Naruto From whence they came
by shadeirion
Summary: It was finally over... but the price was too high. Naruto had lost everything, his friends, his village, his hope. Now, with his love on the verge of death, his desperation knows no bounds. Then Kyuubi offers a solution... Naru/Hina/FemKyu
1. The end of the war

Chapter 1

It was finally over, as a 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki fell back next to his love and stared down at the ruins of what once was the majestic Konohagakure no Sato. The fight against Madara and Orochimaru was finally over, but it still left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth even though they had won. Everyone who was precious to him was lost in this war, Sakura at the hand of Sasuke after she defected to be with him, Tsunade by the hand of Orochimaru ,Jiraya by Pein, and Sasuke by the hand of Obito, however he really didn't care for him anymore.

The Ino-Shika-Cho team had been defeated by an ambush over a half a year back. Even with their superb team work and Shikamaru's genius, they couldn't overcome odds of fifteen to one. They did however take all of the enemy nin down with them.

A year ago Neji and Tenten died at the order of the Hyuga elders because they got married without consent. Hinata and her sister had gone completely ballistic and killed every one of them, the last one commented about how he had ordered the killing of their mother, at which point Hanabi, startled, froze for a second which proved to be fatal.

Now even Hinata would be dead within the week, she had killed Orochimaru but unfortunately took a chest wound from Kusanagi. If it had been any other sword she could treat it, after all, she was one of the most renowned field medics around before everything went down the drain, some even said she was better than Tsunade but that could never be confirmed, after all Tsunade had died before Hinata could complete her apprenticeship.

Naruto realized he really had nothing left to live for. Naruto, the last Kage and soon-to-be-sole survivor of the war of the ninja alliance against Sound and Akatsuki, would be all alone… again. Naruto couldn't allow that but he didn't have a clue how to fix the problem within the week, if only he had more time!

And that's when it hit him...

"EUREKA! I got it." shouted Naruto.

"Got what honey?" asked Hinata, her confidence had skyrocketed once she started dating Naruto and she was now a force to reckoned with, especially since she had made her own Jūken style which made use of not only her flexibility, but also her mastery of the water element and the rasengan training. As back-up she even had her very own summon.

"I've got a way to stop this all from happening."

Now Hinata was thoroughly confused. "Huh?" said Hinata.

"I know how to stop this all from happening, although it still is only theoretical and will require a shit load of chakra, but I have plenty.

Normally when I use my long distance Hiraishin I just open two portals in the space time continuum and then link them, correct."

"Yes, but you can't send mass back in time with that cause it would take to much energy. Even you wouldn't be able to supply enough chakra for that."

"Now, now let me finish, what if we don't send back anything material? I can open a portal to the past and then we can separate our spirits from our bodies. We then send them through the portal and, since we won't have any mass, we won't have to use any extra energy, just enough to open a portal in the past."

"But Naruto-kun, how will we send our spirits back? if we use a technique then the chakra will interfere with your portal and it will shut itself down."

"That's true Hinata-chan so this is where it gets tricky, and I don't really know if it will work, but I know I can't live without you. We'll use a technique per se to eject the spirit from our bodies."

"No Naruto-kun, you can't kill yourself!"

"Hinata-chan what else do I have to live for if you're gone? The war is won, all the evils are defeated and but nearly everything is in ruins. My only reason for living is because you are here. Besides, if my plan works nobody will have died. We can see all our friends again."

"But what about Kyu-chan?" the fox had been really helpful in the past years. After the failed Sasuke retrieval mission she had finally snapped out of the genjutsu Madara had used on her as she was just finding her balance again after getting torn from the seal.  
"Well, she will come with us too, after all her life is intertwined with mine, and she agrees with me. You know she's really starting to like you, she even said that after the war was over she wouldn't mind coming out for a few hours to join in on the fun." said Naruto, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part.

Hinata blushed at the thought. She had always wondered what it would be like to be with another woman, and seeing as that woman was part of her Naruto-kun and really did love him…

Luckily Hinata didn't faint anymore because of perverted thoughts although a little perverted giggle did escape her.

Naruto was surprised, he had added the last part to see if he could still make her blush but he didn't think she would accept, but back to business.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"Well it could work, you'll need Kyu-chan to help with it because we'll have to bound together For this to work and I want it done before I die. If it goes wrong and we don't go through the portal but to hell because of the suicide then I want to go with you, and there's no arguing this point."

Naruto looked scared, not for himself but for her. He had thought about the what ifs but he didn't want an eternity of torment for her, and just when he was about to start to argue, Hinata interrupted, "I mean it Naruto-kun, I don't want to spend eternity if it isn't by your side."

Naruto just looked dejected, "Okay Hinata-chan."

And so they went to work. Naruto started on looking for the seals with which he could create the needed portal, and Hinata was looking at potential soul bonding rituals together with Kyuubi, she could get out in a temporary body with just one tails worth of chakra if Naruto allowed her. It still shocked him that Kyuubi( her title), Kyu ,as was the name the sennin had given her, liked to be called by those she liked, was a woman, and a buxom beautiful redhead at that. But even with the two of them they still couldn't find an appropriate ritual that could be done within the few days that Hinata had left, and she was getting weaker and weaker by the day.

After two days of non-stop reading Hinata had enough," That's it, enough, if we haven't found it yet then we won't find it in here." shouted Hinata.

"But we can't give up, if we give up now..." pleaded Kyu.

"I know I know, Naruto will be devastated." whispered Hinata." Don't you know anything, in your 500 years of living you would have to come across something like this haven't you?"

Kyu got on a thoughtful expression which turned darker and darker, until suddenly she brightened and then turned gloomy again, "I don't know any kind of jutsu but I have heard of a ritual once, unfortunately I requires three participants bonding with each of them instead of just you two."

But hearing this, Hinata brightened:" But Kyu-chan," said Hinata," we are three aren't we?"

"Huh?" Kyu responded intelligently.

"Well if I count correctly, there are three of us Kyu-chan." grinned Hinata.

Kyu was shocked, here was a human girl who not only accepted her, but was willing to both share her boyfriend with her, a demon, and also wanted to bond with said demon.

"You do know that we would be bonded to each other too right? Each of my sins will also be yours and Naruto's. It will not just be you bonded to Naruto, and him to me, but you will also bond with me, meaning you will also desire me."

"I know," said Hinata blushing brightly," The sins aren't such a big deal. Both Naruto and I have done awful things in this war, and to be honest, I have always been curious. And since you do love Naruto-kun..." at this point blood started to slowly trickle out of Hinata's nose as she started to daydream about the three of them together.

"Well, I'll just go inform Naruto-kun then." chuckled Kyu.

Meanwhile, Naruto had similar problem in finding the right seals and parameters to modify the Hiraishin to not just get them back but to also get them into their own younger bodies, and started to want to rip his hair. It was at this point that Kyu walked in.

"Hey Kyu-chan, I hope you and Hinata-chan had better luck than I did." said Naruto.

"Yeah we finally found a ritual we could use, but it does have some other effects besides just binding you two together."

"What do you mean other effects, Kyu-chan?"

"Well... ItwouldalsobindHinataandmetogether" squeaked Kyu.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly when you said it would also bind you two together?"

"Yes" said Kyu looking down.

"And what does Hinata-chan think about this?"

"What no, "No way in hell will I allow it!"? Just "What does Hinata think about it?"?

"Why should I forbid this if Hinata-chan is okay with it? She is okay with it right?"

"I think she is, after all she did blush and then get in that dreamy state she gets in when I ask about you and her" she answered with a smirk.

"Kyu-chan be serious"

"I am and yes, she knows the consequences will not only bind me to you and her to you, but also me to her and as such, takes all the sins of us all together."

" Okay than that's one problem solved, now all I need to do is find out how I am going to get our spirits to go through the portal and not around it, and then I still have to figure out how our spirits will go in our own younger bodies."

"Oh is that all" Kyu said.

"That's a big deal Kyu-chan unless you by chance know how to accomplish that?" asked Naruto with a growing tick mark.

"Well I know how to fix the first part easily, and I think I remember something about the second not being a problem."

"What do you mean you think you remember? And how could it be easy for you?"

"Don't forget Naruto-kun I might look 20 years old like you, but I am over 5000 years old. The solution for the first is easy you just use seals on the walls of a tunnel to stop a spirit from migrating trough them and then make the portal at the end of said tunnel."

"I take it you know such seals"

"Well they're not really seals so much as force fields" replied a now smiling Kyu.

"Okay now that that's solved, what do you remember about our second problem."

"Well I heard once about a boy named Harry who did the same thing, back then they still used magic so it was a bit different, but the fact is that he sent his spirit and magical power back in time just like we will be doing, and then once he got there Johannsen's Principle of Conjoining was applied, in which his old soul went into the young body and merged with his younger self."

"So you're telling me that if we just go to the past we will automatically be joined together with our younger selves?"

"Well... not really. Your young body has to be in the vicinity of the older soul, and it has to be merged within the day or your old soul will just pass on."

"Well we'll just have to make sure that we time it right then." said a smiling Naruto, "Come on let's go prepare and also get Hinata-chan out of that daze."

The day before Hinata would die of the poison, they gathered to join their souls together in the old school, in the sole remaining standing corridor.

"So is everybody ready?" asked Kyu again.

"Yes Kyu for the last time we know what we're getting into." said Naruto.

"We know that we'll be judged together and all of your kills will be added to ours, but just think, with us doing this and saving so many people we'll be fine. And if we're not then we will still get through the punishment together, besides what's the worst they could do to us that hasn't been done to us yet?" said/ asked Hinata

Kyu saw the determination in both their eyes and so began the ritual (don't really know anything about this so just imagine it yourself).  
After the ritual was over they stood by gasping, it had been more draining than it looked.  
So Naruto pulled out a soldier pill and swallowed it. He felt the rush of chakra and started the 600 hand seals required to open the time portal at the end of the corridor. At the same time Kyu and Hinata were placing seals on the walls of the corridors and closing up the door openings using Doton: Earthen Wall. After Naruto finally finished the long sequence of seals, the portal slowly started opening. After it was finally opened, they all looked at one another.

Naruto walked toward the girls and kissed them each, " If this doesn't work then I want you both to know, I love you both."

"I love you too Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "and you too Kyu-chan."

"Thank you both, you don't know how much this means to me, and just so you know I also love you both." said a now teary eyed Kyu.

"Well let's do this," said Naruto

Both Naruto and Hinata uncorked a vial of poison that would kill them within a second, they looked at each other and downed the vials in one gulp. the next second both fell down and the body of Kyu poofed away.

Authors notes:

Please review,

Let me know what you think this is my first story so please only supportive critisism or questions.

If anyone is interested in being beta reader please send me a PM

the part with Harry refers to the principle used in the story Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past by S'TarKan, good read definitely worth it!


	2. the merging

Chapter 2

Iruka was really worried now, normally when he used his big-head jutsu everyone was shocked awake but Naruto hadn't even made a peep, even Shikamaru was awake now.

Strangely enough, nobody noticed that shy little Hinata also hadn't made a sound, or that she was even unconscious in the first place. Then again she was normally so quite that even if she was awake the only way you could get her to speak was to ask her a direct question. Even Mizuki hadn't seen the fact that Hinata was also unconscious, he was just happy that something was wrong with the demon boy. Even Kiba, the boy infatuated with Hinata, didn't seem to notice.

In Naruto's mindscape, little Naruto woke up in a sewer like environment, "Wha,.. Where is this?" Naruto thought to himself. He had just decided to take a look around to see if there were any exits when he started to hear breathing. Deciding that the thing breathing heavily might know something more, he decided to investigate. So he followed the sound of heavy breathing, and came to a gigantic gate from which the sound came. As he inched closer and closer, the breathing became more erratic. Just before he would be close enough to be caught by the still crazed Kyuubi a voice called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Naruto turned around and fell back in shock, here before him stood the Yondaime and a buxom beauty," Y-Y-Yondaime-sama!" stuttered Naruto. The Yondaime look-alike chuckled," Nope, sorry, I'm not our dad."

Now naruto was utterly confused, "Huh?" he stated oh so eloquently.

The redhead next to the Yondaime look-alike said while hitting him over the head, "Stop tormenting yourself, this will be so much easier if you don't."

"Alright, alright, ruin my fun why don't you" said the look-alike with a pout that made even Naruto chuckle. Not giggle, chuckle a giggle is not manly at all.

He turned around to Naruto, "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Last living Kage of the Shinobi Alliance and next to me is the lovely Kyu-chan, also known as the most feared demon on this plain of existence, the Kyuubi no Kistune. Behind those bars is the same Kyuubi, but do stay away for a little while longer as she will still try to kill you because she's under the effect of a genjutsu made by a man named Madara Uchiha." said the adult Naruto.

"Now just one question, what day is it today?"

"Two weeks before the genin exam." said a now even more confused young Naruto.

"Okay so only a week off target, not so bad if I do say so myself."

"What do you mean not so bad? You said you were certain you could get us back to the right time! We could have died!" screamed the redhead.

"It worked didn't it?" pointed out the older Naruto childishly, even with his 20 years of age, he could still act like a child, however the real child was getting tired of Naruto's attitude and the constant bickering he got into with this Kyu-lady.

"COULD SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed the young Naruto.

"Alright, settle down, Kami I didn't know I was such an obnoxious loudmouth when I was young."

"Hey!"

"What, I tell it as I see it? Anyway, just stay quiet and let me explain. We came from the future, yes the future. You see, where I come from everyone but I had died during a war that will start in a few years. In this war everybody who is precious to us dies, even Hinata-chan was going to die." said a now gloomy Naruto.

'"Hinata-chan? You mean that weird girl that always faints around me?"

"Oh god I still can't believe I was this clueless, yes Naruto that Hinata, Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki, our wife."

At this the younger Naruto went bug-eyed.

"But that isn't what's important, what's important now is that you and I need to merge."

"What do you mean merge and why should I? It sounds creepy. You're going to eat me aren't you? I knew it your just a ghost trying to take over." Exclaimed younger Naruto suddenly starting to panic slightly. After all even though he tried to hide it, Naruto was scared to death of ghosts.

"No no no, I'm not going to eat you. Merging means that you incorporate you and your older self, me, into one being which includes gaining my memories as well as my chakra. Do be careful though your combined personality will be more your old self than your young self but with this we can stop the destruction of Konoha and the death of all your friends." Explained Naruto.

"I will have friends, and even a wife?" asked young Naruto with a hopeful maybe even pleading voice.

"Yes we will, and they'll all like you very much but if we don't do something they'll all die, even Hinata-chan, I will not let that happen again!" said the elder Naruto with conviction.

"So let me get this straight, if we merge I will get your memories and chakra but my personality will change?"

"Yep, that's the gist of it." said the elder Naruto.

"But I will still be the dominant personality, right?"

"Well... we're not entirely sure, this has only been done once and it never was documented. I remember someone doing such a thing but I never did see the result." said Kyu.

"So you don't even know if it worked?" asked both Naruto at the same time.

"Well, I heard that there weren't too many casualties in that war so I assumed it did. It was either that or the kid had even more luck than you do. Though I do remember his enemies being inbred idiots as well so th…"

"We're getting off topic again. Now we need to merge and quickly, otherwise Iruka-sensei will really start to worry and might do something to stop it." said the elder Naruto.

"One last question... will I really have friends and become Hokage?" asked young Naruto hope evident in his voice.

"Yes Naruto we will, after we merge you will see for yourself." Said Naruto, before stepping forward and to hug the child.

Meanwhile in Hinata's mindscape...

The older Hinata was also having problems, though of a different kind and they all started the moment young Hinata saw her elder self.

"MOMMY! I missed you, why did you have to leave me?" called a now weeping Hinata.

At this point the elder Hinata blanched, she hadn't thought about this response at all, she was over her mothers' death. But now that she thought it over, she could see where her younger self would get the idea from. She hated herself for bursting her bubble but she had to. 

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm not your mother."

"Y-Y-Y-You're n-n-n-not? Then w-w-w-who are you?" said younger Hinata backing away.

"Relax dear; I'm no threat to you. Kiba maybe but not you."

"A-a-again, w-w-who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Hinata"

"U-U-Uzumaki, as in Naruto-kun"

"Yep" said the elder Hinata, still astounded that her younger self didn't ask questions about her having the name Hinata but having the name Uzumaki, "Oh god, was I really like that before?" thought Hinata.

And then it dawned on the younger version, she and the woman who she confused for her mother had the same first name and looked similar to each other, "You-you-you are m-m-me and y-y-you are the w-w-wife of N-N-Naruto-kun?" at this point she fainted.(Yes she even faints in her own mind.) Hinata sighed again, why oh why did she have to faint so much.

Now Hinata had to wait till her younger version returned to the land of the living, seeing as she didn't have any smelling salt or anything with her. Hell if she hadn't known how to use her mindscape she would've been here naked, a good impression that does not make, though maybe with Naruto… Shaking her head the elder Hinata focused away from her perverted thoughts and made to wake up the child by shaking her.  
It still took her ten minutes in the mindscape before the younger Hinata finally regained consciousness. Immediately after regaining her senses, young Hinata started blushing again; luckily the elder Hinata stopped her before she could faint again.

"Now what do you suppose Naruto would think if he saw you like that?"

The younger Hinata looked down and started tapping her index fingers together. (B/N: If anyone knows a better way of explaining that cute finger pokey thing she does pm me please.)

"Okay, now that you stopped with the fainting, do you have any questions?" asked the elder Hinata.

"W-W-Well ummmm... you a-a-and N-N-Naruto-kun?"

'Yes Naruto and I are married and even bonded for life";" we are also bonded with the Kyu." She added with a whisper so her younger version wouldn't freak out too much.

"But I thought the Kyuubi was dead."(She stops stuttering because she's not thinking about it.)

"No that was just a lie, she was sealed inside my dear husband, and those bastard villagers treated him like scum because of it!" said a now agitated elder Hinata.

Suddenly all the stares and glares and name-calling started making sense to young Hinata.

"But he isn't the Kyuubi, is he?"

"No he's not."

"S-So why a-a-and how are y-y-you here t-t-then?"

"Ah now we get to the point of the matter. You see my husband and Kyu-chan and I..."

"Wait, Kyu-chan?" she interrupted, now confused again," I t-t-thought it was an e-e-e-evil demon?"

"Kyu-chan is a woman not an it and she's no more evil than I am. You see, it wasn't really her fault. Two men named Madara and Orochimaru, you don't need to know more about them for the moment just know that they are bad people and that they put a genjutsu on her so that she would attack the village. And now she is also bonded with both Naruto and me so I would suggest that you don't call her "it" again"

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't m-m-mean to of-of-offend you."

"You didn't dear, it's just that with the bond and all we're pretty protective of each other, now where were we? Ah yes, so as I was saying we decided that the war had cost us all far too much, I was dying at the time and all of our friends and family had already been killed so we decided that we would go back in time to correct it all."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Well... you see Naruto uses a technique called the Hiraishin no jutsu."

"The Hiraishin!? As in THE Hiraishin created by the Fourth!?"

"Yes that one. He used it to create a portal which, instead of sending him from one place to another, it would send us all back in time. Then according to Kyu-chan we would meet with our younger selves and merge together."

"M-M-M-Merge?"

"Yes merge. Basically you would get all my memories, my chakra and parts of my personality so that we, together with Naruto-kun and Kyu-chan, will be able to save our precious people and maybe even make the world a better place. Will you allow us to merge?"

"Ummmmm…"

"It's okay to be a little bit scared Hinata but we really do have to hurry up. At the moment nobody has probably noticed us passing out because Naruto gathers more attention, but if it got out that we both were out at the same time it could get ugly because then the villagers would think Naruto did something to us."

"Naruto-kun would never hurt us!"

"I know but you heard what the villagers think of him. So will you do it?"

"Hai, I will, I will not let Naruto-kun go through this alone."

And with this the two linked hand in front of each other and the older Hinata faded and a wind blew through young Hinata and her garden full of flowers. Then the headache came.

Back in Naruto's mindscape...

The two still stood in front of each other. They were about to link hands when another voice decided she had to be heard.

"**Hey what about me?"  
**  
"Huh?" said both Naruto's oh so eloquently.

**"Don't I get I say in this?"**

"Uhh... not really stupid furball. You see, if we merge than that will mean that Kyu-chan here will also merge with you but you don't really have a say in the matter, and turn back into your human form I know you can." said the elder Naruto.

**"What did you just call me?!"** yelled the enraged fox.

"You heard me you damn furball, you will only get respect when you finally calm down, but since that won't normally happen for another 3 years, you don't get a choice. If he and I merge then Kyu-chan will also merge with you and will break the genjutsu that's holding you." said the elder Naruto.

"So, you ready?" he said, once more turning to his younger counterpart and ignoring the fox.

The young naruto just nodded and when they locked hands the younger self seemed to fade into the elder one. But that wasn't all, the entire mindscape changed, a wind seemed to blow through the sewer cleaning it up, a giant grass field started to grow over it, and an enormous tree erupted in the middle of the now grass covered clearing . You could even see some mountains on the horizon as also a huge orange bunny was hopping there, but let's not think about that. And then the headache came.

Both Hinata and Naruto woke up at the same time but since everybody was hanging over Naruto, and Iruka was right above him, Naruto smashed his head right into him and cried out in pain. Luckily, or unlucky considering the already splitting headache, the outcry did drown out the small whimper Hinata also made.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Iruka concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, just fine Iruka-sensei." said a now grinning again Naruto, Oh how he hated having to put up this stupid mask again. "Just fell asleep again, didn't get enough sleep because I was thinking about all the cool pranks I was gonna be able to pull after I graduate next time."

"Tschhhh you really had me worried there for a moment Naruto, you normally wake up directly." said a now very relieved Iruka, apparently there was nothing wrong with Naruto, he was still the same old dunderhead.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." said Naruto with his best puppy-dog look.

"Okay, now that this disturbance is cleared up, back to business" called Iruka. This was met with an collective groan, two of which only came for having a splitting headache.

The rest of the day was just another day at the academy, Naruto never had the chance to talk to Hinata to see if she had gotten her memory back as well. Luckily they had anticipated this and had decided that if it succeeded they would meet at their usual spot at 4:00 PM.

After class was finally over both slipped away and made for their little hide-out atop the Fourths head.

Authors note:

Hey it's me again, I hope you like the way they got back their memories, I didn't want the older versions to just take over but for it to be a mutual agreement this way later on they can also still act childlike if they had to.

Just so you know the team 7 bashing will be here in a few chapters so any Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi fans, I'm sorry to disappoint, also a little Kiba bashing will come along (though Kakashi will come around so only bashing for a little bit)

Constructive critism is always welcome. Flames will be used to cook my cookies that I will then seduce you with to the dark side.

please review

B/N: Review or I'll have to train your local squirrels to steal your nuts. Oh and thank Kami there's no more younger self older self-junk, it's needed for the plot but hard to describe and not sound completely redundant.


	3. the talk

Chapter 3

Arriving at the top of the monument, Hinata looked out at Konoha and thought about how great it was to be back. A few moments later, Naruto arrived panting heavily.

"Damn I'm out of shape! These damn intelligence and muscle suppressing seals really need to come off and quick." said Naruto mostly to himself.

"Glad to see you too honey." smirked Hinata, "Why haven't you let out Kyu-chan?"

"Well she's having a little trouble at the moment. You see, she's kinda battling her other form because she didn't accept the merger because she's still under the genjutsu. Kyu needs to beat her before they can get to assimilating their memories."

"Oh," said a now sad Hinata, "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," said Naruto now hugging Hinata, "Kyu-chan is stronger without the genjutsu than with it, and the fact that she learned a few tricks from us can't be bad now could it?"

"You're right, it's just with the bond, I can't help but be protective."

"I know, I feel the same way."

"But now to the matter at hand, deciding what we're going to change and when. I'm not going to join Team 7 again that's for sure."

"I can understand that, I don't want to be on the team with Kiba-kun again."

"Huh, why?"

"Well in the previous timeline, he always came on to me and I don't think that I will have the patience to turn him down peacefully this time. I'm not sure it's just because the bond or what but…." Hinata stated.

"Yeah and even if you wouldn't, I would."

"So no Team 7 and no Kiba on my team. We'll just have to make sure you and I get put on the same team."

"Yeah, but what about Mizuki-sensei?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

And so Naruto explained what happened after he failed in the previous timeline. (B/N: Everyone know the story? Good we'll move on.)

"I have to go through it again, otherwise how will I explain my sudden use of the Kage Bunshin, though just saying I saw it from Kakashi will save both of us a lot of trouble later on. He's pretty lax when it comes to training his jutsu."

"And besides, don't you think it would be wrong to take the scroll and not copy it? I never did find it when I was in office, Kami knows what kind of uses it had. Oh, that reminds me, could you copy every scroll in the Hyuga library?"

"Huh, why?" asked a startled Hinata.

"Well, I want to make a collection of every book and scroll in Konoha and to be honest, if you could copy everything I wouldn't have to sneak in and do it myself."

"Okay, but why do you want a copy of everything?"

"Do you remember near the end of the war when the Ino-Shika-Cho team died?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I always wondered if maybe they would have survived if they had been able to learn more of their family techniques. You do remember that many of those scrolls were lost in the fight against Pein."

"I can see where you're going with this but the elders are still watching me constantly and I can't copy everything by hand it would take years!" said Hinata, shouting the last part.

"I know, you could do it while I steal and copy the forbidden scroll, that should be a big enough distraction. And as for copying the scrolls, all you need is an empty scroll the same size as the scroll you want to copy, then just do the sequence of hand signs: rat, tiger, rat, tiger, ox. That's the copy no jutsu, I made it when I was in the academy."

"What, why?" asked Hinata.

"You know how I was treated Hinata-chan, the only time I could get a scroll with the right information was when I would copy it from another student."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Hinata," that is unacceptable Naruto-kun."

"I know but I still got through it and it motivated me to make this handy dandy jutsu, so it wasn't all bad."

"But how will you get into the other clan compounds?"

"Hinata-chan, are you forgetting who you are talking to? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest prank master Konoha has ever seen. I will just do the same thing I do when I pull my pranks, but this time I will copy everything first and then set of the prank. This way no-one will have a clue what I'm doing and maybe, just maybe, the clans will be more on guard and tighten up their security."

"You're right, but I'm still going to worry, and just how are you going to get on my team if you're still gonna fail the test?"

"Well, Jiji does still owe me one for covering for him when he was almost caught with his Icha Icha Paradise book."

"What?! Our Hokage is a PERVERT? I'll teach him, I'll jūken his little…"

"Now, now Hinata-chan, he just uses it to get away from his paperwork, give him at least that one vice. Together with his pipe, it's all he has. Besides, it's not like he openly flaunts it like a certain Jonin I know, so don't be too hard on him. And don't even try and lie to me just what those grey books you hiding in your closet are for."

Meanwhile in Hokage Tower...

Sarutobi suddenly felt a chill running down his only to have it evaporate a few seconds later. He kneeled and thanked the LOG for the reprieve.

At the other end of town, Kakashi got the same chill and dread filled feeling but unfortunately for him, it didn't go away.

'I feel like my days are numbered. Oh well, that's the life of the ninja."

Back with Hinata and Naruto...

"You're right, I'll first get Kakashi then I'll get the Hokage."

"Now Hinata-chan, don't you think I should get to take care of Kakashi-'sensei'?" with an evil smile.

"But, but, he's a pervert, I want to hurt him."

'Don't worry you'll get to hurt Ero-sennin. I'll deal with Kakashi-kun." said Naruto, already thinking of his evil master plan involving orange masks, orange books, a pair of Gai's panties and lots of yaoi.

Suddenly, the dreadful feeling Kakashi felt multiplied tenfold, now he was a little scared.

"Alright, but only if you let me help." said Hinata activating the dreaded Puppy Eyes no jutsu. Naruto didn't stand a chance.

"Fine, you get to join in on the fun."

"So, until graduation, we allow everything to remain exactly the same."

"Yes dear, so don't forget to stutter and blush constantly."

"Oh dear LOG why did I have to do that when I was young?"

"Don't worry, after the exams are over we can start to change our personas, that way we can chalk it up to us maturing and hiding our talent. Now can you help get these damn seals of me? You have no idea how annoying it is to not only be so short again, but to be impeded by those damn seals again as well."

"I know, my body is completely out of shape. We'll need to train to get back up to snuff. Thank Kami you invented those gravity seals, they are much easier than those damn weights. Now hold still and I'll get those seals off."

Naruto was sure that he heard someone shouting about youth of some sort and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Thanks, I would do them myself but even I can't unseal a seal on my back and back of my head."

Even though Hinata wasn't a seal master, she was still adept at it. After all, you don't marry a master and not pick up a few things.

And so Hinata started to work, it was nearly sunset when she finished.

She wiped the sweat of her brow." Pffieuw glad that's over. So honey, how is Kyu-chan doing?"

"Oh she's just fine, she overpowered her younger version a few minutes back and is now assimilating her memories."

"Oh goody, I wanted to see her before I left and have to go back to being the shy girl again."

"I know hon," said Naruto pulling Hinata in to him so that they both faced the sunset, "she'll be ready in about three minutes but she'll have a splitting headache. I'm just glad that we didn't have a spar today cause I don't think I would have been able to walk, never mind fight someone with the migraine I had."

"I know what you mean, it was like Chouji used that hammer he had in the end and banged my head with it repeatedly."

Naruto chuckled at the image Hinata gave him. He could just see it now, Hinata, the strongest kunoichi in the village, getting hit in the head by Chouji and it trilling like it was a bell. Hearing him chuckle, Hinata pouted, which only made Naruto chuckle harder.

Finally, after Naruto had calmed down again, he adopted a faraway look and before Hinata knew it, she and Naruto were on the ground, bowled over by something. Her head had landed on something long fluffy and silky. When she got her bearings again she was happy to see Kyu-chan who now had two tails instead of the normal one.

"Umm, why does Kyu-chan have two tails? Isn't she too powerful then? Not that I mind or anything but won't everybody feel her?"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, because of the merging you and I now have the chakra of our future selves along with the chakra our current selves and it will continue to grow. Kyu-chan now has something like the equivalent of 1.5 times 9 tails worth of chakra, which still wasn't even close to her gaining another tail. But since she's now bonded with both of us she can control two tails when she comes out of the seal herself, instead of just one."

Now at this point Kyu was starting to feel left out so she decided it was best to take matters into her own hands so she grabbed both of them and kissed them both soundly on the lips, this shocked both teenagers. Hinata for having her first kiss with another girl t this time and Naruto because he just saw the every straight man's dream played out live, directly in front of him.

Satisfied that she had both left them gaping, Kyu got settled in while both Hinata and Naruto's minds processed what just happened, and watched the sunset.

In the end they didn't want to continue their depressing talk and decided to continue it another time so they got comfortable and watched the sunset. Afterwards Hinata said she would have to go home but they decided to come back tomorrow. But for now at least they had to go back to pretending as if nothing happened.

Author's notes:

I know that not many people like the whole Fem Kyuubi Naruto Hinata love triangle thing but this will not be a major point in the story except it explains the protectiveness that they will all have for each other.

B/N: Review or the plot bunnies will become an endangered species!


	4. getting back into shapesurprises

Chapter 4:

Finally the first day after the merge had been fully over and Naruto was utterly and completely bored. When he had decided to go back, he had of course taken into account that he go back to getting glares from all the villagers and that he had to be the village idiot once more. But what he hadn't anticipated was that he had to sit through those boring lessons again, once was enough but no he had to go back and do it a second time.

'_Stupid slight miscalculation and stupid Kyu for making me go' _thought Naruto in a mutter.

But classes were finally over and he could be himself again at least for a little while. He and Hinata would start training again to get back up to snuff, after all their more advanced techniques did require both chakra control and physical requirements that they didn't have at the moment, especially flexibility for Hinata and speed for Naruto.

So Naruto sped to the top of the fourths head, to their secret meeting spot right behind a certain spike that seemed to be at the exact same place as the spike on Naruto's head.  
Arriving at the meeting spot it seemed as if Hinata had not arrived there. So Naruto decided he could go and give Kyu-chan a visit inside his mindscape, however that wasn't necessary as at the same moment Kyu materialized.

"Huh, I didn't think you could get out without permission."

"Side-benefit of the ritual."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see with me bonded to both you and Hinata-chan, you both together can keep me in check if I would go ballistic again. Of course the same goes for both you and Hinata-chan, we can't really give orders but calming down each other is possible as is riling each other up," said Kyu with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "and since you can keep me from going ballistic, one of the safety measures on the seal is forfeit so I can now get out whenever I want to but the chakra limiter of only 10 percent of power, so now 2 tails is still on me unless you give me more. But do not ever give me all of it!" said Kyu, the last part very seriously.

"Okay but why?"

"Well since your system is so used to both of our chakras circulating in you, if one would suddenly be gone,…, well your system would collapse. That's why it's considered lethal to extract a biju out of its jinchuuriki. Sure you could survive a little like your mother but your life would be forfeit."

"Okay I definitely agree with Kyu-chan on that part." said Hinata, shocking both Kyu and Naruto.

"Hello honey." said Naruto kissing Hinata," you can't imagine how much I've wanted to do that today."

"Oh believe me I know" she replied after eagerly returning the kiss.

"What about me!" exclaimed Kyu, before being assaulted by both pair of lips( AN: how they do it nobody knows or will know but hey they're ninjas, just one of the perks)

Once they came up for air, about 5 minutes later, both Hinata and Naruto started to giggle at the dumbfounded look on Kyu's face.  
Shaking her head Kyu became serious,  
"Okay, let's get started. we all need to get up to snuff again, including me. I might be 500 but if I can't get my body to react the way I want than those years of experience won't do me any good."

"You're right, let's get started." said Naruto.

They decided to keep their training a secret so the only place really safe was where they were meeting for the moment, though after the Mizuki mission Naruto would request his heritage, especially the Namikaze compound, including the secret training ground under it  
After once more checking to make sure they weren't being spied upon, they started with a couple rounds around the training ground on top of the fourth's head. Now normally that wouldn't even be a warm-up for a ninja but with gravity seals that added x times the weight of the person distributed equally over the entire body, it was till a pain. And the seals were improvements cause they not only trained certain muscles like normal weights but all their muscles. Of course Naruto's was already at 0.5 and Hinata and Kyu's at 0.25, they were after all only 12 and 500 years old, but since Kyu didn't want to look like a pervert she also got the body of a 12 year old that aged together with Naruto's body.

After the laps, they started their stretches. After all Hinata's techniques did mainly use her flexibility, while Naruto's was more about the environment and surprise and Kyu used her great knowledge of both the human psyche and anatomy, flexibility was still a key aspect needed for any ninja. And of course speed was very important for all their styles, so if they could get a decent foothold by being able to twist their body a certain way than their speed would improve as well as would their power which was more important for Naruto than Kyu, seeing as even if she only slightly punched certain points they would still hurt incredibly.

After their stretches, they did callenistics; sit-ups, pumps, squats,… each doing their maximums just to see how far they could go in their current bodies and just how much they still needed to train to get back into shape. After that they practiced their basic katas to relearn their muscle memory however that seemed harder than they once thought, especially since their minds still tried to use their older bodies. With this in mind Naruto might get lucky enough to just relearn the academy basics before the Mizuki incident, after all what he had learned from the teachers was completely wrong so he now even had to rewrite that already existing muscle memory too.

Hinata and Kyu seeing Naruto struggle even with the basic of the basics decided to take pity on him and help him out, although disgruntled even Naruto knew better than to argue with them.

After an hour of going over the basics again with Naruto, they all decided that the one thing they needed now was chakra control after all because of the sudden influx they really needed it. Even Kyu, who was used to having large reserves, had problems thanks to her now using two tails instead of one, doubling your reserves or even more so with Hinata and Naruto really isn't so effective, heck even Hinata who had perfect control before now had shabby at best and having shabby control and using juuken really didn't mix well. So they started at the basics Leaf floating. Luckily with their larger reserves they could now go two hours straight and still have enough, tough Hinata started to look peaky

After their chakra control they would like to see if the sudden influx of chakra had any other effect on them. So they tried to see if their elemental composition had changed.

What came next surprised even Kyu. She looked at Naruto's paper, blinked and even pinched herself, she couldn't believe it, she had anticipated that he might get an extra element thanks to the sudden influx that she could understand but what she was seeing astounded her. First Naruto's paper split into 2 then again now having 4 different parts, The first part started cutting itself in two again and again and… till she could just barely see the snippets. The second part started to burn just like the element of fire should but now the fire also got a blue hue just like her foxfire. The third part suddenly started to crackle and crinkle. the last part then just scrunched and dried up like an earth element however this was not really profound. Next up was Kyu herself, she knew what to expect, the paper would just burst into blue flames signifying her foxfire affinity so when suddenly the paper also started splitting into three after starting to burn she was surprised even more so that one was still splitting although not nearly as much as Naruto's, one had burned brighter and the last had done the last thing she ever expected it by turning soggy like the water element.

"Well Kyu-chan it seems we're all just full of surprises" said a laughing Naruto at the shocked look on her face.

Then after Naruto had stopped laughing Hinata decided to see if anything was different with her. She picked up the paper and channeled her chakra, the paper just got wet almost as if you could really get water to drop from it. After this it split, like with wind affinity and one part started to crackle and the other started to burn with a blue hued fire although the fire was not nearly as strong as Naruto's or Kyu's but it was definitely there.

"Well this is a nice side-effect, not an expected one but still an nice one." said Kyu

"What do you mean Kyu-chan?" asked both Hinata and Naruto who didn't seem to get how this could happen.

"Well we'll go over this one by one okay, Naruto-kun congratulations you are the first human ever to get 3 major elements with a subclass and a minor element. You definitely still have wind as your primary, probably much stronger than before. Then fire and lightening as a good second and third however it was close. However this fire will more likely be more of the subclass than anything, namely the subclass of demon foxfire, my fire. And then you have the minor affinity to earth, I think this is your mother's side acting up now that you have so much chakra, I don't think you'll be able to use all of her techniques but maybe the basic ones will be attainable through much hard work." summarized Kyu

"Hinata-chan then seems to have also received a part from both me and you. She already had a weak affinity to lightening of which your affinity comes from Naruto and then a strong water affinity. Now however she has a very strong water affinity almost as strong as your wind affinity Naruto," at this Naruto just had to interrupt:" That's so cool Hinata-chan."

"But that's not all, she also got your wind affinity however just as her third element, her electricity has become much more pronounced probably because the sudden increase in chakra. And then last but not least she has my foxfire too although due to her water affinity it will be weaker than yours."

"And lastly mine, now I must say this is the first time I ever heard or seen something like this you see at the birth of a demon it gets one affinity and that's it, but now I have gotten Naruto's wind as my second affinity. My foxfire is now even stronger, and I also have a weak water affinity. Just so you know I don't think this is a bad trade cause I only have less affinity than you but since I am a demon, I can make up for my lack of an extra affinity by using my foxfire more efficiently".

"Okay Kyu-chan you explained what we have but how come we've shared affinities, you said something about it being a side effect?" asked Naruto.

"Well I believe that this is also an effect of both the travel and the binding ritual. since we were bonded together we would automatically be more acclimated to each other but also more protective. And now since we went back in time and gave our chakra to our younger versions, the chakra already acclimated to each other and now if I am not mistaken was somewhat 'mixed' during our travel. This gave our current merged younger versions their original affinities plus one of each other's. You gave me and Hinata wind and I gave you and Hinata foxfire since that's the only one I've got and Hinata-chan, since she had two gave one to each of us, you, Naruto-kun, lightening and me her water." explained Kyu.

"But what about my earth element Kyu-chan?"

"Like I said before that's probably your mother's side shining through, you probably would have gotten earth too if you had gotten older and trained some more, especially in your clan arts but now with your sudden increase in chakra, it decided to show itself somewhat early. And before you ask no I don't know more about your mother other than that she used chains or already living plants and manipulated them. Her seal was less complex and more binding than yours, without much space for interaction."

In the meantime with the shocking explanation and the actually doing of the test, the sun had started to set down. Now normally after elemental training, they would now plan more for the future and discuss what to change and how but after this shocker they decided it be best as to just watch and enjoy the sunset with the three of them.

And so it went on for the next two weeks, Hinata and Naruto boring themselves endlessly during the day with even Hinata napping during class but again since she was always so quiet nobody really noticed except the two resident IQ-monsters, Shino and Shikamaru, though it could also be said as an argument that Shikamaru was just so in tune with his sleepy side that he noticed a fellow napper. However they didn't really think much about it, Shino just filed it away for later and Shikamaru well he just found it too troublesome to think too much about it. And so the days crawled by with them upping their training each day and even getting to know their elements a little better, however without the proper control elemental manipulation still seemed a bit difficult for anything other than their main and already mastered manipulation.

But now all was well and good however it could not last. The first Sunday since their return (they returned on Monday) Hinata was stopped by her father before meeting with Naruto. Now this was a part she really disliked, she had to remain civil with the man who had kicked her out of the family and even almost gave her the seal at the insistence of the elders but he had been about to put in on her no less. If it weren't for Naruto and his quick thinking and acting before they could get the seal on her she would never have been the girl she was now.

Her father always glaring, stopped her and asked:" Where are you going Hinata, I haven't seen you train at all this week?"

"Sorry otou-san(father), I was just worried that I would fail the test so I have spent the last couple of evenings going to the library." Which was true considering she and Naruto had been sending a clone to the library each evening, Naruto of course henged into a different random civilian each and every night.

"That still doesn't excuse yourself from neglecting your family training."

Hinata was starting to panic slightly, this wasn't supposed to happen till after the chuunin exam and she and Naruto still weren't so far ahead in planning to decide on what to do about her being evicted from her clan after all it was when she had stopped training in the Hyuga compound that she was evicted, they didn't even want to send her to the branch so they instead disowned her and kicked her out. But maybe she could use this to her advantage if they were still as smug as the other time she could get out from under the thumb of her clan and not get the seal.

"G-G-Gomen(sorry) Otou-san, I will start training immediately" all the while hoping that she could get a moment alone so she could send a clone to Naruto to tell the both of them what was happening and then decide what to do.

"Oh and Hinata, you and Hanabi will have another sparring match the morning after your exam, is that understood?"

"H-H-Hai(yes) otou-san."

Still thinking about how they would handle it Hinata inadvertently started thinking about Hanabi. However now she had a façade to keep up, not that it was too difficult after all learning the juuken which was based on the earth affinity which nearly all the members of the Hyuga clan had except maybe one or two but even they had earth as a minor. They all had it, all but her mother, who she took after, another reason for the reasons to want to throw her out. Thinking about Hanabi, she couldn't really blame her, after all she just didn't know any better. And as far as Hinata was concerned Hanabi had redeemed herself the night she went ballistic with Hinata on the Hyuga Elders after the Neji tragedy. That night she had showed that she still cared for her family.

Meanwhile with Naruto at training ground 04:

"I'm really getting worried Kyu–chan what if something terrible happened to her, what if those elders did something to her?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Relax Naruto-kun, worrying won't help much and besides if something was really wrong with Hinata-chan we would feel it through the bond, so let's just train and get stronger so that you can actually do something if those elders decided to act up, after all now you can't even beat one of them, you shouldn't even think about all of them.

Just as Naruto wanted to start complaining again, a Hinata-clone came and explained everything which in turn made Naruto grumble. In the end they decided that they would just let it act out like last time, he also reminded her not to say anything about her future involvement with the Mizuki mission. Only Naruto and maybe the Hokage would know about that and only if he didn't want to put both Hinata and Naruto on the same team, they had also decided to keep their real skills hidden even from him, only show just that little bit. And a certain taboo would be to mention Kyu-chan around anyone other than the three of them.

And so the week after progressed, Hinata sending a few clones to train with Naruto and Kyu while all the while sucking phenomenally at juuken while practicing at home. The week progressed and finally it was Friday the day of the exam… 


	5. Mizuki's folly

Chapter 5:

"_talk" _ thought speak,"talk" normal talking, '_Thought' _thinking  
Hinata sighed, even with all the preparations Naruto still managed to nearly be late at his genin exam. She was really going to have to start training him up, it just wouldn't do for the future Hokage to leave the council waiting.

She snickered, how many times had Naruto and her left the council waiting while just lazing around or going snuggling, the face the council then made were just hilarious when they then finally did arrive and no matter how many times they did it, it still stayed funny.  
Hinata snapped out of her thoughts when Iruka dropped the test paper in front of her. She looked in front of her at the test, yep the same old test, it was settling to find that at least some things didn't change by their interference.  
With Naruto

'_ah it's still so refreshing to see all the hate towards us, don't you think Kyu-chan. '_  
_"I'm sorry"_ said Kyu  
_"Don't worry Kyu-chan, I know it wasn't your fault, not now and not before._"  
_"But but…"  
"No Kyu-chan, it isn't your fault that the villagers are idiots. Now what to do about this genjutsu on my test?"_  
_"Well you could always break the genjutsu, answer the question corrects to be in the team of Hinata, in other words not be dead last. and then recast it."  
"You're right, thanks."_  
And so naruto did just that, though he still made some mistakes,' _don't want to get accused of cheating now would we, though traveling back in time might be kinda cheating, nahh'_.

After the written portion of the exam was finally over, Iruka told them that the taijutsu wouldn't be tested today but would be graded over the entire course of the term. At this most of the class groaned, Sasuke's fan girls were squealing about how it didn't matter for Sasuke anyway because he was so cool that he would of course be first. After hearing this Naruto would've really liked to puke, what he ever saw in Sakura he never figured out.  
_"Well you probably saw her as your chance to be noticed after all, she is the most noticeable kunoichi in your class and also the most obnoxious one."  
"Yeah yeah, you do know it was a rhetorical question right?"  
"Of course but it is always so much fun to annoy you."  
_While naruto was having this conversation Iruka explained the target practise test. Each of them would get one shot, they would get 5 kunai and 15 shuriken, on the course there were 15 clearly visible targets, 5 well hidden ones and 5 fairly hidden ones. The object was to hit as many targets as you could, the hidden ones got you extra points and bull-eye got you even more.  
The first in line was Shikamaru, predictably he just did the absolute minimum requirement meaning, hitting the 15 clearly visible targets somewhat right with 5 of them getting a kunai extra.  
Next up was Shino, although naruto never really noticed the boy he did do fairly well, he got 17 targets, good enough not to be last but just in the middle but while doing this Naruto figured there was more to it than this, he knew that Shino knew where all the targets were, so then why not hit them all? And then it dawned on him, Kyu chuckled slightly in his mind that it took him long enough, Shino was deceiving everyone, deception, the greatest tool a ninja could use. However naruto did think that at 12 years old hiding so much was a bit paranoid but then again he himself was also hiding almost everything.  
In the meantime Hinata, Sakura and a couple other random people had gone with Hinata being a nice median just like Shino.  
Next up was the dog boy, Naruto didn't really have anything against him however if he tried anything on Hinata this time around dog boy would be dog girl.  
Kiba did well on this training, he just like naruto was good at the practical but really sucked at theory. Kiba had found all the targets but his throws had been off target a bit.  
Then last but not least before Naruto would be up, was Sasuke. Naruto expecting it this time, stuck his fingers in his ears before he would go deaf from all the squealing all his fan girls did.  
Sasuke had apparently hit all 20 of them with only one just missing the bull-eye, though he did only hit the visible ones and the fairly hidden ones.  
Sasuke smirked when he looked at Naruto while saying: "Beat that dobe."  
Now if Naruto's memory served correctly, last time naruto had also hit everything but his accuracy had been worse.  
Now if naruto had still been the inexperienced boy than he would have jumped at this opportunity to beat the teme but luckily he wasn't and a such could keep his anger in check. He did still do just a little bit worse than Sasuke but enough that Sasuke would feel the heat. He decided that he would do the same as last time only this time make it always a near miss of the bull-eye instead of somewhere in the 4 point circle like last time. Though he did 'accidently' hit one of the well hidden ones simply by seeming to miss one of the easier visible targets. But even with this bonus he had still  
With al three other basic skills already covered, the only ones left now were genjutsu and ninjutsu. He knew he could ace the genjutsu thanks to the help of Kyu and her Kitsune Illusions although he didn't have to use them. It was after all just a henge and for old times' sake Naruto decided to reintroduce the 'Orioke no jutsu'. Needless to say Iruka was not amused and was also still blown backward.  
The Last and Final test: Bunshin no jutsu, Naruto really hated what he was going to do, the look on Iruka's face when he failed naruto again it was almost too much for him to bear but he would persevere.  
And just like last time Mizuki came up to Naruto and told him the same story and gave him the same bullshit make-up test. Naruto's acting skills were really tested cause inwardly Naruto was laughing his ass of at how stupid the test was, but then Kyu had to ruin his fun and remind him that he had believed it the first time. This reminder made Naruto pout though he had to agree with the fact that he used to be an idiot.  
Later on, that same night just before the start of the mission, Hinata and Naruto had met up once again on top of the fourth's head.

"Don't forget to copy every scroll of the Hyuga library, there might be some interesting things in there, after all you might even be able to improve your own skills with it too."  
"I know, see you soon Naruto-kun." and with a kiss they separated, Hinata back to the Hyuga compound to copy her families library while Naruto gave her a distraction in the means of stealing a top secret scroll.  
Getting in was easy for naruto, hell he even did it when he had no formal training whatsoever. So now after having another few years of stealth experience, this should be a piece of cake. Of course that would be certainly be the case if it was any other building except the Namikaze compound but then again since he could just shut off the alarms there, it wasn't really a challenge.  
However luck just wasn't with him, when he finally got the scroll he looked around and again just like last time, there stood the third Hokage.  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked a perplexed Hokage.  
"Héhé, sorry old man but I really want to graduate. **'Oiroke No Jutsu'**"  
Now Hokage, while one of the strongest Shinobi of the village was still a closet pervert, a huge closet pervert, so of course, with thanks to Naruto's extra experience, he got a nosebleed even huger than before.

After all his Oiroke no jutsu had been upgraded, his very informative cuddle session with both Hinata-chan and Kyu-chan and the honeymoon with Hinata, were just the beginning,. His older mind also had knowledge of just what perverted old men really like, especially after going through his tutelage of seals with Jiraya.  
Creeping back out of the Hokage's Tower, he headed to the clearing just like last time. Once there he got out a prepared scroll and started copying it, made so much easier thanks to it having the exact same dimensions. After copying he began his reading who knew what other useful information was on it. After the first hour of really studying the scroll he learned a lot of interesting things about the Kage Bunshin. For example a kage bunshin is only so effective as the ingenuity of the creator. If 10 bunshin al did the same exercise exactly the same way then he wouldn't get anything out of it, except of course repeating something that one already knew how to do, to make it more efficient. Another fact, which came as a bigger shock for Naruto, was that apparently he had never really completely mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu. After all what the scroll described here was that the poofs of smoke he made were only there because he still wasted too much chakra for thing that didn't matter such as smoke or the fact that he couldn't decide just how much chakra a bunshin got, which apparently was possible. So Naruto decided that he better start practicing, he was so focused on his task that he never even noticed Hinata till she spoke up.  
"Why are you practicing the kage bunshin again naruto kun?"  
" Well apparently I've not really mastered it."  
" What do you mean naruto-kun"  
"Well you see, if we make them then we still have those poofs of smoke even when we don't want to, like when infiltrating but apparently those poofs mean that you still don't use the technique as you should. Those poofs of smoke are made with extra chakra that you put into it. This chakra is completely lost to your surroundings, so now I am trying to the kage bunshin without the poof, if I master this step than I can decide whether they phase in or poof in. Cause the poofs are sometimes handy certainly when you want to obscure yourself from view, though they do work both ways. "  
"Oh," slightly disgruntled that even she had still unconsciously used too much chakra and created smoke, after all she used to only get 10 kage bunshin out without falling unconscious. Though now that she thought about it; a lot of techniques that the instructors used also never used much smoke, except the henge and then it was more to mask the illusion setting in.  
"Okay, we should probably try to get this for all our techniques and were possible also reduce the seals to just one like you do with kage bunshin."  
"What do you mean, there is only one seal necessary for the kage bunshin."  
"No naruto-kun, it's pretty advanced, there are normally 10 seals."  
"huh, but there's only one here."  
"Naruto, roll up the scroll a bit."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't have the top of the scroll rolled out totally. And what did you say about it only being first part?"  
"Well what do you know, figure that, "after rolling the scroll up the last bit, it was revealed that Naruto had indeed apparently only learned the difficult method," but back to the mastering of the jutsu, it also seems that you as creator of the bunshin, should be able to decide how just much chakra each bunshin gets and in which pattern they come out."  
"And this is useful, how?"  
"Well with more chakra the clones are more durable and last longer. and less chakra means less durable and shorter lifespan. Now if you can use less you can make more, and as to why learning this is handy, and if you could make a clone that could take more hits, then that could give you more time to prepare for a jutsu or something else right. Or imagine you only have enough chakra to make say 5 bunshin, when you've mastered this jutsu, you see the potential don't you."  
"Okay, so you've got a point there, so how do we stop the poof?"  
"Well Hinata-chan I would love to explain but now you first have got to hide. Jiji will find me with his ball in a minute, you did get the copies of the Hyuga library right?" while making a shooing motion.  
"Yes dear" said Hinata with a mock pout. Naruto was to kiss her quickly and then push her away.  
"Time to put this show on the road" said Naruto to no one in particular. After which Naruto started to practice now using all ten hand seals instead of just the one.  
After about an extra half hour Iruka finally found him." Naruto what were you thinking?"  
"Hehe you found me and I only learned one technique too. But if I show you, that's enough to let me graduate right?" Asked Naruto with his big goofy smile, hoping to clue Iruka in, which didn't seem to work all that well. He was instead fixated upon just how much trouble Naruto was in.  
"Naruto, how did you get that scroll?"  
"Oh this? Mizuki sensei told all me about it and about this place too." said naruto still using his best acting, "he said that if I showed him a technique from this scroll, I'd finally be allowed to graduate, you know the special make-up test?" It was at this point that Mizuki arrived and immediately threw a couple of kunai at the duo.  
Now if Naruto hadn't gone back in time then Iruka would be seriously wounded by the kunai as he jumped in front of Naruto, which was pretty odd considering his status in the former war, but since Naruto knew the kunai were coming as he had already sensed Mizuki, he simply pushed Iruka away while jumping away himself. Unfortunately, do to this unexpected push Iruka fell back with his legs swinging upward a little making a few kunai hit that instead of his torso. So since Iruka's leg still got kunai through it, he couldn't even think about making a run for it like last time.  
"Hehe not bad demon brat, so why don't you give me that scroll now and I won't hurt you too badly. " Said Mizuki, giving up all attempts of deceit.  
"Naruto run!" screamed Iruka. "Don't listen to him naruto and don't give him the scroll even if you die."  
At this Mizuki chuckled, " naruto there's no point in you having it, I'll even tell you the truth about you."  
"No don't!" screamed Iruka again  
" Twelve years ago the fox never did die, it was sealed but shortly after it was sealed there was a rule made. You see the rule was to never be told to you"  
"a rule, not told to me?" asked naruto still pretending to be a scared little boy.  
"Yes the rule forbid anyone from saying to anyone who didn't know that the demon fox, the murderer of Iruka's parents and many more including the fourth, was you. So I'll kill you and my master will reward me handsomely."  
Now naruto had enough and decided to completely go off the beaten path. " Oh that rule, sorry sensei but you really need to keep up with the time"  
"huh?" asked Mizuki, with a confused look on his face, the same look that came over Iruka's.  
" And you'll also really need to read your law book again, the rule stated to never tell anyone who didn't know about the fact that I have the fox sealed in me, just like Iruka sensei knows." this only aggravated Mizuki and startled Iruka.  
"Don't lie you demon," now screamed Mizuki," now I'll kill you and be hailed as the hero who finally slayed the demon. Any last requests?"  
"yeah did you make my test look so bad or did was it another instructor? Cause I know I had result to be better than at least Kiba."  
" Yes that was all me, we couldn't have you graduating now could we, I knew you would fail the bunshin but just to be sure I hid your result with a genjutsu to show the wrong answers so that you would fail."  
"Okay thought so, now seeing as you did break that little law, you die."  
" As if you could" said a now laughing Mizuki.  
" You're right I by my lonesome self can't, but," said naruto doing the seals for his kage bunshin no jutsu, while he also whispered, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making sure neither Mizuki or Iruka heard. So they formed, it wasn't perfect yet but at least there was a little bit less smoke than the previous time, and boy where there a lot of them. " we can. I really wouldn't have cared If you would have hurt me, I could have forgiven you. But you injured one of our precious people" said all the Naruto's together," so now we'll make you pay."

Now normally it would be just Naruto and his many, many kage bunshin beating Mizuki up. But they needed a back-up plan to get Hinata also involved so that they could get put on the same team in case his request was denied ,so they had decided that it would be her that brought down Mizuki for good. And so she mixed herself within the mass of clones, hiding her from both Mizuki as Iruka's view and then when she saw an opening permanently disabled his chakra, nearly killing him in the process. It didn't really matter, after all he was going to die for breaking the thirds law, but they didn't want kill him so she just disabled him while naruto also broke a few of his bones just for the heck of it after all Mizuki could know more stuff about Orochimaru.  
After Hinata retreated to her hiding spot, Naruto dispatched his clones. " Hehe I went a little too far."  
"Naruto come over here…, there's something I want give you. Close your eyes"  
Naruto did knowing what was coming, "Congratulations on graduation. Good job, but now let's go see the Hokage."  
"HAI, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto," can't wait to see the old man and show him.  
While walking there, after bandaging Iruka's leg up of course, all the villagers glared at Naruto. Iruka seeing the glares just wondered how Naruto could stand it at his age, if it were him he would've broken long ago. It was also very lucky that none of them tried anything seeing, probably cause they saw Naruto had Iruka with him and that they were heading to the Hokage, a large part was hoping the Hokage finally rid them of this problem. They had heard about what the demon child had done and were looking forward to seeing him pay.  
Finally arriving, Iruka sighed glad the obvious glares were gone. Naruto sighed as well, even though the obvious glares were gone he could still feel the glares given to him by the ANBU and secretaries, but ANBU at least masked it better and even a few saw him as he was supposed to be seen, a hero.  
Arriving at the Hokage's office, Iruka stepped forward and they were let in and before Iruka's debriefing , Naruto gave back the scroll.  
The debrief started with his report from how he went to the forest instead of searching through the village cause he didn't think Naruto would hide out in it. Then he told the whole scene from his perspective of how Mizuki told Naruto the truth, how Naruto pushed him away and how naruto beat the crap out of Mizuki and the he went on to how he had decided to graduate Naruto from the academy because of hearing about the genjutsu on the paper and him learning the kage bunshin.  
"Thank you Iruka-san, you are dismissed" said the Hokage.  
"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen." but before Naruto could comment, the Hokage interrupted: "Sorry Iruka-san but I need Naruto to give his report as well. You are dismissed."  
Interpreting the implied command for what it was and to let the Hokage have some privacy, he left the office.  
"So Naruto do tell me how it was that I saw miss Hyuga there as well, fighting alongside you?"  
"What are you talking about Jiji?" said Naruto trying to stick to the plan of first asking and only then revealing Hinata's involvement when necessary.  
"I know Hinata was there with you Naruto I saw her giving the blow that rendered Mizuki unconscious. Now tell me everything from the very beginning."  
"Okay, it was earlier today, Hinata-chan was with me trying to cheer me up when Mizuki came along, so she hid. As she was hidden she overheard the talk between me and Mizuki', only she didn't take everything at face value, well neither did I especially since Mizuki wasn't nice to me until a month ago, so she told me she would help me. Don't really know why she'd want to help but still, she talked me into letting her help.

She first said that it was pretty unusual to have a back-up test and even more so when I had told her about my answers to my written test when she was trying to cheer me up. So she decided to take a look at it. It was so cool she could just look through everything and she noticed the genjutsu placed on my paper" said Naruto while acting like the annoyed little brat he used to be." After we knew something was up we decided to be extra careful and just in case something went wrong she would be there as back-up. Then I went and got the scroll while she went home to check in with her family, they have done the same thing every day."  
"Every day?" asked the Hokage.  
"Euhm, you know,… she said that?" asked Naruto full of hope that he would buy that.  
"Come now Naruto what do you take me for?"  
"Fine." Said Naruto deciding to let the plan go and improvising a little, "me and her have been training together for the exam. That's also why she came looking for me, we 've been training together and so she came to cheer me up."  
"Okay, continue."  
"So after splitting up, I came to the tower and stole the scroll while she went to her family. After breaking into the tower, I went to the field where Iruka found me where I then learned the kage bunshin in case what Mizuki said was true. Plus you gotta admit, would you've not learned from the scroll if you could've when you were my age?" explained Naruto, and hoping to get the Hokage to think of him as a kid who got duped and not a former Kage who won a war only to then go back in time to save everyone.  
"So I then started reading , when Hinata finally returned she decided to hide in the bushes as back-up, just in case, which now seemed like a really good idea. Also she saw Iruka coming and it wouldn't do to be seen cause if it were true and it came out that I had help , he could still fail me. So she hid but when Iruka came and didn't react like how he should've had he been in the known, at that moment we both knew something wasn't right so she decided to stay hidden, so she could surprise Iruka or Mizuki if necessary. Then Mizuki arrived and I played the part of me being stupid idiot that I always was."  
"Ah yes, you already knew about the rule, do tell me how you knew about that?"  
"It really isn't that hard to figure out you know, a) all the villagers hate me  
b) I have whiskers-like marks on my cheeks  
c) I have a seal over half of my stomach  
d) my birthday falls on the same day the Kyuubi attacked  
and lastly but not in any way the least e) how could a Hokage ask from anyone to sacrifice their son for the ritual if he wouldn't do it himself. As such I would like to get all my property back."  
The Hokage was stunned." Wwwhat, hhhow?"  
"How did I figure it out?" asked Naruto,  
The Hokage just nodded.  
"Well I have yellow hair, blue eyes. There aren't many people with that then add that I look almost identical to the fourth. After that add on the other fact that I was chosen to house the Kyuubi. It was very likely that I was his son and now you just confirmed it." Said Naruto with his proud megawatt smile.  
Here he was the strongest ninja in Konoha being conned into admitting something he didn't want to admit. Trying to hope Naruto would just leave it at that, he told him to continue.  
"After that I used the kage bunshin and kinda kicked the crap out of Mizuki, but thanks to Hinata it was so much easier, thanks to her he got his chakra shut off and so I could just beat him up if he had had his chakra. it would have been as Shikamaru oh so nicely put it 'troublesome'. After I beat him up with the help of Hinata and she went into hiding again, after that we came here. And that's about the gist of it."  
"Okay well then I'll guess I should congratulate you on a mission well done. You can go."  
"Actually, I do have some requests. One since you no longer have to hide the fact that I am his son, I want the Namikaze compound key."  
"Well since this is yours, I guess I should give it to you. But I must implore you to keep this secret, you know the reasons right?"  
"Yeah, if this gets out, I could quickly become bingo number one of Iwa with a kill on sight order."  
"Okay just as long if you know the risk. What's the other request?"  
" Well since you already saw Hinata-chan, this will be easier, I want her and me to be on the same team."  
"Sorry Naruto, but the teams are already made and the team of Hinata was designed to be trackers. And then your team would be equal, having the tops with the dead last to compensate."  
"But I'm not the dead last, I gather information better than anyone in the year, and having the furball inside me does give me some benefits." _"sorry dear, everyone still sees you as the big bad boogeyman, even if you're a woman and quite nice."_  
"_It's alright dear, I understand."_  
"Are there any other benefits that you know about?"  
"Not that I know at the moment, expect that my healing properties are incredible but I don't think that would be all, after all it does seem that it's quite controversial for it to let me die" "_and after all I wouldn't want that cute tush of yours to be hurt and I can't even imagine what Hinata-chan would do to me." thought Kyu with a shudder._  
At that Naruto had to try hard not to snicker, the Kyuubi, the monstrous demon fox, was scared of a 12 going on 20 year old little girl.  
"So what are these benefits that you know of?"  
" Quite simple, I can hear extra low frequencies, like the humming of the bugs in Shino's body, just as proof, he already has two colonies in him, but only uses one in class. Next my eyesight ranges about 1.5 farther than an average Shinobi any farther than that and then it's only if the target isn't moving. But the best part of this is that I have perfect night vision. If you don't believe me than just move through the room while it's completely dark in here and I'll still be able to spot you, not really see your colors only shades of gray and the outline but then again that's more than enough in our world isn't it. And then third but not the least, I can smell a living person a couple of miles away depending on wind and apparently I can smell dead people up to 30 miles away( 48 km) something to do with foxes being scavengers. So now that your point is moot, you will change the teams right?"  
"I'm sorry Naruto but they have already been made."  
"Okay you asked for it, if you don't put me on the team with Hinata I will tell all ANBU and Jonin about your secret stash."  
"Y-y-you wouldn't, not my sake." said a now thoroughly shocked and very frightened Hokage.  
"Oh but I meant the other stash. "  
" Y-y-you're bluffing?" asked a hoping Hokage.  
"I did steal the secret scroll but then that only takes about a minute and you were out for at least half an hour so don't push me. And why are you so against this?"  
"Well, it would cause trouble with the Hyuga, you know how they think about you, you on the same team with their heir would just be asking for it."  
"Oh but that won't be a problem, if all goes according to plan tomorrow, Hinata Hyuga won't exist anymore."  
"What do you mean, Naruto, what are you up to?"  
"Oh I won't do anything, if everything goes to plan."  
"Naruto!"  
"Sorry old man got to go, ramen is waiting, and don't forget to switch the teams after all, Kiba is really dead last, just ask Iruka-sensei, and tell him that that shot wasn't an accident."  
At this Naruto quickly left and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen after all Iruka still had to treat him for graduation. Kinda ironic that Naruto was going to see Iruka before the Hokage but still used the old man to pass along a mission.

As Naruto was out of the question the Hokage just sighed and started on figuring out just how to deal with the teams now that Naruto wasn't dead last anymore, all the while muttering:" I'm getting too old for this shit."  
And so the evening ended with Naruto eating nearly all of Iruka's end of the exams premium after picking him up from the hospital. 


	6. Hinata Hyuuga?

Hinata woke up the next day and slammed her alarm clock off. Cursed thing waking her from her great dream about Naruto, making her blush as she thought about the dream. But then it hit her, today she would finally be rid of her family and could be with Naruto in reality, finally! But then she sobered, she still had to put up her act. So Hinata went back to being the meek little girl that everyone expected to be.

She did her usual morning routine, with an extra workout to warm up, until it was time to meet her sister. It seemed she was destined to fight and see once more if she was the useless heir she always seemed to be, and after today, if she played it right, she would never have to fight her sister again, at the very least not fight and let her ass get handed to her. But thanks to the subtle programming she had been doing on the elders and her parents, nothing really insidious just simple priming.

As she neared the family dojo she could feel the supporting glances from the branch house members and the glares from the main branch, and then there were the hateful and almost hopeful glares of the few clan elders, not in the dojo yet.

She entered the main dojo and could directly see and feel the cold looks her sister gave her; the smirks of the elders, what truly shocked her were the cool but also vindictive look her father gave her. All the others she could understand but the look of her father, she hadn't expected to see so much hate.

"You know why you are here, Hinata?" asked her father

"H-H-Hai Ot-t-tou-sama." Stuttered Hinata, hating herself even more.

"Fine then get in position, you too Hanabi."

And so Hanabi and Hinata settled into position, both using the traditional juuken stand.

"The match for the heir position will now commence" said one of the elders.

Hanabi only had a startled look on her face for a second before it turned back into the cold look all Hyuuga used. Hinata however had expected this and so showed no signs of surprise whatsoever. _Time to get this show on the road_ thought Hinata.

"Hajime" shouted Hiashi.

Hanabi being the bold young girl she was, jumped right in. Hanabi used flawless strikes directly of the bat, trying to get in her defence. Hinata, staying perfectly in her roll of being the useless heir, meaning she was just barely blocking Hanabi's strikes.

After only 10 seconds she left a small opening which Hanabi used admirably for a 10 year old at least. Hanabi used the opening perfectly not to just strike it but to get in closer to Hinata too. After this Hinata still tried to put up a decent fight but the first blow had been followed up directly with a strike to a few tenketsus, sealing them and encumbering her movements.

But Hinata didn't want to go down without a fight and so tried tripping up Hanabi but of course making it seem accidental. After all she didn't want any competence to be seen by the elders. After the accidental trip up, she sent a pretty slow and not powerful punch next to a tenketsu just to be sure that even if it hit there wouldn't be too much damage done. But luckily for Hinata and to the delight of all the elders, Hanabi dodged the punch and skipped back a few steps. She got in a stance all the elders and a very surprised Hinata recognised even though she never was able to use it effectively.

"You are in my divination, prepare to die! Jyuuken Hou, Hakke Sanjuniishou!"

Now Hinata could have easily dodged this after all if you've seen it a couple of times then you could predict exactly where the strikes were going to land but decided that this would be the best way to go down after all if you could dodge one of their prime techniques then , they might change their minds and not banish her but just put her in the branch house.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms!"

At this Hinata fell down not moving, the fight was over. Hanabi was huffing and puffing but still aware, it seemed that she still hadn't perfected the technique. That could've also been obvious had Hinata not moved a little as to ensure that the last few did indeed hit her tenketsu.

"Shousha Hanabi-sama," cried the referee.

"Thank you very much," Hanabi said bowing to the referee and then to her father.

"Hanabi, you are dismissed, we will next work on the 64 palms, at least you show some promise." Finished Hiashi with a glare towards the still not moving Hinata.

"Hai outo-sama," not knowing and really caring what would happen to her sister, another bow and she left.

"Someone wake up that disgrace!" shouted Hiashi.

Hinata of course was already awake but still played dead, that is until she felt the referee open her tenketsus again. She got up groggily just the way she was used to, before the time warp, when she still had 'training'. So she then turned, still acting groggy, to the elders and her father who all looked smug with the last one also looking pleased, like he was now certain of the choices that he made.

"You are a disgrace to the family," said one of the elders, making Hinata look down cause she was fighting to keep the smirk of her face and didn't want the council to see. After all if they saw her fighting to keep her smirk of her face, they would know something was up.

"You are not fit to run the noble house of the Hyuuga." Said another one.

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuga." Said one of the female elders. Making Hinata's fight against her smirk that much harder seeing as the insult at the moment were exactly the same as last time.

"We hereby decree that you will never be a part of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan." Said an even smugger elder with that he could say these words.

"We will seal you! "cried one of the elders almost giddy._ Oh no you won't,_ thought Hinata.

"But the branch family is too good for you. So you are hereby banished from the Hyuuga clan." Said the head elder.

"Seeing as you are clearly a lost cause you are no longer my daughter." said Hiashi making it final, as of that moment Hinata Hyuga ceased to exist, now she was just Hinata. After hearing this Hinata looked up, smirking hugely.

"You got that Bear-san, Cat-san?" asked Hinata at which the elders looked surprised when said ANBU came into the vision in the dojo. Surprised because they hadn't noticed them and because they couldn't figure out why the demon lover was smiling.

"Hai, Hinata-san/chan." Replied bear and cat. Who had been stationed near the Hyuuga compound after Naruto left the Hokage the day before and as such had both heard and seen everything, including the disownment. Though both Anbu were glad to see Hinata free of her family, Hokage-sama was not going to be pleased with all the paperwork this would generate.

"Good then I'll be taking my leave I already have everything packed."

"Where do you think you are going?" cried one of the elders.

"Stop that is an order!" screamed another.

"No I don't think I will after all it is evident that you no longer want me, since you did disown me. What you didn't think about was the fact that if I was disowned you could no longer control me," at which the smirk she wore got even bigger, even getting an extra creepy vibe.

"You see, these are my plans, I will now go and find Naruto after which we will both be going to our new residence, that is of course after reporting everything that happened here to the Hokage, you're welcome to join if you want to." Said a still smiling Hinata.

"No you will do no such thing, you still need to be sealed" said one of the elders stalking forward with ink and pencil.

"You really aren't listening are you, you senile old fool. I WILL NOT LISTEN and I will also not accept to be sealed." said Hinata.

"How dare you!" shouted the elder with the ink and now marched forward again but was stopped by Bear and Cat who stood between Hinata and the elders, "Move out of the way this is clan matter"

"Oh no it is not, after all, we were here, weren't we. Didn't you listen to Hinata-chan?" asked Cat.

"Now I really must be going, after all wouldn't want to keep the Hokage or Naruto-kun waiting now would I."

At this she turned around and left quickly knowing that the elders would join her after they stopped their spluttering. Just outside the compound she walked to the nearest tree and called.

"You can come out now Naruto-kun."

At this a now grinning Naruto jumped out, immediately saw the smile on her face, the company of the two ANBU and just knew that their plan had worked. The best part was that it was all the fault of the elders and they couldn't do a thing about it. Sure they were gonna whine to the Hokage but since they had the law on their side, the elders could stuff their complaints…

After hugging and congratulating Hinata on her great acting work, which confused the two ANBU to no end, they began leisurely walking towards the Hokage tower.

Upon arrival they could already see part of the elder council standing outside.

Naruto and Hinata just walked past them like they weren't even there, despite their still increasing whining. Naruto and Hinata entered the Tower and walked straight into the Hokage's room ignoring the annoying secretary who almost got a one way trip to death row by calling Naruto something she wasn't supposed to, though there was of course also the possibility of her simply tripping out that window right behind her. But luckily for her, she stopped when she saw the two ANBU accompanying the two of them, at which she immediately started to smile thinking he was finally getting his just desserts.

When Naruto and Hinata entered they were nearly blown back by the sheer volume of the shouting. When the Hokage looked up to see both of them, he smiled.

"QUIET! You will show me the proper respect or I will have you detained and have you pay a visit to Ibiki-san." shouted the Hokage, adding a little killing intent to which all but Hiashi, Naruto and Hinata didn't flinch, something the Hokage noticed immediately but filed away for later.

"So now that all the participant are here," Said the Hokage, at which all the elders and Hiashi started to glare in the direction of Naruto and Hinata, "what was your complaint exactly?"

"You see Hokage-sama," Said Hiashi now again with his superior voice, "Hinata here, won't allow us to seal her like we have every right to do."

"And why pray tell should I allow one of my shinobi to be sealed? She looks perfectly happy to me. I don't think I've seen her happier. What do you think Bear-san, Neko-san; does Hiashi have any claim over Hinata?"

"No sir, they, in which I mean Hiashi and the elders, were quite vocal about banishing Hinata, though she was also named 'demon lover' quite a few times. Hiashi even explicitly told her that he did not consider her his daughter anymore. What scares them is the fact I believe is that they now know that they no longer have any control over her." Said cat.

"I concur with what Neko-chan said. Though I must add that Naruto said that Hinata was acting, though I do not know what he was alluding to." Added Bear.

"So if I have this right, you Hiashi-san want me, the Hokage, to authorize the placing of a harmful seal on one of my Kunoichi which will then severely incapacitate her should you or your family will it, just because you don't want her free?"

"If I may add something Old man." asked Naruto.

The fact that Naruto's face stood without his usual gigantic smile but instead stood in a serious expression added to that Naruto had used a normal tone of voice, didn't go unnoticed so he was fairly certain that it would be something important.

"Of course Uzumaki-san."

"I think you should know that the seal that would be placed on Hinata-chan would not be just the caged bird seal but a modification of said seal." At this the eyebrows of the Hokage, Hiashi and the two ANBU went up.

"W-w-what are you implying you de…" started Hiashi but shut immediately when he felt the spike of killing intent coming from the Hokage.

"Don't do something you might regret later Hiashi-san. And do explain what you mean Naruto."

"While I will explain it fully, it would be simpler to just show this. Although maybe we should call the council over this, after all I do believe Hinata would like to press charges for an attempted murder by members of a clan council while not being part of said clan. And I don't want to have to explain it more than once."

Now the Hokage was really starting to worry, luckily he saw that Hiashi was just as mystified as him, but that the most of the elders weren't as they were instead now sweating bullets.

"ANBU!" called the Hokage, before issuing the command," Get the council together at once."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with that four blurs raced out the window to assemble the council.

"Now Naruto-kun do tell me what you meant with attempted murder."

"Quite simple Hokage-sama, you see we both have heard whispers about the council trying to do something about Hinata for quite some time. So today, directly after Hinata was contacted for the fight, she contacted me. I then came immediately and then while Hinata was busy sparring with Hanabi went and reviewed the Seal that the elders were planning to use on her. Now this is just a copy but if you would just look at the seal array that the elders were going to try and give Hinata-chan. Now that you remind me, elder Korusa, could you please give me the scroll, it is located in your right breast pocket?"

"No, why should we give you this." Said the elder who had wanted to apply the seal to Hinata.

"Give him the scroll, Korusa-san." Ordered the Hokage," otherwise I will just assume that the copy Naruto has is either completely the same or probably even simply more damaging to one of my kunoichi.

"Thank you," said Naruto after Korusa gave him the scroll, he then unrolled it, showing the exact same formula as the copy Naruto had unrolled earlier. " Now I'm just going to be highlighting some parts and explain everything fully in the council room. I admit that I do not know everything this seal does, but I do know that this bit, pointing to a section at were Hinata's stomach would normally be, is a chakra restrictor. This bit the part which would go over the heart was a kill switch.

"And how do you know this." Demanded a now profusely sweating Korusa.

"What you don't think I would take an interest in the one thing that keeps the demon inside my gut locked up? Please I have been studying seals intensely for years now, just to be sure that if anybody ever messes with the seal I could at least hold it together or even fix it temporarily until someone with more experience comes along and then checks if everything is still correct. I might be near master but even I know I'm not a master yet and might still make mistakes." 'though that's only cause nobody could have tested me yet' added Naruto in his mind.

So knowing that he was going to die real soon anyway, Korusa did a very stupid thing. He put his hands in the ram seal and poured in chakra.

"If I'm gonna die, then I'm taking you with me you demon." Screamed Korusa insanely

"I hope you're not trying to activate the seal you placed on me when I was a child, Korusa-san, after all that was the first one I discovered and swiftly removed. Wasn't even all that hard really."

"What!" said the shocked Kurosa.

"Yes, you really didn't think that with me knowing so much about seals, knowing that some seals interact with others in sometimes weird and dangerous ways that I wouldn't check to see if I didn't have any other seals on my body, did you?"

"What do you mean Naruto-san?"

"Quite simple old man, I found a total of 9 seals on me, including the seal that keeps the Kyuubi locked in. You really didn't think that I would let you call a council meeting just for this little mishap, did you? Even if it deals with a council overstepping its bounds."

At this point the four Anbu returned, "Everyone is in the council chambers as you requested sir."

"Very well, let's get this thing along, you come too Hiashi, Kurosa, Hinata and Naruto. We'll deal with the rest of the council and their overstepping of their bounds, after this meeting."

Naruto and Hinata just nodded and followed, while Kurosa just stared in front of him blankly, the shock that not only did his plan fail but his back-up as well, was just too much for the retired elder. As such two of the Anbu needed to drag him along. While Hiashi just followed the Hokage out the door. After all, while he did want to seal her and would probably get a slap on the wrist for it, he didn't have anything to do with the murder attempt.

Upon entering the council room they could all hear the entire ruckus made by the civilian side while the ninja side was just waiting patiently. When the civilian side finally noticed Naruto also entering they all started. The message was scrambled but the main idea got trough: why was 'He' here?

"Silence!" shouted the Hokage, "I've just had a very long night. So keep quite till it's your turn to speak. As such you are all summoned to discuss the punishment of Korusa Hyuuga for attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata …"

"Just Hinata for the moment."

"and Hinata. The first by the means of trying to activate a seal he had given to Naruto when he was still a child and the second by the application of a seal that would cause immediate death once given the command and would also seal miss Hinata chakra thus ending her ninja career. Now before we start this is there anything else that should be placed on the agenda?" asked the tired Hokage.

"Yes there is," said Naruto shocking everyone except those who were in the Hokage's office a few minutes before." I would like to request punishment and monetary compensation from the following members of this village. Kenoichi Yamanaka, the Uchiha clan and unfortunately our very own Haruko-san for unlawfully applying debilitating seals to a civilian person, me. I still have two other seals from which I don't know the origin. But once I know these I will ask the same from said person." Knowing all along that it was Danzo's Root that applied them but not having any concrete evidence.

"Where is your proof" shrieked Haruko, the mother of Sakura.

"You can't just expect us to accept this without proof" screamed a merchant from the civilian side, and so it went on with them questioning his proof without even letting him show it.

After only half a minute of this the Hokage snapped "ENOUGH, if you would let Uzumaki-san present his evidence than we can start the discussion." He really had had next to no sleep yet thanks to the extra paperwork the soon to be graduating class created, then there was also Mizuki's attempt and now this, the Hokage really didn't have any patience to deal with the moronic council members.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," at this he produced 4 different scrolls each with a seal array on them." You see these two seals were placed on me by a certain Kenochi Yakama, they were placed on the front of my head and the back of my head, the one on the front simply wiped my memory of him applying the seal. So once I found out and disabled it all my memories of those events came back to me. The seal on the back of my head, lead me to have severe concentration problems even going as far as giving me headaches whenever I tried to concentrate on something for longer than an hour. "

"And we just have your word on this" screamed another merchant.

"No, I expect Yamanaka-san to come into my mind and review the memories of all the actions. Plus as you would've known if you'd have let me finish. These seals also store some of the activating chakra in them, for recognition later if the creator would want to disable it." Before the civilian council could for ask another stupid question, Inoichi interjected.

"I do believe I will, if one of my family did this to you than I want to be certain that he didn't do any other damage."

"Of course but first let me finish the explanations of all the seals that way you can check those memories as well, including the finding, deactivation and transfer of these seals. So where was I, ah right the second set of seals, applied by Haruko-san. This set include, one growth reducing seal, one sense dampening seal, which as the name implies makes everything I sensed seem duller or dampened if you want to use that word. And then there was also another concentration disrupter, though this one didn't do much thanks to the better seal that was already applied. Then last but not least, was the third and fourth set, these two seals are both disruption seals, though both used a different method, in essence they just made it more difficult to mould my chakra correctly and as such made my chakra control non-existent. They were added by one Sui and one Fui Uchiha; since both are already dead I just expect monetary compensation from the Uchiha fund."

"What! Why should the Uchiha give you anything, it's not Uchiha-san's fault that one of his dead relatives did that to you." Said Komura certain that with this she had gotten her charge out of paying the demon child anything

"oh but quite to the contrary, you once an Uchiha is dead, or any clan member really, and they do not have any immediate relatives or wills written out, then their bank account gets added to the main account and so the paying of these fines will be done from that account. Which shouldn't harm Sasuke too much, seeing as he doesn't even have the power to access that account all the money that was originally in it should still be there."

"Okay now that the evidence has been provided." Started the Hokage but was interrupted when one of the civilians shouted "Wait he still needs his memory checked."

"Fine Yamanaka-san if you would please."

"Of course Hokage-sama. This might feel a bit weird but shouldn't hurt." Explained Inoichi before going through a few hand seals and shouting **"Memorisukurōra no justu**".

When he reopened his eyes Inoichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in a giant grassy field with a tree in the middle. He could see small spots of forest in the distance, he also thought he had seen a rather large white rabbit in the distance but after blinking once it was gone. He was still admiring the view when a voice shocked him out of his thoughts." Weren't you going to view my memories? "said Naruto who had materialised next to him.

"H-How? You shouldn't be here, and what is this place?"

"This is my mindscape, as you should know. And I'm here because if I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to shut off my mind traps, and some can be quite nasty, you're lucky that Bonzo didn't notice you before I turned them and him off or it would have gotten ugly."

"Bonzo?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you noticed the white rabbit, yes that was indeed a white rabbit that you saw in the distance but I warn you, it packs quite a punch. But we're getting of topic here, you came to see some memories so come on. Those memories are stored this way." Said Naruto before heading off to the south. But Inoichi wasn't just going to let this go, so halted Naruto again.

"You still haven't answered me, completely you know. You explained why you were here but you still haven't explained just how you are here and how you have so much control over your mindscape."

"I'm not really sure always have been able to adapt it after the seals went off. Though it might also have something to do with being me, if you know what I mean." At which Inoichi was a little stunned.

"oh… okay then. Lead the way. One quick question though, seeing as you have so much control over your mindscape just how are your thoughts organised if I might ask. Might make it more easy for me to view them."

"I'm sorry but I won't answer that question after all that is one of my defences. This way." said Naruto already heading toward a seemingly random place while once more continuing his seemingly south bound walk.

Once arrived at a small hole, which Inoichi recognised as a fox hole, Naruto stopped.

"Here are those few memories about seals that were on my body located, I accept that you will only view these and no others that are located here. Some are private."

"Of course Naruto-sama, I expect that if it weren't for you I wouldn't even get this far, if this is just your easiest level of defence." Naruto nodded before motioning Inoichi to the hole.

"Just put your head in and then you should be able to view the ones needed to verify my stories. I've already unsealed them for you."

At first he looked sceptical but decided that if Naruto had wanted to harm him he would have done so already. After all he wasn't the demon that he knew for certain.

So Inoichi put his head down the hole and saw at once what Naruto meant, the fox hole had many different hallways, all dark and gloomy. Like there were only bad memories located here which he thought could be true or it could be another of Naruto's defences. However there were so many of them, and some were even darker than the first ones, maybe secrets that Naruto wanted to keep better. And so he turned his head to watch down the first lit but shadowed corridor and was immediately sucked in the memory at the end of it. This memory was the one of what his cousin had done to the young Naruto, and young he was he looked no more than 5 years old. He watched as his cousin pummelled the young crying Naruto to a bleeding pulp all the while smiling before inscribing the seals in one of Naruto's bleeding wounds.

Deciding that this was enough for that one he went drew back and went down the second corridor, in this one he saw two Uchiha capture the young Naruto in a genjutsu after his screams had stopped, they had each cut into his arms and had used Naruto's own blood to write the seals in the wounds.

The third corridor then went to show him how he discovered the seals, including the seals applied by Sakura's mom, Hakuro. How he or sometimes he and Hinata, when the seals were found on the back, had identified each of them. And then showed him painstakingly looking up those seals using second hand books or library books, sometimes even showing him working with a headache. And they then finally showed Naruto deactivating each of those seals, starting with the memory block seal and then transferring them to those scrolls that he had also seen in the meeting earlier.

Withdrawing quickly from the fox hole not wanting to see any other memories, he looked up at the now grim looking Naruto, apparently having him review them made him also review them maybe even relive them. At this Inoichi paled but decided that he would be of better use outside here, after just watching these

Waking back-up he stared around at the hopeful looks of the civilian council, hoping that he would prove Naruto wrong, especially Homura and Komura. However the looks quickly left when they saw how pale Inoichi looked.

"what happened in there?" asked Hokage.

"I don't see how Naruto is the shinobi he is today, and no matter how much it pains me to say this about my own cousin, the accusations are completely true and actually much worse."

"what do you mean?" asked a now interested Hokage and council.

'Sorry Hokage, but I don't want to cause anyone to have nightmares, god knows I will have them and seeing as what happened was private for Naruto I think I will allow it to remain so."

"I understand, maybe later."

"Sorry old man but he won't talk, I made him promise to spare you the details before he left my mind." Said a now also awake Naruto.

"Very well then, we will now judge all cases and deemed punishments. Or are there any other subjections?... No, perfect, first up the attacking and knowingly harming of a civilian by the ninja Kenochi Yamanaka, for?" asked the Hokage and saw that all the hands, of the Shinobi side except Hiashi were up. Also some civilians raised their hand, if Inoichi himself would have nightmares then it would've had to be horrific. The Hokage quickly counted, before speaking the verdict.

" Kenoichi Yamanaka is found guilty as charged and must pay a fine of half a million ryo to Uzumaki Naruto. Any other punishment will be decided later."

" The attacking, harming, sealing of a civilian and the possible endangerment of the village of Konoha by Fui and Sui Uchiha, for?" again nearly all the hands were up as now only Haruko, Komura and Homura's didn't, after all to breed such a fan girl as Sakura you would have to put in lots of work.

"Convicted, the Uchiha will be fined 2 million ryo."

"What, why so much?" demanded Homura.

" Simple my dear advisor, you see if their seal had interfered with the seal of the Kyuubi, which is also a chakra based seal then it could have killed him and or worse given the Kyuubi control." at this every member of the council blanched.

"The case of Hakuro's sealing of Naruto will have to wait, seeing as the consequences are still unclear at the moment, but do not think she will get off free. She will immediately be put on probation and depending on the permanent effect they have had, fines and punishment will still be determined."

Now since the small matters are over with, onto the main matter, the attempted murder of two of our shinobi, Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

At this Naruto unrolled another two scrolls one with the complex and altered caged bird seal and the other a quite simple seal array that would have killed Naruto with the correct signal.

Before anyone could complain again that Naruto would explain he started. " Now, on the right one you see a simple seal array with the sole purpose of killing me by making my hart disintegrate and my lungs collapse. The left one was the one he was trying to inscribe on Hinata after they had disowned her. Now let me explain the three most important parts. First of is this part here that would've gone over her stomach, on the area of her chakra pool. This seal is called a chakra restrictor for a reason, normally these are placed on prisoners when they are transported between facilities or cell blocks. It temporarily nearly completely cuts of the chakra pool from the rest of the network. The reason now why we don't use them constantly is because long term usage of this seal leads to the effect becoming permanent even after the seal would be taken of off them. The second part here, that would've gone on the head, is the basic pain formula that resides in the caged bird seal as well. Though this is normally also a part of the seal I would still like to point it out cause at the moment that they wanted to apply this seal Hinata no longer was a part of the Hyuga clan. And then finally there is this seal that would've gone over the heart, it was a two part seal. The first part would when activated by the chakra, inject said chakra straight into her heart. Normally killing her instantly. Should this however fail than the second part of the seal would slowly restrict her airways until she would suffocate. It should be noted as well that the trigger was set really low, making it even possible that the leftover chakra formed by the sealing could've triggered the third seal." Finished Naruto before turning to the Hokage who immediately started with the verdict, not asking for a vote.

" Now since it was already evident that Korusa was responsible for this, thanks to his actions in both my office and the viewing of the Naruto's memories. He will remain into custody and will be sent to Ibiki-san for further interrogation on the matter. All agreed?"

A chorus of hai was heard throughout the council chamber, although Hiashi did his reluctantly.

"Good, Anbu take Korusa to Ibiki and get the banks to transfer the money to Naruto Uzumaki's account, if even a cent is missing I will hold you responsible."

"Right away Hokage-sama." saluted the Anbu wearing a fish mask and left the room with Korusa, who was still in shock, out of which he would be awakened by a smiling Ibiki-san.

" All the others you are dismissed, Inoichi-san please stay."

at this the council emptied out leaving only Inoichi, Hinata, Naruto and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I request the permission to give my own punishment to my cousin and handle it like an internal clan issue."

"I'm not the one you should be asking, I was going to ask what Naruto would like as punishment before assigning it, so you really should ask him. so what do you think Naruto?" replied and then asked the Hokage.

"Well, he didn't really do too much, and he did gave me the ability to organize my mindscape like this, so I will concede this matter to Inoichi but I will still want to have the full report on what his punishment is. Though a reason would be nice as well. And if it wasn't going to be included I would also like to get him demoted back to genin with a prohibition of advancement until after I'm chuunin as well, making sure that he's never my senior."

"Thank you Naruto-san. I can agree with that I will give copies to both yourself and the Hokage once punishment is administered and should extra reasons be uncovered. I saw what he did and I will not be lenient." said a now clearly disturbed Inoichi.

" I expect no less, you are dismissed," said the Hokage, "and Naruto, you and Hinata should both go too, wouldn't want to miss your team assignments now would we."

"Yes, Hokage-sama/ Jiji.." said both Hinata and Naruto before leaving the Hokage alone with his paperwork. Who then turned and sighed seeing the paperwork waiting for him.

Once out of sight, Hinata asked Naruto:" When are you finally going to tell him the secret to defeating paperwork?"

"When I feel like it or when we need something from him." smirked Naruto at which also Hinata giggled.


	7. team assignments and a lovely dinner

When Naruto and Hinata walked in the busy classroom the next day, everyone became silent and slack jawed. Naruto had changed his normal kill me orange jumpsuit for a nice ensemble consisting of black Anbu pants with lots of pockets, a red-brown short sleeved T-shirt, over which he wore an black Anbu vest with lots and lots of spaces for the scrolls with an orange spiral on the back with nine bushy Kyuubi-orange tails sprouting out of it. Hinata had finally shed her jacket, instead she wore a tight fitting lavender pants, over this she wore a tight fitting sleeveless white shirt with lavender lining on the sides and some lavender fingerless gloves. Around her waist she had draped her white and lavender tight fitting jacket to complete her ensemble should it get too cold. Both wore their black headbands around their necks, it would only be after hey completed their sage training that they would add their extra headbands.

They had both decided not to wear their sage cloaks or even their weapons, though they did have them sealed up cause after all they still weren't back up to speed, and they still hadn't resigned their toad and Panther summoning scrolls, they did already have signed their kitsune scroll and were still not even ready yet to try going into sage mode, after all their bodies wouldn't be able to handle it yet.

Seeing everyone staring, Naruto put his goofy smile back up and said," So what's up?"

At this everyone face planted.

"Hinata, why don't you lose the dobe and come sit next to me." leered Kiba while advancing on her. Hinata froze but not for the reasons Kiba guessed, she had to use all her strength to keep Naruto from stepping forward. He gave her a questioning look which she returned with a look telling him to leave it to her. Luckily for Kiba, it never came to that cause at this point Mr Moody entered the room, seeing both Hinata and Naruto, he looked twice. But then he just went past them and started brooding again, all the while thinking about the new looks of the losers. But seeing as they were both losers still and a new look wouldn't change that. So coming to that conclusion he went back to his usual brooding about how much his life sucked.

After this normally Kiba would go back to annoying our duo but then Sakura and Ino entered the door only to stop directly and stare at Naruto and Hinata, doing a double take just to make sure

As a normal girl Sakura would ask questions about their wardrobe change but Sakura being the fan girl she is instead immediately screamed: "Naruto-bakka no matter how you dress, you're still not as cool as Sasuke-kunnnnn." Swooping away at the end cause she spotted Sasuke and flocked to him, though Ino, while smarter as Sakura and as such didn't believe the first, also didn't want to be outdone by Sakura so also flocked to Sasuke.

During this commotion caused by their fan-girlish ways, Naruto and Hinata had moved to the back of the class and were already seated. So when Kiba finally looked back from the catfight that had ensued, he was shocked to find that his object of affection was no longer where he last saw her. He started looking around and finally spotted them at the back of the class leisurely chatting. He was gonna go over again but luckily at this point Iruka finally entered, he of course also did a double take when he saw both Hinata and Naruto, but being a chuunin with some experience, he disguised his shock better than the rest.

Quickly resuming with what he had planned, hadn't he been surprised by the wardrobe change, Iruka cleared his throat. Before then starting a long speech about the responsibilities that they now all had as a shinobi and … Of course at this point Naruto just went back to sleep, even Hinata laid her head down not caring to hear it a second time, cause she now had the experience to instinctively knew just what he was warning them for, after all you don't survive a war without knowing the basics. When he was finally done Hinata poked Naruto to wake him up but him being Naruto, a Naruto who hadn't had much sleep thanks to the scroll incident, he just wouldn't wake. So she added a little chakra to her next poke, this of course made Naruto shoot up and away from the perceived danger, but seeing as he was in a classroom underneath a bench, this response just made him fall over. At this everyone chuckled even Iruka smirked but not even for a second, you had to look real close to even notice it.

"Now Naruto if you would get back to your seat, we could start with the team assignments."

"Hai Iruka-sensei" said Naruto again with his big goofy smile on his face.

"Okay now that all the interruptions are over. let's start team 1 consist of …" after this Hinata nor Naruto didn't really listen after all the only pertinent info he could get would be whether or not he was with Hinata or not, then to see if he had to steal the icha icha gold editions from the old man, after all he did warn him. And who was Naruto to say no to a gold edition of Icha Icha after all it was worth quite a lot, but then again it had to be if it contained the encrypted info from Jiraya's spy network, luckily for him he knew the code and as such now already had the gold editions and the normal editions all locked safely away in the Namikaze safe. Tough he still had to get his hands on the original platinum version of the last one which he knew only the Hokage and the fire lord had, but the copy in his safe was just as good for the info after all he didn't really like the books, no Naruto wanted more than just smut, he needed a plot line so he was more into adventure ero novels, just like Hinata. It was actually her who got him interested especially once she started to ask if he wanted to rehearse the scenes with her and now with Kyu-chan also joining in nearly all of his fantasies could come true.

"Team 7 Inuzaka Kiba, Haruno Sakura," at this Sakura groaned, Iruka deciding to ignore her, just continued onwards," and Uchiha Sasuke; your team sensei will be the jounin Kakashi."

"Yata! take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!" shouted Sakura while Kiba groaned and Sasuke just grunted like always and went back to brooding;

"Poor Kiba I almost feel sorry for him"

"Watch what you say Hinata-chan. It isn't that bad."

"I did say nearly Naruto-kun." all the while smirking slightly, knowing that if Kiba was with team 7 that Naruto would most likely be in team 8.

"Then team 8 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but since this morning it's just Hinata, I'm no longer Hyuuga and quite proud of it. So just Hinata"

"Okay ,carrying on, so Team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Hinata, your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai and tokubetsu jonin Anko Mitarashi."

"Euhm Iruka sensei why do they get two sensei's and we only one?" asked Kiba.

"Well, you see this year thanks to recent events, the Hokage has decided to give all the jounin sensei's an extra hand in the form of a tokubetsu jonin. This way, the tokubetsu jonin can get extra training from an higher rank but also receive more experience outside their area of expertise seeing as they normally only keep to their specialty, plus they can also teach the genin the finer points of their specialisation while the jonin, goes on other missions or do other jobs. Wich is another benefit that keeps the village running better."

"But then why don't we have one Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"He he, your sensei didn't want one, he didn't want the trouble of having to teach a special jounin." at this both Sakura and Kiba face faulted, Sasuke just grunted.

"_Oh boy" _thought/said Kyu.

But all the while Naruto wasn't really paying attention to this, he was trying to think back why he was getting shivers, and then it hit him, "AH WE GET THE CRAZY SNAKE LADY!" shouted Naruto and then began sobbing.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" asked a now concerned Hinata.

"I sob, stole sob her dango three weeks ago, and you know how she gets about dango."

"_Shit!"_

"That was you!" said a now pissed of Anko,

"_Double shit"_

"Anko, calm down, we were just going to watch"

"But Nai-chan, DANGO!"

"No Anko, don't forget tomorrow we get to test them." said Kurenai with a smile, after hearing this she began to cackle evilly while Kurenai lead her away. At this Naruto began to whimper, Hinata looked paler and even Shino showed signs of distress. And Kyu, well she was laughing her ass of inside of the seal.

"_All punishment give to me by her, will be felt by you too should I will it you know." _thought Naruto, this quickly shut Kyu up and you could even here a quiet whine, like from a wounded animal.

"Now that the interruption is over," recommenced Iruka," Team 9 will be skipped since it is still in commission, team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, your jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma and your tokubetsu jonin will be Inuzaka Hana"

"Hey, why didn't my sister get my team?"

"Does Iruka have to repeat himself?" said Sakura

'_I think It would be best to repeat everything a few times for mutt boy, really isn't the smartest of the crop." _thought/said Kyu.

"_Quiet__Kyu-chan, you shouldn't be so mean even if it is the truth." _thought Hinata over the bond. Apparently thanks to the bond they were now also mentally linked when they wanted to be and could send messages to the other, they hadn't really checked the distance but didn't think it would matter. Though at the moment it was still stabilising making it only work 7 out of 10 times though that was a real improvement to the 3 out of 10 times from when they just got back. It seemed to need some more time to stabilize.

"_Y__es dear." _thought a now snickering Kyu. And after this brief interruption that didn't last more than a second Sakura continued:

"Our sensei didn't want any extra help, of course he heard that he had Sasuke on his team and so any extra help would not be needed."

After hearing this, Kiba, being smart for once, decided to shut up before she started spouting even worse fan girl speech again.

'_Best not mention that Hana demanded that she not get assigned to Kiba's team ever.'_ thought Iruka.

"That's all; your sensei's will come and pick you up this afternoon around half past 1."

"So shall we go and get lunch, Hinata-chan?"

"Sure, best invite Shino though."

"Of course, dear after all this will be the first step for good teamwork and with Anko on our team, a surprise I didn't expect, we'll need it."

"Indeed but a nice surprise none the less, I could really learn some things from Anko, and she even from us, especially with your torture scroll she might even give you more ideas."

"Yep, but now first to break through Shino's aura." said a smiling Naruto.

"Oi Shino, me and Hinata are going to get something to eat want to come too?"

Shino, being a man of so many words, just nodded and joined them.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Naruto to Hinata and Shino.

"It doesn't matter to me, so you choose Shino." said Hinata, knowing full well that this would make Shino talk more than normal. Shino did not know what to do with Naruto and Hinata being so close to him and not freaking out. He just could not wrap his head around it.

Naruto and Hinata seeing the confused look on Shino's face and knowing that throughout the academy, he always had people freaking out because of his bugs and now he doesn't know how to handle people who didn't freak out because of his bugs.

"Just cause' you have bugs in you, doesn't mean you are the thing inside you."

This left Shino even more speechless, here were two people who just accepted him, bugs and all. But was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto then said: "Well since you both can't decide I'll just have to, so Ichiraku's it is." said a now smiling Naruto.

"_Yay yummy ramen!" _shouted Kyu trough the bond.

Hearing this Hinata just groaned, no matter how hard she had tried to change his food habits, she could not have him stop eating ramen and Kyu certainly didn't help, she had also gotten the taste from Naruto. So in the future she just compromised, she gave Teuchi ingredients she wanted in Naruto's meal and then they both came together to make new ramen dishes. Plus it was always handy to have some extra income.

Shino just followed silently, still slightly shocked that they would just accept him. But then he started contemplating their recent behaviour and quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't the only one who kept secrets. And his seemed smaller than theirs.

Arriving at the ramen stand, Naruto entered, "Hey old man, the usual for me."

Looking up, Teuchi, like everybody today, did a double take but seeing the big smile on Naruto's face meaning he was still the same old Naruto, however there was something different about his eyes. "Coming right up. So Naruto who are these two, your friends?"

"Yeah old man, these are my teammates and friends, Shino and Hinata-chan, who is even my girlfriend." said Naruto now with a blush.

"Whohoho good for you, you young fox." at this both Naruto and Hinata sucked in a small breath. Shino noticed but just noted it for later, Teuchi also noticed, he knew that Naruto now knew from Mizuki but Hinata knowing did surprise him.

"Friends of Naruto are always welcome here, so what will you be having?"

"I'll have a chicken ramen please" answered Hinata

"Miso, please" answered Shino

"Okay, got it 6 Miso, 1 chicken and 5 beef coming up. Ayame come help set up;"

"Sure otou-san." called Ayame before coming from the back, when she entered and saw Naruto her mouth just dropped and Naruto wasn't sure but he even thought he saw some drool forming, before it could get worse her father snapped her out of her reverie," Ayame!"

"Sorry otuo-san. Wow Naruto-ototo you look, just…" all the time just moving her hands up and down towards him.

"Ruggedly handsome, manly, drop dead gorgeous?" asked a now laughing Naruto, he was sure that he also heard Kyu snicker in the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you introduce us Naruto" said an equally amused Hinata, however she didn't show it but instead just slapped Naruto on the head.

"Oh right, this is my girlfriend and teammate Hinata, and this is my new teammate and hopefully friend, Shino."

"Hi nice to meet you, my name is Ayame." she then leaned over and whispered too low for a normal person to hear, however Naruto was no ordinary person, "you lucky girl, he's just WOW."

"I know" giggled Hinata back.

"Why thank you ladies, it's always nice to know I'm appreciated." Hearing this response Hinata just giggled harder and Ayame turned an interesting shade of red, all the while Shino had not taken his eyes off of Ayame.

"Orders up. Thank you so much for the help Ayame." said Teuchi adding the last part sarcastically.

At this everyone turned towards the now steaming bowl and shouted "ITADAKIMASU"

After this any attempt to make conversation with Naruto was halted, Hinata however used this opportunity to signal Teuchi, once he came over she explained her dilemma, Teuchi not wanting to lose his number one customer and also interested in the idea quickly agreed. Al the while Naruto was speeding through his 10 bowls, he even almost finished before the talk was over between Teuchi and Hinata. Shino just sat quietly and contemplated just what he felt about the girl Ayame; after all he didn't know her so why did his body temperature start to rise whenever he looked at her.

Once they were all finished, Ayame came to pick up the bowls. However she noticed that her father was about to squash one of the few bugs that could resist the hot temperature and fire on which they cooked their noodles, "Don't even think about it dad, or do you want me to hit you with the frying pan again."

Seeing this Shino was really surprised, not only was she beautiful, she also cared about bugs, he had never met a girl like her before. His contemplations about Ayame however were interrupted when she yelled again. "Damn bug, why won't you move, AUcH, it bit me."

Wanting to help her, even though it wasn't logical, Shino quickly used his own bugs to produce pheromones, and lure the bug to him. Surprisingly two bugs came instead of just one.

"Thank you Shino-kun. It usually takes forever to get them of, the only real way is to splash them of but I don't really want to hurt them."

"No problem Ayame-chan, it is I who should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you I would've probably never discovered these fire resistant bugs. If you let me look at that bite I'll make sure it's not infected." said Shino desperately fighting the blush, luckily hidden by his high collar so she couldn't see his face, Naruto and Hinata however did see his ear tips redden and instantly smirked at each other who knew, Shino, the cold emotionless bug user, had feelings for Ayame-chan.

"Oh _boy, look at both of them, if they aren't together within the year I'm eating my hat_" thought/said Kyu.

"_You don't have a hat Kyu-chan, though maybe you should invest in one and then buy one for me as well, I've always wanted a hat. Yeah if I now only had a cool hat then my day would be perfect. " _answered Naruto.

Mock scowling in his head, Kyu just replied _"__Y__ou know what I mean."_

"_Y__eah we see it too." _thought answered Hinata_._ Ayame seeing how Shino wasn't yet moving decided to reach out her hand first, normally if she had been bitten it would sting for a few hours, but for some reason unknown to her she could also feel a blush rise, the closer her hand got. And she knew that it wasn't because of the bite.

After what seemed an eternity for Ayame and Shino, but was actually only a few seconds, she had extended her arm and Shino had leaned in to observe the bite.

"I-i-if you want I could use some of my kikkai bugs to clean the poison out of it, it's only a very mild irritating factor but otherwise this would sting for a few hours."

"Sure, and thank you Shino-kun." said Ayame still desperately fighting her blush.

Shino let out only a few of his kikkai bugs, his normal kind not wanting all his secrets known even if they would be teammates. Seeing it was just his normal one, Naruto nearly felt offended and Hinata saddened a little knowing he didn't fully trust them yet, but she knew that for him to let them in on his secrets, they would need more time. So she understood the need to keep at least a few things secret, she had them herself.

After Shino retreated his bugs, Ayame stared in wonder, the cut that would normally sting like crazy now felt completely normal, like the bug hadn't bitten her at all. "Thank you again Shino-kun, I don't feel anything."

"You're welcome Ayame-chan. I even added some antibodies for the venom they use so that the next time even if they do bite you, it still won't sting too much."

Now for any other person this wouldn't be much but for Shino to actually use multiple sentences in one conversation, just astonished Naruto and Hinata, Teuchi was more concerned with the slight blush he could detect on his daughters face. And from the looks of it, it seemed the feeling were mutual. It wasn't that he had anything against Shino but it was still his daughter here.

"We should get going don't want to make Kurenai and Anko-sensei waiting." said Shino quickly, finally feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"_Forget__ a year these two will be together within 6 months"_

"Yeah you're right( answering both Shino and Kyu) , see you old man, Ayame-nee-chan."

"Bye Teuchi-san, it was nice meeting you Ayame-chan." said Hinata who was also leaving after paying.

"Bye Teuchi-san, goodbye Ayame-chan." said a now definitely blushing Shino however that was nothing compared to his response to what came next.

"Bye Naruto, Hinata. Hope to see you soon again Shino-kun." giving Naruto and Hinata a hug and Shino a hug and even a little kiss on the cheek before they even knew what came over them.

Seeing the look on Shino's face, Naruto couldn't help but snicker at which point Hinata hit his head again. "_woohoo, go girl!" _thought/shouted Kyu which in turn got her a mental slap from Hinata.

Hearing the snicker, snapped Shino out of it and his face quickly returned to his normal neutral face, though a slight blush was still present. It really had been an already strange day, he had first been paired with the class' number one loudmouth, who now seemed to be nothing of the sorts, the shyest girl he had ever seen who now seemed to suddenly have gained confidence and lost his stutter. He had found a fire resistant bug that his clan hadn't known about that did however have a slight problem in that it, did drown very quickly. Then add to this already very impressive list that he had met a girl who his body not only reacted to, was even kind to other bugs, and to top it off this girl didn't even flinch or retreat in the slightest when he used his bugs on her. '_Yeah it had been one hell of a day_' thought Shino, ' _and we've not even met our senseis yet.' _it felt weird for Shino to use the plural, after all it's not every day that one gets multiple jonin sensei, even if one was only tokubetsu. And he felt that all of this was the effect of one centered couple, his teammates, Hinata and Naruto. '_Oh well, let's get this day over with, it can't possibly get any weirder than this.' _Oh how wrong he was …


	8. the test? and torture gallore

Chapter 8

Naruto, Hinata and Shino arrived at the class with just 10 minutes to spare, they had started to walk slower the closer they got, after all none of them really wanted to know what Anko had cooked up in her sick twisted mind. Even Kyu shuddered, remembering one of the few times Naruto had made Anko mad at him in the future. Sure he was stronger than her but still.

Just as they seated themselves, the others arrived as well. Team 7, one by one, first Sasuke who now seemed to be the one who had drunken bad milk, it seemed that even murphy had a sense of humour. Next came Kiba who seemed bummed that none of his 'teammates' wanted to eat with him, he hadn't even gotten the chance to ask them, they had left directly after Iruka-sensei's speech ended. Then Sakura entered nearly directly after Kiba, she had wandered around looking for Sasuke but didn't find him. Of course as such she had not even eaten the lunch made for both her and her Sasuke by her mother. So from the moment she saw Sasuke she started screeching and nearly flew to him: "Sasuke-kun! Where were you, I had a special lunch prepared for us." Of course the majority was for Sasuke as she was on a strong diet, it wouldn't do to get fat right, even if that fat would go to the perfect place.

Then team 10 came in, at the very least they seemed to have gone to dinner together. And were at least somewhat friendly. However from the moment Ino saw Sakura fawning all over Sasuke, she reverted back to being a squealing fan girl and immediately forgot about her teammates.

'O_h god I forgot about her also being a fan girl. We really need to get her over him quickly, I don't think I can stand her being such a fan girl for another year.' said Kyu._

'_I know, but how do we go about it, last time it took him betraying Konoha before she got over him.' said Naruto to Kyu and Hinata._

'_Well she did listen to reason so maybe if we plant some seeds now, she can get over him faster and we won't have to see her heart broken, even if she was a bitch during the academy I don't want to see her hurt.' added Hinata._

Hearing about planting seeds of doubt, Naruto got a wicked idea, and Hinata seeing his smile didn't think Sasuke was going to like it. So Naruto put his plan in to action and said just loud enough for Sasuke to hear but not really, "Boy Sasuke must really be gay, having one _gorgeous_girl and a pink haired banshee throwing themselves at him like cheap sluts and he doesn't even blink."

Sasuke and Sakura only hearing the first part of it directly turned towards Naruto.

"What was that Dobe."

"Yeah what was that Naruto-baka." screamed Sakura coming towards Naruto to clobber him. However Hinata quickly intervened seeing where this was going and actually liking the idea. Kyu really had been a bad influence on her. Hearing the last part of Hinata's thoughts, that was accidently transported through the bond. And seeing where this was going, Kyu just started giggling.

"You heard him Sakura, or are you equally deaf as you are blind. Sasuke could only be gay, who else would reject each and every girl of his class. Any sane straight guy would've automatically take advantage."

"So Sasuke-kuuun," began a now transformed Naruko," why do you ignore all of usssss."

"I'm not gay Dobe!" cried out Sasuke, not even blushing slightly or even glancing at the naked form of Naruko.

"Sure, say that again after you at least show some reaction like a normal human straight being." Replied Naruto after transforming back into his normal self.

"Ugggh. Just leave me alone, Dobe."

They could've continued hackling Sasuke for quite some time but at this point Asuma and Hana entered before calling out.

"Team ten follow us." Called Hana.

Shikamaru and Choji just went out of the door as they were on the seats closest to the door. Ino however was still frozen from where she was when she heard the first comment. She just walked past them but stopped just as she walked by Naruto and Hinata.

"Did you mean, what you said, the second part." Ino whispered lowly so just Hinata, Naruto and Shino could hear.

"Yes, every word, what I didn't add was that you're too good for him." Whispered Naruto, so soft that only Hinata and Ino herself could hear," I would think long and hard about what you know about him if I were you. He really isn't worth it but then again what do I know I'm just a straight guy."

Ino just walked by after that, in deep thought, not really noticing anything about her surroundings nor the worried looks she got from both Hana and Asuma, or the glances they shot team 8.

Directly after the door closed after Asuma, it was slammed open again, with so much force that it even shut again, thus ending the dramatic entrance Anko wanted before it even began. Trying to salvage the situation, she just half opened the door and stuck her head in to shout, "Okay you maggots, meet me and Nai-chan on training ground 8 in ten minutes, if you're late well, just don't be." smiling sadistically as she retracted her head.

Looking at each other for a split second, they all dashed for the windows at the same time, not having the time to use the stairs even if they were on the third floor. After all training ground 8 was on the other side of Konoha.

Hurrying across the roofs because they didn't want to cut through all the traffic, Hinata and Naruto couldn't help but admire Shino and feel a little annoyed; after all he had kept so much secret during the academy, especially from Hinata who seemed to at least have been friendly with Shino.

Though now that he saw the real speed, Naruto had to say he was impressed, if it weren't for his extensive training the last few weeks he wouldn't be able to keep up, with his gravity seals turned on of course, hell without them he could outrun ANBU and chuunin alike, even when he was still just an idiot. Hinata was even more annoyed but was also joyous, it had taken at least a month the last time before Shino began showing his true skills to her and Kiba, so she was joyous because he was already showing what he was made of. Plus the fact that she now could keep up was a definite bonus. Though she thought the imminent threat of Anko had more to do with him showing his true skills then him showing it because he trusted them.

Shino in the meantime was also impressed with them, the fact that they could keep up with his real skill, did nothing if not impress him. But he didn't mention anything, he just noted it among all the other things he had noticed about them that had changed the last 2 weeks. And although they could just be showing their true skills a little bit more just like he was now doing. However for some reason he couldn't completely believe that, he was sure that wasn't the only reason, maybe part but not the entire reason.

Since they could all use the roofs and all had quite an impressive speed they got to the training ground 8 in a little over 9 minutes.

"Wow Nai-chan, 9 minutes to go from the one end of village to the other, I must say they've got me impressed. We could never do that when we were just out of academy and from what I can see on their profile, they also never did this during the academy."

"Hinata-channnn, why is it that nobody seems to believe me to be fast while I at least led the ANBU around the village once a week?" whined Naruto. Hinata just shrugged before Kurenai continued on, ignoring Naruto completely.

"You're right Anko, I don't think those files contain anything truthful, I mean Naruto was described as the class dobe who always wore a kill me orange jumpsuit."

"Hey what's wrong with orange?"

"Except that it screams, HEY I'M OVER HERE, PLEASE KILL ME, absolutely nothing." said a smirking Anko, seemingly forgotten that she was mad at Naruto, Naruto of course didn't buy the ruse but he still replied," And again everybody seems to forget that I nearly weekly hid from those same ANBU after I led them on my merry march." But once more Kurenai ignored him.

"Then we have Shino, the class medium in nearly everything. No impressive speed, stamina or ninjutsu, also about average taijutsu. But just now showed impressive speed as he did run through the entire village in a little over 9 minutes. And last but not least Hinata formerly Hyuuga, always known to be the meek little girl who anyone could push over, especially when I left her two years ago when my job ended. But from the little I can see in front of me, she's even more confident than you are Anko, while she should be worse."

"Don't say that Nai-chan, I got a reputation to keep." but then she smirked" so now that our info seems flawed what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Well we could go easy on them, but then what kind of senseis would we be."

"I couldn't agree more" said Anko now with a full blown evil smile and a very dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well normally we would wait to test you till tomorrow but seeing that we're all here at the moment and the training ground is free. Then add the little fact that even if we don't do the test now, Anko-chan will still chase Naruto-kun trough the village, I suggest we start the real genin test. It is up to you however." said Kurenai, hoping for at least some reaction but looking at the trio in front of her, she couldn't help but smile. Not only had they not lost their cool they were already discussing whether to do it or not. Though Shino wasn't really speaking, more just nodding and shaking his head.

Naruto then moved forward, "we accept the privilege to take the test now, please be gentle." he said this last part almost with a whimper and a puppy dog look at Anko.

Anko seeing this smiled even more evilly, beyond what seemed humanly possible, "Of course Naruto-kun, we wouldn't want to hurt our cute genin… too much."

Hearing this Naruto just gulped, Shino and Hinata just started sweating.

Seeing that her genin were adequately scared now, she started with the explanation of the test.

"Every one of you knows that the primary function of this team will probably be information gathering, tracking, capturing and now with Anko probably also torture, however that was based upon your files from academy and from what I've seen so far that would just be wasting your talents."

"You're probably right, Nai-chan. so we get a blank slate, now let's test them and see if you're right or not."

"All right already, so we'll have a two part test seeing as there are two of us. Seeing as we aren't going to be solely tracking team anymore, I'll have to make up a new test on the fly then."

"Or my portion could go first, and you get the time till tomorrow to come up with a new test to test them for everything. My portion was always to remain specialised, since I don't really know too much about another field. "And seeing the incredulous look Kurenai gave her about giving her the time to think about her test.

"Yes, Nai-chan, I will be able to keep myself in check, just give me an active role in tomorrow's test too." said a still grinning Anko. "Okay?" not waiting for an answer," well then let's get going shall we."

"Ano, sensei shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" said Hinata slightly overwhelmed by seeing her former sensei and chosen big sister alive and well again. And if she was reading the signs correctly having an affair with not just Asuma.

"Oh right, we never introduced ourselves. Why don't I begin?

My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like genjutsu and learning new genjutsu, watching the sunset and flowers ,I hate people who think they are superior just because how they were born especially men, my dream is to prove those men wrong and be the best genjutsu mistress in Konoha, my hobbies include gardening, and training."

"Now my turn, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, finding new ways to torture people, making new ninjutsu and of course Nai-chan. I hate people who lie, who are prejudiced. My dream is to be the best ninja I can be and if he comes on my path kill a certain man. My hobbies include torturing, taking a stroll in the forest and eating dango. Blondie you're up."

Grinning Naruto started," My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Hinata-chan, making friends and learning and creating new ninjutsu or seals. I also hate prejudiced people who don't give anyone a chance and stuck up bastards but also the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook."

Hearing this last part they all got a giant sweat drop and Kyu and Hinata thought,' _something's__ never change_.'

Not noticing or caring about the sweat drops, Naruto continued,

"My dream is still to be the best Kage anyone has ever known, not for recognition but to protect my precious people. However my main goal for later is to have a family."

Hearing this Kyu and Hinata got teary-eyed, although nobody really saw Kyu, Hinata knew it had hit a string with both of them.

"My hobbies include training, spending time with my friends and Hinata-chan and creating seals."

"Wow that's quite a list there Naruto, but what did you mean about creating seals?"

"Simple I make new seal arrays in my spare time when not out with my friends or training."

"Are you telling me that you a just graduated academy student can make seals, and we never heard of this, so you want us to believe you why?" asked Anko, really intrigued by Naruto.

"Simple Anko-sensei, do you really believe I" accenting the I," would make it common knowledge that I have an intricate knowledge of seal. I don't really understand myself, they just seem to come naturally to me." replied Naruto, hoping that the accenting and vague response would be enough. Hinata seeing that Anko didn't really want to give up decided to start her introduction thus shifting Anko's attention on her.

"My name is Hinata, I like Naruto-kun, my friends, my garden and training, I hate prejudiced and mean people. My dream is to make Naruto's dream a reality," now blushing" and proving the elders wrong and maybe even unite the main with the branch family, however with me no longer being a Hyuuga this will be extremely difficult. My hobbies include gardening, flower pressing and spending time with Naruto-kun." blushing at the last bit again.

Seeing that if she didn't hurry, she was going to miss the shot of also nicknaming her last remaining student, Anko called" You next, buggy."

"Ahem, My name is Shino Aburame, I like Bugs, studying bugs and Ayame-chan" however this last part was no more than a whisper and as such only Naruto heard, making him grin." I hate people who just hate or squash bugs for no reason. My dream is to fight strong opponents ,help my teammate's dreams come true and one day become a good clan leader. My hobbies include entomology and collecting new specimens for our hive collection."

"Okay now that that's out of the way, let's go, everybody meet me at the interrogation department in 5 minutes." called Anko before she and Kurenai shuunshined away. Seeing as the interrogation building was only two blocks away, they decided to just walk there.

Arriving at the building, they couldn't help but feel the dread, after all usually what got Anko smiling like that, was not going to be good.

"Good you're here, I just talked to Ibiki and apparently a whole shipload of new hard-headed scumbags just arrived, you're test with me will be to watch every second of my session with one of might even get to play with him too if you ask nicely."

Hinata and Shino didn't really see this but Naruto instantly perked up, he had always wanted to test his skills while not on the field.

"Ne, ne, Anko-sensei, what can and can't we do to him" said a now just as evilly smiling Naruto.

"Hehe, just about everything except kill him, a few are ninja who snuck into the village, one even from Cloud."

Hearing this Hinata suddenly started to get attentive and wanted in on it, she still had a small issue with Cloud nin. No matter the fact that Akatsuki nearly completely destroyed the cloud village in the previous timeline. "Oh can I try too?" said Hinata now with a sickly nice tone.

Now at this point warning bells were going off in Shino and Kurenai's head. So she decided to intervene

"Why don't we first watch a session with Ibiki-san and maybe later when the test is over you two can come and try for yourself. Yes Anko-chan you can come back too and I want Ibiki because his ways are not as invasive as yours and more mental." At this all three's faces faulted, however when they heard the last part they quickly lit up again tough Anko's smile was not as big.

They entered the building and Anko quickly led the way to one of the rooms Ibiki was interrogating one of the scumbags in. She took the info sheet posted on the door and looked it over. " It seems that in here is some sort of serial killer rapist, we know he did a lot of them and he will be killed all we need from him is his burial site and the number of victims. The viewing room is through here, leading them through a door to the right of the real entrance.

"We use this room to teach the younger ones how to best break them, we also tape everything in here, only three rooms have an adjoining viewing room, mainly because only me, Ibiki and Yamanaka-san are capable of really teaching the others anything. Although I'm still disappointed that you won't let me do one Nai-chan." said Anko adding a pout at the end.

Just as Kurenai wanted to reply, Ibiki entered the room and everyone got quiet.

"So Yakumuro-san, it says here that you're a rapist and a killer, wow a serial one even. Would you mind telling me why you did it?"

"pffft" replied Yakumuro and spit at Ibiki.

Ibiki just wiped the spit of his face and stared at the man again, now having someone stare at you is normally not really all that effective but with a scar-face like Ibiki it does have some effect and Yakumuro quickly turned his head away. Seeing this Anko whined, this one was going to be so easy to break, it wouldn't even last ten minutes if this kept up.

Ibiki also knew this and smirked, just seeing his interrogator smirk out of the corner of his eye, Yakumuro already grew enraged. "What do you think you're smirking about, you bastard."

"Oh just the fact that you're going to tell me where you buried your bodies and how many there are in let's say the next ten minutes or so."

"Hmmmph, like I would tell you that I buried all 21 bodies together." after hearing himself confess already one thing, Yakumuro did the smart thing, at least that's what he thought, and shut his mouth. Seeing this Ibiki just started laughing," See I told you you would tell me, and it didn't even take me 10 seconds let alone minutes."

"Why you, I still won't tell you where I buried them."

Hearing this caused Ibiki to smirk again," Oops did I forget to mention that we already found one body? So there are 20 others buried near there huh? Go figure, I really hoped you wouldn't have broken so easily, I was hoping to have some fun and give the kids a good show but I don't seem to be able to."

Hearing that the interrogation was already over, Anko groaned, oh well beter make the best of it.

"Okay since this was so easy, I add another part to this test, you will all have to give me 1 reason why this went so smoothly and how, you first buggy."

"He made the interrogated mad and so he simply spilled what he wanted to keep secret."

"Very good buggy, you pass. Next up Little Missy here" although if Anko was totally honest she kinda envied Hinata with her rather large bust.

"The interrogated thought that we hadn't found even one body cause we were asking for his burial sites, so Ibiki-san lied to him and so made him give information by making him think we didn't know as much as we do."

"very good, and absolutely correct, one of the best points of interrogation is that you can lie to them and since you are the one asking questions can stop him from discovering the fact that you're lying. Oh hey Ibiki, just giving these three a test about your session. By the way you pass to Missy." "No problem Anko-chan."

"Okay you're up last Blondie."

"Simple the fact that Scarface over there just looks so damn intimidating even when he isn't doing anything."

Hearing the nickname Naruto had given the head of the Interrogation department, Anko just cracked up." correct…hahahah…. you pass…hahahaha."

Ibiki however didn't really like his new nickname. But since he was just a genin he probably didn't know who he was so he decided to wait with crushing him to a pulp, but before he could continue Kurenai interceded.

" Why don't we head back to training ground 8, where we'll discuss the test of tomorrow."

As they were leaving Anko just had to ask, "You do know that you just insulted the head of the interrogation department right?"

"Sure I do, but you have to admit Scarface does suit him." hearing this Anko just cracked up again, "You know brat, I'm really starting like you, you're not so bad for a genin." she called running away.

"Hey! I'm not a brat" before Naruto ran after her. Now Shino wasn't one to go back on his words but he found that he know had to, the day had gotten weirder. Not only was his team specialty changed but now he was seeing a genin run after a special jounin because she called him a brat. Okay change that a genin chasing after a special jounin all the while being chased by a couple of poisonous snakes. _Oh well, at least the day is almost over._

Once they all arrived at training ground 8 and Naruto could move again after being bitten a few time by quite possibly deadly snakes and recovering like it was nothing, Kurenai told them that they should come meet back here tomorrow at 7 AM and best not eat breakfast unless you would like to see it again.

Whispering over the link to Hinata, Naruto thought,_ 'you know, I think unlike Kakashi, she really means it." _

Hearing this, Hinata had to fight hard not to giggle, after all even for shinobi, starting to giggle for no good reason was not a good sign.

"You're all dismissed I'll see you tomorrow." Said Kurenai before using a Shunshin.

"See ya tomorrow brats!" said Anko before she too used the Shunshin to go away

"Bye Hinata-san, Naruto-san. I will see you tomorrow." said Shino before leaping off to his home, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be such a weird day.

"Well, let's go Hinata-chan there's a cloud nin waiting to be tortured." after hearing this the dangerous glint in Hinata's eyes returned.

"Yeah let's go" now Hinata nearly dragged Naruto away by his arms, luckily he recovered quickly enough," Slow down Hime, the cloud nin isn't going anywhere. So let's first go eat something, after all you can't really tor, I mean interrogate people on an empty stomach."

"But Naaaruuutoooo." said Hinata in a pleading voice, and just to show she was serious she even used her puppy dog eyes.

Now Naruto could usually withstand this, but now while her initial young cuteness still shone through, Naruto couldn't help but feel his resolve slowly slipping. Kyu seeing this and actually also feeling how hungry Naruto really was, decided to intervene.

"_No Hinata, first food then torture and don't even think about using those eyes on me after all I'm a demon fox, I'm rumoured to kill puppies_." This shocked Hinata who looked at her with big eyes," _You kill, sweet nice innocent puppies?"_

"_I did say rumoured didn't I Hime-chan_." smirked Kyu," _But let's go eat first it's been all day. And we're all hungry, eating in a mindscape only does so much even tough hunting big white fluffy bunnies is fun. If Naruto' doesn't eat at the same time it's just air._"

"_But I'm not_." but Hinata was then betrayed by her own stomach who growled pretty loudly especially for a girl.

"Sure you're not, let's go Hime-chan"

Going through the town Naruto didn't get many stares. Instead he got curious glances unlike the hated glares he usually got; a lot of them were uncertain what to do with his new outfit and new attitude at least that was what he thought. The fact that he was accompanied by the most luscious babe of his age, who was also the Hyuuga heiress, at least as far as they still knew but that didn't even cross his mind.

Finally arriving at the ramen shop, some people now stared at him because of the noise the two of them were making with all those growling.

Teuchi seeing who it was, light up, his best customer had arrived," Heya Naruto, have a new kind of ramen, just made it up today, want to try it."

Smirking at hearing this, apparently Hinata had already gotten to Teuchi in this time line.

Ayame having heard Teuchi call Naruto she hurried to the front hoping his teammate would be with him. She came in and saw that he had a teammate with him; unfortunately it was the wrong one as far as Ayame was concerned. "Heya Naruto-otouto, Hinata-chan. No Shino with you?"

"No Ayame-nee-chan, he had to go home but we'll come back tomorrow after our test, why do you ask about him, ne Ayame nee-chan?" asked Naruto, the last part with a teasing voice.

"Just wondering" said Ayame before scampering of to the backroom. Seeing this both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other once and then started snickering.

"And what do you want Hinata?"

"I'll have one Miso-red veggie please."

"Okay coming right up."

"So old man, what did you create? And let me guess by order of Hinata?"

"Hehe, you got me. What I created is the original extra red and green veggie ramen. But what I'm gonna give you is something else entirely, I'm giving you interrogator ramen, I heard who one of your teachers was and made this one. Also did you really call Ibiki the head of the interrogation department Scarface?"

"Yep and I can't wait." said a now grinning Naruto.

"Okay then, one minute and you're orders up."

"Thank you Teuchi-san." said Hinata, turning to Naruto," So which torture scroll are you gonna use?"

"Why you want to use a specific one?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to try number 13 and I don't think a better chance will come up in the near future. And I've been waiting to use it for so looonnng."

"Fine, I wasn't thinking about using that one, I was more doubting about numbers 6 or 9."

"Ooh, depending if you get a girl or a guy. I would go with number 9 for the girl and number 6 for the guy."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Orders up."

"Thanks old man. Itadakimasu." said Naruto with Hinata chorusing the last part and started eating slowly at first; he never had this mix before. But tasting it, he immediately started gulping it down. It was really good. "Another one old man. That was delicious, tough for some weird reason I want to go torture something but first RAMEN. Then tell me what is in this."

"Well Naruto-san, it really is quite a unique bowl, one of the few ones were the main ingredient isn't added as a flavour. After all you can't add dango while it's cooking or the dango will be wrong. But then if you don't add the dango at the right moment, The flavours won't mix well, I got the idea when I heard about your sensei, Anko and how much she loved dango, this way I get a new client and if she gets you over to the dark side I still won't lose you. Hehehe." said Teuchi.

"So how did you make it then, Teuchi-san?" asked Hinata sweetly.

"Ah ah ah now, that's my secret, after all if everyone knows how to do it, then it won't be a specialty of my shop. " grinned Teuchi

"Oh fine, then don't tell me after all, don't tell the girl who gave you the idea of one of you're newest and probably biggest new hits. Now even if I would get new ideas I might not even share them with you." said Hinata sweetly.

"Y-y-you have more ideas?" sputtered Teuchi, after all he really did think that Hinata's new idea would take off. And if she had any other ideas, it might just be worth it.

So Teuchi decided he would share, but only her, so he motioned her to lean forward and then whispered the answer in her ear.

"Ah quite ingenious, thank you Teuchi-san. at the moment I don't have any new ideas but I'm working on a few. If I figure out the details, you'll know, after all wouldn't want the profits to drop."

During this entire conversation Naruto had gone through 5 more torture specials, 1 white veggie miso ramen, 2 red veggie pork ramen and 2 green veggie chicken ramen. Even Hinata had eaten 1 extra red veggie miso ramen.

"Well old man, it was delicious again. But now we have a torture session to get too"

Hearing this Hinata got excited, "Oh goodie, let's go quickly."

"Yes Hime but don't forget you can't kill them at least at the moment."

"But ho-o-o-oney, why not?"

"Quite simple hime, after all they might want to question them after were done with them, we're just genin after all."

"Fine" said a now pouting Hinata.

"Till next time old man, Ayame-nee-chan.

"Bye Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan."

"Till next time Naruto-kun and keep those ideas coming Hinata-chan."

"Bye Naruto-otouto, Hinata-chan. Be sure to bring your entire team with you the next time."

Naruto not wanting to miss a chance to tease Ayame," Oh so you want us to bring Shino next time, why Ayame why would you want that?"

"I did say your entire team, that includes Kurenai-san, Anko-san and Shino-kun."

"Shino-Kun?" asked Naruto emphasizing the kun.

"Weren't we leaving Naruto-kun?" said a now leaving Hinata

"Coming hime, see you next time." running to catch up with Hinata.

"So what do you think about Ayame and Shino, hime-chan?"

"I think it's cute and Ayame can help us bring him out of his shell."

"You're right should we set them up or just leave it be?"

"Now what kind of friends are we?"

"So set up, it is" concluded Naruto.

After walking back to the department of interrogation they entered for the second time today.

However their job description was totally different this time, now they were here to play, not just watch. They heard the screams coming from one of the smaller rooms in the back and decided that they could start their look for their victims there. And it seemed they were in luck, just as they were about to knock the door opened and Ibiki came out. Looking next to him, and seeing that here was the Cloud ninja, they really were lucky.

"AH Scarface how's it going?" asked Naruto, pretending to not notice the tick mark that came on Ibiki's face. Hinata however didn't want to pretend not to notice and interfered before Naruto would not be the interrogator but the interrogated, "Hello Ibiki-san, we were wondering if we could have a go at a few, Anko-sensei told us we could?"

"I did say that didn't I," said Anko," so let them have a go at it, we're supposed to have a coffee break and it's not like they can do much wrong." after getting a nod from Ibiki, she then turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Fine you can have a go at them. The rules are no killing and no letting the captive go. Everything else is allowed." When they heard Anko say that last bit, their smiled just turned completely evil, so much even that it even started to scare Anko and Ibiki. "Oookay, the system is pretty simple if you know how the system works; paper on the door says what we know and what we want to find out and who the captive is. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, can I get the one you're doing and can Hinata have the one Ibiki was doing?"

"Euhm, I don't know Naruto why don't you start a little slower and lower."

"Pleaseeee." asked Naruto and Hinata together both using the Puppy dog look no jutsu.

Anko started feeling the effect immediately so she looked at Ibiki, who wasn't even affected, for advice. He just shrugged, he didn't think they were going to get anything out of them, after all if he and Anko couldn't break them, how could some rookies just out of academy get anything. Deciding to help Anko-chan out of her misery, he turned back to Hinata and Naruto who were still using the puppy dog look no jutsu, if he hadn't been hardened by years and years of experience he was sure that attack would be really effective. Ibiki sighed again, "Fine, just stop using that," getting annoyed at them," just so you know they are classified as S-class so it's just because Anko is your sensei that I'm even considering this. So if you do get them to tell you anything useful, which I doubt, it will be considered an S-class secret. Another thing if you get them to talk you will get paid for an S-class mission, just so you know."

"Thank you Ibiki-san." said Hinata

"Yeah thanks Scarface-san."

Ibiki started to get annoyed again but this time the save came from Anko," Let's just go Ibiki, I'm starving", turning back to Hinata and Naruto," you got 45 minutes and then we'll take over again."

"Thank you Anko-sensei, see in 45 minutes," before both of them turned to their respective rooms and began looking over the paper.

"You know for some reason, I think we're in for a surprise when we get back." said Ibiki before turning away and starting towards the cantina.

"Yeah right, they'll get nothing. I mean even we couldn't get them to talk. I'll bet anything we'll just find them outside the rooms with nothing when we get back."

"Fine, what are we betting?" asked Ibiki

"Simple if I win, you have to train both me and my brats for 10 sessions, and if you win, well then that'll mean that they don't need the training so I'll give up sake for a week"

"No no sake is too little, if I win you have to give up on using any sexual innuendo or molesting anyone for a week and no sake for a week." said a now somewhat smiling Ibiki, after all it would just be hilarious to see how Anko dealt with not being able to use sexual innuendo or sake. And then add the fact that even if she won, training those brats really wasn't such a big deal.

"Okay fine, you got yourself a deal" thinking she just got out of having to teach them those pesky basics and not even entertaining the idea that she would lose. Oh how wrong she was.

Meanwhile at Naruto's torture chamber:

After looking over the paper, Naruto smirked, apparently he would be interrogating an Iwa nin, oh how ironic. Here he was the fourth's son, going to interrogate an Iwa nin who would give just about anything to get his hands on him. Unfortunately it seemed that the only thing they really knew, was that it was a he and from Iwa.

"So you're from Iwa are you?"

The captive just blinked.

"Wow, aren't you the talkative one. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be your interrogator for the next 45 minutes or so. Now it says here that you're a man, which is correct right? I know I know, it should be quite obvious but come-on could you look any more feminine?"

Now the captive just grunted. "Oh come on at least tell me this. I want to know which of my scrolls to use? I mean, I have cut them down to just two, but I can't decide which one to use, so my beautiful girlfriend, gave me this unbelievably super idea. You see if you're a guy then I'll use scroll 9 but if you're a girl then I'll use scroll 6. Still not talking?" Naruto was met with just silence. "Fine then I'll just have to do this the old fashion way." at this Naruto walked closer and closer. Till he was within hands reach. And then he slowly, very slowly, inch by inch reached out to grab the hem of the shirt. And when he finally got it, the captive finally spoke. "All right already, I'm a guy okay; now let's get the torture over with."

"Now how do I know you're telling the truth, after all I want to be certain. So what do I do? Well they always say, your first thought is the usually the best one. So… arms up or do I have to cut this very nice shirt?"

The captive although reluctantly raised his arms, Naruto then pulled the shirt of. "Ahhh no boobs, that's score one for the man idea, but still I know someone like you and well let's just say that except the lower part, you really can't tell if she's a girl or a man except maybe the long hair and well you have long hair, so let's be certain shall we." Thinking back to Sakura and the shivering, Naruto then proceeded to inch his hand closer and closer to the waistband, o so slowly, finally having it, he tugged it down and what he saw was quite disturbing, after all it's not every day that you see what he was seeing, "You were a man and now you're nothing? Okay let's get this show on the road, first I'll use scroll six then scroll nine so that you get all the goodies, after all for such an " Naruto looked down again," ex-boy, it's the least I could do." and so a now smiling Naruto unsealed his first item of the day, a rubber ducky, and the captive just look baffled at what Naruto had produced.

However Naruto wasn't the most unpredictable ninja for no reason, but no he had come up with this one all by accident, as he woke up in his bathtub after a night where he just went a little too far. As such he didn't know how or why but apparently he had decided that sleeping in the tub was a good idea. Of course being as drunk as he was he had barely gotten in and not before he cleaned out all his utensils. So when he woke up and discovered that the ducky had somehow gotten into a very uncomfortable position for him. So when he was making his scrolls and he made a quick bathroom break, he just had to think about that one time. And so his dastardly mind came up with this. An inflatable rubber ducky with itching powder all over it.

So Naruto just placed the ducky right behind the captive and made it grow. Now you see with the way it was positioned, the ducky soon became to touch all of the captive legs, and the snout well the snout found that one hole, no duck ever hopes to find. But the snout didn't stop at the entrance, no this duck was actually a verry perverted duck and as such, his snout just kept growing and growing, all down that one hole nothing should ever enter.

After having the duck grow so big that it was actually lifting the captive of the floor, Naruto stopped its growth, waited a few minutes and then deflated it.

"No no no, that won't do at all, after all we still have 9 more items to go and if you then still haven't talked. Unless you already want to talk?" smiled Naruto, "No? Good don't want to have my fun spoiled too soon. On to item number 2" Naruto then unsealed number 2 of scroll 9. Now normally one would think that the captive would have expected another strange thing to use but unfortunately it seemed he was going to be surprised yet again. Now anyone except maybe Hinata would too but then again Naruto had gotten this idea from her. What he had produced was a big orange fluffy bunny…

…

with boxing gloves. Now normally, one would laugh seeing a cute fluffy orange bunny with boxing gloves on but seeing what Naruto had come up with on the rubber ducky part, the captive didn't really want to imagine what this one would do.

"Bonzo meet… You know I don't even know your name, what is your name?" asked Naruto jovially.

The captive still not completely over being molested by a rubber ducky, and then now seeing a big cute fluffy orange bunny just answered before thinking about it." Kogatse, Kogatse Aix."

"Okay than, Kogatse meet Bonzo, Bonzo meet Kogatse. Now then Bonzo, you see Kogatse here doesn't want to talk yet, so you know the drill right." Seeing the big bunny nod his head, Naruto turned towards his captive again." okay now let's start again, Kogatse, what were you doing when you were caught here in Konoha. And please be honest, you don't want Bonzo here to hit you too hard do you?"

But the captive just kept quiet. "Fine be like that again, and just when I thought you were going to start cooperating, Bonzo, activate Torture mode." Hearing this, the captive could see a gleam spread through the big orange fluffy bunny and he could feel fear start to creep up to his heart. The big fluffy ears started to get pointier and pointier and he could swear they even looked sharp, the fur around the edges of his boxing gloves became spiky and if you watched closely enough you could see little white hairs sticking straight through the gloves but only with the tips, like the gloves were covered all in small needle points. And the Big round fluffy tail started to look more and more like a morning star.

Seeing this the captive started to whimper, he started imagining all kinds of stuff being done to him by the still cute but big spikey bunny in front of him.

"Now will you talk, or do I have to have this cute big spikey bunny, hurt you? Do you really want that? I mean just think about it even if you would get out, the rumours: you heard about that guy, he got creamed by a bunny. Let's face it even if you die here it will haunt you for eternity." but still the captive held strong and shook his head. "Fine be that way, Bonzo, hit him or do you prefer her now? Just remember only once."

And so Bonzo very slowly lifted his head and sent a straight punch towards the captives gut, now if the captive would have payed attention he would see that there were chakra strings connecting Bonzo to Naruto. Naruto had learned the basics from Kankurou and could make dolls move but he his control was still too bad so the moves didn't have any force behind them and even then he could only use it to send straight punches. Thus making Bonzo useless in battle, except the mental kind of course, where he controlled everything. And then finally the punch arrived, not really hurting the captive with force but burning him a little cause each of the hairs were red-hot. And seeing as there were a lot of them, he got lots and lots of tiny 3d degree burns, so he now had a fished shaped connect-the-dots shape on him.

"So are you gonna talk now?"

The convict though still scared to death, still held strong although he knew that if he was ever going to survive the other girl had to come back, there was only so much craziness a person could handle.

"Fine be that way. Time for item number 3." said a now even bigger smiling Naruto, " you should know this is one of my favourites, not really all that original but hey it's still fun."

So Naruto unsealed item number 3, and what came was nothing.

"Huh? Crap forgot to put the corresponding seal on Tora. Oops. Oh well, on to number 2 then or do you want to talk now?"

Now after only having two torture items used on him and hearing about what the third would have been, the captive had begun to have his doubts. Even he had heard about the demon cat that was rumoured to be the pet of Satan himself. Yet here was a guy who not only wasn't really afraid of it but ready to control it for interrogation uses. But he was strong, he was a nin from Iwa and he wasn't going to break, yet anyway. He actually really hoped the other chick would return even if she was more sadistic, he could handle her theatrics. But this guy was of a class his own, he still felt the soreness in and on his legs, by a rubber ducky no less. And the burning sensation of the punch of that bunny still hadn't left, another one of those ridiculous items, that not only hurt him physically but also mentally, and especially his pride felt wounded. But he decided to wait and see after all, after threatening to use Tora what could be worse, right? And so the doubt began to set in and this wasn't something Naruto missed. So he began the story behind his fourth item, hoping that he wouldn't have to use the fifth cause even that caused him shivers.

This story didn't star Naruto himself but the Kiba, the very annoying "alpha" mutt of his class, and his treatment towards all women and so also from all women. It was one time in the future when he had seen that Kiba was being chased by his elder sister and in-training alpha of the Inuzuka clan. Naruto always one to like seeing Kiba being woman handled, followed suit, of course Naruto never mentioned when he saw this or the status of the participants, only that he saw it,

"So I don't know if you heard but Hana Inuzaka really isn't one of the girls you want to piss of. But Kiba, being his own dumb mutt self, decided to try it again, the second time that month and don't even get me started on the other months." shuddered Naruto," But this time Kiba was really being stupid after all you DO NOT piss of a girl who has PMS especially one of the kunoichi who has three triplet nin dogs, all girls, all with matching cycles." at this Naruto shuddered again.

"Now I don't really remember the reason anymore but let me tell you whatever it was, it really had to be bad. Cause afterwards it took an entire week before he could walk somewhat right again. It even took him an entire month before he made another lewd comment and for Kiba that's actually quite a big effort. So now let me introduce to you item number 4. Don't worry I'll tell the rest of the story but you see I feel that feeling something and hearing about something just isn't the same so we'll just do both at the same time, that way no one can complain." said Naruto, getting a very big smile at the last part." You know this is the first time in a long time since I used these, I think a year or two at the very least."

Now the convict really started sweating, first he had once pissed of his girl when she had PMS and as such knew that pain but to do it to 4 females at the same time, even if 3 were dogs, he just couldn't imagine it, and shuddered, whatever he had cooked up, this was going to top the other three ideas. And then secondly, this kid in front of him, maybe 12 or 13 years old, just told him that the last time he used it had been a year, maybe even 2 ago, meaning that he had been torturing people while still in the academy, and seeing the inventiveness and thoroughly thought out ideas, probably even a few years before that.

So while he was learning to spell and write, this kid also learned the best ways to torture people. Now the Iwa captive was strong, but he knew that he would never last, not if there was another item to come after this, not even to mention that other scroll he talked about. So when he saw what Naruto had unsealed he decided that enough was enough.

He didn't want to go through the horror those burning hot looking claws, wood picks and apparently two whole sets of dogteeth, of what looked like a really really big dogs, would do to him. Not coming up with anything he would be able to resist for long, he cracked, it didn't matter to him anymore that after this he probably would be sentenced to death.

It would probably be bliss; it would stop him from hearing the stories about how he was broken by a 12 year old kid, or how he was molested by a rubber ducky, or how he was punched by a big, spiky but still cute fluffy orange bunny.

"Stop, I'll talk, enough, I don't even want to know what you were going to do with them but I don't want to know. I'll talk; I'll tell you whatever you want."

Inwardly Naruto smiled, he hadn't even used his second item, and Kyu, in fox form, didn't even have to come out to play with the captive either. He knew that she was going to nag him about that later but that were problems for later.

"Okay, fine then tell me what was your purpose here, how far did you get and why is Iwa so interested in what goes on in Konoha, all of a sudden?"

" My mission was recon, I was to infiltrate Konoha and seek out if the rumours about there being a new heir to the Namikaze name, apparently someone heard noises coming from inside the Namikaze compound but no one ever saw anyone enter. So it was my mission to see whether or not there was any truth to the accusations and that it wasn't just a scared villager who believes in ghosts that heard those noises."

_Damn, I knew I forget something, remind me to __install__ and activate the silence seals around my property again. _Not knowing what Naruto was thinking the captive just continued.

"Unfortunately for me, I didn't know much about the security around the compound and even with me being careful, I accidently triggered an explosion seal, before I was even there an hour last night. SO I couldn't really see or hear anything. And well you know how much Iwa hates the 'Yellow Flash'" spitting out the last name," so if there was an descendant than killing him would have been revenge on him.

Of course we wouldn't have just killed him; my mission was to report back in a week to a small three man abduction team about three miles from here in a cave. If I found that the rumour was correct and had located the descendant, then I together with the 3 man team were to abduct him. How I didn't notice the explosion seal tough I just don't know."

_A__pparently no one ever thought about first setting the seals and then painting over them and so as long as no one thinks too much about it and even then with how deep ninja think about such things, they'll never figure it out, probably will start looking for a genjutsu and such before even thinking about it being hidden by just a layer of paint. Oh well their loss._

"SO in a nut shell, you, a jounin, came to Konoha to see if a rumour about there being an descendant of the Namikaze line, was true and if you didn't find anything or were caught you were to commit suicide so that no one ever knew about Iwa's involvement. So why didn't you kill yourself?"

"When I woke up again I was already here and had been stripped of anything useful to kill myself with. But that's all I was told, I don't know what the rest of the team will do but probably nothing seeing as it was only a silly rumour."

"Thank you, in about, well what do you know, we still have 15 minutes left, so let's say in 20 minutes the lady of before, is going to be back and then you're going to be a good boy and tell her everything she wants to know, if not then I'll return and will not stop before I've used number 2 and number 1. Believe me, number 1 is even worse than number 2." said Naruto, shuddering for extra effect, after all if the captive thought that it even scared him,… well let's just say it would be good enforcement.

"I hope to never have to see you again for your sake. Bye"

And so Naruto left a now broken Iwa nin behind naked, with clearly irritated legs in an o posture to relax his hole as much as possible and a fist shaped second degree burn of connect the dots on his stomach.

As Naruto entered the hallway again, he saw that Hinata was also already finished and was starting to look bored. It seemed that hers was easy to break.

"Hey hime, how did yours go?"

"Fine, Naruto-kun, it was just over so quickly, I mean I hadn't even started to use the second stage pressure point and only halve of his tenketsu were half destroyed and I only got to use one item of the scroll" said a now pouting Hinata," What about you, which scroll did you get to use and how many did you get to use?"

"Don't worry hime, I didn't get much more either. Used scroll number 9 but only had to use 2 items, tried using number 3 and threatened to use number 2. I really hope that we get the Tora mission quickly after all without it my scroll just isn't complete. However I did tell him the origin of number 2 and that seemed to scare him more than the other two items. So when I was about to begin with number 2 he already cracked. So you're not the only one who wasn't completely satisfied."

" Fine, but next time I want a tougher captive, if they give up before I get to the good part again, I'll hurt Ibiki, he had already done more than half the work, now he didn't even last half an hour."

"You're right it just isn't the same as it used to, it was just too easy to break them. But this does mean we got 15 minutes to kill. But first what was the Cloud nin doing here?"

"Heard rumours about there being a descendant of the Namikaze line, because some heard noises coming from the compound. You forgot to put up the silence seals didn't you?"

"Sorry and don't worry I'll put them up before we go to bed. But now I know something better to do then talk, after all we do still have 10 minutes to kill."

And so Naruto and Hinata decided to make out, but they did stop after 5 minutes, after all it wouldn't be fair to Kyu if they did this without her. So they just sat together and talked a bit about inconsequential things, but forgetting that they still had teary eyed faces of the disappointment they had. It was like this with Hinata on Naruto's lap and him hugging her that Ibiki and Anko found them.

"It seems you'll have to teach them." said Anko, smiling greatly.

"Now now don't be hasty Anko let's just see why they're already out here, who knows maybe they finished early." replied Ibiki, not really believing it but he didn't want to have to do what he promised, he so hated teaching rookies.

"Yeah right." smirked Anko.

"So Naruto, Hinata, do tell Anko and me why you're out here instead of inside?"

"Oh hey Scarface," a tick mark again beginning to form on Ibikis forehead, the kid didn't seem to notice again," we're already done. It took me about 30 minutes but he really did sing, I got the main questions answered but it doesn't say here what I really had to ask so just broke him/her, don't really know what to name whatever she/he is. So I just asked him some general questions and then left the rest up to you guys. Do tell me if he doesn't want to answer and remind him that if he doesn't play nice I'll have to come back. Normally that will be enough to make him talk." said a now evilly smiling Naruto, which creeped out both Anko and Ibiki to what they believed the extreme, however seeing the sour expression on Hinata's face they quickly rethought that statement.

"

"Mine already broke after only 20 minutes, I was just starting to get into it too. Next time I want a fresh one, Ibiki already started to break him, so it wasn't any fun. I did the same as Naruto-kun, so you'll have to question him further for more details."

Ha HA HAAh," laughed Ibiki," It seems you're the one to pay up Anko-chan. Now as we said before, however we didn't really think you could actually break them, we had 2 hours with them and we still had nothing not even their name. So now you two come here and do what we couldn't in 2 hours in 45 minutes. "

"30 minutes Scarface."

"okay 30 minutes but I digress as said, this would be considered a S-class mission if you could get them to break, so take this voucher to the Hokage and he will normally give you the real pay check after you debrief him. Tell him the general way and tell him we'll fill in the details later. "

"Okay, Thanks Scarface, but next time gets us some harder ones okay? Bye, and see ya tomorrow Anko-sensei."

"Bye Ibiki-san, Anko-sensei."

"You know, I think I really need a drink, not only were we bested by a couple of kids, we were bested by a couple of kids just out of the academy in only a fourth of our time."

And then suddenly Ibiki started snickering, Anko thinking he was snickering about her part of the bet wanted to stop it immediately, but that wasn't what made Ibiki laugh, no Ibiki was starting to imagine the face of the Hokage when he had to give a S-class pay check to two genin who hadn't even completed their genin test yet." Sorry Anko, just thinking about the face the Hokage's gonna make."

Hearing the reason and thinking about it herself, Anko started to chuckle as well.

After Ibiki recovered, "well let's go and question them for the details and then I think I'll take you up on that drink, but don't forget no sake for you." And then he quickly left through his door.

"Damn meddlesome kids, damn stupid bet." grumbled Anko as she entered her door to see her prisoner and notice that he didn't have any other marks on him except one burn wound on his stomach. _Damn that kid must be terrifying, if he only had to hurt him once._


	9. test part 1

Arriving at the secretary of the Hokage, Naruto just ignored the banshee/secretary screaming at him that he couldn't go in there just like always. So Naruto just opened the door, and yelled.

"Hi, old man, how are you?" completely ignoring the secretary.

The Hokage just sighed, waving his secretary of "It's all right Elaine, you know Naruto is always welcome, unless I'm already in a meeting and then Naruto will stop won't you Naruto?"

"Sure sure," Naruto, waving off the promise," but now onto what we really came here for. This should explain everything." giving the Hokage both his and Hinata's S-class unofficial paper. Reading the paper, the Hokage first thought that Naruto was joking but seeing the serious look on both their faces, with not even a sign of a smirk, made him doubt it and the official seal on the paper made it nearly impossible. However with Naruto, one could never know, but this seemed real and it had the signature of Ibiki to back it up, there was no way Naruto could forge that without seeing it even once. Little did he know that Naruto could forge, no replicate each signature of all the important people of the village except for Danzo's, annoying backstabbing old cripple. He had learned it the first time around so that during war he could sign a law or an order without the person being there. Of course he never abused the privilege, he was honest enough for that and respected these men too much to abuse it.

"So it says here that you just completed and S-class mission, do tell me Naruto how did you stumble into this one?" said the Hokage, already feeling the headache forming. Not just from the paperwork but also from the nagging the council will give him if they ever hear of it. So to make sure no one heard about this, he activated the Hokage silence seals, making even the ANBU stationed in the corners only hear buzzing.

"Okay, now this will remain private like it should, so do begin."

And so Naruto and Hinata reported, why they were there, how they asked to try the same ones that Anko and Ibiki were already working on these two and were just taking a break as to when they arrived. And then lastly they told him how they broke their convict but kept it vague.

The Hokage didn't ask about the details knowing how each interrogator liked to keep the details of his techniques to himself and also not really wanting to know the details, if he asked now he would have to ask each time and that was something his old mind wouldn't be able to deal with. He was already scared for how, what they went through would shape their future. But he did however want to know how they learned so easily. At that both Hinata and Naruto didn't answer. Naruto looked at the entire village and the Hokage directly figured out what he meant; Hinata also looked at the village however she did stare a bit longer at where the Hyuuga compound was located. It seemed the Hyuuga elders were at least good for something.

Even though they did not lie, they didn't tell the entire truth either, they did get a lot of their ideas from their own lives but some were from teachers they had in the future.

"I see, thanks for your report," The Hokage said hoping that they just got lucky on their first try however he did feel bad about it, "here's your real pay check however I would implore you guys to keep them with you and only cash them when really needed, this will come on your record but to the public you still have not completed any missions even though you have already completed one B and now one S-class mission each. So congratulations I think, you must have set a record, the first ninja who already completed missions before officially becoming genin." But actually feeling quite ill about just what they had already had to do and what they already did. However Naruto didn't let the Hokage notice that he noticed his ill comfort.

"Thanks old man, and sure, we still have my account which it seems has been receiving payments from the Namikaze account for a few years now, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto; the Namikaze account is frozen and cannot be accessed." Naruto just smiled

"Well I guess we'll be going have to get up bright and early tomorrow to ace that test, it just wouldn't do to fail a test when you've already completed an S-rank mission now would it, see ya old man." said Naruto jokingly

"Thank you and Goodbye Hokage-sama." before Hinata accompanied Naruto out of the window. The Hokage just sighed, _just great another two who don't use the windows. It seems he looks more than his father than you could ever imagine __J__iraya._

_OH well let's get this damn paperwork settled already._

Even though they had said they were going to go get some sleep they still had work to do. Dropping down behind the fourths trademark hair spike, Naruto and Hinata put up their permanent Henge, while Kyu came out and also did her Henge. Naruto had apparently made a new jutsu that actually changed his structure when he tried to learn the henge without a teachers help.

"Okay everyone two things, firstly we better cut back on our interrogation, even though we did have a good excuse and he probably just thought it was first time luck we should be more careful." Getting a nod from both ladies he continued.

"Secondly, everyone knows the plan?"he asked his clones, Hinata and Kyuubi who stood around him. The plan was simple, get in , let their clones copy the library while they themselves set up the pranks. Drop their calling card and then get out silently and repeat with the next clan to hit on the list.

"Normally if everything goes to plan we'll be back here in about 2 hours, and then tomorrow we'll hit the major clans . If we don't get caught we'll have a nice view here and we can see the terror ensue before our first 'official' mission, hopefully this will make the clans less arrogant, more careful and will increase their security. If not well then we'll just have to make them take it more serious." said a now smiling Naruto thinking about all new pranks they could use if the clans didn't take the threat seriously, after all he did say no to a lot of Kyu's more adventurous pranks. And so the three of them broke up, easily getting in all the compounds, copying the libraries, setting up the pranks and then getting out, nobody even knowing that they were there. Two hours later the three of them got back together on the fourths head.

"No problems?"

"Nope"

"None what so-ever Naruto-kun."

"Good then let's get back to the compound, I still have to set up those silence seals around the entire compound and then get some sleep, after all we do have that test from nai-chan."

"Nai-chan? Naruto-kun is there something you're not telling us?"

"Wha wha what are you talking about Hime-chan, Kuin-chan. "

"Kuin-chan? And we are talking about you calling Kurenai, Nai-chan?"

"Yes Kuin-chan, since Hinata is my Hime-chan, then you Kyu-chan should be my Kuin-chan."

"Not fair Naruto-kun" now whined Hinata and Kyu, completely forgetting that they were pestering Naruto about the other nickname that he used;" now you're the only one without a nickname."

"How about our ô-kun? after all he does have a hime and a kuin."

"No doesn't sound quite right for him, maybe our Kishi-kun?"

"hmmm that does quite good. our kishi-kun, a protector, our protector, that does sound like him." answered Kyu.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" said both Kyu and Hinata.

"Fine" pouted Naruto." Let's go to the compound, there you can decide my final nickname while I set up those seals." And so they left, arriving at the compound and then while Naruto installed the silence seals all around it, Hinata and Kyu discussed his new nickname, but it seemed that even after an hour of constant suggestion, they couldn't find a better one, so he was stuck with it.

Of course Naruto didn't really mind, after all it just showed that they cared for him, it just wasn't manly. After the seals were set up and a little cuddling, they all went to sleep, after all tomorrow they would need their strength for whatever Kurenai cooked up. Which would probably be a little more vicious then what they are used to of Kurenai, after all they were sure that they would notice Anko's influence on the test as well. But they would see tomorrow, now Naruto just enjoyed the company of these two lovely ladies as he drifted to sleep. His last thought as he drifted of was, _how did I ever get this lucky?_

Waking up before the alarm clock, Hinata felt a hand on quite a private part of her upper body. But what really surprised her was that, even though the hand felt great on her breast, it wasn't a male hand. And it seemed Kyu was having a dream about baking bread or something like that and so Hinata froze. Luckily Naruto wasn't awake to see the situation, she was sure that if he noticed this, she would just die of embarrassment. And then she heard his breath hitch and see his body stiffen, it seemed that Kyu's other hand had also wandered.

At this Hinata's hand had also started to wander, after all it just wasn't fair that Kyu-chan was the only one to cop a feel. They were after all a complete threesome, who shared everything so Hinata feeling a little bolstered with her being felt up by another girl, reached out not just towards Naruto but also to Kyu's breast.

With that contact Kyu stopped pretending and 'woke' up, "I always knew you had it in you Tenshi-chan."

"y-y-you were awake!" screamed Hinata withdrawing both her hands, at the same time Kyu did, leading to a groaning Naruto.

"Enough it's too early, and now I need a cold shower." whined Naruto.

"Oh you don't have too, I'm sure Hinata would just love to help me fix your problem, right Tenshi-chan."

Hinata blushed but didn't faint, demonstrating how far she had come. "W-eee-ell" actually contemplating it. But Naruto wouldn't hear of it, at least not with the test coming up.

"No, NO, not this time girls, maybe after the test is over and our pranks are set of." said Naruto first towards Hinata and then to Kyu, hearing this both girls pouted although Hinata's probably wasn't completely true, even if they were mentally 21 they still had 11 year old bodies. Though with them being ninja their bodies developed sooner, they now already looked like they were 13-14 years old. Another half a year and their bodies would probably be like a 16 years old civilian.

Naruto seeing his shot, quickly got out of bed into the bathroom and in the shower, his cold shower, thinking back to his reason for taking the shower, _make that a very cold shower._

After quickly getting ready and eating their breakfast, now not just ramen thanks to Hinata and Kyu. Now he had a very differentiated diet, though that diet did centre, but was not exclusively, around ramen.

Seeing how they still both had half an hour to kill they decided the two of them would just walk calmly towards the training ground, Kyu would stay in the compound and set up extra traps, plan the rest of the pranks/ jutsu steals/ break-ins of the clan compounds and last but certainly not least, get the groceries. Seeing the last part of her to do list, Kyu groaned, here she was, the queen demon, the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune being a stay at home mom. And the worst part was, she didn't even mind.

Seeing as Kyu was not really always in his mind now that she had a body, though still restricted, Hinata and Naruto could talk privately while they were walking towards the training ground.  
"So what do you think we could give Kura-chan as Birthday gift Tenshi-chan?"

Naruto found that since he now had an extra nickname and he already did sometimes use tenshi for Hinata, he had to give Kyu another nickname and voila the short version of her full name, meaning angel of darkness, became Kura-chan.

"Well you could always just give her your body to do with as she pleases but seeing as both you and me were already planning that anyhow, you want something else?"

"Yeah, you know a bucket of roses or something like that, something substantial. But at the same time I want it to be unique and nice."

"Well you'll have to think about it yourself, I already have something for her but jewellery is always a good way to go. And you can let something be custom made if you want or just make it yourself, after all they do say that a home-made gift means hundred times more than a pretty bought one."

"Thanks Tenshi-chan, I'll try to come up with something for Kuin-chan."

And just as he used their nicknames he got a brilliant idea, but not wanting to give anything away he just kept his face neutral. Hinata however being the girlfriend of Naruto for a few years now and before that even a little stalker, immediately saw through it and knew that apparently had already thought of something however she didn't know what. It seemed that he could still surprise her, even after 5 years in a relationship.

Finally arriving at training ground 8, they were still had about 15 minutes to burn, so they just decided to cuddle a little, however their private time was interrupted when Shino arrived not a minute after they had.

And he was surprised, again, it seemed that these two didn't just keep one thing secret like his second hive and better physical attributes, no now here they were casually cuddling while Hinata had dual crossbows on her back, both fairly big, but not excessively so, and with the way she carried them, they wouldn't hinder her even if she bent over completely backwards. Not that Shino even fathomed that she could do such a thing but hey it's the thought that matters. And then there was Naruto who seemed to have some very weird bended plate on his back, it was something Shino had never seen before and wondered just what it did, knowing Naruto probably something explosive. He never really did figure out why Naruto had this sick fascination with blowing things up, but hey it probably would come in handy sometime during a mission.

"Excuse Naruto-san, but what is that on your back?"

"This is called a BOOMerang and if I'm lucky I might even get to use it during this test."

"Naruto-kun, you did disable most of the extra features right, we don't want to accidently kill anyone now do we?" whispered Hinata to Naruto while she was still cuddled up to him, meaning Shino didn't hear.

"Good thinking Hime-chan, it would be kinda hard to explain wouldn't it" whispered Naruto back while rubbing his head before quickly grabbing his boomerang and disabling most of the extra features he had made with it, he probably wouldn't be using this giant one and would more than likely go for one of his smaller ones.

But Naruto had wanted to impress the others and so brought out one of his big ones, Hinata had decided she rather stay modest and picked two of her mediums, she had already disabled the extra features after it would be quite hard to explain how they knew elemental manipulation at this stage of their training. Now they were just crossbows that she could fire really fast and Naruto had a really big and heavy BOOMerang however the BOOM function was not really part of it, at least not at the moment. They would of course show them more and more as time went by, hopefully even gotten to the stage where they would be able to disclose their elemental chakra during the chuunin exams.

Now Shino was sure of it, he was way, way, waaaay behind his teammates, not that he really cared, after all if they were this strong already, then he'll just have to work harder to get just as strong and with their and their sensei's help, he, unlike a certain Uchiha, did train his ass off to get stronger and didn't expect to just get everything handed to him. That would just be illogical, a person should only get what he deserves, and just because you were from a clan did not mean you deserved anything. But it seemed that the Uchiha didn't think so. He expected to get everything handed to him and didn't have a shred of loyalty, one thing Shino thought was one of the most important things to have, especially as without their bugs loyalty the Aburame would be lost. No the Uchiha just wanted power for powers sake and that didn't sit well with Shino.

"Just how much did you guys hold back?"

However before Naruto could answer with a very vague answer, he was interrupted when Anko and Kurenai arrived.

"Good, everyone is already here, then let's get to this. Now normally we use this test to test teamwork and something else, me and Anko had already decided to test courage" looking pointedly to Hinata," empathy," looking at Shino "and thoroughness" looking at Naruto. "However seeing your profile which we based our test on, were complete bogus, so we had to improvise. Normally we would just get you to find and capture a certain item, with traps and genjutsu on the way. But seeing as you are much more advanced than the normal genin team, we'll do this a little bit different, there is only one requirement, you have to go find and steal a kunai with team 8 signed on it. There are 2 kunai with mine and Anko's sent on them, both me and Anko will try and stop you from getting to our kunai. You have until noon!" said Kurenai just before both Anko and Kurenai shuunshined away.

At first it looked like Shino was going to leave too but then both Naruto and Hinata saw him turn thoughtful. Neither Hinata nor Naruto had moved and wanted to give him some time to think about what Kurenai had said; hoping he caught the true meaning of the test and it had appeared he did. Looking underneath the underneath he had remembered that they had one, not said that whoever had the kunai would pass; two since they were jounin they was no way he alone could beat or outsmart them and three, even if he would run now, he knew that with the difference in strength between him and the couple before him, he would never beat them.

"I suggest we work together, after all we are just genin, there is no way we could actually win against a special jounin or jounin if we worked alone."

"Just as I was thinking," answered a smiling Naruto, he felt he could really get to like Shino.

"First we'll need a plan but before that we need to relocate." After saying that both Hinata and Naruto left, Shino followed suite, knowing that staying in the open was one of the worst things they could do. Even if it was said that they would protect their kunai, it would be in Anko's nature to come attack them so that they would not be able to get her kunai.

Going into the forest, Hinata activated her Byakugan, signalling to Naruto to stop, they waited for Shino to catch up.

"Okay, now that we have a little bit more privacy, how do you guys suggest we solve this."

Naruto already had a plan ready, but still wanted the input of Shino who knew maybe he thought of something he hadn't thought of yet. Shino seeing as they were waiting for him and definitely wanted his opinion, felt they could trust them at least a little bit more.

"I suggest we first locate both kunai locations, with both Hinata's eyes and my bugs, we could use my kikkai bugs to dismantle any normal traps, Hinata finds. After the traps are disabled we find the easiest way in and out, this is where Naruto comes in. I don't really know your skills but what I do know is that you can cause a lot of commotion and mayhem if you want to, so you will cause a distraction while me and Hinata sneak in and out."

Naruto had to admit it, with the data he had, Shino had really come up with a great plan, but there were some things he missed and although Naruto didn't want to criticize it was belter to tell him now than to have the plan blow up in their face.

"Okay nice plan, for the most part I agree, however, I think we'll best also look out for seals, I heard Anko has at least a basic understanding of them, also we can't rule out the possibility that they decided to put both their kunai together so that one could always stay with it. Other than that I like your plan. I'll make the distraction and lure them out while you get the prize. I should let you know that I do know the Kage Bunshin no jutsu so if you see more solids of me running around don't think it too weird." And when he said distraction he actually meant, blow up stuff till they come out. He did like to blow stuff up, thinking this could be heard by both Hinata and Kyu, who promptly sighed _BOYS_.

The first kunai they found was the one guarded by Anko and it showed, after all the amount of sharp pointy traps were numerous. So much even that Naruto was glad, he didn't just barge in like he used too, it could have gotten extremely messy and hurtful. Now he first had Hinata check to see everything a couple of feet away, luckily because she found that even just one foot and they would have tripped the alarm seal line. And then things would have gotten even more hurtful, not only would it have alerted Anko, it would have also apparently of set off a whole cascade of other seals, none of them lethal but they would bring lots of hurt and even more pointy thingies.

But this would work to their advantage, after all Naruto was a seal master. He even surpassed the Fourth on his use of different seals in battle, though was still an amateur compared to the Uzumaki of legend. They could make a seal a mile away just by stomping onto the ground once.

He had cracked the hirashin no justu, now both him and Hinata could do it however it was only the long distance version that was possible. His dad had really been a genius, and he was sure that his mother interfered in the deception as well. It was common knowledge that the Namikaze never had many ninja, what wasn't common knowledge was that the line also had a bloodline limit. It was probably caused by having each of the line, even the non-shinobi, able to use the henge, the kawarimi, Kakuremino and the Nawanuke. Four easy to learn e-ranks that even a non-shinobi might find usefull once in their live. But after generation of generation mastering these techniques the Namikaze had slowly been able to push the boundaries of these jutsu. And that's where the deception begins. The Hirashin wasn't a short distance teleportation that nobody else could figure out because nobody had even a clue that all his dad had been doing was repeatedly use the kawarimi with the air that hung above the seals. Should that air be switched a flash would erupt from the seal masking that the fourth was swapping himself with them. Unfortunately for Naruto his specialty wasn't the kawarimi and so the prank his father pulled couldn't be continued.

Seeing the alarm line, Naruto already knew just what he would use for distraction purposes. Thinking about it he couldn't help but smile. "Okay, slight diversion from the original plan. I can use this alarm line here and disable it for a little piece of land, and seeing as all the other seals are linked to this line, if it doesn't get activated, then they will not work either, so I'll send one of my clones with you, to disable the line at the other side. Do not enter before you hear my signal, Shino you still use your bugs to disable the traps on the other side. I'll make two other clones and let them henge into you and make them hide in the bush this way she'll think it's an ambush while in reality I'm just the decoy. Does anyone have any problems with that?"

"Yes but first what did you mean by sending a clone with us, if I remember correctly you could never do a bunshin and secondly they're not substantial so they can't really do much."

Naruto still being a little of a knucklehead he used to be, just decided that an example is much better than an explanation.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Called Naruto forming his familiar cross sign. And poofed 5 clones into existence, although it could be noted that the amount of smoke was nearly half of what it originally was. But Shino didn't know that, however just his eyebrows rose, here was Naruto, the class dunce who just used a jonin level technique like it was nothing. However this just reinforced his idea that they had been holding back all this time.

In his mind Naruto pouted, he had hoped for at least a little bit more than just a raised eyebrow after all he did just pull of a jonin level technique.

"Okay you guys go to the other side. Just be careful not to trigger anything. And wait for my clones to give you the okay before you guys sneak in."

And so both Naruto's five clones, Hinata and Shino left. Naruto then started preparing for his big show, so that he could set it of directly after his clones disabled the line, this way even if there was a fail-safe, she would never look there but think it was just feedback from where Naruto's other clones will break the line, hopefully.

After five minutes waiting he received the information of his clone. So he quickly send one of his clones to trip up the line.

All the while screaming, "No Hinata Shino, look out!" he didn't have to wait long cause not a minute later, Anko rushed out the door, to the scene of Naruto cradling Hinata's body with Shino's unconscious body, not very far beyond that. However the first thing she taught that it would be an illusion, "Kai!" but nothing changed. She still saw Naruto crying over a very cripple Hinata. Seeing as it was no illusion, because no matter how much they would progress, Anko was even able to escape Kurenai's genjutsu once she tried. So she had to assume that something must have gone wrong with her seals and traps.

She stumbled towards the crippled bodies of two of her students and one grieving one. However from the moment she got close enough, both Hinata and Shino's bodies poofed away in a giant flash, blinding Anko. At this point she knew something was wrong, and was directly on edge. Hearing a whooshing sound Anko did the first thing her reflex told her, she ducked, looking behind her she saw with her few limited vision, the boomerang, Naruto had on his back before the fight. After a few minutes, she blinked a few times before she finally had her complete vision back, seeing Naruto just standing there quite leisurely leaning against a tree.

"So what you think about my flash clones, quite handy isn't it."

"Annoying is more like it." screamed a now extremely pissed of Anko," my eyes still hurt!" blinking a few more times.

Suddenly Anko ducked again, just as the boomerang returned over her head again. Getting back up, she looked up at a very smug looking Naruto.

"So what do you think about my weapon of choice quite innovative don't you think. It has an automatic return policy."

"Yeah it's just peachy.' said Anko happily, sarcastically." But I must say number one most surprising ninja quite right. Only you would use a children's toy as a weapon, what's next a yoyo?" asked Anko.

"Nope… that's Hinata's weapon of choice." deadpanned Naruto, Anko face-planted.

But then at this Anko remembered Hinata, and the fact that she wasn't here.

"Do tell me, where is lovely Hinata."

Hearing this Naruto started sweating a bit. It seemed the other ones only needed one more minute, so that's what he was gonna give them, after all one minute wasn't all that much was it. So instead of just lying like normal, he decided to be brutally honest.

"She is at the moment stealing your kunai."

"You don't have to lie you know, you could just say you don't know. That only gives me more time to play. So let's play." said Anko, flinging a couple of kunai at Naruto. Naruto of course did the only logical thing, he moved to the right. Making his usual cross sign, he quickly made a dozen of clones and sent them to distract Anko. However these were quickly dispatched by a few well-placed kunai by Anko.

"Come on kid, is that all you got?" smirked Anko.

"Of course not!", called Naruto, but the whispering the name of his attack," Kitsune-bi: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", sending a ball of foxfire to Anko, who seemed quite surprised but still did manage to escape the ball.

"What the hell Naruto, I didn't mean it."

" Sure you didn't Anko-sensei." smirked Naruto, doing another seal order ending with the fox sign, this time not even whispering but just thinking _" Kitsune-bi: Hiendan no jutsu."_ shooting out a smaller but faster version of the flame bullet, now only narrowly missing Anko but hitting a tree she was standing before, now with normal fire it would just burn the surface but as it is foxfire, it splashed against it and also ignited the ground around the base. However seeing as Naruto didn't want to burn the rest of the forest down. He quickly made it stop.

"Oops, a little bit stronger than I wanted it to be."

"Oops that's all you have to say, you could have killed me with that Naruto."

"Hehe, sorry Anko-sensei." suddenly getting information about how Hinata and Shino had successfully snuck past all the other traps and seals and had finally stolen the kunai, Naruto decided he should better end this before she turned serious." Well seeing as I don't really have much more techniques that possibly won't kill you or at least I don't really have the control I want over them, I'll be leaving you." said Naruto before shuunshing away.

Anko just blinked a few times, that was the most anticlimactic ending to a fight she had ever had. But then it hit her, Naruto never did want to beat her, he was stalling, rushing back inside she quickly looked towards the box with the kunai in only to find the lid open, the seal array disabled and the kunai gone. "Damn it!" screamed Anko, "he was really telling the truth. He was just a decoy." And so it seemed that Anko had been beaten just because she had underestimated them, she never once thought someone could bypass her seals without her knowing. Maybe that was the twinge she had felt in the beginning. Once she felt the giant twinge when the seals went off the front, she had discarded it as just Naruto trying to tamper with it before setting it off. But she had been had, she sighed, _'Oh well at least now I can go and watch them try and beat Nai-chan.' _thought Anko before rushing off.

A few miles away from Anko's location, Hinata and Shino met up with Naruto,

"Well if Kurenai-sensei is just as easily fooled we'll be done far before our deadline."

"I wouldn't count on Kurenai-sensei to be so careless Naruto." answered Shino.

"I know I know but still we did nail this one." replied Naruto," She didn't know what hit her."

Shino just nodded and Hinata just smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Okay, now I don't think Kurenai will be just as easy so we'll have to change the plan a little once we get there. Got to keep it flexible." said Naruto before heading towards where he thought Kurenai would hide the kunai.

"Okay" answered both Hinata and Shino, but Shino did add, "Naruto-san, Kurenai-sensei's location is that way, pointing in the complete opposite direction of where Naruto was headed.

"Right I knew that" called Naruto, after having stopped, leaving skid marks all over the ground, chuckled and ran backwards (like in the manga when someone goes in the wrong direction), turned and dashed in the right direction after Shino. Hinata just sighed and followed after them.


	10. test part 2

Hiding in the bushes, Hinata, Shino and Naruto looked at the clearing in which Kurenai was seated, right next to a tree trunk with the kunai embedded in it, all the way to the hilt. Deciding they needed a new plan, they all fell back another mile just to be sure. After all it wouldn't do for Kurenai to overhear their plan. Even with the surprise of their power, Kurenai still was a jonin, the genjutsu mistress of Konoha no less.

Although Naruto did wonder how she coped after all, all the jounin did have some kind of coping method next to the obvious worship for the log. The most obvious one is of course Guy and unfortunately enough Lee later on, was even worse. Suddenly on the other side of Konoha, Guy shouted:" All praise the LOG! Come on Lee, let our flames of youth burn brighter!" "Yes Guy-sensei." Hinata and Naruto shuddered after defiantly hearing someone shout about flames of youth. "Okay, I think it's quite obvious we need a new plan." Both Shino and Hinata nodded, " I suggest that now me and Hinata double team Kurenai-sensei, with Shino backing us up if he can but since Hinata will probably be using water jutsu, and me my foxfire techniques, I might suggest you just focus on getting the kunai out of that trunk, we'll try not to set anything near it on fire or drown your bugs."

"Your right, it's probably for the best as my bugs are able to eat the trunk out around the kunai so that we can just easily pick it out." added Shino

Hinata just stayed silent but in the mind link she did ask,_ we gonna show our skills?_

_No Hinata-chan just a little bit, I already used two of my foxfire techniques against Anko. so they already know about that, she didn't hear that it was foxfire but she did see that it was powerful. But I'll explain that, you just don't use it unless you really have to, for now use just one or maybe two water jutsu. And then I do mean the normal one_ mind said Naruto, adding the last part as Hinata accidently flashed him a glimpse of the water dragon technique.

_You ready?_

_Let's do this Naruto-kun, Kura-chan please keep Naruto out of any genjutsu._

_Of course Tenshi-chan, can't let our Naruto-kun get hurt. _

It seemed the girls had decided that they best not get another nickname for him, after all they only had two nicknames he used now. And it seemed for every nickname they thought up, he was gonna come up with another one, and knowing Naruto they would get more embarrassing as the number rose. So the girls being smart as they were decided not to go to war against the number one most surprising ninja, especially with something that required him to get inventive.

Now Kurenai had already sensed them the first time around although she just barely sensed Naruto, Hinata a little bit better and Shino was hidden but for her very clear. So she was quite pleased that they could hide well and apparently worked together even though she did say there were only 2 kunai. But then she remembered, she could really hit herself, she forgot the key part of this test for teamwork as Kakashi used it, she forgot to tell them the part about only the two with the kunai passing. '_oh well too late for that' _Kurenai s thought and sighed.

Then she sensed Shino again, however this time it seemed that he was alone, but that couldn't be right, Hinata and Naruto wouldn't just abandon him like that, no Naruto would be the one to lead the attack, if anything was correct on his profile at least. She knew Hinata's profile was complete crap and that Shino's was about 70% correct but he had also kept another 30% hidden at the academy, which begs the question just why it wasn't ever noticed.

When Shino suddenly stopped at the edge of the clearing she knew something was up. Thanks to her being on edge, she heard the small whistle created by the kunai Naruto had thrown and the subsequent arrows Hinata had fired. _Damn those arrows are fast_, thought Kurenai, she turned around to see both Hinata and Naruto, standing nonchalantly just outside of the treeline. And while they were just standing there not even in an official stance, she could not find a unguarded spot on both of them. Sure each of them had them but these were then covered by their partner. It seemed like they had been fighting together for decades but that was simply impossible. Deciding it might be because they were in love and wanted to protect each other or maybe it was just a freaky coincidence though she did doubt that. With all this going through her mind she never did notice the few bugs Shino let loose and sent to eat out the trunk in which the kunai was stuck.

Deciding this was still a test after all, she should probably see just how good they were. And so she went onto the offencive, no longer waiting for them to make their move but still guarding the kunai, she quickly grabbed a few kunai from her pouch and began throwing them at them, a total of 12 kunai, 2 kunai with the first swipe of her hands, 4 with the next movements and eventually 6 as the last salvo. Naruto wanting to catch Kureani off guard decided to jump to the right and separate from Hinata. Kurenai seeing the chance to at least get one person in a genjutsu, flipped through her signs and called out.," Magen: Komori-ka" which would have made most genin fall asleep, Naruto however thanks to Kyu, didn't even notice. Kurenai was just about to turn to Hinata to keep her from waking up Naruto when she noticed that he his eyes were still wide open and he was even picking his nose. In the bushes nearby Anko was rolling around and laughing loudly, she was surprised nobody discovered her. The look on Kurenai's face was just too much for Anko. Kurenai, also known as the ice queen of Konoha, was looking at Naruto with shocked eyes and a gaping mouth.

However not to be outdone, she flipped through another series of seals and called out again," Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu" flipping through another few seals, "Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu". However Naruto was now in the process of taking out a handkerchief, wiping the booger he had picked on it and was now proceeding to walk back to Hinata.

"You should know Kurenai-sensei, genjutsu don't work on us." said Naruto before he made his familiar cross sign and send his clones forward. Hinata in the meantime had noticed Anko but seeing her current state she didn't think she was too much of a threat; however she did still keep an eye on her, or keep her in her vision at least.

Seeing Naruto was rushing Kurenai, Hinata quickly flipped through a few seals and called out, "Suiton: Sokusha Mizu Teppō no jutsu" drawing attention to herself before shooting multiple small water bullets, all of them just narrowly missing the clones and continue heading towards Kurenai. She then did something Kurenai had never seen, Hinata flipped through a few seals and then whispered out, "Yajirushi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" but it had no effect at the very least not that Kurenai could see, but at that moment she didn't want to take any chances. Inside the circle of Naruto clones the water bullets were now accompanied by dozens of arrows all hidden in the shadow of the water bullets, so Kurenai never saw these. Hinata had used one of her bullets to hide one of her arrows, then by using the technique she multiplied the arrow in the shadows of her other bullets.

However Kurenai never had any intention just dodging them, instead she used one of the logs in the clearing to switch using the Kawarimi no jutsu. Kurenai looked back, seemingly glad to have used kawarimi , seeing as the log was now not only wet and bruised from the blunt force trauma, but was also pierced by a couple of arrows that she had not expected to see. She was very lucky to use the Kawarimi instead of just dodging, silently she thanked the holy log, apparently her being careful was warranted.

However she never did get much time to admire Hinata's technique cause behind her she heard the clones closing in. She instantly drew one of her kunai and started the fight, Naruto's level was still just barely past academy in taijutsu, he now had his academy basics down and one extra crushing move that he could use, so in other words, Kurenai made short work of his clones. But that small amount of time was all Naruto needed to make one of his original techniques, it wasn't really harmful or flashy but it was very distracting. As such was a good technique to buy time usually used to confuse pursuers, and that was all they needed, time.

Hinata had while Kurenai was busy with Naruto's clones, completed her full seal series, even if she didn't need all of them, but they were trying to hide at least some of what they could do. She then called out, letting Kurenai know what they wanted her to think was happening:"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" with a small mist rolling in, meanwhile Naruto was going through his pretty long series of seals, finishing with the fox sign but he didn't call anything out he just whispered:'kitsune-hi: Shinkirō" blowing out his breath, nothing seemed to be blown out. But what Naruto had done was quite simple he had blown out air heated to a special temperature. Once this now hot air clashed with Hinata's cold mist, false images would be created.

Kurenai of course thought that Naruto had used a genjutsu after all she had never heard about anything except genjutsu that had this effect. So she did the only thing she could think about, she focused her energy and called: "Kai" however all that changed where the locations of some of the images, having disrupted the airflow a little bit. All but one however, though at the moment she didn't really notice, she was still thinking she was in a genjutsu and that she, a genjutsu mistress, couldn't get out of it.

All the while Shino's bugs had eaten the trunk around the kunai and loosened it, Hinata still keeping an eye on Anko, had also noticed this so she quickly ran towards the kunai, but Kurenai seeing now one person obviously moving decided that she probably wasn't a genjutsu. However Naruto hadn't been idle, he had once again used his kage bunshin no jutsu, now making them poof a lot more smoke and even making a few of his flash bunshin with them.

So having Naruto buy her time, Hinata quickly sped towards the tree trunk where the kunai was nearly thrown out by Shino's bugs, it seemed Shino was agitated that he couldn't join the fight. And his bugs reflected that, probably why they chewed out the knife so quickly, Hinata really did think it would have taken twice as long. So she quickly grabbed the kunai and dashed for the forest line. Naruto noticing that he was the only left in the clearing, made his traditional cross sign however now he had his ring finger added to it. "Bakuhatsu no kage bunshin no jutsu." called Naruto loud enough for Kurenai to hear, hoping she heard him and so she would be careful. Running out of the clearing after Hinata, he saw that both Hinata and Shino had the kunai with the engraving on.

"Okay we got both of our kunai. That means we pass right?" Naruto called.

"Yeah I think you pass, right Nai-chan" yelled Anko coming out of the shadows

"Yes," commented Kurenai," However Naruto, never ever send the last sort of clone to an ally ever again." pointing to all the burn marks on her clothes and even the singed tips of her hair.

"I think I overdid it." said Naruto, rubbing his head.

However Kurenai once again turned serious and said:" Congratulations, you are now officially team 8. You can have the afternoon of, however I would still like to have a word with both you and Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Hinata just nodded and Naruto not wanting to see Shino left out, answered, " I think Shino should be here too Kurenai-sensei, we're a team after all, I don't have anything to hide from him." Shino nodded his head in thanks.

"You do know that my questions will probably go over some touchy topics"

"As long as it does not compromise any mission secrets or goes about private things between me and Hinata." said Naruto making Hinata blush crimson.

"As you wish, so do you want to start?" agreed a pretty shocked Kurenai.

"Okay, first Shino, could you give me that kunai, please?"

Shino being curious as to what could shock Kurenai-sensei, just handed his kunai over.

"Okay Shino just checking something, this is a kunai correct?" asked Naruto at which Shino just nodded; Naruto then quickly sealed the kunai in a scroll. "Now what is this?" asked Naruto.

"a seal with a kunai in, why?"

"Okay, now what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret, if you talk about this with anyone who does not know this secret, you will be signing your death sentence. You've probably seen how I'm treated. So, well there's no easy way of saying this and you really should know this, I am the container of Kyuubi no kitsune." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head, like he was excusing it, however that was just on the outside. On the inside he had to hear the profuse apologetic series voiced by Kyu and he was telling her it wasn't her fault.

Shino being his eloquent self just replied to this with "I see, that's does explain much."

However Kurenai never knowing anything about how Naruto was being treated did require some extra explanation. After all there were only a few jounin who were vocal enough about seeing Naruto as Naruto and not as the Kyuubi, one being Kurenai. So when the villagers saw her, they stopped talking trash about Naruto and even if he was there started treating him like a normal person.

"What do you mean by how you are treated Naruto?" asked Kurenai

Anko however wasn't so naïve being on the receiving end of the scorn of the villagers before Naruto, she knew quite well how he was treated everywhere except a few select shops, none of them including clothing shops, after all there was no way Naruto would weir that hideous kill me orange contraption if he had any other options right?

"Oh don't be so naïve Nai-chan. You should know how people treat him, they act all normal when they see you but you must have at least once hidden your presence and also been in the company of Naruto to notice how he is treated."

However how improbable it might be, she had actually never hidden her presence and seen how the villagers treated Naruto. She did have as excuse that the last few years she had worked really hard to become Jounin, even if she had only just been named one.

"So you mean they aren't like the way I see them all the time."

At this Hinata looked away to the ground and even Naruto looked a bit sullen,

"No Kurenai-sensei, they don't, the last year it hasn't been too bad, now that they thought I might fight back I just get the stares and the extra added demon tax. They haven't chased me or beaten me up since last year." said Naruto, even though he was older now and could deal with it better, having relived those worst days of his life twice did way on his mind sometimes. Especially during nights, he could sometimes wake up 5 times, luckily with both Hinata and Kyu sharing his bed most of the bad dreams stayed away and even if they did happen, both Hinata and Kyu were there to help him through them. And so Naruto was processing his childhood again, however this time it seemed to be easier, maybe it was already having gone through it once or maybe it was the help of Kyu and Hinata, Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that he was glad that he had both of them in his life and he thanked whatever deity out there for having them.

Naruto now seeing the sombre mood that his answers had generated decided to lighten things up again. "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, it isn't too bad, at least I can eat ramen, and I even believe I have gotten Shino warmed up to the idea, isn't that right Shino?"

Shino, reading the underlying message perfectly, blushed a little. It was such an absurd scene that however hard Anko tried, she just could not hold in her laughter. Here was her normally totally emotionless resident bug boy, blushing like a teenage girl. Even Kurenai had to chuckle at his discomfort and Hinata just smiled, she thought both Shino and Ayame deserved a chance at happiness.

In the original timeline, Shino did never find love; it seemed that he had never met Ayame. Neither she nor Kiba really enjoyed eating ramen and Shino was just impartial to it, so they never did eat it much and when they did it was usually when on a mission with them quickly eating and continuing their missions.

"Now that Shino has been embarrassed enough for today, you said you had some questions you wanted to ask me Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei."

"Yeah a couple actually, first of, since when can you use Katon(fire release) jutsu?"

"Quite simple, I can't."

"What, but I saw you use katon jutsu against me, and apparently you also used them against Anko. Seeing as she isn't surprised either."

"I never said I didn't use fire jutsu, I just said that I don't use Katon jutus."

Naruto apparently just loved messing with people's heads.

Even going as far as driving a few of them insane later on in life. Before that he had annoyed them quite a few times when they had tried to order him around without Tsunade's permission. It is quite sad when an 18 year old knows the law better than the entire council and Hokage. Especially since so many ridiculous ones existed. There were even some that stated that should at one time there ever be a petition filed with 100 signatures for the consent of the Hokage to make a hot spring co-ed than the Hokage would have to agree to or could force a trial period of at least one month, in which all the hot springs in Konoha would be turned co-ed. If Jiraiya or even the current Hokage ever found out about that rule than he was sure he would suddenly find all the hot springs co-ed.

"Bull, I definitely saw you use one, when you burned that one tree nearly to the ground when distracting me, nearly killing me I might add." called Anko, Kurenai just nodded, having similar experiences just a few minutes ago.

"You don't seem to understand, I never said I could not use fire based attack, I just can't use Katon jutsu."

"So then what were those techniques you used?" asked Anko, with Shino now also leaning in, pretty interested about Naruto's techniques too. After all he was pretty sure that if Naruto ever used one of those techniques on him, no matter the fact that he had nearly completely merged his now two colonies with the few species of the fire resistant type, he had found at the restaurant, thus making them also fire resistant, he was sure they would still burn.

"Quite simple do you really think that being the container of the most powerful demon on the face of the earth doesn't give me any benefits?"

"So …" insisted Anko.

"I use Foxfire." answered Naruto.

"Fox…fire?" asked Kurenai, starting to get worried that maybe the fox was influencing Naruto by letting him use some of his power, still not knowing that the fox wasn't really a fox but a vixen.

"Yeah it's one of the perks I get; it's nearly identical to the katon jutsu only a little bit more efficient."

Hearing the understatement of the year Hinata just snorted, she had seen what some of the higher class techniques Kyu used, could do; it seemed that even though they said Amaterasu was the most potent fire known to man. Which was essentially true seeing as Kyu was a demon, but it seemed that Kyu had made her fire potent enough to completely block Amaterasu. Now with Naruto and her also having the ability it seemed the name had to be shared. However Kyu could not make the same amount of foxfire to overpower Amaterasu at once. But luckily making more foxfire was easier than making more of the black flames of Amaterasu, although it did need to be an S-class jutsu to be the same power, but for blocking purposes the foxfire didn't have an equal. Even the smallest veil of foxfire could stop a normal Amaterasu assault. Foxfire was never really meant for attacking purpose, no it was made to complement Kyu, and her nature to more protect than attack. After all if you're a giant fox with nine tails that could cause earth quakes by just smashing the ground then why bother with more attack.

"It seems Hinata doesn't agree with you Naruto-kun." said Kurenai.

"Okay fine, so it's pretty efficient at least once I get enough control over it, I already nearly scorched of my eyebrows once, if it weren't for Hinata and her quick response with her water, I wouldn't have any."

"Naruto-kun stop underestimating your foxfire, they're our sensei and our teammates, they deserve to know. What he didn't tell you about that time that he was trying to see just what he could get when he fed enough chakra into the Gōkakyū no Jutsu for 10 kage bunshin. It nearly burned down the forest to a clearing half the size of where we just were. Luckily I was around and there was a stream nearby our training place. However it does seem that it does not expand beyond what Naruto allows it cause once he stopped the jutsu it didn't progress any further but it did stay around the now new clearing, it seemed like it was guarding it."

"Okay" said a now sweating Anko, she was really lucky that Naruto didn't hit her with that.

" So what you're saying is, Hinata-chan," Hinata was glad that Kurenai was still taking on the role of big sister and sensei just like last time," that even this fire is a bit more destructive but also has other properties than the normal fire jutsu."

"Yeah I think you could put it like that. Unfortunately we don't know too much about it, so me and Naruto are just going at this by the ear, trying to replicate some know fire jutsu and coming up with new ways to use the clearly more protective values. And don't worry no one is in any danger, and I'm always with him to be sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I don't just do stupid things," complained Naruto," I can't help it when something doesn't go as I expect it to cause of external factors." hearing the whiny tone in which Naruto was saying this, Anko nearly had to laugh again, she didn't know why but she was really starting to like this kid.

"Okay so to summarise, you, Naruto, can use a more destructive version of the katon jutsu, but only two at the moment?"

"No, sorry four actually, one is the one I used on you Kurenai-sensei, kitsune-hi: Shinkirō, where I use my foxfire to heat the air, while Hinata uses her kirigakure to bring in cold air, so making two different temperature in the air and making mirages. It's actually a collaboration jutsu, but it can work alone, however it doesn't work nearly as good alone as with Hinata's help. The other one is kistune-hi: Surasshutēru, where I make a whip-tail like fire appendage and lash it at the opponent, I got the idea when I saw the water whip Hinata can use. It seems that the user can hold on to the fire but controlling it is a bit difficult so I can't really use it in battle yet."

"hmmm," said Kurenai thoughtfully, "so you can use four foxfire techniques, which are probably gonna be at least be C-rank if not more with the extra properties of the fire. You can also use an B-rank kinjutsu using only one seal and even made adaptations on it, another question: just how many can you make, in our fight you flung them at me like they were spare change. And I'm not sure but I think you can even use the Shunshin no Jutsu. Giving you a total of 8 techniques."

Naruto was pretty embarrassed now, having to add another technique to the list." Sorry Kurenai-sensei but I can also use the same technique Hinata-chan used in our fight. And well I don't really know just how many kage bunshin I can make." said Naruto rubbing his head again.

Kurenai was shocked here was a student just out of college who could already do 8 techniques most of them never ever heard of, a use of a kinjutsu know for high chakra use, nearly without limit and now here he was saying that wasn't all,

"What do you mean? You mean to say that's not all?"

"Hehe, I can also use the Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu. And the adaptations to our selected ranged weapons."

"And that's another thing, how can you just use a ranged weapon, one even I have never heard of being used as a weapon?" asked a shocked Anko.

"What do you mean Anko?" asked Kurenai." And what do you mean selected ranged weapons?"

"Didn't he use it with you? With me, our Naruto-kun here used that boomerang that's nearly just as large as he is, and nearly cleaved me in two with practiced ease." Hearing this Kurenai turned to Naruto, giving him the clear look stating, talk NOW!.

"Well you see, if you don't have any friends, you have a lot of time on your hands. I used mine to train, and once I broke Hinata out of her shell and she explained her situation to me, I kinda dragged her into it too. She is proficient in using both the Suiton: Suiben, Suiton, Kirigakure no jutsu, Suiton Sokusha Mizu Teppo no jutsu, Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu, kunai, yajirushii and Bumeran and she also learned both Shunshin and Kage bunshin."

Now the shocked looks turned towards Hinata.

"I thought you were kicked out of the Hyuuga household because you were weak, why didn't you ever show them these skills?"

"Kurenai-sensei, however good I am at these skills, it does not change the fact that I am not good at the Juken, the style apparently doesn't suite me. And that is the only technique that has any meaning in that family." spitting the last part out.

Kurenai was now beyond just normal shock; here was Hinata, one of the kindest kunoichi she knew, saying things with such malice. But Kurenai knew better than to pry into the Hyuuga affairs, so she decided she better didn't know than know and blow up against Hiashi when she next saw him; however she wasn't going to be friendly anymore. She had always hoped she would get Hinata as one of her students and that's why she was usually kind towards Hiashi even though he was usually quite frigid.

So Kurenai just nodded and decided it was time to move on.

"Okay so we got, you two who have clearly still not told us everything, but I do respect your privacy so I won't pry into your reasons for acting the way you have. Though I do think I'll be having a few words with the Hokage about your treatment Naruto-kun." Hearing this Naruto's heart warmed, he never did get much love from anyone besides Kyu and Hinata, but knowing that Kurenai was looking out for him was kind of comforting.

Anko not wanted being outdone added," Yeah and if the old stiff doesn't want to do anything I'm sure that having a few reptiles running around won't help their businesses much."

"Okay, now onto the next question, I know that both Hinata and Naruto have been holding back and probably don't even have told me everything yet, but I would also like to know how much you've been holding back, Shino-kun."

Shino just nodded and started, too shocked to really care, "I have an total of 3 different techniques using my bugs and also I have two colonies inside my body instead of the just one I always used. Other than that, my Tajutsu is a bit better and faster than I showed in the academy. But I'm nothing like those two."

Now normally Shino doesn't talk much, so with him literally giving a speech it was hard not to be surprised, especially Naruto and Hinata. They hadn't heard him talk so much since, wait they had hear him talk this much yesterday when he was talking to Ayame. But it was still a radical change from what they were used too, they had after all been used to a very silent Shino for over 20 years, Naruto would even bet that at the end of this year, he would have heard Shino say more than he ever did in the old timeline.

"Now are there any other questions you guys might have?" asked Naruto, fearing the dreaded silence that was about to descend on them.

"Yeah I still got some, one how long have you guys been together?" leered Anko," Two, how long have you guys been training in secret. And last but not least, how the fuck do you guys know how to torture those convicts from yesterday. I just had to threaten him with getting you back once and he spilled. It was no more fun for me." pouted Anko.

"Wait, what do you mean by torturing convicts Anko-sensei?" asked surprisingly enough Shino, it seemed that Kurenai already knew.

"Well you see kid, yesterday when we all left the training grounds; they went to get something to eat after which they decided they wanted a crack at a torture session too. Me and Ibiki were just about to take our mandatory 50 minute break when they arrived asking for a shot. You should know both me and Ibiki had already been in there with them for an hour and a half. But we didn't even get the tiniest break, so deciding to humour both of them," told Anko, pointing at Naruto and Hinata who had once again linked hands," I even made a bet with Ibiki, but that's not important, however once our break was nearly over we decided to head back. I was thinking that they would probably already be out having had enough. However what we did not count on was the fact that both of them would be successful."

Now even Kurenai was surprised, it seemed Anko had left out that part.

"Wait you mean to tell me that they even succeeded, you never did tell me that little part." commented Kurenai.

"To the first, none of your business, to the second, a few weeks only. And the third question, you know better than to ask about torture techniques, if you follow your bet till the end I might give you a few scrolls to play around with."

"Oh come on Naruto, that's not fair and what do you mean by scrolls?" emphasizing the s, whined and asked Anko.

"Quite simple we both together have at the moment a total of 26 scrolls nearly all with 5 levels of torture fun. So if you honour your bet you can pick a number and I'll let you try it out." answered Naruto, holding back another 10 that he thought were too dangerous for her to use and another 4 that weren't complete yet.

"Fine" pouted Anko, she really was like a little child sometimes.

Shino in the meantime was just adding to his list of growing abilities that both Hinata and Naruto had, however he did see where they would get their ideas. However now that he thought about it he had even noticed that quite a few of the clan elders had been treating Naruto just like the other villagers, he also filed that for later. He needed to think long and hard to make a plan for bringing this up to his clan elders.

Seeing the chance to stop any other questions before they could be come up with, Naruto started to ask his questions, "So Kurenai-sensei, what do we do now, and what will our function be?"

"Well since I have to report to the Hokage this afternoon you'll have the afternoon of, and we'll meet back here tomorrow morning at 8 o' clock. And as to what function, I'm not sure yet, you definitely are good at tracking but I think you'll be able to do so much more, but I'll only tell the Hokage that and not any of the other jounin-sensei." Said Kurenai, seeing Naruto panicked face once he heard she was gonna talk about them but relax once she said she was only gonna tell the Hokage about their skills.

"Okay, you are dismissed, come on Anko I think we can still have time for some dango, seeing as our students managed to complete our tests before noon."

Anko still in child mode screamed," Yeay DANGO!"

"Anko behave, or no dango." Said Kurenai like she was scolding a little child, Anko's only response was pouting; however you could see that she loved the game they were playing inside her eyes.

"_I always did wonder if they were ever together." Questioned Naruto,_

"_Kurenai-chan was always pretty closed about her private life. The only way we even knew that she and Asuma-san were together was because of him and not her."_

"_Oh please, you know just as well as I do that they've got something going on. What I'm more curious about is why did Kurenai and Anko break up in the first place?" called out Kyu._

"_Well I'm not gonna risk anything today, she already placated me when she agreed to keep our skills secret from every other jounin. And besides if we talk much longer, Shino is gonna start wondering."_

"_Hai, Naruto-sama." Called both Kyu and Hinata, knowing Naruto never did like being addressed as sama, even when he was Hokage._

"So Shino, wanna get something to eat?" asked Naruto, "My treat, we do have something to celebrate after all."

"Okay Naruto-san, I would be delighted. Ramen?" asked Shino but you could still hear as much as you could with Shino, the excitement at ramen and neither Naruto nor Hinata thought it was thanks to the ramen but more who was at the stand that made Shino excited.

Hinata just sighed, now she was never ever gonna get Naruto away from that ramen stand, but oh well, at least she got to enjoy in the profits. After all for her continued cooperation with thinking up new ideas and her writing an agreement never to go into business against Teuchi, he had given her 10% of the ramen stand.

"Okay but after this we're gonna teach Shino the shunshin no jutsu, it's not that hard and I really don't wanna run through the entire village every time we're gonna eat ramen."

"Fine, we'll teach him, you are right that it would really be handier. But don't you think we should ask Shino if he even wants to learn."

"All right, so Shino do you want to learn the shunshin no jutsu?"

Shino of course agreed after all learning a new technique especially such a handy one was on his to do list and here we're his team mates willing to teach him. Seeing as they we're much stronger than him, Shino wasn't going to decline to let them teach him anytime soon.

"Okay, but now RAMEN!"(you can guess who this is.)

Meanwhile with Kurenai and Anko.

"So how much do you want to tell the Hokage, do you think we should tell him about the foxfire or still keep it a secret?" asked Anko.

"Of course we'll tell him, the Hokage needs to know. Who knows maybe the fox is even influencing Naruto." replied Kurenai, she didn't know how right she was although the method of influencing wasn't what she thought.

"Fine. We'll tell the Hokage but don't even think about saying anything about this to Kakashi, Nai-chan, I know you see the best in everybody but even you know how he thinks about Naruto. If you tell him he can use kitsune-hi jutsu thanks to the fox, he'll rush over and kill Naruto before the Hokage could forbid it, especially since Katon jutsu are the Uchiha's main weapon. If he knew that Naruto knew any better fire jutsu, he might just snap."

"All right, not that I was going to anyhow. I just hope Kakashi gets to know the real Naruto so he can finally get that image of fox Naruto out of his mind."

"We'll see, the kid does have a way of worming his way into your hart if you let him."

"I know what you mean." sighed Kurenai, even after the last time she had sworn not to get so involved with her students, with both Hinata and Naruto, she just couldn't resist. She had since she had seen Hinata like a baby sister ever since she had to watch her when she was a chuunin. And she had found that Naruto had some distinctive quirks that she knew only Kushina's, her sensei, kid could have but she wasn't entirely sure. So she had been silently helping Naruto along if she was around not thinking things were that bad, so she had seen now come to see him as a little brother. Anko never having met either Hinata or Naruto didn't really know what to feel like, but she did know that they were slowly penetrating her shields and there was nothing she could do against that.

Arriving in the Hokage's office they went over to Hana and Asuma who were already waiting.

"hello Asuma-san, hey Hana-chan, how is everything?" called out Anko, being friends with Asuma but not enough to call him with kun .

"Hey Anko-chan, hey Kurenai-chan. Everything went fine, I think that this will be quite a good team, Ino-chan shows some promise. She just has to get over the Uchiha first. Especially in the field of medicine but Anko-chan would you maybe teach my students about the use of poisons. I think that'll be even better suited for Ino. She already has an extensive knowledge of flowers and if she could get to using paralytics then even on her own she might be able to use her techniques." Seeing Anko's still reluctant face she quickly added,' and in return I'll teach yours about Healing."

"You know Anko that's not a bad deal, after all you specialty is poisons, and I think Hinata would make an excellent healer. And if we could also get Asuma to teach ours a little about strategy, their teamwork would probably skyrocket. Of course in return I'll teach theirs something about Genjutsu. What do you say Asuma-kun? You up for a little exchange?"

"Fine, you are right that I do know quite a bit about strategy and maybe even a bit of chakra elemental manipulation. And not really much about genjutsu except how to break them. Fine you have a deal. But Hana-chan, I do expect you at all of these sessions, and you too Anko. You both could learn a thing or two. I even think the old man put Hana with me just for that purpose."

"Doesn't he mean to make sure that he doesn't slack of?" whispered Anko to both Kurenai and Hana, at which they just giggled.

"Hey I'm serious; Hana isn't really an offensive fighter even though she's from the Inuzaka clan. Now I'm not saying that's a bad thing." Seeing that she was gearing up to respond, "but having a few offensive moves or even defensive ones to keep the enemy away from our injured, could save a life. Heck I'll probably even be at most of the genjutsu lessons, if Kurenai allows, cause at the moment all I can really do is break them on my own, not really sure how to help others with them."

"What you don't know how to get another person out of a genjutsu?" nearly screamed Kurenai. Asuma just rubbed his head;" I know it's not pretty but I have never worked with anyone who didn't know how."

"Still even if everyone knows how to get out of one, they still have to know they are in one. Another thing do teach them to break out of one before my lessons, all of my students already know how and I wouldn't want to bore them, the Log knows what Naruto will think up to pass the time." Said Kurenai while shuddering, she had heard about all the pranks that Naruto had pulled in the academy and she couldn't imagine what he would think up now that he didn't really have to hide his skills anymore.

"Okay, you have a deal; let's give them another week first to get acquainted with each other first. After that we'll start trading them. Do you think we should get Kakashi in on this too?" asked Asuma.

"Noooo!" screamed both Anko and Kurenai together, blinking a few times and looking at each other they just looked at Asuma again who had a confused expression on his face so Anko explained." You know how Kakashi is about teaching, the only reason he even does it now was because of the Uchiha, then add the fact that the Uchiha thinks he's better then everyone and doesn't want to work hard. Plus I'm pretty sure he will just think that what we teach isn't important enough cause it isn't ninjutus so he'll just muck up the entire lessons for everyone."

Asuma rubbed his beard, lit up a smoke then he replied," You're probably right, but I don't really know much about ninjutsu or taijutsu."

"And we can't ask Guy to teach them either, at least I can't."

"Why not Nai-chan?" asked Anko.

"In his team he has the one known as the Huuga prodigy." Just by saying that a light bulb went off in Anko's head. Hana and Asuma not really knowing much about it and not having heard that Hinata was now no longer Hinata Hyuuga we're still confused.

"Why would it be a problem if Hinata would be joined by another Hyuuga?"

Before Kurenai could explode, Anko decided to answer." You guys do know that Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga right?"

Seeing the shocked looks on their faces was proof enough so she quickly turned towards Kurenai who was still nearly exploding," See Nai-chan, they just didn't know, no harm meant." Kurenai took deep breaths and after a few minutes she was reasonably calm again. "Sorry about that, but when I heard that they had just cast her away like that. It just makes me mad."

"Deep breaths Nai-chan, don't want to blow up in the Hokage's office now do you."

"You're right Anko-chan. Now how do you suggest we do this?"

"Well normally I would have them do missions 3 days a week and teach them the other 3 and have them take Sunday of. So how about we just split that time up? You and Anko take Tuesday, me and Hana will teach them Thursday, and Saturday is a day we can work on teamwork or teach them other stuff we personally want to. And then we'll give them Sundays off. How's that sound?"

Kurenai looked at Anko who just nodded her consent." Okay fine, I'll see your students coming Tuesday at 8 AM on training ground 8. Tell Shikamaru that if he's late, I'll have him do the same exercises as the others but with weights on, multiplied by 2 for every minute he's late."

Asuma smirked, the kid wasn't gonna like that, Hana had also made a similar remark, only she had threatened to let her triplets take as many bites out of him as he was late. And that she would also sic them on him if he didn't do his best." He really would never forget the look on Shikamaru's face once Hana explained.

"Okay, I'll tell him, how about you bring yours around 10," however he was interrupted by Hana saying, "bring them around 8 AM to training ground 10. I'll take the morning, and with me it's if they're late, my triplets get to chase them around for as many minutes as they are late." Anko just nodded while gulping, she really did not want those three after her, they were scary as a team.

Before the conversation could continue again, they we're interrupted with the Hokage arriving.

"Okay now that" looking around, the Hokage sighed," I was gonna say now that everyone is here, but it seems that Kakashi is once again late. But no use waiting on him, so report." And so it began with teams 1-6 not passing for various reasons.

"Okay next team 7's sensei is still not here so we'll" however at this point Kakashi entered the room, seeing everyone looking at him he just started making a lame excuse however the Hokage just gave him a hard glare. "Team 7 report."

"Team 7 has passed. They will make a great team, maybe even worthy of the Sanin." Called Kakashi, knowing deep down that was a lie but still not believing it, wanting the Uchiha to become great. Every other jounin just rolled their eyes. The Hokage nodded, he had seen the test taking place. Kakashi then described his test and how brilliant the Uchiha was. The hokage just sighed and stopped Kakashi mid-way," I already know the details, so on to team 8, report" he had actually wanted to see this test but for some reason he couldn't see them. '_Probably Kurenai's work with a genjutsu, to stop anyone from spying'. _thought the Hokage however it had been Kyu who had cast that genjutsu, to stop the spies of Danzo from seeing anything not to stop the Hokage from seeing anything.

"Team 8 has passed our test, Hokage-sama." the Hokage just nodded he hadn't expected any less. "Okay, I'll expect a full report to be given to me after the meeting is over." This surprised most of the jounin however it was Kakashi who responded, "What! Why don't they have to report it now?" he nearly screamed.

"Kakashi, know your place! And they don't because I say they don't." answered the Hokage.

After this Kakashi just left muttering about prejudice and foxes.

'Anybody else have anything else to add?" silence was all that met him," Okay, then onto team 10 report."

"Team 10 has passed as well Hokage-sama. They show both great teamwork and strategy." Then Hana proceeded to explain the test and the responses of the inoshikacho trio.

After the report was over, the Hokage said," Thank you all, you're dismissed. I do want Hana, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma to stay."

After everybody had left, the hokage just turned towards Kurenai," Report."

Kurenai however wasn't really comfortable reporting with both Hana and Asuma there.

"Euhm, sorry to ask but why are Asuma-san and Hana-san still here?" asked Kurenai.

The Hokage just smirked, "I overheard the little deal you brokered with them, and don't you think they'll have to have all the information regarding their future students?"

Kurenai just nodded, and then began her report. She included everything, including the great teamwork of Hinata and Naruto, the weapons both Hinata and Naruto used the torture completion however she did first seem to check with the Hokage and then lastly all of the Jutsu that the two of them had used. Hearing this last part raised the eyebrows of the other three.

"So you're saying that Naruto has a more powerfull version of the Katon, and already knows how to use a total of 8 techniques?" asked an incredulous Hana, however both the Sarutobi's had the same shocked face.

"Nope, he has more; I think his total is eleven, with three of them being adaptations."

"Fuck me." Said Hana, however quickly covered her mouth, "sorry Hokage-sama."

"Don't worry child, I think you summarised that quite well." Smirked the Hokage and then continued, "So what do you think son?"

"I think, I don't know what to think. The quiet bug user is quite advanced, the quiet meek girl is actually a powerhouse and the dead last is actually far beyond the others."

"I might add that I don't think that Hinata and Naruto are that far apart, from what I see, they're both equally strong, however this time Hinata had the supportive role and Naruto the more active role. And I even think they were holding back a bit." Said Kurenai, Anko just nodded her consent.

"Yeah I even heard around after they broke those convicts and it seemed that Hinata was out even before Naruto was."

"Well it seems you'll have your hands full, keep me updated." Said the Hokage before dismissing them.

Outside Asuma turned to Kurenai," How certain are you about that last part?"

"Fairly. So wanna grab a drink with us, you guys seem to have a need for one. We'll celebrate our new arrangement. Heck we might even learn something from them." Smirked Kurenai, but not really joking either.

"You're right I do need a drink, you coming too Hana-chan?"

Hana just shrugged," Why not, it's not like I have anything else to do."

The next day at sunrise with Naruto, Hinata and Kyu.

"So everything went according to plan?"

"Hai, Kishi-kun."

"Hai, I especially like your plan for the Inuzaka compound Naruto-kun." Commented Kyu.

"Okay, now that all the traps are set, the libraries are all copied?"

Both Hinata and Kyu just nodded, "Then me think it time for the fun to begin." Said Naruto forming the ram seal, he channelled quite a bit of chakra and called out," Fuin no jutsu: Itazura shīru; Kai!"

And there the three of them sat, seeing the air be filled with all kind of colours of paint, red, , orange and purple we're the most frequent but not everything. None of the clans were spared, even ANBU headquarters had gotten a nice pinks coating. You could also hear all kinds of bells ringing and even some animal sounds. Even the past Hokage's heads had not been spared. The first seemed to be made entirely out of wood with bushes sticking out of his ears, noses and mouth. The second looked like a geisha with purple eye shadow and lips. The third had a giant nosebleed and looked quite sex-crazed. And the fourth looked like a clown, big red nose and all.

"You better go back Kura-chan, they're coming." Said Naruto already hearing all the ANBU and jounin coming their way. Seeing both Naruto and Hinata sitting their stumped them for a little while however their anger quickly took over, it seemed not all of them had been inside when the seals went off, as such they were completely covered in paint.

"NARUTO!" they all screamed, Naruto just bowed and called:" Thank you Thank you, you're too kind." And then sprinted away with Hinata, they both led all of them on a merry little chase around the town, always just not letting themselves get caught. After an hour on the chase it seemed most of the Anbu had to stop, with the jounin already stopping long ago because they were out of breath. Another quarter of an hour longer and only 4 Anbu remained pig , bear, bird and cat. "Okay Naruto-kun do tell us why we came home this morning to see the village painted in all kinds of colours and all the ANBU and Jounin chasing you and Miss Hyuuga-san." Asked cat, aka Yugao.

"It's no longer Hyuuga. It's Hinata, just Hinata." Nearly screamed a slightly enraged Hinata.

"Okay okay, sorry, why were they chasing both you, Naruto, and Hinata-chan then." Asked bear, aka Yamato.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tenzo-san. After all we we're just doing our warm-up run when all of them decided to join us." Said Naruto playing innocent however any chance of that succeeding dropped once he heard "NARUTO!" by Iruka.

"H-h-hey Iruka-sensei."

"What do you think you're doing. I thought you'd know better Hinata-chan. Follow me NOW!" screamed Iruka starting off towards the now yellow with orange blotted Hokage tower.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Iruka and the four ANBU quickly led Naruto towards the Hokage's room. Entering they could already see the Hokage sitting behind his desk, once he saw who entered his frown deepened.

"Anbu you're dismissed, I'll get your report later. It seems I have other business to attend to first."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Before they all faded away in the background.

Meanwhile Naruto had leisurely placed himself in a chair and had dragged Hinata with him.

After thanking and also dismissing Iruka, the Hokage turned towards the couple.

"I now this is futile but I better ask, did you do this?"

"Yep." Deadpanned Naruto, this however was not what the Hokage expected.

"What, you admit to all of this?"

"Yep." Said Naruto with Hinata just nodding with him.

"HOW COULD YOU! NOT ONLY THE VILLAGE BUT ALSO THE HOKAGE FACES!"

"Oh relax old man, I just pictured them like they really are, you're a pervert, the fourths a clown and idiot to trust the villagers so much. The first was always using his wood jutsu and well I don't really have an explanation for the Geisha second. But if it really bothers you that much." Quickly going through a series of ten seals, Naruto called out again," fuin jutsu: Hokage no kao toryō; Kai."

The Hokage quickly looked around and what he saw astounded him. It seemed like nearly lifelike portraits of all of the past Hokage's. However it seemed that his still had the bloody nose. Turning back towards Naruto he gave him one look at which Naruto quickly did an extra seal, he looked back and saw himself in his youth years now without the bloody nose.

The Hokage sighed," What am I going to do with you?" he more asked himself than Naruto or Hinata. So when Naruto replied "You could give me a medal." The Hokage just frowned,

'And why exactly should I give you a medal, for painting the entire hidden village in bright flashy colours or for setting of multiple pranks all over the clan compounds? Or maybe even because of the way you painted the entire Hokage tower yellow with orange blots? Are those the things I should be giving you a medal for?" nearly screamed the Hokage at the end.

"No of course not, you should give us a medal for doing all those things and as such pointing out the numerous flaws in our villages defence. Plus finding out that you really need to put all your jounin and ANBU on a training regime to up their condition, old man. It really sucks and from what I'm seeing you could do with a little extra training as well."

The Hokage just blinked, Hinata seeing the warring of both confusion against pride against anger decided to clarify.

"You don't really think I would allow Naruto to just play a village wide prank without a good reason do you Hokage-sama? We did this cause we found that all of our village's clan compounds were way too easy to get into, after all, we're only genin and even we could get in. What would happen should an enemy ninja try this? He could just steal all the information he wanted and never be found out."

The Hokage just sighed he knew they were right, both of them.

"You're right we do seem to have grown a little lax during this time of peace. Maybe I'm really getting too old for this job. You two know that I can never publicly acknowledge this right?"

"We never did ask you to do that old man. We were just pointing it out to all the clans, hopefully now their security will tighten once again."

"I know, so you'll get a pay check for an S-ranked mission again, and you are to try it again within two weeks. But Naruto did you really have to make all of the Hyuuga elders and Hiashi look like chicken with all of those feathers?" now it was Naruto's turn to blink, the Hokage then on his turn blinked before turning to the only other person visible in the room, and seeing the innocent look she was putting on, just gaped. Naruto seeing the Hokage's response and seeing Hinata look all innocent, couldn't hold it anymore and just started rolling on the floor laughing. Hinata just pouted seeing the response.

"So what if I went a little overboard, they deserved it."

"That they did Hime-chan. But the look on the old man's face is just priceless."

The Hokage quickly sobered up quickly once he noticed the flash, to see a grinning Naruto.

"Priceless blackmail material" Now normally the conversation would go on about all the different pranks but it seemed that Konohamaru chose that point to enter, wanting to throw a kunai this time. However just like in the old timeline, he once again tripped on his way too long scarf. Getting up again, he quickly looked around and seeing both Naruto who was grinning and Hinata who was just looking normal decided to blame Naruto.

"It was you, how dare you lay a trap for me." And just like last time Naruto did the only logical thing to do. He picked him up by his scarf.

"Release _Omago-sama _at once you villain."

Now Konohamaru thought he would once again met another one of those stupid lackeys who wouldn't dare touch a hair on his head once he heard he was the honourable grandson of the third Hokage" Just hit me if you dare"

But that would be true would it be anyone but Naruto. No Naruto just like last time hit Konohamaru on his head. "Shut up, I don't care that he's your grandpa. You could be the grandson of kami for all I care, you just don't accuse people. It was your own damn fault!" screamed Naruto.

He then turned back towards the Hokage and bowed" If that's all old man, I'm off." And then left. Hinata also bowed, "Hokage-sama" before hurrying of after Naruto.

And now just like last time, Konohamaru sneaked out after Naruto.

Now the exact same thing happened, with Konohamaru following Naruto and this time Hinata all through town. Arriving at the same spot as last time, Naruto and Hinata turned around and called out," You can stop hiding you know, I know you're following me."

"Oh cool, just as I expected from my boss."

"Uhhh, come and sit here with me." Patting the seat next to him.

Konohamaru just quickly seated himself to his new hero, they just sat there for a few minutes in silence at the beginning and Naruto was just about to repeat the last time when Hinata hit him on the head, giving him a look that clearly stated, don't even think about it.

Deciding he better skip the whole teaching the sexy no jutsu technique, he quickly went to the core of the first conversation with the reasons and such( if you really want to read the whole conversation read the manga.) and just as last time Ebisu found them.

However this time Naruto already knew why he got those cold eyes. Now not having taught Konohamaru the sexy no jutsu, he was quite surprised when he still did it. It seemed that this time Konohamaru had seen Naruto defeat the Third when he went to steal the scroll.

"Henge! Sexy no jutsu." However, now with Hinata here, she quickly hit Konohamaru on his head." Don't take over Naruto's bad habits, even if it's extremely effective as a distraction. No using it for stupid reasons." And now Ebisu once again began his rant against a now swirly eyed Konohamaru, who wasn't listening at all.

Naruto seeing his chance quickly did his kage bunshin, at wich Ebisu smirked again and then they all transformed once again performing the "Harem no jutsu!" with the same results, however now Hinata too hit Naruto on the head, so the goodbye and meaningful words were now exchanged between both boys who both had a giant bump on their heads.

And so Naruto once again became Konohamaru's rival

After the goodbye, Hinata and Naruto quickly hurried towards training ground 8, for their first mission and or lesson from Kurenai and Anko.

Arriving just in time, they weren't too surprised to see Shino already there. What did surprise them was the fact that instead of Anko, Hana was with them today and talking to Kurenai. Seeing their confused look, Hana quickly replied:" All will be explained in a short while."


	11. first mission day and learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto franchises, I do not get any money out of this

Chapter 11.

Last time:

Arriving just in time, they weren't too surprised to see Shino already there. What did surprise them was the fact that instead of Anko, Hana was with them today and talking to Kurenai. Seeing their confused look, Hana quickly replied:" All will be explained in a short while."

It was at this point that Kurenai noticed that both of them had arrived.

"Okay now that Hinata and Naruto-kun have also arrived, I'll start with the explanation.

Yesterday at the reporting of the testing, me and Anko were talking with Asuma and Hana here when she asked Anko whether or not Anko would teach mainly Ino- chan but al the others of team 10 too, about Poisons. Of course Hana would then in turn teach you guys something about healing." Hearing this, she could see the spark ignite in Hinata's eyes.

"Seeing as she was correct, and I don't really know all too much about strategy and even les about elemental chakra manipulation. So now each Tuesday, they come to our sessions, and Thursday we go to a session with them that way Saturday we can work on our teamwork. Sunday you guys get a day off, and the other days we do missions. At least to start with, once the mission start going longer, we'll just see then. Now do you guys agree with this settlement?"

Hinata nodded her head fiercely, she had always wanted to know more about medicine, both bad as good. Last time because of the warfare and the lack of medics she quickly became one and a really good one. Now here she was getting the chance to study it slowly. And with her arrows, the extra poison might actually be helpful, especially with extra functions on her arrows. If she added a few extra poisons, she would have a pretty nice long range weapon.

Naruto on the other hand, was more interested in the strategy he could definitely use extra practice there, and the elemental chakra manipulation was one thing he would really need. After all he only had learned elemental manipulation for his Wind element and didn't know any other. So he too nodded.

Shino took the longest too decide but in the end seeing both Naruto and Hinata agree, he also nodded.

"Okay Hannah-chan you go and give the news to Asuma. We'll wait here for the answer from Anko."

Hanna nodded, bid everyone farewell and shunshined away.

Not a minute later Anko arrived in a swirl of leaves with a big smile on her face. Seeing this everyone knew enough and when they all cheered Anko too knew what their response had been.

"Okay we'll start next week, so today we'll be doing our first mission. After it's complete which normally takes about 3 quarters of a day, then we'll train for the remaining time before heading home for the day. If there are no questions we'll be heading towards the mission centre."

Seeing as no one tried to ask anything, she led the way, it was Naruto however who first got bored of this." Say Kurenai-sensei, why don't we just shunshin to the centre? We all know it."

This surprised Kurenai cause she was certain that yesterday shunshin no jutsu was not among the known jutsu list of Shino.

So looking at Shino for confirmation, he nodded before looking towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Okay, how did you teach him the shunshin no jutsu in just one day?"

Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other and seemed to zone out before seeming to come to a conclusion. It was Hinata who answered," Kurenai-sensei we didn't teach Shino the shunshin no jutsu in just one day, we taught it to him in one afternoon. He really is a quick learner, however it might just be that he had good motivation for learning this technique."

Kurenai deciding she never was going to get a straight answer out of the, let the subject drop.

"Fine then I guess I'll see you guys there", said Kurenai setting her hands in ram sign. However she did wonder just how they were going to use it, so decided to wait. When Shino seemed to turn into bugs, she didn't really was too surprised. When Hinata suddenly turned into suddenly faded into mist it did freak her out a bit, however it was Naruto of course who took the crop. Naruto suddenly combusted into the tell tale blue foxfire flames, after getting into the ram sign. Hoping that they did only witness the cover both Anko and Kurenai quickly used the Konoha-Shunshin disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Arriving Anko and Kurenai where glad to see all three of their genin safely there.

Anko however went over to Naruto and hit him hard on the head, making him feel dizzy for a little bit." Next time, warn us if you're gonna use combustion to hide the movement."

"Sorry, it does look like I combust doesn't it. I just figured out yesterday night how to make it and wanted to try it out. I do wonder whether or not it guards me too."

However Naruto's musing was interrupted by the arrival, walking in, of team 7. You could almost see the temperature drop and every one that knew the five of them could definitely see the dislike etched on their faces.

"Move dobe." said Sasuke,

"Yeah move dobe, you're not even good enough to be in the way of Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah move dead last. Hey Hinata-chan why don't you and I hook up after we do our mission in record time." Called out Kiba.

You could now definitely see the disgust on Hinata's face. However it was Shino who answered," why don't you guys just move along, there's plenty of room beside us. And I think it is clear now Kiba-san that she doesn't want to be with you." Said a mildly buzzing Shino.

Kakashi just sweeped his eyes over the five of them, taking a little longer with Naruto during which you could see the loathing in his one eye. At this the buzzing noise increased.

"Let's get going team, Anko-san, Kurenai-san." Said Kakashi nodding his head towards them while saying their name.

Anko nearly growled back but kept her cool and just nodded her head. Kurenai gave Kakashi one ice cold glare but also nodded back.

Once Team 7 was finally inside, the temperature returned to normal. However Naruto was still grinding his teeth and still had his hand in a death grip around Hinata's. Hinata at the same time was nearly trembling with rage. Even Shino was still buzzing.

"Okay let's go before we run into them again." Said Anko spitting out the 'them' like it tasted bad and led the way. Naruto, Hinata and Shino followed, with Kurenai bringing up the rear.

Luckily because of the size of the centre they didn't meet team 7 again. Arriving at the stand, the Hokage looked over their team, and just fished one scroll out of the pile with D-ranked missions. Kurenai nodded as she accepted the scroll and they were on their way.

"Oh boy." Said Kurenai, "this is gonna be fun. Okay team as our first mission we have to locate and retrieve Tora, the cat of the Daimyo's wife." Now everybody had heard about these dreadful missions even Naruto had heard about it the first time around and had then decided he really really hated that mission. However once Naruto had spent a little extra time with Tora one evening, him hiding away from an angry Tsunade. He and Tora had come to an arrangement, he could summon him for use of his torture scroll, Tora would when free visit a few key spots at select hours and in return Naruto had made a seal that would liberate Tora fifteen minutes after being in the hands of the daimyo's wife, in different locations around Konoha with no distinctive pattern. That way both he and Tora where quite happy. Luckily for him now, he had brokered the same deal yesterday, however the cat had this time shortened the time with the daimyo's wife to only 10 minutes and Naruto really couldn't blame the cat.

So when Naruto hearing which mission they had, suddenly started smiling while Shino looked glum and Hinata still looked quite normal, Anko and Kurenai knew something was up. And their fears were only confirmed when Naruto asked in a sickenly innocent voice,

"You did say that once this mission is complete we could get go training right?"

Kurenai and Anko not really knowing what to do just nodded. Hearing this Naruto lit up: "One moment, wait here." Before forming the ram sign and shushing away in a burst of flames.

Not even a minute later Naruto walked trough the door again, holding a gently purring Tora in his arms. It was such an absurd sight that he and also Hinata were already nearly to the door when they had to call back," Are you guys coming?" snapping out of their funk somewhat, they all hurried after Hinata and Naruto, catching up just as they were walking trough the door.

"Old man, you did order one cat right? Well here ya go!" Throwing Tora towards the Hokage who just screamed like a little girl before he quickly replaced himself with a log, no one really know where it was until the Hokage materialised in a corner behind his desk.

_Ah, all praise the log_ thought the Hokage, clearly hearing in the distance something about logs and youth. The log it seemed had been totally shredded by Tora.

Going towards Naruto, the Hokage hit Naruto hard on the head, even sending his head trough the floor." DO NOT EVER DO SUCH A DANGEROUS THING AGAIN!" screamed the Hokage.

Naruto having removed his head from the floorboard," Oh don't be such a baby old man, Tora-chan isn't so bad, isn't that right?" asked Naruto before picking up Tora lightly and slightly petting her, making her purr.

"Now back to business, the capture of Tora the cat is complete. Team 8 reporting in." said Naruto, saluting like he was in the military

"Wait a minute, I just gave the mission to you guys a minute ago." Said the Hokage finally getting over his shock.

"Indeed Hokage-sama" replied Kurenai, now recovered from her stupor," but as you can see, Tora has been located and returned."

The Hokage deciding it was best to just accept the fact, nodded." Okay, report, I do want to know how you managed to completely shatter the previous record by 3 hours, 21 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Quite simple old man, I just went outside, picker her up and brought her back in." answered Naruto. The Hokage sighed, he really was getting too old for this shit.

"Okay fine, here take your cheque and just leave unless you want another mission?"

Looking back at Kurenai, she just shook her head. However Naruto never one to say no to easy money turned toward the Hokage and asked:" Do you have to be with a jounin sensei to complete D-ranked missions?"

"Not really no, the jounin is there for later on and for teaching purposes."

"Ah okay, then could you give me and Hinata-chan," looking at Hinata, again seemingly zoning out, then snapping back," about 10 D-rank missions, that should be enough for today." Hearing the number the Hokage was once again stumped, "Naruto you've got to be kidding me, there's no way you'd ever accomplish that many missions in a month, no matter a day."

"Come on old man, just give them to me. We'll make sure they're done well."

Now normally the Hokage would just call him an idiot for trying this but seeing as this was Naruto he was talking too, the number one surprising ninja, he decided to just humour him.

"Fine here you go, these are all D-ranked missions, going from cleaning up your mess, to weeding a garden. Enjoy."

Naruto just smirked and accepted all the scrolls," Thanks old man, see you this evening."

Before walking out with Hinata, again they had to call back to get the team to follow them.

Arriving outside, Anko decided to just ask the question," Just what do you think you two are doing? I thought you wanted to train!" nearly screaming the last part. So Naruto replied, "Oh but we'll train, it's just that we'll unlike you who have better paying missions or family, both me and Hinata are living alone without being able to get great paying missions, so we just have to do more lower paying missions."

"But but how?" asked Shino still stunned that his teammates were that confident in their skills.

"Simple like this" said Naruto before nodding to Hinata, who also made the cross sign, and calling out" Kage Bunshin no jutsu" forming only a small cloud. Now in front of them there stood 20 naruto's and 10 Hinata's.

'Okay you guys, you know what to do, two of you pair up with one of Hinata-chan. Then come up front to get your scroll." Finally done giving out scrolls both Hinata and Naruto turned back towards quite a sight. A jounin, a special jounin and a genin, all of them with their mouths on the ground in astonishment.

It was Shino who snapped out of it first," Can you teach me that, I could use the spending money?" said Shino, thinking about all the extra gifts he could buy Ayame-chan.

Naruto nodded, "I'll teach you but you'll need to build up your reserve even more if you want to make more than the 10 you'll probably only be able to produce at the end of this week."

Hearing this, Kurenai and Anko picked their jaws of the ground, " No you will not, there's a reason why this is a kinjutsu you know." Said Kurenai.

Anko's tone however was totally different, " I can't believe I never thought of that."

"But Kurenai-san, if I teach him this, the training will be going so much faster. And you do know that he too has a massive chakra store right?"

And it was once again time for Anko and Kurenai to look confused." What do you mean?" turning more towards Shino for an explanation than to Naruto.

Shino however was finally feeling a little more comfortable around his team decided to tell them although it did seem that Hinata and Naruto had already figured it out.

"It's just as Naruto-san says, I have quite a large chakra reserve for someone my age. Because my bugs are constantly eating away at my reserves they constantly replenish and get larger thanks to all that exercise. And it seems that my reserves grow quite fast, that's why I already have a second hive like Naruto noticed too. It's because my reserves are so high that I can use two hives at my age. So there really will never be any chance of me depleting that reserve as long as I have my bugs within me, should the need arise they can give a little bit of the chakra back but only enough to keep me alive."

Kurenai just sighed, she had just lost her major point and seeing that it was Shino who always knew what he was doing, she decided to let him.

"Fine but only after our training is over, which will start now, instead of much much later. However tomorrow we take a more physically challenging mission and we do not use Kage Bunshin for it."

Receiving three nods from her students, and snapping Anko out of her daydream about her childhood being so much better should she have know the Kage Bunshin back then.

"Okay, first let's head to training ground 8."

Said Kurenai before shushing away in a swirl of leaves followed by a mist, a dispersion of bugs, another swirl of leaves and combustion.

"Now that we're here, let's get this show on the road, I first want to know where you guys all stand, so I want you to run around this training ground 10 times as fast as you can without using shunshin. Me and Anko will time you. Begin."

And they were off. Both Naruto and Hinata were a little bit better than Shino, however he was keeping up quite well. However the final two rounds the time of Shino lost 25% and both Hinata's and Naruto's time was cut in half. But when they stopped they didn't even seem winded.

Now normally it would surprise everyone but it seemed that Kurenai had anticipated this one.

"Okay, do tell me how much are you're weights?"

"We don't have any weight Kurenai-sensei" replied Hinata.

Now she did frown, "Then how did you guys speed up, didn't I tell you guys to run as fast as you can?"

"Yeah you did, but you never did tell us to run with or without our seals on. So we decided we better run as fast as we could, like we usually will and then the last two we'd turn of our seals."

"Seals?" asked a now intrigued Anko.

"Yeah, Naruto made them, their called gravity seals. They equally disperse the extra weight over the entire body, training the entire body and not just the a few key muscles."

"Wait a minute what do you mean by Naruto made them?" asked Anko

Now it was Naruto's turn to frown," Didn't the old man tell you about my interest in seals?"

"Yeah he did mention you're interest but nothing about you creating ones of your own" answered Kurenai.

"Fine, I have made a few seals, one being this gravity seal, another being a storage seal with a catalogue and I'm now working on making a new explosive seal."

Kurenai just nodded and Anko even got a sparkle of hope that maybe just maybe she could some day get rid of that seal of HIS.

"Okay from now on, leave the seals off for half the exercise. I want to see what you're capable off with and without them, that way I can make a better training regiment. Next up chakra reserves. I want you to grab hold of this orb" said Kurenai fishing an orb from got knows where on her body," The orb will normally colour three different kinds of colour as you mould some chakra, that coupled with the intensity will tell us just how big you're reserves are. I'll show you." Kurenai then started moulding her chakra at which the orb inside her hand started turning a red colour however it was a little dimmed. " As you can see with me the orb coloured red, meaning I have reserves ranging between jounin and Kage, however seeing as it was a dull intensity I have only jounin level capacity. Now why don't you try first Anko."

Giving the orb to Anko, Anko grabbed the orb and started moulding her chakra. The orb first went by green like the first time but then turned blue, with quite a bright intensity.

"Okay, now blue means between chuunin and special jounin, since it was so bright and even started turning violet we can assume that Anko has special jounin reserves that are nearly becoming jounin level. Now Shino why don't you try." Shino just accepted the orb and started moulding chakra, with him just like with Anko the Blue was very bright and was even starting to turn violet although Anko was a little more violet."Okay, you do have quite large reserves for someone your age. I'd say you have solid special jounin reserves. Hinata why don't you try next." Hinata reluctantly accepted the orb, they hadn't planned to show them this just yet, but now it seemed that Kurenai had taken that choice out of their hands, channelling some chakra the orb started to glow. Just like with Kurenai the orb never even gave a glimpse of green and also quickly crossed blue, however once it was a dull red it still seemed to change and began to lighten. Till it finally stopped at a nearly illuminating blood red colour."

And again all three of them we're shocked, no wonder Hinata could produce 10 clones with ease. She had even more reserves than her sensei's.

"O-o-okay, very good Hinata, now why don't you pass the ball to Naruto."

Hinata quickly handed Naruto the ball that they were all still staring at.

Naruto was even more worried, Hinata had just given them quite a show, surpassing both Anko and Kurenai. And here he was probably going to break the damn thing,_ Oh well better get this over with _thought Naruto, grabbing the ball and Naruto started moulding his chakra , however nothing happened. It was at this point that team 7 walked by. Sasuke seeing the orb Naruto had and noticing the lack of colour smirked.

"Look at the dobe, can't even get a colour out the chakra meter. Here let me show you how it's done." said Sasuke grabbing the orb out of his hands, and moulding some chakra. Once he started the orb quickly turned a very bright green that was shifting towards blue. Seeing his results Sasuke just smirked." Hah beat that dobe, not that you have any chance." Called Sasuke before just walking of, dutifully followed by Sakura. " Yeah you're nothing dobe, I'll show you Hinata-chan." Grabbing the orb Sasuke had dropped, Kiba started moulding his chakra however all he could get was a slightly bright green. Slightly pissed of that the Uchiha was better at this once again, Kiba threw the orb back to Shino who deftly caught it and stomped off. However he was quite pleased with himself after all he did upstage Naruto, _One day Hinata-chan, you'll see just what a real loser he is and then you'll be mine! _thought Kiba as he walked off towards his team again. It seemed Kakashi had always been there but had never seen fit to interrupt.

"That's strange I've never seen the orb stay blank before, and team 7 did just use it and showed that it worked. So what's the problem."

"Wait I'll try again, just give me one more shot."

After which Kurenai handed Naruto the orb, he once again moulded his chakra but now he used all of his enhanced senses to look at the orb. And there it was it had been brief but you could just see a brief flash of bright red.

"I don't think the orbs broken Kurenai-sensei, I just don't think it can accurately measure my level. You might not know this but the seal that seals the Kyuubi also drains some of the chakra and filters it. So it seems that at the moment my level is already beyond what this thing can measure. You can briefly see a red flash if you look closely enough. Just watch." Said Naruto before moulding his chakra again, and again and again. It was at the fifth repeat that Kurenai finally saw it thanks to increasing her eyesight with chakra.

"You're right I did see it, and you're right that is the only reason. So tell me just how many Kage Bunshin can you make?"

"Well I don't really know I usually lose count after around one thousand." Said an embarrassed Naruto. And once again the mouths of the three of them dropped.

"Okay so I don't think reserves are going to be a big problem here, although I will have to ask the Hokage if he knows any other methods of measuring chakra level, after all it would be better to have a fix on your limit even if it's already way above the limit of Kages. Next up is power. Both me and Anko-chan have some weights here with us, now I want you to repeat each weight 2 times up and down. First with your seals on and once you can't anymore we'll turn them off"

And so they began, with Hinata having to turn of her seals at 1.5 times her body weight, Naruto at 2.5 times and Shino turning them off at 3 times. However Hinata had to really stop at 3 times and Shino at 4.3 times, but it was Naruto who went for the cake and pushed up 5 times his body weight.

Anko whistled seeing the results. Kurenai just went on."Next up flexibility." Here it was clear that Hinata was the winner, being able to put your head between your legs while bending over backwards certainly made her top. Even Anko couldn't do that. Naruto had better flexibility than Shino but not much, both of them could to a backward flip but neither was as flexible as Hinata, Kurenai was around the same level as Naruto.

And so it went on, testing reflexes and dodging at which Anko happily started chucking kunai at the three of them, accuracy with this time Shino winning, however only with kunai and shuriken, once both Hinata and Naruto could use their weapon of choice, did they win, even able to beat Anko and her kunai however it might just be because an arrow from a crossbow could fly farther than a kunai. Naruto and Anko we're about even when he could use his boomerang. And so on and on it went until finally they came to the last test.

"Okay, last we're gonna test your endurance like," However she was interrupted by Naruto, " Sorry Kurenai-sensei but do we really need to test endurance?"

"Yeah, is it really necessary cause I really do not want to wait till Naruto-kun here is finally tired, I don't think I've ever seen him tired in the academy, ever!" emphasized Shino.

Hinata and Naruto just both nodded vigorously.

"You're right, I guess you guys are right, trying to tire this endurance monster would probably be impossible and he'd probably fall asleep sooner than really be exhausted." Said a sullen Kurenai.

"Now that I have your basic stats I think I can make a somewhat challenging training programme. Oh right just one last thing, just how high do you guys have those seals set at?"

"double." "triple" "pentruple" said Shino, Hinata and Naruto.

"Okay, so normally you would now get dismissed but seeing as for some reason, Naruto was able to complete our mission within a few minutes instead of a few hours. We'll start you both at the next stage of chakra manipulation. You my dear students are gonna walk up a tree,"

"oh that easy Kurenai-sensei."

"Without your hands." said Kurenai glancing towards the sky waiting for the complaining. However the normal complaining about that being impossible never came and when she looked back, she noticed all three of her students missing, and Anko grinning at her pointing of above her head. Looking up, she saw all three of her students leisurely standing upside down, hanging from a tree branch. "Like I told you Kurenai- sensei, EASY!"

Kurenai just sighed," I guess I should have expected that."

"Okay, then we'll just skip this part and go to the next level or are you telling me you completed that too?" Seeing the face splitting grin on Naruto's face told her enough.

"Oh for god's sake, how come you guys never tried graduating before this year?"

If possible the grin on Naruto's face had just gotten wider, "And miss out on all the fun of messing with our sensei's?" but then turning serious once again,

" and what would you think would happen should the demon boy suddenly appear to be so much stronger than his peers, do you really think the council would have allowed that to happen, especially me outclassing the Uchiha too."

"Ugh fine, I get your motivation, but what about you Shino and Hinata?"

"Well, I only changed after this year, once Naruto-kun helped me. And even if it was otherwise, I would never leave my Naruto-kun."

"I found that the other years, didn't have any real interesting persons. But this year had tons of them, the only really interesting person would have been last year with the Hyuuga prodigy but that was only one. So I just stayed in this year, hoping that someone of this year would be holding back just like me."

Both the jounins nodded, getting the picture. "Okay, since you also know water walking, do you guys also know the third level?"

"Which one? I know one but I've heard another one from Hinata, and from what I can tell Shino also has another one. It's probably depended on who teaches you or ingenuity."

"For example Shino's third level is probably based for better bug control. Hinata's would be for better Juken if she had stayed in the family but now just like with me, she and me had to make our own for extra control. But we could always use pointers." Said Naruto, knowing that even in the end, his control was sketchy still. Now with the extra reserves it was quite shitty again and he was having problems with his level 3,.it just wasn't doing enough.

"Sure I guess, after all that's what we're here for. does anyone else have any other problems?"

Hinata also nodded, but Shino just shook his head." My father has already explained all my defects and I am now working on them."

Naruto not wanting Shino to be limited to just Bug jutsu called out:" Say Shino why not stick around, after all you might need other jutsu later on that aren't bug based, just imagine if you could for example combine bug and earth, that way you can protect your bugs against water and you might even use other jutsu to hide your bugs." Shino thinking trough Naruto's idea of using not only bugs but also other jutsu did intrigue him. And seeing as how powerful Naruto and Hinata already were any proposition they might have, probably did have some solid reasoning behind them. So Shino decided to stay and listen after all.

"Okay, first we'll explain our level 3s and then why don't you explain yours and your problems. Is that alright?" asked Kurenai and was greeted by 3 students and 1 special jounin looking quite eager to hear her way. After all Kurenai did have the very best control, you couldn't use genjutsu proficiently if you didn't have great control.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes, fine my way has two stages of level 3 and you really need to be able to complete this level fluently to even think about completing my fourth level. For my level 3 you will need 10 kunai." she said quickly taking out 10 kunai out of her kunai pouch.

"In the first stage you need to balance yourself on top of blunt end of the kunai." she said while quickly throwing the kunai lightly in the ground and doing handstand on the ends of them with her fingers spread.

"Once you can keep this up for a minute, you proceed to stage two. It's quite the same only difference is, you turn around the kunai and you don't hold them still." she said while quickly turning the kunai around and doing handstand on them, she then started opening and closing her fingers. "And if you want to make it even harder you can even add extra movements or les kunai." letting go of 3 kunai on each hand and only using her pinkie and thumb to stay standing, then she stared doing vertical push ups and even spreading her legs, last but not least she started spinning around, jumping off she turned towards the four who were now quite awed." And that's my level three and even part of level four which I even haven't completed yet, any questions?"

Getting headshakes, she then turned towards Anko, "Anko you're up."

"Okay now after that terrific event comes me,' said a downtrodden Anko," don't go expecting anything as flashy or quite as impressive from me. My level 3 was my own invention and later on my 'sensei'" spitting out sensei like it was a piece of shit, and grabbing the back of neck," refined it a little bit, you see for my level 3 you only need one thing and that a little sprout of grass." Anko said, picking up just one sprout of grass," The thing you do with this is, you are going to use your chakra and keep it straight all the time." doing just that first letting the sprout hang limply, then it suddenly went rigid hanging down, she then started turning it up and up." Now just like with Kurenai once you complete this part of the level, you can increase the difficulty, by waving it around," Anko said while doing just that," and the faster you wave the bigger the wind resistance and the harder it'll get. Another option is making it wet first and then making it rigid, putting it in a stream or adding a few extra sprouts. The limit with this level is your imagination and of course even after a little while, this will not refine your technique anymore and then you step up to level 4 which I'll show you when you guys are ready."

Anko then turned around, smirking at the shocked looks on the students face, bowing she then walked back to Kurenai and stood beside her.  
"Okay now that Anko has shown us her third level, why don't you guys explain yours and till what level you guys have gotten already." said Kurenai, looking at Shino, so he could go first.

Shino nodded, and then he let a lot of his bugs.

"My dad thought me this level and its use is mainly for use of insects so I'll probably have to add something else. The purpose of this exercise is quite simple, you make all of your bugs form the numbers one till one hundred, this also has multiple stages. First is completed when you can go from one till one hundred under five minutes." said Shino, letting his bugs quickly circle trough all the numbers, "after you've done that you split your colonies up into two separate units, with an even mixture of both colonies in each unit, this way both colonies also learn to work together better. You then let both Units do different things, first is moving them around until you finally are also able to shape them both the same as the first time. The third stage is making both colonies go trough number differently or alternating them or things like that. Once you complete this stage you always up the number of units and make them do more complex movements." he said this while making his bugs split up and making them do the same thing, circling them all in a pattern of eight with the upper unit going clockwise and the lower unit going counter clockwise." as you can see at the moment I'm only able to get them to do basic motions separately." Kurenai and Anko just nodded and motioned for Hinata to explain her part.

"As you know in Juken, having great chakra control is very important but I also have an interest in healing, so I combined both the third level of control exercises. With Juken, the third level contains being able to regulate the chakra flow throughout your entire body, for this you only need leafs." she explained, picking up a leaf and putting it on her body." you then open and close your tenketsu's to move the leaf over your entire body, this in turn prepares your body to learn the Kaiten. Now the medics don't really use chakra control but more, use the learning of the technique Shōsen Jutsu, so I now use a freshly plucked leave, and while moving it around I try and keep it alive. The later stages include using multiple leaves," she said while plucking an extra and moving it around too," and even making the kind of leave differentiate, this way I have to use different kinds of levels to keep the leave 'alive'." said Hinata, plucking a leave from another tree," At the moment I'm stuck at three for about 5 minutes." ended Hinata letting the leaves fall to the ground. Again Anko and Kurenai just nodded and now motioned Naruto to come forward.

"Okay well to be honest I don't really know how I came up with this one, it just popped into my head once and for some reason at the same time I thought about how stupid it would be if it was used to hop around on your balls, but never mind." said Naruto seeing the looks of horror coming over Kurenai and Anko. 

Meanwhile in another universe:

Ghost suddenly got a feeling that he should make the next training really, really difficult and hard for Naruto for some reason. _Oh well don't really need a reason do I._

Back into this universe:

"Okay but that's not important now. SO what my level 3 tests is quite simple, I use my chakra to make hops, now I can make it more difficult by also changing the height of the hop, the landing, the angle and all other sorts of thing. And now that I've heard all kinds of stuff like this, I'm gonna add a little extra, the leaf levitation was already one of them but maybe now I can also land on kunai instead of just any part of my body" smiled Naruto already imagining just how fabulous his control would be once he completed just this level.

'_Don't let it get to your head Naruto-kun, your still a long way from completing that task.' called Kyu._

'_Yeah yeah I know, but still…'_

_Kyu just sighed in the link,' hopeless.'_

"While I admire your enthusiasm Naruto, wouldn't it be better to take it a little slower, why not first complete that exercise with just adding the leaf levitation. or even without it and then adding other additions."

"Fine, you're probably right" said a now down Naruto.

"I never said you couldn't add them, just add them one piece at a time. After all you're not going to become Hokage if you're death now are you."

Naruto just sighed again." Fine."

'Okay then, so now let's make discuss which parts each of you is going to implement," said Kurenai," Shino I think you would be best first implementing the grass usage of Anko, but now mixing not only the bugs but also a few grass straws. So while you are trying to train your chakra control trough your bugs, you also have to keep all the grass straight. Just let your bugs put one in their mouths if possible. After that I would suggest also adding the chakra hops, I must say, I think each of us should be able to completely use that skill, it's quite handy for battle plus helps your balance." Shino just nodded, plucking a bunch of grass.

"You Hinata, also add the chakra hops once you've completed your level 3, yours was quite difficult as it was. Maybe get a few pointers from Hana next time if you have trouble."

Hinata nodded and plucked of three different leaves.

"Okay Naruto, like I said before you are indeed quite enthusiastic and you should if you want to become Hokage. So any questions at all please do ask, I suggest you first complete your chakra hops while doing leave levitation only. Then after that add using the grass and strengthening it, which won't be that hard if you're anything like your mother. Yes I knew your mother, she was a lot like you. After you've completed that and still want to extra refine your technique, add my kunai trick to your arsenal. For that matter if anyone is complete I want them to implement at least one facet of someone else's training. So you three won't be the only ones practicing, as loath as I am to admit it, my control might be great but my strength which mainly Anko and Naruto's method work on, need work. And Anko you need to be a little bit more delicate control, so let's get to it. If you need any help just ask. We'll be doing this for two hours so take breaks when you're tired."

Getting nods from everyone they all started their training again. Naruto with his chakra hops and also holding a few grass sprouts. Hinata just used her original training level. Shino was also applying the extra grass, but now within the mouths of his bugs instead of just his hands. Anko was doing next to the chakra hops, her own grass sprouts but also the extra leave levitation. Kurenai on the other hand was combining her kunai balancing with the chakra hops with seemed even harder than what all the others were doing.

After two hours of gruelling exercise with Anko, Hinata taking two breaks and Kurenai and Shino taking one break and Naruto, being the stamina freak that he was, of course didn't take even one break.

He had always wondered why he really never seemed to get tired, he had first thought that it was because of Kyu, but she had dissuaded him of that notion, she did enhance his already existing although very small regenerative ability but she never did give him any extra powers, except the extra reserves that he got from keeping the seal active when she really wanted to break out.

"Okay, now that that's over with. Normally that would be it and it would be evening now, but seeing as Naruto here just made the record for catching Tora and beat the old record with like 10 hours or something like that. Now until next week I can't really teach Genjutsu as it would give you an unfair advantage. And similarly Anko can't teach you anything about poisons, so is there anything else you would like us to teach you?"

Naruto looking back towards Hinata and then to Shino, seeing both shake their heads and him being the unofficial leader, responded:" Not really, but you could always help me and Hinata teach Shino the Kage Bunshin. With your expertises too he really will be able to use it at the least somewhat more effectively then if we just taught him, after all we haven't even fully completed stage 2 and then there's still stage 3 to complete. So if you, I mean, we could first teach him the basics then maybe you guys could help us progress to stage 3 and him to catch up as soon as possible."

"Okay we could help, but do tell us, what exactly is stage 3? I never even heard of it. All I know is that you can lower the smoke and that you only need one sign. What's this stage 3 you guys are talking about? And by the way where did you learn it anyhow?"

"Well you probably know about my little expedition the night of graduation." Getting nods from everyone including Shino did surprise him a little bit and even though he did manage to hide it pretty quickly, Shino did manage to catch it," I heard the shinobi of my clan talk about it." he thus explained. "Okay well, since you all know, I don't have to tell the entire story, so you all know I stole the forbidden scroll. Now did you truly think I would steal something and at least not look into it?"

Suddenly it dawned on everyone, so not question Naruto anymore, they just let Hinata and Naruto first explain the three stages and then Kurenai and Anko took over, giving pointers to both Shino for the first step and Kurenai giving extra advice to Hinata and Naruto however it seemed that even Anko and Kurenai never fully completed the Kage Bunshin, with Anko not even starting on the second stage. So it was Anko who worked with Shino to complete the first step and Kurenai who worked with Hinata and Naruto.

They so worked the entire noon and afternoon, except for the last few hours where Shino and Anko also joining Naruto and Hinata under the tutelage of Kurenai.

They finally stopped when Naruto's stomach gave an audible growl. Hearing this, they all decided that it was enough for today. And decided they would meet back tomorrow, with Naruto, Hinata and Shino deciding they would still go eat together.

And so the evening passed, after they had said goodbye to a still red Shino at the ramen shop, Hinata and Naruto went back to their secret training spot on top of the fourth's head, were then all three of them, Kyu finally being able to come out with no one else around, started training again. Kyu and Naruto working on their foxfire jutsu, rediscovering it and experimenting with it for Kyu and Naruto trying to learn a few new ones that Kyu taught him.

But also helping Kyu with trying to mimic the already know Katon jutsu.

Hinata in the meantime was relearning her water jutsu and practising her water control. In the previous timeline she had been able to use water whip and other simpler water jutsu without even having to form seals. Tonight Naruto was also doing the same with his wind and Kyu with her foxfire. They hoped that at the end of that part of their training they could all do the same for at least two elements.

The rest of the week were all the same, team 8 quickly completing their task together tanks to the help of their clones, and then Shino, Hinata and Naruto quickly made 10 copies each to complete the other D-missions. After which Kurenai and Anko started their training.

First the physical, eating usually with Hinata even feeding Naruto and vice versa. Then the chakra control exercises at which after the week was finally over, everyone had successfully implemented a second third level and with Kurenai even implementing a third one completely. After that they would all work on the Kage Bunshin. At the end of the week Shino had nearly completed his second stage. Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Naruto were experimenting trying to figure out just how they could use level 3 however so far not even Kurenai was having any success. After that Shino, Hinata and Naruto would always go to ramen and the last two days Kurenai and Anko also joined them, it seemed that Anko was just absolutely bonkers about the Torture interrogator special ramen 1 and 2. Teuchi's newest additions both using dango. And Kurenai just tagged along since Anko was also going.

Afterward they all went their ways with Shino apparently learning more about bugs and using his, Kurenai and Anko trying to come up with lesson plans for next weeks. And Naruto and Hinata went to their own personal little training ground on top of the fourths head or to the Namikaze compound were they trained even more with Kyu.

But now the week was finally over and tomorrow would be the start of their first lesson-day.

Arriving at training ground 10 fifteen minutes before time, Shino, Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see Shikamaru of all people already there. Seeing the incredulous looks he got Shikamaru sighed and decided that those continued looks would be too troublesome," if I'm not on time she sets those dogs of hers on me and that's just too troublesome."

Knowing look crossed their faces, "then you better also not be late Thursday, or Anko will let you run the extra laps while she chases you and throws all kind of pointy things at you. Even Naruto is now always on time. So how are you Shikamaru?" said a smiling Hinata.

Shikamaru just answered," Fine, but Hana-sensei is …." however feeling the spike of killer intent he just sighed and added," Troublesome." And then went back to cloud watching.

Hana then came out of the shadows from which the killer intent spike came, and started light conversation with Hinata, Shino and Naruto while they waited for Chouji and Ino to arrive. Luckily they never had to wait long, as they arrived 5 to 10 minutes later, with still plenty of time to spare. Seeing that everyone was there, Hana immediately started.

"Okay, good that you guys are all here, I'll just quickly explain what we are going to here. From now till noon I'll be teaching you guys something about the basics of medicine, with human anatomy and later on I'll even begin teaching you guys healing jutsu." Seeing she had the rapt attention of all the students really did make her feel better," After lunch, Asuma will then come here too and he will teach you things about strategy and later on elemental manipulation. Okay so first up let's start; we'll be going splitting the classes with 1 hour theory and 3 hours practical. I have always more liked the hands on approach, but do interrupt me if you don't understand anything." Getting to work, Hana quickly learned that the stupidity of Naruto that the records show Naruto were a complete lie. However it was the vast knowledge that Hinata seemed to hold that surprised Hana and she wasn't the only one, Ino was openly staring at the two of them, Chouji wasn't really paying too much attention also finding the subject immensely interested and Shikamaru just filed the fact away for analysis later on. Shino already used to the intelligence displayed by his two teammates just followed the lessons with an interest but nothing like Chouji or Hinata showed. Stopping and breaking after the first hour to relocate to the morgue, Hana went on with her lesson on human anatomy and even animal anatomy while showing it to the class on the corpses on display, or on charts.

After the morning was over, team 8 and 10 decided they might just as well eat together, filling the hour repose with going over the lesson again( Hinata and Chouji mostly with Ino and Naruto also adding something when give the opportunity) or just quite( Shino and Shikamaru).

As the hour was nearly up they paid the grill house and left towards training ground 10 once again. And then there was Asuma who first explained the basic of strategy, the importance of it and then ran them all trough some simulations. At the end of the afternoon, Shikamaru had another thing to add to his list, Shino just chalked it up to his teammates being strong and Ino and Chouji were just stunned. Hana had only followed the last hour of the afternoon but she was also just as stunned. Hinata and Naruto had totally owned each simulation that Asuma had produced for them, however Asuma had thought about it but seeing as these were still just basic simulations, he just decided to alert his old man too it.

"Okay, that's it then for today, team 10 I'll see you tomorrow again and team 8 I believe that we'll be joining you this Thursday. Till then." said Asuma before quickly hurrying of, to talk with his old man.

Hana also waved them of before shunshiing away. Shino, Naruto and Hinata did the same basic shunshin, leaving a still stunned team 10 behind. However it was Shikamaru who snapped out of it first, he sighed "troublesome", this snapped Ino and Chouji also out of their thoughts and could just see Shikamaru walking of. Ino and Chouji followed and tried to wheedle Shikamaru about just what he thought about team 8.

The next day just proceeded like all the others with still no breakthroughs about using stage 3 of the Kage Bunshin.

And then it was Thursday the day when team 10 and 8 would be taught by Anko and Kurenai. Just like with Hana and Asuma, they just went over the basics. Anko first discussing the use of poisons and the precautions they should take to be sure they wouldn't cut themselves or poison themselves by accident. And Kurenai the basic use of how to break someone else out of a genjutsu.

It wasn't really surprising to find that Ino and Shino were the ones too shine in Anko's lesson and Shikamaru and Hinata who shined with Kurenai. Ino with her already vast knowledge of flowers and Shino with the knowledge of his bugs. However Shino could see himself use poison and his bugs successfully together and Ino at the same time already saw the practical use it could give her. Both for immobilising and weakening the minds of her opponents.

Hinata had an immense advantage thanks to her Juken training which in point was just pushing chakra out and Shikamaru who could also push his chakra out, which he had to do to control the shadows.

It seemed that the top points would not be given to Naruto. As none of his teachers were going to teach ninjutsu or seals, he was still quite good at strategy but that was only pretty basic stuff that he had learned in the war.

The last 'real training' day would fall on Saturday. On this day, Anko and Kurenai would first lecture all three of them about a new formation, then discuss with them the advantages and disadvantages and then in the afternoon they would drill it in them. This way they would not only be able to use it effectively but also thanks to the lecture and discussion they would know when to use them. It was at this pace that the next month passed, on the off days, Naruto and Hinata usually spent just in the compound with Kyu or at another desolate place, they even went to Shino's house once and they had also invited Shino to their apartment that they didn't really use but Shino respectfully declined.

And so the weeks went on, with the lessons gradually getting harder and the entire team 8 getting stronger.

Author's note:

Okay, now that all the ground work is laid I can finally start the more fun parts

Missions here we come!

Just to let you know, I have not invented or come up with the idea of Chakra hops, the entire part of naruto's level 3 refers to Third Fangs works which by the way is an absolutely incredible read.

.net/s/5218118/1/

I know I'll probably have got spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter as well, but seeing as still no one has applied to be my beta, you're stuck with it.

If anyone wants to be Beta just let me know, I'm still looking!

On another note: Review! Please I like to know what I'm doing right or wrong, or if there are any questions

Jutsu list: Shosen no jutsu: hidden palm technique


	12. C Rank?

Author's note: just one quick thing before I begin,

Akuma Kon: OH MY GOD, you don't know what the LOG is! check my profile!

ferduran: Just for the record, I'll post it here since some might like to know too.

I will not be adding anyone else to the trio, my guess is, if you have two you have enough, I have just one and I'm already happy but if you have more than three I'm pretty sure you will run yourself into the ground and you will never be able to please all the woman so I will not be adding any other females to the trio. I might make other trios though nothing is certain as far as that is concerned now onto more important stuff: The DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto franchises, I do not get any money out of this

P(ost).D(isclaimerus): ALL PRAISE THE LOG!

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since they had started taking lessons with team 10 as well, however Naruto was getting bored of doing all those stupid D-rank missions, even if they did pay quite well when you did 10 a day. So he was going to ask the old man for a harder C-ranked mission. Hinata while not as enthusiastic about this as Naruto, was also starting to get bored, and it was still 2 weeks before they had to try and prank the entire village again, so they had time for at least 1 C-ranked mission.

Shino however had no problems with doing just D-ranked missions, after all this enabled him to train harder to try and catch up with Naruto and Hinata who still seemed to be much better than him. He had just upgraded his gravity seal to times 5 just like Naruto, however it wasn't because Naruto couldn't go higher. He had been at the times 5 for a week already but it was more cause then it might stunt their growth, Hinata was remaining on times 3.5.

So when they entered and Kurenai was about to request another D-ranked mission like the past two weeks, however Naruto interrupted her. "No! NO! NO! No thank you, I don't want another BORING D-rank anymore. give us a an incredible hard mission old man."

And just like last time, Iruka was there," You idiot! you are just a rookie! Everyone has to start with these kind of simple duties!" now instead of screaming like Iruka expected Naruto to he just asked," then when aren't we rookies anymore?" said a Naruto, having a mischievous glint to his eyes that his entire team noticed directly. Seeing the glint they just decided to let Naruto handle it, after all Shino also had enough but didn't really mind cause of the training. Anko was just plain old bored and had already wanted a C-rank last week especially since their team was already way beyond D-rank level, maybe even low B depending on the kind. And Kurenai, she just sighed, even though she agreed that the missions were boring and seriously below the teams level but on the other hand they had only been doing this for two weeks, never mind the fact that they already had done 100 D-ranked missions, so she too just let Naruto proceed.

"SO then Iruka-sensei," asked Naruto smiling innocently," when aren't you a rookie anymore? When do we have done enough to have worked our way out of these simple duties?" tacked on Naruto, still remembering this conversation from the first timeline.

Iruka was flustered, he expected Naruto to scream at him again, to say he didn't care or something equally childish. He hadn't expected cold logic, so he just responded with the first quite high number he could think of since a normal team did maybe 4 jobs a week tops,

"50!" only to see the devious grin spread over Naruto's face.

"So you're saying that if we did 50 D-ranked missions you'd allow us to go on C-ranked missions without complaints?" asked Naruto now without his smile.

Iruka nodded hoping that Naruto had finally gotten the point. Naruto receiving the nod, turned towards the Hokage," So old man, about that C-rank mission!" grinned Naruto.

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka,

"What now?" screamed Naruto again still grinning, really liking the bickering with Iruka once again. After all Iruka had been the first casualty once Danzo had finally made his bid for the Hokage. So now he was messing with Iruka just for the old times sake.

"Didn't you just listen!"

"Of course I did, " Naruto said turning towards Iruka but then turning back to the Hokage," So old man how about it."

The Hokage just sighed, and interrupted seeing the gigantic vein bulging on Iruka's forehead," Here you go Kurenai, I'm sure you can solve this little thief problem within a few days."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"But, but," stammered Iruka, having a look of complete surprise. Seeing the look on Irukas face, Naruto couldn't keep his face straight anymore and he started laughing and as such had to be dragged out by Anko.

Turning back towards the Hokage, Iruka was about to ask, however he was just handed the file of team 8, and what he saw really made his eyes bulge out. It seemed that both Naruto and Hinata had done 123 missions, and Shino 113.

"Ho, How?"

"I have no idea, all I know is that they each day ask for at least 10 D-ranked missions and that by the evening they give in the reports with the signature of the client for a job well done. And don't worry the mission I gave them, is just some thieves they have to catch near a village still in Hi no Kuni though it is the edge. And don't worry so much, the Naruton ow is not the same Naruto you knew and do you really think Anko or Kurenai would let anything happen to their students?" explained the Hokage

"I guess." Iruka just sighed.

Outside again," Okay, get your stuff together for a couple of days. And meet us in a half hour at the east gate."

Half an hour later all five of them were ready," Okay, let's go, if we go now, we should reach the village within the day, I'll explain during the trip. Everybody ready?"

Getting nods from everyone, they quickly left, hoping to arrive within the day. Meanwhile Kurenai explained that the village they were going to, was one near the border that's having trouble with thieves for a few weeks already. They are quite organized only attacking travellers or merchants. Normally no problem for the town itself, however since the town thrives on trade, it is quite problematic. Now when we get there, we should first check into the inn and then hear the rumours in town, our contractor isn't even sure if the villagers know and would like to know whether or not that town is still safe. He expects us to find the camp and catch them all." explained Anko, letting Kurenai make sure they weren't ambushed.

"Anko-sensei, what's the name of this village?" asked Hinata, having a suspicious feeling.

"I thought it was Supotto Town(Spot Town). Why?"

"Oh just wondering where we're headed." answered Hinata but silently signing to Naruto that it was indeed that town, hopefully the ninja with the panther scroll was already there but since they were organized it was quite likely.

Shino and Hinata had already reduced their seals by times 1 for nearly half a day, otherwise they could not keep up the speed. But still they had arrived before the dark so it was worth it, however it seemed that Naruto was still as active as ever, even with all his years of experience, he still got excited when doing missions, that hadn't even stopped when he was Hokage. Even then he did some missions using another name. He had reasoned, after all if you were the strongest ninja of the village, wouldn't it be stupid to just stop doing missions.

Of course when they were nearly within the village, they quickly hengeed into a travelling family of 5. Surprisingly it was Naruto and Hinata who turned into the mom and dad of around 40, just like they always had. This did get some raised eyebrows from Kurenai and Anko, who were gonna have to have a word with them later tonight. But since Naruto and Hinata didn't stop they just hengeed into twin sisters of around 20. Shino hengeed in another boy without changing his age. Normally it took great skill gotten from massive use to be able to pull of a henge of another age, however it seemed that Hinata and Naruto had no such trouble, just another thing to add to his growing list of peculiarities pertaining to Naruto and Hinata.

Safely arriving at the inn they got two rooms, one for the happy couple and one for the three kids, however it was fairly certain that Kurenai and Anko were not going to let Naruto and Hinata just share a room like that, after all what kind of responsible sensei would let two of their adolescent students of opposing sexes and in a relation, share a room. Of course Anko didn't really mind however one look at Kurenai quickly changed her mind and decided it was best to just back her up.

entering the first of the two neighbouring chambers, Hinata and Naruto just sank down on the double bed.

"Ah, this is perfect" sighed Hinata and Naruto together.

"Well only one of you two will enjoy this luxury, there's no way I'm gonna allow the two of you in the same room." said Kurenai with a glare to enforce her point.

"Okay, okay" said Naruto quickly backpedalling, " So who will take which room then?"

"You and Shino take this room, and me, Hinata and Anko will take the next room as that should have three beds." answered Kurenai.

"You don't have any problems sharing one bed do you Naruto-kuuuun." asked Anko.

"No, no problems whatsoever, as long as he here keeps his hands to himself I'm fine." said Naruto edging away from Shino with a unbelievably scared look on his face.

Shino being the responsive person he was, just nodded, making Naruto just look more scared.

"Okay, cut it out Naruto. Now down to business. Like I said, the thieves only attack outgoing transport but it still seems weird that the village itself hasn't sent a request, it was a travelling merchant who used to come to the village quite a lot, filed the request."

"Wait you mean to tell me that the villagers might not even want our help?"

Anko nodded," Yes Naruto, now today let's try to get some information. You, Hinata and Shino go disguised as the couple and the young child on the market and public places. Me and Kurenai will go scout the bars, as you really shouldn't be drinking yet.. Meet back up here around midnight. Dismissed."

"Hey I resent that, I'll even bet that I can drink you under the table, Anko-sensei." smirked Naruto, knowing for a fact that no matter how much he drank he would never feel anything, one of the benefits from being a jinchuuriki, he had found out that titbit when he had turned jounin and all his friends, even Gaara had gone to a bar, where he would be bought drinks the entire night, everyone was there except Kiba, Sakura and of course Sasuke who was still a-wall. Even lee had been there ,however he was smart enough not to drink any alcohol.

"Fine kid, you and me, once we get back to Konoha. I'll show you how it's done and I'm sure Kurenai will referee making sure no one cheats. Right Nai-chan?"

Kurenai just sighed," Even though I know it's not really ethical, but hey old enough to kill old enough to drink. And I'm sure that even if I said no, you'd still do it however without supervision. So FINE, I'll referee. Now let's go, I'd like to at least get some extra information before we go looking for them tomorrow."

At midnight all five of the ninja returned without any new information, it seemed like the villagers hadn't even noticed the fact that their village was housing thieves, so no luck there.

The only good thing, at least for Hinata however it would probably be a pain in the ass for the mission, was the fact that a panther had been sighted by some children in the forest. Of course none of the adults had seen anything and if you don't expect their to be a panther contract with the thieves, you probably would still pay no mind to it.

As such Shino dismissed it too just like the adults as a fairy tale. Turning in they had discussed and agreed that the next day they would scout the forest around the village and locate the thieves camp. And then in the night if found, they would incapacitate the enemy group and bring them in, with Hinata of course also taking the panther contract just like last time.

Getting up early, they stealthily got out of the village, Once inside they once again made a few groups of clones, just like they did when searching for a runaway kid who didn't want to be found, or a pet that couldn't be found after strength is in the numbers especially for covering lots of ground. Also like this they could still complete their morning training even though they were on a longer(half a day) mission usually of the search-and-find kind.

After nearly half a day of searching one clone group finally popped, it seemed that the Bandits were hiding out in a clearing about 30 miles north-northeast of the main road to the village from Konoha.

Deciding to leave the heavier training of the afternoon, they all began preparing for their battle, the plan was made and it seemed that the leader used to be from Kumo, a nuke nin and the two next in charge had some ninja-training but didn't display any outward signs of an old village association. They were first gonna take out as many guys as they could without notice and when they were finally caught. Anko was going to take the subordinates with electric blue hair, Hinata and Kurenai were going to take the bald boss and that left Naruto with the other subordinate with electric purple hair. Shino was going to round up the other thieves they had yet to disable.

Later that night, at 2 AM to be precise, the group once again met at the same clearing they had practiced in that morning.

"Okay, everyone know the plan?"

Getting nods all around they stealthily made their way towards the encampment. When about ten feet from the encampment, just out of sight of the guards, Hinata quickly went through a few seals, and whispered:" Kirigakure no Jutsu". Making thick mist roll in from behind them and completely covering the encampment with the guards none the wiser. They didn't even look around suspicious from the sudden mist that came rolling in. A mistake, though they didn't realise it, that would cost them their life as Naruto, Kurenai and Anko quickly slipped behind them, crushed the windpipe, broke the neck and cut the throat respectively.

Quietly stalking through the encampment, knocking out the ones still asleep, not really killing them as they were still asleep and wouldn't make a sound so they just knocked them out. It was when they were trough around three quarters of the camp, that a thief stumbled across their path. Anko overcame the shock of being found out by a thief who came back from taking a piss and quickly sent a kunai to his throat.

But Hinata was already there and quickly sent a burst of chakra trough his heart turning his hearth into mush. Unfortunately for them he still had time to scream out in alarm, thus waking up the last quarter of the camp.

"Oh shit!" yelled Naruto before quickly starting to combat the onrush of thieves who had woken up pretty pissed. However they weren't really a match for the ninja, that was until the boss and his two stooges showed up.

"Okay you know the plan" yelled Kurenai before engaging the boss.

"Yes" called Hinata, quickly giving a helping hand to Kurenai,

"Got him." Called Naruto before jumping and intercepting the purple haired stooge who was on his way to Hinata.

"You okay with these let over, Shino?" asked Anko, motioning the rest of the thieves all the while eyeing the electric blue haired stooge.

"Yeah, go have your fun sensei, however if you're not quick enough I might just steal him." Called out Shino throwing a wink in for good measure, at which Anko grinned and leapt towards the electric blue stooge who was apparently waiting for her. If possible Anko's grin just got wider and nastier.

(Now going to go and take this one fight at a time, do know that they are happening at the same time)

With Hinata and Kurenai

"Hmm a Hyuuga and even unmarked, interesting, I'm sure Kumo would pay some good money for you after I've had my fun with you of course."

"Over my dead body." Called out Kurenai.

"Well that can be arranged." Called out the Kumo nuke nin before rushing towards Kurenai, kunai in hand. Kurenai also drew a kunai, the one with team 8 carved into it, and engaged him in a kunai fight. Kurenai was having a hard time fighting against the obviously stronger opponent. But the fight didn't last long as Hinata quickly intervened, sending a sharp chakra full blow towards the Kumo nins stomach. Which he deftly dodged, "Oh the Hyuuga princess wants to play as well."

"It seems you know my name, however outdated it is and here I am little old me, not even knowing your name." Said Hinata with a creepy innocent smile.

"Fine I guess you should know the name of your defeater, the name's Sakusha, Sakusha Mishou." replied Sakusha with a smirk.

However his smirk quickly vanished as he heard intoned, "Magen: Ki no Yami" making Sakusha world suddenly seem darker, the shadow the trees cast on the clearing seemed to grow larger and larger, creeping up on him. However he wasn't a nuke Kumo nin for nothing, quickly gathering his chakra, he tried dispelling it firstly by blowing his chakra and so crumbling the genjutsu, it wavered a bit but wasn't dispelled quite as easily. He was however brought out of the genjutsu when he felt a hit straight into his gut. Flowing with the punch he did minimize the damage but still a chakra loaded punch made by Hinata still hurt like hell.

But she wasn't done yet, she followed up with another punch which he dodged barely and then roundhouse kicked him. She flipped through a few seals and called," Suiton: Mizurappa"

Shooting Sakusha right in the face with a large yet of water directly from her mouth which in turn shot him off against a tree.

Shaking his head Sakusha, he wasn't gong down without a fight, and he still had his ace up his sleeve. Quickly going trough Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram he called out:" Kuchiyose no jutsu" a plume of smoke enveloped him and then two normal black panthers stood next to him," Keep the lady in bandages busy, that girl is mine."

The two panther before quickly shooting towards Kurenai who was running towards Sakusha,

"You're mine kid, that punch really hurt."

"Oh we we're already playing for keeps, sorry thought we were just warming up." Called out Hinata," I'll be serious now." Seeing the growing irritation on Sakushas face, mainly because of the gigantic tick mark on his right temporal lobe.

He quickly charged forward, drawing two kunai, ready to engage in close combat, however he never really got that far, as he had to jump back to dodge what seemed like a star on a string nearly cut of his head. Looking back he quickly dodged left, once again letting the seemingly spinning star miss him by a hair. And so it continued, Sakusha trying to get in close but never really managing cause he had to keep avoiding those stars on wires.

Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere near her with whatever the heck those things were, he quickly jumped back and was about to start a series of seals however Hinata wasn't allowing that she had moved just a bit closer but is seemed that the stars were still able to reach him, cutting him lightly and tearing a piece of his shirt of at the upper arm. Just narrowly missing a major artery.

He then just quickly threw a few kunai at her, however they were also quickly deflected by Hinata, Sakusha was really starting to get annoyed now. He couldn't get in close because of that weapon and she seemed to be fast enough to keep him from completing his hand signs and he still hadn't figured out just what her weapon was.

"You know kid you're pretty good, just what kind of weapon are you using?"

"This?" she asked stopping her jojo's, which he now recognised, from spinning and captured them in her hand." These are my and Naruto's own creation, these little babies are quite a lot of fun, with lots and lots of cool extras, you wanna see?" she asked before flinging one of the jojos towards him again, however this time she tucked it back quite fast, however the star that seemed to be stuck before and retracted when stopped, released and kept on going, forcing him to dodge to the left. Which Hinata had expected cause the next he knew his head felt like it had been a 30 pound mallet. "See lots of fun, I can make blades come out, shoot them at you and then if those don't work they're quite handy for just smashing against someone."

"Ugh," replied Sakusha," this isn't the end for me." Quickly checking how his two panthers were faring and he was quite unfortunate to note that one was sound asleep and another was also falling asleep, and that bitch didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat, just like the Hyuuga princess right in front of him. He had thought once he saw the Hyuuga princess, he could make some quick bucks since she was rumoured to be quite weak, however what stood before him was anything but weak. If only he had someone to distract her for a moment, so he could use some of his jutsu. He quickly threw a barrage of kunai, and jumped quite a bit back, he quickly flipped through a few signs and called out:" Doton: Doro Hōshi" quickly turning the already soggy ground into mud and making it flow towards Hinata, who jumped back flashed trough two signs and called:" Suiton: Dassui" taking all the water out of the mud and stopping the river. However this was all her opponent apparently needed as he had taken out a sword that seemed to be made completely out of some meteor stone, but still sharp.

"Now taste defeat, Maddobōru." Swinging the sword down and making a ball of mud come out. Which Hinata deftly dodged by just spinning around it, however she never got much time to try anything herself as another ball was flying her way. And so it went on for about a minute with Hinata tiring, deciding it better not to be hindered by her seals anymore, she quickly formed the half sign of bird and called:" Kai no Jūryoku" releasing her gravity seal. Now with her advanced speed she got closer and closer making Sakusha more nervous, thus making him fire faster and so even with her extra speed, Hinata still could not move in too close. Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere with this except maybe tire her out. Hinata quickly jumped back, gathered chakra in her hands and swung them at an incoming mud ball, "Hake Hayase" effectively halting the ball and sending it back although a lot slower. But seeing his mud ball being deflected back towards him, instead of just firing more mud balls her way and so destroy the ball, he jumped out of the way. Seeing her shot Hinata quickly rushed in, "Ryuken, 32 no Konran" quickly flowing through her form, and disabling 32 of the chakra points and also bruising them, as such he couldn't just force them open, the only one who would still be able to open them nearly immediately would be Naruto, the others would be able to open them again in time...

Sakusha was moaning, still trying to get up, however he stopped when he felt a kunai press against his neck by a very pissed of Kurenai, seeing as some of her clothes were ripped.

"Don't even think about it, thanks to you i need to get a new dress, do you know just how hard it is to find nice, comfortable and sturdy dresses."

Sakusha just stopped trying and dropped back down, completely defeated. Hinata walked over, quickly knocked him out with a chakra blow to the head but not before giving him one blow down where it hurts and sat down. She was tired, after all she did just defeat him nearly single handed.

"You did great Hinata, I did almost interrupt when he got out his sword but you really did handle him quite nicely. I'm proud of you." Said a smiling Kurenai.

"It was nothing Kurenai-sensei, after all you took care of the hardest part." Answered Hinata.

With Naruto

"Got him." Called Naruto before jumping and intercepting the electric purple haired stooge who was on his way to Hinata. Intercepting with quite a simple kick right into the stomach of the purple haired stooge making him fly back towards the tree line.

" You know it's impolite to interrupt a girl especially if you were going to hit her, a gentleman should never hit a girl."

The guy just smirked," So then you could never hit me." smirked the guy who was apparently a girl, stunning Naruto for a moment,

"You're a girl?" said Naruto, really not believing said fact.

The girl nodded, " Fujiiro Dendou, pleased to meet you."

Getting over the shock Naruto being cordial replied," Uzumaki Naruto," bowing like the gentleman he is," and you're quite right, I can't hit you, that doesn't mean I can't kick, use jutsu or my weapons on you." Flipping through a few seals ,again using the fox sign while he was talking, then he shouted," Kitsune-hi: Hiendan no jutsu" spitting out a small fireball which flew with quite an impressive speed towards Fujiiro, who dodged but still had the end of her longer hairs signed. Seeing them falling before her eyes, she freaked out, and just rushed Naruto. Apparently even though she did have some ninja training wich was evident by the way she dodged, the fact that she lost her cool over such a frivolous thing as singed hair clearly made her a novice. Or maybe just maybe it was because she was a girl, and you just don't touch a woman's hair without freaking her out, the Log knew why. He had heard Sasuke's fan club freaking out when their hair was just a little messy, so Naruto really did wonder what would have happened should he light their hairs on fire. Shuddering at the thought Naruto returned his full attention back to the fight. Fujiiro had been madly swiping at him with her claw like nails but thanks to dodging Anko's attacks for the last 2 weeks at any time of the day, dodging such messy attack was second nature to him and he didn't even have to really try. **(AN: It's a known fact, for anyone with a little fighting experience, that if you get emotional you're fighting becomes sloppy)**

Deciding enough was enough Naruto wanted to quickly make an end to his fight, so that if needed he could go and help the others. Naruto quickly raised his leg, wanting to deliver an axe kick right to the head, however thanks to her not really paying attention to her feet while she was swiping at him, she tripped over a root. Making her fly right into him, head butting him at the same time. Although it wasn't sure who was in more pain, Naruto from the accidental head but or Fujiiro from flying against Naruto's incredibly thick and hard head.

Both rubbing their foreheads, and making Fujiiro come back to her senses. They, Naruto and Fujiiro, both jumped back and began flying trough seals, however Naruto quickly changed his seals once he saw just what she was about to do, so she called out" Raiton: Sentan no jutsu" making purple lightening spring from her arms in the shape of an spearhead and travel towards Naruto. But Naruto was prepared so he called out at the same time "Kitsune-hi: Dansei Kakuheki" making a protective wall of foxfire erupt in front of him in a slight angle, just in time to take on the spearhead. And so the struggle began with the spearhead trying to pierce the wall, at first the wall seemed to start to give but suddenly it sprang back towards its original state making the electric attack fly upward at that slight angle.

_Phew was nearly broken by that damned piercing attack,_ thought Naruto. Fujiiro in the meantime couldn't really believe her eyes, her strongest attack just nullified by that kids protective wall and he didn't even seem winded while she defiantly felt the drain on her chakra.

Naruto, not really wanting to test the effect of another piercing attack on his wall, decided he better finish it quick and apparently not from a distance, though he did see that the attack took quite a bit out of her. So he ran towards her, fist cocked back ready to hit her, she of course tried defending against the fist however unnecessary it was as Naruto was a gentleman and as such would never hit a woman. So when instead of the expected punch, Naruto sent a jump kick in her gut, it felt quite painful. But Naruto wasn't done yet, he quickly brought up his other leg for the follow-up kick, straight to the chin seeing as she was still bent over from the first kick, made her arch her back and fly up and away. Naruto decided to just finish it then and there, went through three simple seals, rat-fox-ox," Kitsune-hi: Surasshutēru" making just one tail appear around his wrist. Grabbing the girl and completely encamping her, he slammed her into the ground, knocking her unconscious, however the tail didn't just disappear. Naruto added a rat seal and called:" Enjin" making the tail disconnect from his wrist and then wrap around her in a tight ring, immobilising her should she wake-up.

"Thank god that's over, now let's see who else is still busy." Said Naruto to no one in particular before turning around to find ...

With Anko and Shino

"You okay with these leftovers, Shino?" asked Anko, motioning the rest of the thieves all the while eyeing the electric blue haired stooge.

"Yeah, go have your fun sensei, however if you're not quick enough I might just steal him." Called out Shino throwing a wink in for good measure, at which Anko grinned and leapt towards the electric blue stooge who was apparently waiting for her. If possible Anko's grin just got wider and nastier.

"Thanks kid, you too." called Anko before quickly jumping towards the blue haired girl/guy,

arriving there the first question she asked before even engaging ," Are you a boy or a girl? I'm sorry but I really can't tell with you or the other stooge."

The blue haired guy face planted, but quickly recomposed however still with a tick mark and screamed:" I'm a guy, and that's my baby sister you're talking about!" calming down again he continued, "My name's Aoi Dendou and I find it impolite to not ask the name of my opponent."

Anko smirk got even bigger, she was going to enjoy this, 'Anko Mitarashi" she said bowing and then when she got back up she had already two kunai travelling towards Aoi. He seemed surprised that she was able to get and throw a kunai without him noticing, however that didn't stop him from dodging the two kunai by rolling out of the way. "You know it's not really polite," however he was interrupted by having to dodge another barrage of kunai.

"Quite your yapping and start your fighting." said Anko, still grinning like a child, sending another barrage of kunai towards Aoi. Who once again dodged only now to run straight into a face full of snakes, luckily for him he could still twist away so the snakes only bit him in the left shoulder instead of right in the neck. Thanks to his fast reflexes and the snakes luckily missing one of his major arteries. Quickly charging and turning his chakra into his element Aoi fried the snakes using his lightening. Thus both killing the snakes and neutralizing most of the venom though the bite did still hurt him.

But Anko quickly continued, getting up in his face and started a fist fight with both getting a couple of hits in, Anko most of them, however the ones Aoi got in did hurt her more thanks to his electric element. So she, feeling the effect of the punches, quickly jumped back, sending another barrage of kunai towards Aoi. This time at least she nicked him a few times. Deciding that neither normal attacks up close nor kunai from a distance would work, so quickly running to a few signs, she called out before Aoi could get in close again," Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" spitting out multiple small fire balls in a completely random manner, making it very hard for Aoi to dodge, after all if the caster didn't even know where the fire was going how could Aoi predict.

So that's why he got quite a big burn on his other shoulder that if he had not had his reflexes would have hit him straight in the stomach. Seeing the hit, Anko quickly went in for the kill. Quickly going trough the seals she calls out:" Katon: Hibashiri" breathing out a stream of fire that quickly encircled Aoi. Anko smirked no way he was getting out of that one, however Aoi only raised his eyebrow and quickly flipped trough a long seal series," Raiton: Jibashi", slowly pulling apart his hands between which blue electricity sparked and then quickly turning around in a circle while he brought his hands down, calming the flames where the electricity touched them.

Seeing Anko's stunned look, she knew that normally those flames wouldn't just go out simply by using electricity on it, Aoi grinned. Anko not being one to be discouraged simply, flipped trough a seals and called out," Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" sending a gigantic fireball towards Aoi, who just dodged, confirming Anko's suspicion that even though he could escape the running fire, he still had to dodge the fireballs. So she concluded if she used projectiles of any kind she could hit him, suddenly her grin just got bigger, she was going to enjoy this, she even had some new middle to long range techniques she wanted to try out in battle.

Once again throwing a couple of kunai to buy time, cause with his electrical chakra, he got close she would probably be pretty screwed, even her snakes couldn't touch him.

Once again quickly ran trough a few seals and called out while throwing a shuriken, " Katon: Shuriken ryūsei-gun" multiplying the shuriken while also lighting them on fire. Unfortunatly for Aoi, not really expecting the extra flames, he misjudged them and got quite a lot of burn marks on his hands even making him unable to hold a kunai in his left hand. Seeing her success, and knowing that he really was a close combat fighter, he once again was charging his way towards Anko, who would have been caught again if not for the sudden swarm of insects that came between them, giving Anko the time needed to complete her most difficult jutsu:" Katon: Nenshō hebitorio" quickly sending out three gigantic boa-like snakes, one from each sleeve right trough Shino's bug wall. The last one came from underground, catching Aoi completely unaware because of his focus on the two snakes lounging for him in plain sight. It was the perfect technique for capturing and restraining an enemy ninja plus if you only make small ones pretty useful for torture as well since they could get nearly everywhere.

"Don't even try to unleash your electrical chakra even if it has extra calming effect. Yeah I figured it out, so from the moment you try and force your way out in any way or use chakra against those snakes in any way, they will combust and incinerate you. If you see or perhaps better feel the ground snake you'll find him wrapped around something quite important." said anko grinning right in front of Aois face, "And by the way, thanks kid, I really needed that extra time."

"It was my pleasure Anko-sensei, I was getting bored anyway." replied Shino who had finished his clean-up of the remaining thieves already after .

In the meantime, Aoi face had gone from red to purple for getting himself caught in the attack, mad at Anko and then pale white once she mentioned the underground snake plus he was pretty sure he also felt it constrict briefly. So he just did the only logical thing any man in his position could, he fainted, after all no man could really cope with having a snake that could combust if you made even the tiniest of bad moves wrapped tightly around your junk.

Turning around she looked around, Naruto was already ready with his target, not that Anko expected any less, and was watching Hinata. Kurenai was also watching Hinata from where she sat on top of two sleeping panthers, how they got there she didn't know, but damn they were cute, sleeping so peacefully. So seeing as Hinata had everything under control and Kurenai could jump in instantly should anything go wrong, she relaxed a little and watched the end of the fight. Seeing Hinata completing one of her new Juken derivate techniques was quite something. After that she did see what Hinata did next and couldn't be more proud. Shino and Naruto however cringed at the same time when they saw what Hinata did.

Grabbing her unconscious captive with still one snake wrapped around him, she and Shino quietly walked towards Hinata and Kurenai, as she saw Naruto do the same.

" Okay let's round them all up, check them for any hidden weapons or anything they could use to escape. " said Kurenai. Getting nods from everyone they all spread out. Hinata and Naruto started at the end from where the boss and his two stooges came hoping to score the contract and started tying up the thieves that were lain out there. Shino and Anko started tying up all the thieves that they had knocked unconscious before they were noticed and Kurenai was going to start from the where the battle took place.

Hinata and Naruto quickly found the hq, two slightly larger tents, clearly from the boss and the Dendou siblings. Hinata ducked into the boss' tent and started rummaging trough his stuff, in the end she had found the contract scroll, a few dozen kunai and shuriken, some ninja wire, not the best quality but okay and some other ninja stuff. She quickly took all of it out, deciding that even though she was going to sign the contract she was at least going to show it to her sensei's. Naruto in the meantime was also having going trough the Dendou siblings tent, he also found quite a few kunai and shuriken, but no wire, however what he did find were a pair of cat claws, Kyuubi, having been watching trough Naruto's eyes quickly spoke up," _Oooh, please keep them, it's really hard to find a nice pair of cat claws, especially made out of chakra metal."_

Naruto not really seeing why not, scanned the room again, picking up a katana and some other ninja stuff, left the tent, only to see Hinata coming out of her tent as well, clearly carrying one scroll.

Dropping everything in the centre they quickly started back towards the tents and started back now tying up and taking all weapons from the thieves. After about half an hour Hinata and Naruto had gotten quite a nice stack of weapons of all kinds, from simple clubs to katana's to even some bolts that Hinata could use for her crossbows.

When they met back up, Anko, Kurenai and Shino raised their eyebrows at the large stack of weapons. Apparently everything they had thrown away not really caring for weapons of others, Hinata and Naruto had picked back up and deposited into one of the six stacks.

"What?" asked Naruto seeing the confused look on the his sensei and teammates face.

"Euhm Naruto, why did you make such a stack?" asked Kurenai, carefully not to hurt his feelings.

"Why waste perfectly good weapons, when you could benefit from them." was Naruto's only reply, still sorting out the usefull from the useless weapons. On one pile where already at least 5 dozen kunai another had around 10 dozen shuriken then there were a few meters of ninja wire. The largest pile housed all kinds completely rusted kunai, useless wooden clubs,… Then there were a few items lying next to them one by one, the cat claws, Naruto was going to claim, the special sword the boss used, the panther contract, a very nice katana that was probably from the youngest Dendou and then an entire pile of senbon with a quite a few launchers and some normal katana.

Still seeing the confused looks on the others faces, Hinata quickly explained:" Anko-sensei, you know how the villagers treat Naruto, thanks to that he has gotten the habit of keeping everything he can. He doesn't really care what they did before that, as long as they still work he will take them. All of my crossbows, his boomerangs and my jojo's were made out of scrap from other weapons, especially our main weapons which come from chakra metal." surprising Anko and Shino, who hadn't seen her use the jojo's. Kurenai eyebrows were raised because of the reason Naruto had gotten that habit, and how right he actually was. Looking over the piles she immediately noticed the contract scroll. Hinata seeing what Kurenai was looking at quickly continued.

"As you can see he usually, put the special items on the side. I think he wants to keep the cat claws, for a friend of ours. And I would like to keep and sign that panther contract. It's up to you but I really do want to try it." Kurenai sighed, a thing she had been doing a lot of lately, especially since she had Naruto and Hinata as her students and to some extent Shino. But Hinata had deserved that contract even if she herself had taken care of the panthers, Hinata had defeated the boss all on her own, a quite remarkable feet seeing as he was a high level chuunin ranked nuke-nin. The other two, as far as she knew, weren't in the bingo book.

However reluctantly she was permitted to keep the contract," Fine," she eventually agreed" however I want to be there the first time you summon, do you know the way to summon?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata just grinned and nodded, Anko was getting a bad feeling about this,_ Oh boy, just what we need. As if Hinata wasn't strong as it was, no now she had to have a panther for a pet too. Damn that stupid snake contract_. After all thanks to the snake contract, Anko wouldn't be able to sign another contract, not that it was really necessary or normal for someone to have more than one summon but still she would have liked the option and she thought that having a panther as summon would be pretty cool. Shino on the other hand was being drawn to the sword that the boss had been using, he didn't know why but he felt some kind of connection with it.

"Euhm Kurenai-sensei, would it be okay for me to take a look at that sword?" asked Shino.

"Sure go right ahead, neither me nor Anko really use a sword, Naruto also doesn't seem to be interested in it and Hinata is already getting the contract." said Kurenai, who was interrupted from saying more when the sword came flying trough the air, right towards Shino, who instead of jumping back like the normal person would do, simply caught it.

Whirling around to glare at Naruto she saw that he wasn't anywhere near the previous location of the sword, but was finally done separating the junk from the good parts.

She turned back around when she heard buzzing, what she saw was quite unexpected, the normal looking sword, while still appeared to be made out of mud and still had the same basic shape, was now full of insects, who where remodelling the sword. Making holes in it and suddenly on the other end of the handly another sword like shape appeared. You couldn't really see much after this point cause the entire surface of the surface save where shino's hand was, was covered in bugs. Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai and Anko were starring wide eyed at it while Shino seemed to be in trance. After about 5 minutes the bugs retreated slowly, and what they saw amazed them. Shino now had a double sword in his hand(think Zidane weapons of FFIX) the top half still seemed like the basic cutlass shape, however it now had three holes in it, seemed stronger than ever, and the point was connected with around the middle by a super thin thread and a spider web, on the other hand was wicked looking saber shape but more pointy, like a nice and thick stinger. However the back were jagged hooks like most insect used to climb on walls, and also three holes in it. All in all it now looked like quite a wicked sword. Instead of the lame original cutlass. Snapping out of it, Kurenai simply said" well it seems that I don't really have a choice now do I, I don't think your bugs would allow me to even use it now.

Naruto and Hinata were completely stunned, this hadn't happened last time, however last time Hinata hadn't really take time to look around all that much, she had just picked up the contract and left all the rest. Now thanks to Naruto, Kyu also had a nice looking pair of cat claws, Shino had a wicked looking sword and who knew what Anko or Kurenai might find, although most of the cool stuff seemed to be gone now.

everyone quickly perused the different stacks. Anko only replacing the kunai she had lost. Kurenai however did find a very nice senbon shooter, so she was just going to take only a few senbon and the shooter, however Naruto insisted that she took all the senbon, after all she did help and neither Naruto, Hinata nor Kyu used senbon, she eventually relented. Shino hadn't really looked anymore, still not quite over the shock of his new sword, Naruto didn't mind too much, he wasn't going to use it anyway and it seemed that Shino was going to use it much better anyway.

Quickly sealing all the other stuff, which he and Hinata would simply look over later. They all made some Kage Bunshin and took all the prisoners to the village.

It was now nearly sunrise again. They had to stay up all night to explain the situation to the village who didn't know of any thieves and wouldn't just accept them. It wasn't until the merchant who was their contractor, finally arrived that things started going more smoothly. However all that paper work did still take quite a lot of time even with the Kage Bunshin. They had to fill in a report on each and everyone of them. The boss and the two Dendou sibling, who were apparently only 14 and 15, were going to go back to Konoha with them. The boss to be extradited to Kumo again and the two siblings , well they weren't quite sure what was going to happen to them. Since they hadn't really done anything terrible yet, they had enjoyed the loot but hadn't actually done a robbery. And they also had a bloodline, it could be that they would be interrogated, seen if there allegiance could be turned to Konaha and then added to the shinobi force after a probation period as villager and starting shinobi of course. During the casual run back home were they stayed overnight in one of the hot springs along the road, Naruto and Aoi had started talking and seemed to get along greatly with eachother. In their hometown they had both been ostracised, being so powerful and being orphans. During the first day the siblings had their bonds released once they promised that they wouldn't run of course shino had still bugged them, just in case. However it was unnecessary, the sibling seemed to get along quite well with the teens, Aoi and Naruto got along great and even Fujiiro had seemed to be opening up to them, however she was still somewhat pissed that Naruto hadn't directly recognised that she was a girl. Then again she did tape down her boobs, to stop them from getting in the way and to hide them.

Anko on the other hand was getting along splendidly with Fujiiro, apparently Fujiiro had a dark side that included quite a lot of pointy weapons and torture. Luckily the cat claws that Naruto had claimed weren't even really hers, she had them but couldn't really use them, preferring to go with her nails instead. So Naruto could still keep them even after they would go into the Konoha ranks, which was a load of his chest seeing as Kyu seemed to really like them.

Arriving in Konoha, Naruto called out towards Izumo and Kotetsu, who quickly snapped awake._ Sheesh if an enemy ninja were to just walk in they wouldn't even notice._ thought Naruto and Hinata, deciding the next time they were testing the guards of the clan compounds that they would also test the guards around Konoha. Kurenai quickly explained who the two sibling were, after registering them like they should, the seven, eight if you count the only captive, headed of towards the Hokage tower, after dropping the prisoner of at ANBU headquarters. The reward would be given along with their pay check.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Naruto greeted the secretary like usual with a big smile and a wave, knowing that would piss her off greatly and then walked behind Kurenai into the Hokage's office. Who when he saw that team 8 hadn't just returned without anything new, Shino had a new sword, Hinata seemed to look smugger, Naruto had the same big grin onto his face like always, Kurenai was her impassive self, Anko was grinning madly and then there were two new unknowns. From the moment the two sibling came in, two ANBU appeared out of nowhere and held them at kunaipoint.

"Stand down, Tora, Kuma." called the Hokage," I'm sure the two are harmless if team 8 accompanied them. Relaxing slightly the ANBU returned to the shadows but were still on high alert ready to take action at a moments notice should the two unknowns try something.

"Team 8, report." ordered the Hokage, _Why do I have a feeling this is gonna make so much extra paper work._ whined the Hokage in his head, still not figuring out the secret to terminating the paperwork, even when he had prayed to the LOG so many times.

Kurenai quickly described how the mission went, the village not knowing, them finding the camp the next day and going in under the cover of night, summarising the fights, and then explaining the situation of the two siblings. The Hokage nodded hearing their explanation, signalling to one of the ANBU" Tora, why not take these two siblings to Yamanaka-san, they have agreed to let him walk into their mind to see if their feelings are true, and also tell him that if he's in there to see whether or not he can find something about their parents, I'm sure these two would love to know something about them." Nodding towards the Hokage, he escorted Fujiiro and Aoi out the office and tower towards the interrogation department.

"Okay, after they are cleared, they will have to be a civilian for a few months to integrate themselves and for me to complete all the paperwork" adding the last part grumbling," After that they can still become Shinobi if they want. Now you said there was still more." Kurenai nodded, then explained about them finding the contract and Hinata signing it, however she still hadn't summoned anyone yet. Then she went on about how smart Naruto was for reusing all that was still useful, making him blush. And finally they arrived at the new sword of Shino that he now had strapped onto his back trough some sort of sling that his spiders had made during the night. They didn't really know much about it only that it had been able to shoot mud balls and that it was now remodelled. Finally arriving at the end the Hokage nodded.

"Okay good job, I knew I could count on you. Here's the pay for your B-rank mission, I know that normally it would be C-rank but thanks to Sakusha Mishou being there it would have automatically turned into a B-rank and then there were those two sibling too.

Turning to Hinata, the Hokage spoke,"And here Hinata, this is your bounty for bringing in Sakusha Mishou." However Hinata shook her head, and replied,

"No thank you Hokage-sama, just split it evenly between all five of us. It was just luck that I finished him, if it weren't for the other I would have never managed."

The Hokage while stunned just nodded before quickly asking for the pay cheques back and adapting the amount accordingly." Though they will receive the bonus, it will still say on your profile that you defeated and caught him, just like it says with Naruto that he has caught Mizuki." At which Naruto snorted,"Okay, once again , good job, you're dismissed" ended the Hokage. Before sighing and returning towards the stack of paperwork which seemed to have grown again during that short talk, praying to the LOG one more time, he started attacking the paperwork once again. _Ah, the joys of being Hokage_ he thought sarcastically.

Once outside Kurenai turned towards her four students( Anko also being her student as she was supposed to be teaching her more but thanks to Naruto and Hinata being on their team, they were learning more from them than they from them. After all it had been Naruto and Hinata that had made it clear to Kurenai that she indeed did need more than just her genjutsu, even pointing to the senbon shooter so that she could stall the enemy to prepare a bigger genjutsu, though she was now also looking into learning elemental manipulation, nothing too major yet but she wanted to be prepared should she come across someone who was unaffected by genjutsu)

"Okay, since we just completed our first C-rank, okay B-rank mission today, I'm buying." said Kurenai, quickly adjusting seeing Naruto's face but then getting a big whoop once finished. However it was at that point that team 7 also reported back in, carrying Tora, who was really scratching Sasuke.

"Hmmph finally done with your first D-rank mission, dobe." said Sasuke with a smirk, excepting Naruto to explode," We just completed our 20th with catching Tora here within three hours, you probably wouldn't even dream about doing it in that time."

However instead of exploding like Sasuke expected, Naruto just ignored him and went past them. Sasuke not liking being ignored wanted to shout something at him, however Sakura with her banshee voice, beat him to the punch." Don't act all cool, you'll never be as cool as Sasuke so don't even try, Dobe!"

Naruto just put a finger in his ear, twisted it like getting something out and then replied calmly:" You know you don't have to yell right? I'm standing right in front of you, and you're right, teme, I would never dream of catching Tora in that time." quickly hurrying up after his sensei and teammates.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto could see Sasuke smirk, not having heard the sarcasm in his voice and strut into the Tower, probably going to see the board of fastest times where he was pretty sure he would get quite the surprise, seeing as team 8 and Naruto held the top 10 spots of catching Tora the fastest, all under half an hour.

Catching back up to his team he asked," So where we going? Ichiraku's?"

Even though everyone was expecting it, to actually here it was an entirely different matter.

"No Naruto, were going towards a new place I heard serves great western food, that was opened up by a friend of my old guardians."

Anko however asked something else," Say Naruto why don't you just pummel that Uchiha in the ground, I know you could."

"Yeah, but when I do I want it to be nice and public." said Naruto getting a positively evil grin on his face, that was quickly followed by Anko, before continuing," plus when he'll go see towards the board of fastes time in catching Tora he'll probably shit his pants. Pffft catching him in 3 hours big whoop."

However before he could continue his insulting of the Uchiha his stomach gave a gigantic growl, silencing any other noise and making them all walk faster towards the restaurant after all, they were all hungry.

Authors note:

Sorry for the late post, but my school life has been picking up as has been my love life. Also had to make up an entire new mission plus my first bi battle scenes

From now on I'll probably only be able to post once a month and that will probably be stretching it in January and December cause then I have to study for the exams and have said exams.

let me know what you think, I really do mean it when I tell you guys that I would like more reviews. The more reviews I have the better my story will probably get. Any criticism is welcome, however flames are not. If you don't like something tell me why! No I don't like that just cause.

The reason I gave Shino a new weapon was probably to help him catch up a little faster and I wanted him to have a cool weapon , if you don't know what I mean what kind of weapon it's like the one Zidane's ultimate weapon of final fantasy 9 was.

All the jutsu names and name translations can be found below.

Okay next up will probably be Water mission arc, I hope you'll like it but still be surprised .

technique list+ names

**genjutsu's:**

Magen: Komori-ka = Demonic illusion: Lullaby

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu= Demonic illusion: false surroundings

Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu= Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique

Magen: Ki no yami= Demonic Illusion: Darkness in the trees

**Kistune-Hi jutsu**

kitsune-hi: Hiendan no jutsu= Foxfire release: soaring flame bullet technique

kistune-hi: Gōkakyū no Jutsu= Foxfire release: great fireball technique

kitsune-hi: Shinkirō= Foxfire release: Mirage

kistune-hi: Surasshutēru + enjin= Foxfire release: tail slash + ring

Kistune-Hi: Dansei Kakuheki= foxfire release: elastic barrier wall

**Suiton jutsu**

Suiton: Sokusha Mizu Teppō no jutsu = water release: rapid fire watergun

Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu= water release: hidden mist technique

Suiton: Suiben= Water release: Water Whip

Suiton: Mizurappa= Water Release: Water Trumpet

Suiton: Dassui= Water Release: Dehydration

**Kage bu****nshin+ algemeen**

Yajirushi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu= Ninja Art: Arrow Shadow Clone technique

Kawarimi no jutsu= Body Replacement Technique

kage bunshin no jutsu= Shadow clone technique

Bakuhatsu no kage bunshin no jutsu= Explosive shadow clone technique

Shunshin no Jutsu= Body flicker technique

Kuchiyose no jutsu= summoning technique

**Fuin no jutsu**

Fuin no jutu: Itazura shīru; kai=Sealing techniques:Prank seal; Unseal

Fuin no jutsu: Hokage no kao toryō; Kai= Sealing techniques: Hokage face paint; unseal

(fuin no jutsu Kai no Jūryoku=(Sealing techniques:) unseal gravity seal

**Raiton **

Raiton: Sentan no jutsu= Lightening release: spearhead technique

Raiton: Jibashi = Lightening Release: Electromagnetic Murder

**Doton **

Doton: Doro Hōshi= Earth Release: Mud Indulgence

Maddobōru= Mud ball

**Katon**

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu= Fire release: Phoenix Flower

Katon: Hibashiri= Fire Release: Running Fire

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu= Fire release Great fireball

Katon: Shuriken ryūsei-gun= Fire release: Shuriken meteor shower

Katon: Nenshō hebitorio= Fire release: Combustion snake trio

**Ryuken **

Ryuken: comes from **ryuuchou =flowing, and from there is shortened it, added ken for fist, making**

** Ryuken= Flowing Fist**

Hakke Hayase= Eight trigrams rapids

Ryuken, 32 no Konran: Flowing fist: 32 disruptions

**Names****+ bloodlines **

Sakusha Mishou= anony mous

Fujiiro Dendou= Purple Lightening( bloodline: mood lightening: gives electricity the extra effect of the color)

Aoi Dendou= Blue lightening( bloodline: mood lightening)


	13. pranking gallore 2, wave start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto franchises, I do not get any money out of this. But I do own the bunny that seems to be chasing Naruto around in my head.

It had been a month since the C-ranked mission turned B-rank. During this time they had done a few other C-ranks. The first was guarding a transport from thieves, this time without the extra ninja interference, though Naruto did get a nice chakra dagger off one of the minor thieves (he apparently didn't even know its value and was just using it to peel potatoes).

Another had them guard a wedding of a nobleman and his past mistress now turned wife, nothing really happened except a drunken brawl which they quickly diffused, apparently two of the guest were arguing about who would be allowed to court the ex-wife. Hinata and Anko had been quite vindictive towards those two.

Then the last mission was quite boring, just guarding a signing of a trade contract between two villages, Naruto wanted a little more challenge in his missions, he knew he should work his way up, but he was used to doing S-ranked missions during the war against Madara. So he was getting a bit bored with just D and C-rank, luckily for him, his boredom had been interrupted tonight. Not even Hinata summoning and once again getting reacquainted with her personal summon Shingetsu, the Alpha's son, had been able to stop his boredom.

During the night him, Hinata and Kyu had once again pranked Konoha, unfortunately for the village, their security still lacked finesse. The only one whose security had been upgraded had been the Aburame clan, probably because Naruto had discovered a flaw in their security and since they were logical people, once a flaw has been exposed they try to correct it if possible. Also their sensei's houses had been considered off limits, Anko's mainly because it scared the hell out of Naruto and they knew that if they were caught, the things she would do to them were just too horrendous to imagine, plus her place was second only to the Namikaze compound in its defense. His old apartment was apparently also quite well guarded though that was only from him entering.

The three of them were once again cuddling atop the Fourths head when the sun rose, deciding it was just about time to activate the pranks, all at the same time like last time, though his pranks did get a lot more serious. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, Naruto placed his hand in the familiar sign, amassed his chakra and once again called out," Fuin no jutsu: Itazura shīru; Kai". Getting poofs from every compound expect those previously mentioned, even Hokage Tower wasn't spared.

The Inuzaka compound was completely covered in catnip, making the entire cat population of Konoha converge on that location, even Tora was lured there.

The Yamanaka clan compound and flower shop had been hit by a rancid smell, even making some of the flowers wilt a little though nothing permanent.

The Uchiha compound was covered in glue and goose feathers. Sasuke, who had been just getting up, had also been covered making his head truly look like the ducks ass it normally resembled.

The Nara clan woke up to find their herd of deer all looked like Rudolf, with shiny red noses and Christmas ornaments hanging from their antlers.

The Akamichi clan didn't immediately notice anything wrong until they opened their refrigerators to notice that all their food and soda had been replacedo with low fat foot and diet sodas. Once they got over their initial shock they quickly rushed towards their secret stashes, only to find them switched as well.

The Haruno household, had all their mirrors changed into funhouse mirrors, making them look fatter and uglier. Hinata had apparently also changed all the kunai into toy kunai, just to make a point, though she did wonder whether or not they would notice.

The ANBU headquarters and Hokage Tower had also been thoroughly pranked, the secretary found that every time she sat down, a loud fart would sound, it was a classic but still funny. The Hokage's pipe was swapped with a bubble pipe, the ones were you put in soap water instead of tobacco and the normal Hokage garb had been traded for a smoking jacket, making the Hokage look like a carbon copy of Hugh Hefner, especially once he started reading in his perverted book.

The ANBU Interrogation and Temporary Holding Department had a fluffy bunny infestation, making one captive go completely nuts.

The ANBU Patrol and Mission Assignment Department had gotten all nice bright orange suits with multicolored flowers, their normal masks had been changed into clown masks with the big red nose and lastly all their shoes were turned into clown shoes.

The only department that didn't get hit was the high security prison where the worst of criminals resided. They had tried but found that security was definitely good there, nearly getting themselves caught.

The entrance of the village had also been hit. Izumo now looked much like a certain German leader who had a strong dislike for those of Jewish descent, even his hair laid down the same. As for Kotetsu, well he now looked like a certain leather wearing biker from some famous band. (B/N: I know this brings up lots of questions like, "How did they know about Hitler, is the narutoverse the future?" and such but just go with it.)

However it had been the Hyuuga compound, the people with the all seeing eyes, that were hit the hardest. The entire compound had been made into glass expect for certain parts of the bathroom and of course the library. It was quite funny that the people with the all seeing eye now were getting seen from everywhere. But the finest prank that Naruto had pulled was make it look like the statue of the first ever Hyuuga that could be found in the inner shrine now had a stick up his ass but was still smiling. However the Hyuuga elders didn't find it quite so funny that their holy inner shrine, that of course only the main family was allowed to be in, had been defaced.

So once again, just like a month ago, the village woke up to find Naruto being chased by a group of angry shinobi and kunoichi, mainly the Akamichi, Hyuuga, Haruno and Yamanaka, and of course ANBU still wearing their clown costumes the only difference being that Hinata was now running alongside him. The Nara were too lazy to give chase and found it quite funny, the Inuzaka were still fighting off the cats, the people working in the Interrogation Department were caging all the bunnies, and the guards of the gate were still laughing too hard to be of any use. There were also some of the minor clans and villagers who were once again covered in paint.

And through this all nobody noticed the fact that Hatake Kakashi wasn't in the chase, no he was still in too much shock, Hinata and Kyu had been the one to do his house, though this was more a revenge prank than anything else, they had switched all his Icha Icha books with Hade Hade books (gay gay books), the movies they had switched with all male versions, all of them, including the mask fetish themed ones, and even his Pureibōi (playboy) had been switched with Purēgāru( playgirl), needless to say, Kakashi's mind just shut down there and then.

Once again it had been Tenzõ and Yuugao who, after everyone had give up thanks to their unbelievable ability for stealth, had finally caught them, this time without another ANBU there. It seemed that they thought their costumes were unbelievably funny and even silently applauded them, they praised the pranksters stealth skills and said that were it not for the fact that both had been somewhat tired they probably would've never caught them. Naruto and Hinata beamed at this, knowing that at least their stealth skills were back where they had been before the time travel and nobody could really blame them, they had been hunted for at least an hour and hadn't even slept since the last morning.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, they could almost feel the Hokage beam at them, it first surprised the two ANBU when the Hokage congratulated the two pranksters however once they learned of the reason, they also thanked the two of them. And then asked them where their original gear was located, even they found the prank hilarious it would be bad for bussines if they were caught on missions in clown suits which Naruto and Hinata agreed to and so of course gave them the gear back in a scroll. Naruto even gave Tenzo and Yuugao a scroll where in was explained just where the security of both Hokage Tower and ANBU Main Headquarters could do better and just how they went around the current security. Thanking both Hinata and Naruto for their service, the two ANBU quickly went back to their headquarters to explain what happened and return the gear to the others.

Once both had left the Hokage activated the seals and nodded, signalling them to start their report.

"Okay as you know Hokage-sama," began Hinata," you ordered us to once again test the defences around the clan compound and village a month after the last prank. However it seems that the clans didn't take our previous prank seriously and as such didn't take any measure whatsoever to tighten security, not even here in the tower. On another note, I would suggest you give most of your ANBU a fixed training schedule cause it is quite clear that they do not train enough on their own. Both me and Naruto have better stamina than most ANBU and Jounin. Though I must admit that we both have very high stamina, Naruto thanks to the Kyuubi and me cause I need it to keep up with this hyperactive idiot." at which Naruto exclaimed, "Hey!" but went silent again when he was whacked on the head by the Hokage with the bubble pipe, after all the Hokage kinda like the pipe and this outfit, however he would still have to change back before continuing his business later on.

Before Hinata could continue, their meeting was interrupted by an ANBU, who while shocked to see the two of them alone with the Hokage, just turned towards the Hokage and said:" Sir, the Council members have decided to have an emergency meeting probably pertaining to the incident this morning, eyening a grinning Naruto and a smiling Hinata.

"And Sir, it might not be my business but why are these two here?" asked the ANBU.

"You're right it isn't your business, but go back to headquarters all will be explained there. And I will leave immediately." said the Hokage before dismissing the ANBU, who was still wearing the clown suit and got up.

"Well why don't you two join me while I go deal with the mess you two caused, though it is by my order, it'll still be a hassle. You don't by any chance have my robes with you do you?"

Naruto just nodded and unsealed the Hokages hat and robes, who the quickly but them over his smoking jacket, grabbed the pipe and left, Hinata and Naruto following him closely.

Arriving at the meeting chamber, the Hokage, Naruto and Hinata heard the civilian side and even some ninjas calling for the demons death. However they all dropped silent once they noticed the Hokage. It wasn't until the Hokage was seated that they started on him.

"Hokage-sama, you've been too lenient, now see what that boy has done. All of the mirrors in our house are broken" screeched Chisa Haruno.

"Yeah, in my shop several things were broken." called out an anonymous merchant, who hoped to score some gold out of this, getting paid for stuff that was defect long ago.

And so on it went, with all the civilians having their say, even though they weren't really targeted, only a few dozen paint bombs, nothing much.

Even Hiashi, who was normally stoic, now lost his composure," He defiled our inner shrine I demand he be brought to justice." called out Hiashi, it being seconded by Tsume," You're right he must be brought to justice for this incident." She had many scars on her body, from fighting all those cats, it had taken her and her two greatest fighters to get Tora to flee.

Hana, who was being trained to be the next clan leader, however had a contemplative look on her face like she was thinking quite hard and the conclusions she was getting didn't seem to coincide with her mothers views.

Nara, Chōza, Inoichi and Shibi however weren't much for the punishment, they had now seen or had already seen the function these pranks had.

Danzo was keeping himself distant and Homura and Komura like the two idiots they were, were complaining because of what Naruto had done to their precious Uchiha.

When the ranting had gone on long enough, the Hokage coughed and released a small amount of killing intent, getting everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone has voiced their opinion, why don't we start this meeting?" started the Hokage, "I'm pretty sure I know what this is about but just to be on the safe side, I'll reiterate. This meeting was called because of the deeds of Naruto and Hinata." getting some raised eyebrows form some and a dark look from Hiashi, however the Hokage wasn't deterred and just continued," this morning. In which they accomplished not only to prank an entire village but to do so without even being caught." Once again the murmurs increased however another burst of ki stopped them all.

"However these infractions will not be punished." and once again the shouts started, all except Shibi who's clan compound wasn't pranked, Hana who figured out the real reason behind the pranks and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, who respected the Hokage enough to at least hear him out.

"QUIET!" shouted the Hokage," Now that everyone's calmed down, why not let me or better yet why not let our two 'perpetrators' explain." adding the necessary finger bending," Send them in." said the Hokage motioning his ANBU to bring them in.

The moment the two of them walked into the room, you could feel the temperature drop. However the glares didn't even faze them, Naruto just had his goofy smile on him and Hinata looked defiantly, especially when Hiashi glared at her. She just glared back, intensifying her defiant look making Hiashi nearly boil over with rage, however with all the council members and Hokage here he couldn't possibly do anything to wipe that smug defiant look of her face.

Taking a few extra seats they leisurely sat themselves, Naruto still that smug but goofy smile on his face, and Hinata still that defiant look on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Shikaku that they had placed themselves were they could see everyone, of course the others could see them as well, though they didn't seem to mind that fact. Another fact that the entire Ino-Shika-Cho now notice, along with Ibiki and Shibi, was that Hinata and Naruto now were seated in the exact same place as the Fourth and Kushina Uzumaki used to sit, and of course the resemblance between the Fourth and Naruto. Suddenly a light bulb went off in those four and they knew, however that wasn't the issue at the moment, so they just put it in the back of their minds and refocused.

The Hokage seeing that a few people had glimpsed the truth decided that if they hadn't noticed now they wouldn't at least in this session_'Now let's get this started.' _he thought.

"Okay, as I said earlier, the pranks that these two pulled will be without punishment. The reason will soon be explained, I will however tell you now that you will not interrupt." said the Hokage before nodding towards Naruto, who suddenly turned serious, no more goofy smug smile, no nothing just an emotionless face. Hinata in the meantime was leisurely cleaning her nails with a kunai, like she wasn't in the middle of the council room, making quite a lot of civilians and some ninja irritated.

"Well it all started about a month ago, me and Hinata were walking home after the last real lesson of the year, when we on our walk we noticed that with all of the clan compounds, the security was poor if there even was security at all. Later on that same evening, during the night we went back around these clan compounds, only to notice nearly no increase in the security. So after that we started really scouting out the clan compounds, in two nights we had all the information we needed. TWO NIGHTS PEOPLE!" shouting the last part, calming himself again he went back to explaining," So we went to the Hokage with our concerns, he agreed that we should point out that your security would be insufficient and that maybe you guys would tighten security without it being an order from the Hokage." at that different murmurs broke out, most of them not really flattering either him, the Hokage or Hinata.

"And that's how we came onto our first prank, now we would give you the time to tighten security and make another routine. Then a month after our first prank we would try to reprank you guys, hoping that it wouldn't work. Unfortunately you see the results. The only compound we could not break into was the Aburame's, now if this was because of the fact that we pranked them once or the fact that we both were frequently there and as such they all started getting more suspicious that I would prank them again, I do not know. What I do know is that besides Anko's house, which is scarily guarded, the Aburame compound was the sole place we could not get into to have enough time to place a prank. Hell the longest we could get into it was 3 seconds, and they'd already found and alerted the entire compound." Naruto then unsealed a scroll and started handing out folders, the Hyuuga being by far the biggest and thickest and the Nara's the thinnest.

"What I've just given you is a complete analysis of you security system, where the holes are, how to improve on the already existing plans, so I've also included a folder for you Aburame-san." said Naruto nodding towards Shibi when he handed over the folder," While you did successfully keep us out, we did not want to harm your men which is why the next time this happens, we will be carrying wooden blunted kunai and shuriken, so alert your clan members. You will now get another month tops to improve your security, I have the full support of the Hokage on this one. If you're men's throats are slit with the wooden blunted kunai or the shuriken hits a vital spot or anything I want them to play dead next time. That includes you Hyuuga-san, no clan is above this, if you do not agree then not only will you be compromising this village's security, you will also get onto the bad end of our pranking habits." concluded Naruto," Another thing, please also tell your men that while they may respond, but from the moment I identify myself please tell your men to stop, this is after all only a drill."

"Naruto has my full support, I never wanted this to happen but Naruto's right, the security of this village has become lax in this time of peace. It's quite pathetic that two recently graduated genin are able to not only infiltrate nearly each and every one of our compounds, but have enough time to set up such elaborate pranks is another indicator of just how bad our security has gotten. On that last note of Naruto, if I find out from him or Hinata that your men did not stop when they identified themselves, then those men will face serious repercussions. That is all, please read those files, I can assure you that after this I will not hold Naruto back when he comes up with his new pranks. You have been warned, now this meeting is dismissed." Called the Hokage, and signalling for Naruto and Hinata to follow him.

Once back into the Hokage's office, the Hokage once again activated the seals and spoke,"Well that went better than I expected and I do believe that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio now also know of your heritage, Shibi I think knew a long time ago and Ibiki I think suspects as well." shocking Naruto and Hinata, the Hokage just chuckled," It was of no fault of your own and not really such a big deal, I just didn't expect you two to take the exact same seats as the Fourth and Kushina always took." said the Hokage getting a slightly glum look on his face, thinking back on his successor then snapping back out of it.

"Well I would say that this was a mission well done, if there is nothing else, here are your cheques. Now scram, I've got paperwork to do."

After this prank, Team 8 once again returned to their routine. However after another two weeks it became quite obvious that neither Naruto nor Shino were meant to be anything beyond a first aid medic. With Shino if he gave up too much Chakra for the technique his bugs seemed to follow it into the wound, and he couldn't heal it further but was quite effective for cleaning the wound and even bandaging it with silk afterwards to stop the bleeding and further infection, those bugs were really good for it. And Naruto well thanks to having a bit of youki also running through his system it could close small wound but from the moment the amount of chakra needed transcended a certain level than the youki would poison the wound and do more harm than good.

However thanks to this Shino could now start practicing with his new sword. Naruto had gotten him some kenjutsu scrolls that he had found inside the Namikaze library, one of the very few left of for this kind of blade.

Naruto on the other hand took this time to work on his seals, making or reinventing (at least what the others think) seals. Seals that explode better and hotter, seals that not only explode but also send out weapons. This was probably one of his more handy seals however it still wasn't perfected yet, he still couldn't make them shoot out one by one. Should he be able to, he could sign the seals on his hands. One for kunai, one for shuriken and if he was lucky another one filled with senbon, giving him an entire arsenal of throwing weapons at his Fingertips.

And so the new routine started and continued for another month. After that month, Hana had trained the teams in medical jutsu except, of course, Naruto and Shino. Kurenai had come through for Shino, she had found him a teacher to help him master the basics of his new sword. The teacher Kurenai had found however, could only teach him the basics as the teacher didn't really use the weapon and so never learned more, however he did know the basics perfectly.

Naruto on the other hand was on his own, mostly because there weren't many seal-masters, especially masters as good as Naruto himself.

So it was a very bored and lonely Naruto that visited the Hokage tower, once again ignoring the secretary and just walking, knowing full well that if the meeting the Hokage was in was classified than he would probably lock the door, at least that's what Naruto would do.

However while it didn't interrupt any meeting he did just catch a poof and then suddenly it hit him, team 7 would be on their first C-rank mission that would turn a A-rank.

The Hokage just sighed, and then looked up when he noticed Naruto entering, once again without knocking and probably also without getting permission from his secretary. Though he could understand that last part, however it is common courtesy to knock before entering. Then again this was Naruto he was thinking about. So the Hokage did the only thing he could, he just sighed again, however it seemed that Naruto might just be able to help him out of this mess.

"Hey old man, I was kinda bored and thought I might come up and see if you got anything I could do, working on seals can only interest me for so long. And what was that poof of smoke, " asked Naruto, knowing full well that it was Pak-kun but actually forgetting or just not caring, the Hokage didn't know, about the fact that it was only Monday afternoon and he had only been learning for a few hours, but still Naruto just might be the one the Hokage needed.

"Well now that you mention it, I might have something for you. The poof you just saw, was Pak-kun, he's a summon dog from Kakashi, apparently he and his team's C-rank mission just went up to A-rank but the contractor can't afford the upgrade. They did say they would continue but have requested back-up, unfortunately for them, all the jounin and chuunin are out on missions at the moment, even Ibiki is away. And I can't really send in any other genin cause they would just be more people for Kakashi to look after. However from what I hear from Kurenai and Anko you have improved greatly, so if you're willing I would like you to go and provide back-up but only if needed. I'm sure you're aware of just how Kakashi sees you. So can I count on you and remember only help if needed."

Naruto just nodded, '_Maybe this time I could actually save Haku-chan or was it -san?' _ he never really did find out if Haku was male or female, deciding instantly Naruto quickly agreed. The Hokage quickly explained what the original mission was and that team 7 had only left this morning so if he was fast enough he might be able to catch up before the evening.

Naruto accepted the mission, now an appropriate A-rank still however it was still just support so the Hokage felt that Naruto could provide it even though he was just a genin and Naruto wasn't like any genin he had ever seen before, not even the legendary sanin had been this tough when they were genin.

Naruto quickly sped after team 7 hoping that he could catch up before they met with Zabuza, he wasn't entirely sure that this team 7 could deal with him in the event of Kakashi getting caught in a water prison.

However it seemed that team 7 had to wait just a little while longer. Someone was tailing him and hadn't it been for his enhanced sense of smell and having the wind blow from behind him. Naruto wasn't even sure he would have noticed him quite so quickly, his tail must be quite good to be able to not make a sound, suppress his chakra but still keep up. However it seemed that the tail didn't really want to follow him and not be noticed, cause he stopped concealing his chakra quite soon, Naruto left a few of his new and improved seals around just in case, and jumped further like he hadn't noticed his tail.

"Hey kid!" called out his tail. Naruto decided best act like the stupid moron everyone thaught he still was, kept his skills secret and would probably make his tail overconfident. So turning around Naruto started throwing a fit.

"I'M NO KID! I'M A FULLY CAPABLE NINJA!" screamed Naruto.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," said the man that Naruto now identified as Kafu Ohba, also know as The Blood Red Tide, oh boy this wasn't good. Kafu used to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, rumoured to have Kuroji, of course that was until he became a missing-nin.

"But even if you aren't a kid, I still can't let you continue. This road is sealed of for the next few days." said Kafu," if you turn back now I'll even let you of the hook and let you return."

"Awwww, but I really want to go there, I need to get some complete and utter assholes out of some serious trouble. You might even have seen them, one is a one eyed scarecrow that is quite the pervert, another is a pink haired loud banshee, I'm surprised she was allowed to even keep that color of hair, it's shocking how much she stands out. Than there would be a mutt and his dog, with the dog probably having less fleas that the mutt and last but certainly not least, an emo kid with a pole stuck up his ass so far that I think it even tickles his throat sometimes. Soooo have you seen them and can't I go, I promise I won't tell anyone?" asked Naruto innocently in one of those whiny tones that only kids used. But Naruto now did note that Kafu had come a bit closer and was now standing right on top of one of his highly explosive seals and was surrounded by others.

"Could be that I saw them but I still can't allow you to pass."

Suddenly turning serious, Naruto said," Too bad then Kafu-chan, because you're beaten."

Noticing the past tense Kafu wanted to say something against this insolent brat and beat the crap out of him. However cause of the way the kid acted he hadn't noted his surroundings and so when Naruto activated his seals, it was already too late.

Kafu jumped up to avoid the first blast which he mostly did however he was quickly impaled by the many object flying trough the air and was completely done when he was falling down a second explosion came from where he had jumped however thanks to him falling he now couldn't avoid it. Kafu Ohba, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist was dead before he even hit the ground.

Naruto just shook his head, you should never underestimate an opponent, even if he was a lowly genin and you were a jōnin.

Naruto quickly pocketed everything Kafu had on him, including his Makkura which he hadn't even had a chance to draw. Naruto had big plans for that sword, and decided that he would quickly install it in his staff for his new weapon making it complete, when he had the time. Now however wasn't that time, he cut of the head for the bounty then sealed it and the rest of his stuff before he quickly burned the body with a quick "Kitsune-bi: Hiendan".

Naruto didn't loose much time but he still had a lot of catching up too do. He knew that they would meet with Zabuza the next day around noon and he thought that he just might be able to get there in time for the start, so he hoped they would be able to at least last a little while. He would prefer if he didn't have to cut in at all.

He knew that he would need to be in top fighting form the next day and that even he couldn't just go without sleep. So when it was midnight Naruto settled down, ate his dinner by a small fire, made his new weapon complete by inserting the curved blade of Makkura onto the top and then snuggled some with Kyu-chan, all the while smiling about his now completed weapon. All in all it had been a good day, he wasn't bored too death like he thought he would be, he had found Kafu even though normally he would have to hunt him down, which he wouldn't be able to do for quite some time. He knew that earlier that day he had been lucky, even though Kafu was never actually in the Swordsmen, he had still been an honorary member and that was no small feat. Unfortunately he had underestimated Naruto and he had payed the price. Snuggling a little with Kyu, he quickly fell to sleep knowing that if anything even came remotely in the vicinity with malicious intents his seals would take care of them and the rest were for Kyu to play with. He was going to need his strength cause tomorrow he was probably going to take on Zabuza Momochi once more.

Authors note:

Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been having a severe case of writers block, as you might have noticed it isn't my best or longest chapter. My life has been quite busy lately and so it seemed like the inspiration just never hit.

Anyone who guesses Naruto's weapon gets a cookie!

The personage of Kafu I have gotten from the story Naruto: One man team from Ackdam, great story!

Keep on reviewing, I love the reviews and the more I get the better and faster I can publish and write.

I would also like to thank my lovely (B/N: Read ruggedly handsome) Beta LordThyGod (a.k.a. Theuntamedmind/Nny/Zeke) who has also betaed the first chapter, rest will come later.

Review, I know you want too

B/N: If you don't review I'll find you and sing the song that never ends until you do!

P.A.N: ALL PRAISE THE LOG!


	14. first encounter

Disclaimer: For all those lawyers out there with a pole up their asses just as high as Neji, I do not own Naruto, all that I own is this computer. Even the story is owned by the bunny that is running rampant in my head and is making me write this, isn't that coercion?

Chapter 14:

"Oh yes, that's it! Keep it up! Yes! Yes! YES!," exclaimed Hinata. However, instead of the continuation of this scene which involved him, Hinata, Kura (as they now started calling Kyu lately), some whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate, it was disrupted by a quite loud voice screaming "UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!".

Waking up instantly, Naruto jumped up, pulled out a kunai, and proceeded to scan for threats even though he had the place so booby trapped that you had to be S-rank material to even get through alive, and even then you'd probably still have some nasty wounds. However, not sensing anyone near his location, he relaxed slightly only to stiffen once more when he heard the scream again "UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It seemed that in the excitement of meeting and killing Kafu again (this time without the long drawn out fight), completing his weapon, and, of course, the snuggling and petting that happened with Kura (which would make any man forget his worries) he had forgotten to alert Hinata of his departure. Naruto sighed, he could already feel a headache building.

All the while Kura was rolling on the ground laughing after seeing the look on Naruto's face as Hinata continued to berate him. That quickly stopped when Hinata also zeroed in on her. "Don't think I've forgoten about you Kura-chan", Hinata said in a creepy voice that made the ancient demon worried, "after all, you could've just as easily warned me."

After that the bond was quickly filled with a multitude of appologies and promises of making it up to her. Hinata basked in the warmth of her subjects pleas for another 10 minutes before finally forgiving them as they knew she would. However, it was a good lesson and would help to remind them all to notify each other of such things, after all, they were only a thought away from each other.

After having kissed Hinata's ass long enough and completing a light warm up exercise (just 100 of each) Kura, although she would only make herself know if Naruto couldn't handle it, and Naruto once again set off to save Team Farm (what else would you call a team consisted of a mutt, a scarecrow, a duck's ass and it's pet sheep).

It took both of them another 12 hours before they reached Team Farm and what a spectacle it was. The mutt was pissing himself in fear from the little bit of killing intent, the sheep was on the verge fainting yet still screaming about how her Sasuke-kun would kill Zabuza even though Sasuke wasn't doing anything at all. It seemed the few brain cells that he had, had shut down after seeing Kakashi being caught in the water prison. Naruto still couldn't figure out how the fuck Kakashi could be stupid enough to get caught. Well, he did worship the ground duck-ass walked on, so he had probably lost a few marbles. Then again, all the Jōnin had some kind of coping mechanism they used and Kakashi's was to just live in the past.

Sighing, Naruto decided to save their asses, it seemed that without him on the team, no one was there to come up with a plan and as such they probably wouldn't, but maybe, just maybe Kakashi would use his brain for once and just use his element to shock Zabuza. Thinking about it he suddenly got a wicked idea, he might be able to get Kakashi to come around sooner this time, after all he had been one of Naruto's councillors after he had gotten his head out of his ass, Naruto had even set him up on a date. Now he had a chance to speed things up a little. But first he just had to make an entrance, he really couldn't let such a golden opportunity slide.

Kakashi was seriously doubting his views on Sasuke the last few months. It seemed that Sasuke was nothing like what Kakashi thought he would be. He hadn't shown any of qualities of Itachi or Obito who, though they had pride, that pride came from their abilities, not their name. He still couldn't figure out just what Itachi was thinking when he committed that atrocity, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that after all he was deep deep shit. Not only had he been stupid enough to fight against Zabuza Momochi without making his team run away, he had also started the fight near the water, the main element of Zabuza Momochi. And then he had even followed him onto the water, and gotten caught in this water prison.

That was the position he found himself in now, he could even swear he heard paradise calling for him. He heard the song "Conquest of Paradise"... on a ocarina? However it seemed that he wasn't the only one, Zabuza was also distracted, after all, who in their right mind would play that song on an ocarina, However, thanks to this distraction, his mizu bunshins were dispelled, which, of course, led to the melody being almost drowned out by Sakura screaming how awesome Sasuke was for defeating all those clones.

Kakashi and Zabuza, however paid her no heed, their eyes were riveted on a spot behind them. There, leisurely walking towards the two of them, was Naruto playing a small ocarina while seeming reading a small booklet they both recognised as the Bingo Book. It seemed to be timed perfectly, he had just finished the melody when he looked up, stopped and spotted Kakashi, in his prison, and Zabuza, who was holding said prison. Then Naruto waved "Hi Scarecrow-san, how are you doing? Oh, and is that freaky half mummy guy really Zabuza?" called out Naruto.

Zabuza was about to laugh and ask Kakashi what his village was thinking but before either could even blink, Naruto was hopping around both of them like an overexcited kid in a candy store, poking Zabuza every once in a while.

"Wow, he's real. So mister, are you really the Demon of the Mist?" asked Naruto still hopping around like mad and getting on the nerves of both Kakashi and Zabuza.

But the scary part was that neither of the two Jōnin had seen him move from the spot where he stood, which was a good ten metres away, to themselves in the span of a few moments. However, Zabuza was quickly becoming agitated and Kakashi, not wanting to add another number to the body count was about to scream at Naruto to get the others and run, but before he could, he was cut off by Naruto asking him a simple question, "Say Scarecrow-san, why are you still in that water prison, is it really that comfortable?"

Here was a kid no older than his own genin, known as the class clown, running around the clearly irritated Zabuza, even though he had a bingo book in which it clearly stated that if you were below Jōnin, you were flee on sight. But he didn't run, he even poked said Jōnin and was now completely ignoring him while asking Kakashi the stupidest questions.

Both of them were still perplexed, even more so once he vanished again only to reappear standing were he had been before he had started poking and questioning them. "Ne ne ne, I ask again, why are you still in there?"

The confused look on Kakashi's face told Naruto all he needed to know. So he once again took out his Bingo book, opened it on the page of Zabuza Momochi and started reading. "Zabuza Momochi, aka Demon of the Mist, former member of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist, last known rank: Jōnin. Wanted by Kirigakure, threat level: high A-rank, flee on sight for anyone below Jōnin. Characteristics: carries the Kubikiribōchō, wears bandages around neck and mouth and has a missing nin headband from Kirigakure. Know element: Suiton, , Skills include kenjutsu, silent killing and Suiton ninjutsu. Know associates: the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, and the late Kafu of the Blood Red Mist."

The 'late' before Kafu did get him a raised eyebrow from Zabuza, who knew Kafu's real strength and wondered who had been strong enough to defeat him. Kakashi on the other hand only knew the reputation that Kafu, an honorary member of the Seven Swordsmen, would have joined them if it hadn't been for the fact that his sword wasn't one of the original seven.

Unknown to Kakashi, Zabuza and probably Kafu seeing as he never did use the special abilities, this sword indeed wasn't one of the 7 original blades that the seven swordsmen used made by Marasume. No this blade in the form of a reverse-edged sabre was much more brilliant, it was one of the eight that Masamune made. There were a lot of students of Masamune who tried to replicate his swords, from these came the Soaring Short Swords, the Raijin no Ken and many others. However he now had one of the original anti-eight, that could match if not supersede the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Kusanagi. Seeing as each of the original eight had a special ability, each of the anti-eight also had a special ability, the one he now possessed was the one and only Makkura no Sakabatou. Makkura's property was that of Darkness, all the properties the element Meiton has, this blade is able to duplicate to some extent.

After reading Zabuza's info out of the Bingo book, Naruto carelessly flips a few pages not noticing the looks he got from the two Jōnin, once he found the page he was looking for, Naruto once again started the information.

"Hatake Kakashi, aka the Copy Cat Ninja, rank: Jounin, enlisted by Konoha, threat level: high A-rank, flee on sight for anyone below Jōnin. Characteristics: mask covering half the face, headband over left eye hiding the fabled Sharingan eye, also know as having gravity defying grey hair." Naruto snickered after reading that, he had always thought that Kakashi's hair was unique but to list it as an identifying marker was just too rich. "Know element: Raiton," continued Naruto, stressing the Raiton," Skills: rumoured to have copied over 1000 techniques and has the Sharingan." completed Naruto.

However it seemed that Kakashi still hadn't figured out just what Naruto was doing in giving both his and his enemies information. Naruto on the other hand was seriously considering just making Zabuza release the prison himself but didn't want to give his skills away. It was at this point that Sasuke decided that he wasn't getting enough attention, so he yelled

"Hey you, Zabuza, I, as an Uchiha, demand that you release Kakashi-sensei." looking all smug, really expecting Zabuza to listen. Zabuza turned back towards Kakashi and Naruto,

"Is he serious?"

"Sadly, he his." replied Naruto and Kakashi just nodded while pretending to be sighing but not quite, not really wanting to waste his air suplly.

So turning back towards Sasuke but still keeping an eye on Naruto, Zabuza thusly replied, "Make me kid." At which point Sasuke got enraged and stormed into the water only to splutter back after he fell into the deep-end, not really expecting it to get deeper ,after all, how else could they stand there, right. However it wasn't so and Sasuke sunk before he could even get anywhere near Zabuza. Turning back, even more enraged now, Sasuke started stomping around shouting all the while being ignored by everyone but Sakura.

Back with the important people...

"Leave kid before I decide you're a real threat."

"Wait, you mean I'm not a real threat yet?" whined Naruto playing the tiny kid card, "Unfair, after all the trouble I went through to freak you out, you still don't think I'm a real threat."

"You might not be a real threat but you are getting on my nerves, so get lost."

"Even though I don't really want to play with you, leaving would look kinda bad on my mission report, I can already imagine the old man not to mention that damned council: So tell us Naruto/brat, why did you leave your teammates to die back there?" exclaimed Naruto, still acting like a small child, " Ah heck if I let their precious Uchiha die, the council won't even ask me for my reason, they'd just skin me alive." turning serious once more.

Zabuza just raised his eyebrow in question, however he wasn't really expecting an answer, besides, the longer the kid talked the more time Hatake spent inside the water prison and the sooner his air supply would let out. Finally having enough of Kakashi not figuring out the hints he gave him Naruto yelled "OH come on, you still haven't figured it out? Even if you look like a scarecrow, it doesn't mean you have to be as dumb as one." getting louder and louder." For fuck sake Hatake, your element is lighting, you're in a water prison that Zabuza-san is holding, do I have to draw a picture?"

Not a second later it seemed like both Jōnin had a light bulb moment because at the same time, Kakashi started to focus his chakra and Zabuza released the prison and jumped back a few feet.

"Thanks Naruto, now get out of the way. I'll take care of him." said Kakashi, the thanks only being whispered softly.

"But Kakashi-saaaaan, now that you're out of danger, I wanted to try out this really cool new jutsu. You really have to see this one!" said Naruto back to using his child like persona. Before Kakashi could reply in the negative, Naruto once again seemed to vanish from his spot next to Kakashi and reappear near Zabuza, all the while having an shit-eating grin on his face. He then said one simple word, "BOOM". What followed next was quite a big explosion, Kakashi however, was just as surprised and as such missed his chance to deal some extra damage, it seemed that it wasn't needed. The thought that the boy would use a kamikaze technique like that was shocking... and effective. Zabuza was thrown against a tree, dislocating and possibly breaking his arms thanks to two convenient bulges on the tree's surface. Kakashi shook himself out of his daze, not wanting to miss the chance that Naruto's valiant kamikaze technique gave him.

"Any last words?" asked Kakashi, acknowledging the fact that despite being on different sides of a battle, he still respected the man as a shinobi.

"Yeah, who was that kid? I at least want to know who defeated me, even if it was a kamikaze technique."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha." called Naruto while walking towards the two of them, fishing in his pocket for his ocarina. However he stopped looking for it once he saw the looks on his face. "What?" he all but yelled.

"You're not dead." responded Zabuza still in shock.

"What? Why the hell would I be dead?" and now it was his turn to have a light bulb moment, "Oh right, the whole exploding thing, you didn't really think I would just blow myself up, did you?" however their incredulous looks said it all.

"Hey I'm not dumb enough to go and blow myself up for no good reason, and i do not count rescuing the banshee, the mutt and duck-ass over there a good reason." pointing towards the trio of genin that were approaching. "Maybe I would for Tazuna-san or Hatake over here. Though, if the opponent can defeat Hatake over here, blowing myself up probably wouldn't help much."

Getting over the fact that Naruto was still alive, Kakashi turned back towards Zabuza to give him the killing blow, however he stopped when two senbon hit Zabuza in the neck. A few seconds after the senbon hit, a ninja wearing a hunter-nin mask (and a nice seal on the back of her neck) appeared. Naruto saw the seal but it wasn't one he recognised with only a quick glimpse. He would have to re-examine it later when he sorted the memory, for now he just wanted to survive the encounter because he knew that it was only a matter of moments before Kakashi would pass out.

He returned attention back to the conversation between Haku and Kakashi.

"And now since this body has so many secrets, I must dispose of it." said Haku.

"Of course Hunter-san, but do tell me first, how long have you been hunting him and why not let us finish him?" asked Naruto.

However instead of replying Haku just quickly took Zabuza away using shunshin.

It was at this point that the Farm Trio and Tazuna arrived at the scene. Naruto, used to people following orders quickly, resumed his old role and started giving orders." Okay, let's quickly get to Tazuna's house before anybody else decides it prudent to attack us."

"Hn, what are you doing here dobe. We were doing fine without you. I was just about to make that bastard release sensei." replied Sasuke, arrogant as always, to Naruto's order.

Just as expected, his personal cheerleader followed right on cue. "YEAH! Didn't you see how Sasuke-kun took out all those guys? He was so cool!"

All further discussion were interrupted by Kakashi interrupting, "He's right we sh…" however he never got to finish cause a that point his body finally seized do to stress. Luckily Naruto, already expecting this, got to him before he fell face first onto the ground. Manoeuvring Kakashi so he could lift him easier Naruto hoisted Kakashi onto his back. Naruto did pull Kakashi's hitai-ate back over his eye, a whispered "Thanks" was all Kakashi could utter to which Naruto just nodded.

All the while Kiba had been silent and Naruto hoped that maybe, just maybe this time he would wise up, unfortunately it would later be seen that he only had a bout of temporary wisdom. Though with Kakashi out of commission and who knows what else out there, they quickly followed Naruto's advice, traveling in a triangle formation with Kiba up front, Sasuke and Sakura on the corners boxing in Tazuna and Naruto who was carrying Kakashi.

Luckily they didn't meet any resistance and made it too Tazuna's home within the hour.

During the walk to Tazuna's home, Kakashi seemed to be getting better. When they were nearly halfway Kakashi, still not opening his eyes or moving his body in anyway, spoke to Naruto, "Naruto, once we get to Tazuna's house and I'm a bit rested we're gonna have a talk. In private!" adding the last part a bit more forcefully. Naruto once again just nodded hoping that the others wouldn't make a big deal out of it. However it just wasn't meant to be.

"What, why does the dobe get private lessons with you, you should be teaching someone worthy like me." called out Sasuke.

Naruto could feel Kakashi sigh, it seemed he really didn't want this to happen and the sigh came once more when Sakura followed up with:" Yeah Sasuke-kun should be getting private lessons, at least he would get something out of it. If you teach some dobe like Naruto he wouldn't even understand any of it. Probably the reason his no good parents left him, he was probably an accident between two no good drunks."

After hearing this Naruto went rigid for a few seconds, before he took some calming breaths all the while chanting under his breath:" Must not kill the banshee, must not kill the pinkhaired banshee, must not the sheep…" Thanks to Naruto carrying Kakashi it seemed like he had heard him and was it Naruto's imagination or did Kakashi just chuckle?

Having regained his calm he turned back towards the banshee and the duck's ass and replied while glaring, making them stop and take a step back, "Sasuke, right now, you're worth just the same like most of the genin, meaning cannon fodder. And Sakura, I really don't care that you treat me like dirt, however if you ever insult my parents again, I will kill you but only after you've suffered for a long, long time." After that outburst the rest of the trip everyone remained silent, which Naruto was grateful for.

AN: Okay, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had my exams so I was kinda busy studying and this story kinda shifted to the back of my priority list. I have a week off so by the end of the week I'll probably have another one up or else certainly by the end of next week.

I do hope that with the extra info on the blade more people will guess what Naruto's main close combat weapon is.

Please review more, reviews keep the bunny happy and if the bunny is happy, he's more peaceful making it easier to write my story. Plus it's nice to know I'm appreciated even if I'm only the hand that the bunny uses to write.

Till next time!


	15. A week in Wave

Chapter 15:

Arriving at Tazuna's house they were greeted warmly by Tsunami as she shooed everyone in. Or at least, Tazuna was greeted warmly, Kiba and Sasuke got a nod (Kiba was making her nervous by ogling her and Sasuke was acting like... well, Sasuke) and Sakura who, thanks to her continued fawning over Sasuke, didn't even get a nod from Tsunami. She did however warmly greet the clearly exhausted Kakashi and Naruto who, in her opinion, was the only person who seemed to actually be doing his job helping his team protect her grandfather. Though she did see that if Kakashi hadn't been totally exhausted he would be doing his job. Even now, when he was exhausted, he was still checking for signs danger. Though that could just be the result of the life he lived as a shinobi.

Once inside Tazuna was assaulted by a small missile also known as Inari.

"Inari, meet the ninja that will be staying here to protect us."

At this point Naruto just couldn't resist the chance to reinforce the illusion of his child like persona. Besides, any chance to take a shot at those three, no matter how cheap, he would gladly take.

"The pretty boy over there with hair shaped like a duck's ass is Sasuke, the pink haired sheep next to him is Sakura. The scarecrow is Kakashi and over there you got a mutt and his master." But before he could identify them Kiba yelled, "Hey! Akamaru's not a mutt!"

"Kiba, I would never call Akamaru a mutt. So, now that you know all of them, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, how do you do?" Naruto said with a bow, getting at least a little giggle out of Inari who it seemed got the insult towards Kiba.

"Okay now that introductions are over, Naruto, why don't you take Kakashi up stairs, where I've prepared two rooms for you guys, while I finish up in the kitchen and then we'll all have dinner."

Naruto just nodded and shifted Kakashi on his back for a better hold. He walked upstairs and deposited Kakashi in the room he was going to share with Sakura and left him to sleep a little more. He would return later for his talk.

Downstairs the atmosphere was still happy, the kind only a family reuniting could cause. However you could still feel the sad undertone that was also there, like there was still something missing, though the other three probably wouldn't recognize it.

Even with the sad undertone caused by the absence of Kaiza, the reunion meal was enjoyable despite the fact that there wasn't much food.

It seemed like the more useless members of his team didn't want to ask too many questions so when Tsunami was going to go and feed Kakashi, Naruto seized his chance and spoke up, "Tsunami-san, why don't I go up and feed sensei, you enjoy spending time with your family."

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, you really shouldn't but if you insist." said Tsunami not really resisting much after all, she wanted to stay with her family. Naruto took the plate out of her hands and was just about to ascend the stairs when Sasuke spoke up.

"Where you going dobe?"

"Just gonna check on, feed and talk with Kakashi-sensei, what is it to you Teme?" replied Naruto.

"Nothing, but I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei would want to talk to you in private. Why not let me go in your stead?" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto, not really wanting to deal with Sasuke yet again, decided to head off an argument and point blank told him of,

"Look Teme, I really don't care what you think. Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to me about something, I don't really know what, and I'm pretty sure that at the moment he's in no condition to train me so why don't you just stick your attitude right next to that big stick of yours. And if you really want to feed Kakashi-sensei that much then I'm sure that you'll be allowed to do just that if you ask nicely."

With that Naruto turned and headed up stairs not really caring what the sputtering Sasuke was shouting at his retreating back. Once upstairs, he waked into the room where he left Kakashi and sealed the door shut and made the room soundproof.

Turning back towards Kakashi he answered the raised eyebrow with a cheery child like voice. "Good evening Kakashi-san, up for a little evening snack? And the seals are for sealing and soundproofing the room. I figured you wanted this talk to remain private and I'm quite sure that the three stooges were going to try and listen in otherwise."

Kakashi just nodded, whether it was as an answer to his question or to his explanation Naruto couldn't figure out. Naruto helped Kakashi reposition himself into a seated position and then gave him the plate, knowing that no matter how weak Kakashi was he would never allow anyone but himself or his future wife to feed him because it would cause them to remove his mask, which was a long standing Hatake tradition it seemed.

After Kakashi quickly finished the plate (Naruto still couldn't figure out how the heck he did that without him seeing just what was under the mask) Kakashi turned towards Naruto and just stared. It was kinda creepy really.

Naruto not really wanting to endure the creepy stare too long quickly asked," So what did you want to talk to me about Hatake-san?"

"Back to last names are we?" chuckled Kakashi," Please call me Kakashi-sensei, even though I'm not really you're sensei, for the duration of this mission I will be." Naruto just nodded, and signed for him to continue.

"Okay, I've got a few questions for you, what Why did the Hokage send you and... " at this point Kakashi was having some trouble finding the right way to word it. After all, if it weren't for Naruto his team would probably be dead right now and he didn't want to insult him by asking him why he was sent instead of Anko or Kurenai.

"You want to know why the old man send me instead of Anko or Kurenai or any other jōnin or even chūnin?" completed Naruto for him, at Kakashi's little nod Naruto continued," Well to be honest, it was quite simple, I was the only one he could send. Anko is on a mission with Ibiki, Guy has border patrol with his team, Kurenai was on a solo mission and so was Asuma, don't know much about the other jōnin and apparently all the chūnin were also out on missions other the minimum needed for the defence of the village.

My and Asuma's teams were supposed to be helping at the hospital but neither me nor Shino are capable of it, so Kurenai was able to arrange for Shino to train with a sword master to become familiar with his new sword. That left me bored out of my mind with nothing really to do, so I was about to ask the Hokage for a few easy missions that I could do on my own to pass the time when I saw your dog friend poof-out. So it was then that I got this mission." finished Naruto, it really was quite an explanation for such a simple question.

Kakashi decided not to really look to hard into why the Hokage would send the class dobe of all people to be the sole back-up. After all, the Hokage probably had a good reason to send Naruto.

"Okay, that's pretty straight forward. Now what do you know about this mission and just what is your mission?" asked Kakashi

"To protect the bridge builder is your mission and mine is to ensure the completion of your mission using any means necessary."

Again Kakashi just nodded, this once more strengthened his resolve to A) get to know the kid better and B) ask the Hokage some questions once he got back to Konoha.

"Okay, I was kinda curious as to what technique you used against Zabuza I've never really seen a exploding jutsu in which you blow yourself up where you don't have a scratch on you."

"Well to be honest I don't know any like that either." before Kakashi could interrupt Naruto continued," However having a Kage Bunshin explode really isn't all that hard. "

Kakashi once again nodded and filled the information away. Now he finally got to ask the question he had been meaning to ask for a while now however he was interrupted by Naruto.

"You have already figured out that Zabuza isn't dead right?"

Kakashi just nodded, he had found it strange that the hunter nin hadn't cut of Zabuza's head like usual and then there was also the fact that he had used senbon, now with Naruto stating the question, all his doubts were gone. But since there wasn't anything he could do about that he decided to continue on with his questions, leading to his final question.

"Naruto-kun, when you were reading out loud in your bingo book, you mentioned the fact that his associates were the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu, and the late Kafu of the blood red mist. What did you mean by that, did you mean that Kafu's dead? And if so how?" asked Kakashi. He had first thought that Naruto had killed him but quickly dismissed that fact, after all Naruto was just a genin fresh out of the academy, there was simply no way he could have defeated Kafu. Naruto had probably seen someone else, probably Kurenai or Anko, kill Kafu and thus was just using that fact to rattle Zabuza, however those ideas were quickly crushed by Naruto's reply. 'Simple I meant what you though I meant, I know because I killed him."

Kakashi was floored, now not only physically but also mentally. Here was a genin just out of academy, the same age as his genin, and to top it all of he used to be the class dobe, telling him that he had killed a highly skilled Jounin. Kakashi just couldn't wrap his head around the idea. However he was brought out of his musing, by a chuckle of Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you and I fought, what do you think my chances are?"

"The state I'm in right now, even a academy student could beat me. But should I be 100%, you wouldn't stand a chance." said Kakashi confidently, Naruto after hearing that just walked towards the window, looked out of it and then he replied.

"And that Kakashi-sensei is why you would lose. Kafu was thinking just the same, just before I blew him up. After that all I had to do was just finish him."

Naruto turned back towards Kakashi and started walking towards the door," You see Kakashi-sensei, even monkeys fall from trees when they do not look out for termites." And with that Naruto took the seals off the door, disabling them, and walked downstairs leaving a thoughtful Kakashi behind.

And Kakashi did indeed get the hint that Naruto had given him, and Naruto had been correct. If he would have fought against Naruto, he would have underestimated him and as such would have taken it easy on him, at that point Naruto would strike and Kakashi would lose. There was more to Naruto than meets the eye, Naruto had used the greatest of all ninja skills and he was pretty sure that Hinata and maybe even Shino were much of the same, during Academy they had hidden their true skills and only used what was needed to pass, thusly deceiving the entire village. Hinata had even fooled her own clan into allowing her freedom, all because they had underestimated her and his team would probably do the same. They would likely underestimate them even worse than the others because his team would not be able to reconcile the new Naruto with the Fake Naruto he had portrayed himself as.

Naruto truly was the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha, he had used the greatest weapon a ninja could have... deception. Kakashi himself wasn't even sure just how strong Naruto really was, but he wouldn't underestimate him again, after all anyone who could use Bakuhatsu no Kage Bunshin no jutsu that easily wasn't to be trifles with.

Downstairs Naruto walked trough the still ongoing festivity out of the house before anyone could say anything, they only heard him yell," I'm going out to train." before the door smacked shut, leaving behind three gobsmacked genin and an equally gobsmacked Tazuna and Tsunami. Inari was already asleep, she had put him to bed while Naruto was talking with Kakashi. Also when coming back from putting Inari to bed, she had also taken the three stooges, as Naruto had called them, back downstairs after she caught them trying to listen in on the conversation.

Outside Naruto quickly made 200 Kage Bunshin, without smoke, 50 of them were going to continue his daily chakra control exercise, another 50 were going to train in the mastery of Kitsune-bi, the remaining 100 were going to get reacquainted with his new weapon the Kokushibyou no Gai(=black death scythe), and by reacquainting he meant all of the 100 clones were going to come at him with their replicas to try and defeat him with the one and only original.

It had only been three hours since the start of the battle royal that ensued at the start of his so called training, but the fight was over. There Naruto stood, in the center of a newly made clearing courtesy of the battle, amidst a carnage of chopped of branches, fallen trees and tree stumps, being berated by a clearly worried Kura, who at the same time was checking him over for wounds. The original fight was only meant to last two hours but at the half way mark the other 100 clones decided that the scythe training was much more fun then their own training, so they joined in. Even if this was unplanned it was quite lucky, thanks to the others joining in Naruto figured he now once again knew the basic of using the Kokushibyou.

He could probably take on Shino and his new weapon which he had named, Haibu Konchū no Hitonomi(= Insect Hive Swallow), but then again Shino hadn't really been able to really practice or fight with his new weapon. He did however learn that while he might still have his memories of the original Kokushibyou, this one was different to handle and seemed to respond differently, it seemed happier than it used to be. Naruto figured that he would have to relearn everything with his new scythe, the abilities might even have changed, even the basics were a little different though still similar. The one thing he did know would be the same would be the extra seals Naruto was going to re-engrave on it. But before he could do that he had to wait because, at the moment, the scythe seemed to be happy and he could already see that the original Makkura was changing the handle, which was made of top of the line chakra metal, into the same kind of metal as it was. Another difference between the old and the new, back then the blade hadn't really changed and was still the original just set in a different handle. But now there was the possibility, a quite high one a that, that by the end of the week even the handle would be made of Meiton infused metal.

"I'm fine Kura-chan. Do you honestly think that I would do anything to hurt myself?" asked Naruto, the look Kura gave him told him all he needed to know. Even while giving the look she continued to check Naruto's bloodied form.

"Seriously I'm fine, I never got a really deep wound that my boosted regenerative abilities wouldn't be able to fix, though I am a little tired." finished Naruto wobbling a little bit. It seemed that although the wounds were healed, the amount of blood he had lost because of said wounds hadn't been replenished completely. Kura just scowled lightly at him, having finished berating him and checking him over.

"Fine, it's not like I care if you die." said Kura, turning away from Naruto sniffing.

"Oh come on Kura-chan, you know me, I would never leave you or Hime-chan." said Naruto, all the while encircling and hugging Kura. "Look I'm sorry okay, but I'm a ninja, you're a demoness and now also a psuedo-ninja, fighting is part of our job and training helps me, us to do our job. And besides I've endured worse." he finished whispering. However that seemed to be the worst thing he could say, it seemed Naruto had once more stuck his foot in his mouth because she turned back and hugged him closer and the sniffling went into full blown crying, and she once again went back to the state he had found her in the first time he met the real her.

Naruto knew that she had always been worried about him, and later on Hinata as well but back in the old timeline she had always been sealed inside of him and couldn't do anything about it and so she was able to cope with it but she still felt guilty. But now that she finally had gotten some of her freedom back, it seemed like she once again started blaming herself. She hadn't said it but Naruto could tell that behind the berating and fussing, she was sad and mad at herself, she seemed to think that everything that happened to him was her fault. Knowing Kura had to get this out of her system Naruto just held her all the while whispering small nothings into her ear. It took Naruto and Hinata, once she got the explanation from Naruto, half an hour to get Kura to calm down. After which Naruto finally convinced Kura to return back into the seal, that way Hinata would be able to really join them. Even if it was only in their mind, the comfort would be still be much more than that Naruto by himself could give her. He quickly changed his clothes after washing himself in a stream that ran trough the forest and then went back to Tazuna's.

Once there he read the note that was left for him on the table by Tsunami:

'Kakashi-san said to tell you he was starting training tomorrow at 9 so that you could be up by then. Also, I put your futon with your two other teammates.

Good night,  
Tsunami

Reading the note, Naruto just nodded and went upstairs towards the room he was going to share with Sasuke and Kiba, however once there he didn't find any futon but did notice the open window, looking outside he saw the futon lying outside all dirty and wet. Shaking his head at the petty behaviour of his two "Teammates", Naruto just went back outside to find a nice tree where he could perch under. It wasn't the same comfortable feel as a futon but it was soft grass and he could still use the pillow to rest his head on, even the temperature was warm enough to not warrant the need for a blanket. He had slept under worse conditions, a clear moonless night with sparkling stars between the leaves of the mangrove that he was sleeping under was the last thing he saw before he joined Hinata and Kura in his mind. Once inside he had to explain why he took so long, which in turn led him to having to calm Hinata, who was muttering all kinds of different ways to make those two pay, all the while having to stop Kura from doing anything stupid like killing the duck and the mutt, after all it just wouldn't do for them to be hurt on his watch.

The next morning, after completing his morning exercise, Naruto walked through the front door just as Tsunami was done setting the table. Kiba and Sasuke seeing where he was coming from just smirked. Sakura was oblivious to it all as she was once more staring at Sasuke who was ignoring her. Kakashi was also there however he still had to use crutches to move around. Tazuna was also there, already drinking. The only one missing was Inari who was still asleep. Kakashi looked up at Naruto and nodded his head in greeting. Tsunami however was different, she called out to him, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back and replied with a cheery good morning.

"Sleep well, dobe?" asked a still smirking Sasuke. Kiba stiffened slightly, he had agreed to teach the dobe a lesson and seeing as he wasn't there, screwing with his futon seemed like a good idea at the time, however, seeing the questioning look on Kakashi's face, it didn't seem like quite that good of an idea.

"Quite well teme, thanks for asking."

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, why would you ask if Naruto slept well? After all his futon was inside of your room."

"Well,… uh… uh… he wasn't in our room when I woke up this morning so I thought he might have had some trouble sleeping." Sasuke smirked thinking just how smart he was for coming up with that lie.

Naruto really not wanting breakfast to be spoiled just sent a look towards Kakashi that clearly stated drop it. Kakashi just nodded agreeing for the moment, but he was going to get to the bottom of this eventually.

After everyone was finished with breakfast Kakashi for the teens to follow, though before they were even standing still for even a second Sakura was already nagging," Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to go training? After all Sasuke-kun is already so strong and cool, he probably would even have kicked Zabuza's ass had he not run away."

Kakashi just sighed and was about to explain when Naruto cut in.

"Haruno, if you could choose of having 50% chance of helping Sasuke or having 51% chance, what would you choose?"

"51% chance of course, anything for Sasuke-kuuun." said Sakura, ending with a dreamy tone.

"Okay now if you would need to train to get that extra percent would it be worth it?"

At that Sakura started to nod quite fast, Naruto for a moment even thought it might come off. Having motivated her enough Naruto just turned back towards Kakashi as if to say, we're all yours.

"Okay, now that everybody is motivated, let's start, we are going to climb up trees."

At that Kiba just snickered walked up to a tree and started climbing," That's easy Kakashi-sensei, we can already do that." Naruto on the other hand just snickered just waiting for Kakashi to finish his sentence, if he didn't know Kakashi any better it would seem that he was pranking them," Without using your hands." Hearing this Kiba fell of the tree he was climbing using the hug method, he had even tried to do just that by letting go of the tree with his hands and trying with just his legs, however all that did was make him fall down. Causing the snicker of Naruto to grow much louder though he successfully, at least if you asked the three other genin, to cover it up by coughing.

Sakura ever being the smart one just shouted out," That's impossible Kakashi-sensei." and even though Sasuke didn't say anything he was thinking just the same. However Kakashi not really one for words, just simply walked towards the tree, put one of his feet on the trunk and with the help of his crutches he started walking straight up the tree, making the three genin go bug-eyed. Though Naruto had already completed this stage, it was still quite impressive of Kakashi to not only stick to the tree with his legs but also trough his crutches.

Sasuke being the arrogant asshole that he was thought that of course he would just be able to do it without an explanation. However all that got him was him on lying on his back after one or two steps. Naruto chuckled however nobody really noticed. So when Sasuke got back up and started glaring at Kakashi, so not wanting to upset the Prince of Konoha, Kakashi began explaining. About how they had to channel chakra out of their feet, to stick to the tree while making sure it wasn't too much, which would get blown off, or too little, which would make them slip and fall down.

The three immediately started trying and Sakura, just like last time, was able to do just walk up the tree immediately, though only getting to the first branch.

Both Kiba and Sasuke only got a few steps up before they had to abort, Sasuke by jumping back and Kiba by falling head first onto the ground, it seemed that fate had a dry sense of humour making Kiba fall exactly the same way as Naruto had the first time around.

Kakashi seeing that Sakura had already completed the exercise was about to suggest her guarding Tazuna while he stayed to supervise dumb and dumber, but he was cut off before he could say anything by Naruto, like Naruto knew just what he was going to say.

"Neh Kakashi-san why don't I go guard Tazuna, that way Sakura can keep practicing. And I know that she already got the control part down, but what does the fact that she stopped at the first branch to rest tell you?"

Kakashi just sighed, he really should have noticed that without Naruto having to point it out, it felt like he was with his sensei again and he was pointing out the obvious that he once more missed.

"Kakashi, this team isn't your old team." Finished up Naruto and immediately saw the hurt in the other man's eyes," Sakura isn't Rin, who had good control but also thanks to genetics also already had a pretty normal chakra reserve, Kiba isn't Obito and lord knows Sasuke isn't even half the genin you were. It's time to start living in the present, not the past."

And so the illusion was complete, with Naruto standing there with the sun behind him making Kakashi slightly squint his eye, Naruto now quite closely resembled his old sensei, berating him and all. It was there and then that Kakashi's life started to turn around, he wasn't going to mope around anymore, sure he would still go and talk to his friends and sensei but now he was going to go there to tell them of his new adventures instead of just reliving his old ones. Kakashi sighed, it would have all been easier if he would have just stayed in ANBU.

After calming his mind, a more revitalized Kakashi then tuned his gaze back to Naruto, "That's all fine and well but that leaves you out of training." Okay so maybe he wasn't totally awake yet, so Naruto just asked one simple question," Kakashi-sensei, what was I doing when we first met on this mission?"

Kakashi blinked, what did playing the ocarina have to do with anything, even though...

Naruto could see the rusted gears start to move once more, it might take a while but Naruto now knew that Kakashi would once more become the man he had been in the future, this time Sakura wouldn't have to die before he got his ass into gear.

Naruto could almost see the light bulb go off, and Kakashi once more looking down in shame for forgetting just what Naruto was doing. Not needing anymore explanation, Naruto just turned back around to go and pick up Tazuna. When he was leaving, Sasuke, even though he hadn't completed the training, had to get in a shot.

"What's the matter Dobe, the training too hard for you?"

Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke didn't know if he hadn't heard it or had just ignored him... it pissed him off. A quick reprimand from Kakashi to restart training or he'd have him run laps, however, pushed all thought of Naruto out of his mind. Kakashi then turned towards Sakura and explained that she had to continue till she could walk up the tree in one go. Her nagging was cut short by Kakashi reminding her of Naruto's argument, after which she happily started again though she did shoot a dreamy look at Sasuke every so often. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his Icha Icha paradise, only to find it replaced with another book about a woman called Emmanuelle, though, after a few pages, you couldn't really hear him complaining about blond haired brats anymore.

At the bridge, Tazuna was having some trouble finding enough workers to finish the bridge in time. It seemed like while he was away the threats had started to worsen leading to more people quitting. Now Tazuna only had his most faithful workers around, and, though they worked hard, they couldn't work hard enough to pick up the slack. So when Naruto finally arrived he could clearly hear Tazuna cursing about stupid Gato this and stupid Gato that. Naruto being the man he would become, went over to him.

"Hey old man, what's the matter?"

"Nothing you could fix kid, unless you've got 50 workers hiding inside one of those pockets."

Naruto smirked, he had thought that had been the problem, after all last time Tazuna had had the same problem of people quitting on him however since Naruto wasn't here he couldn't supply them. This time, however, he was here and he'd be damned if he would stay here longer than necessary... Hinata would kill him.

"Sorry, I don't have any workers tucked inside any of these pockets." said Naruto, Tazuna just sighed.

"Thought so, now scram kid,"

"Hey, I said I didn't have them in my pocket," forming the familiar cross sign once again, "However I never said I didn't have 50 workers. So where do you want us." shouted all the Naruto together, completely blowing away the old man who was just sputtering, he really should learn to watch his mouth around these ninja. In total he'd only need about 30 workers, that left 20 he was going to have to come up with jobs for on the spot. Tazuna sighed again, though he was quite happy with the new recruits even if they didn't really know all that much about building bridges, after all that was what he was there for, right?

He quickly started assigning jobs, the first 30 where easy, just replace the men that had left. Then the hard part started, he had another 20 jobs to create, he quickly send a few into the town to get some supplies that they were going to need thanks to this new workforce, he then got another couple to start checking the bridge structure, looking for cracks and unfinished work that he had overlooked, it didn't take long for them to show their worth since the pullies had apparently been destroyed by some bandits. When said clones asked if they should also check the underside of the bridge, Tazuna, happy that production was not halted, quickly set a few more of them to just checking the underside.

By the time he was down to the final one, he couldn't, for the life of him, come up with another job, and then the kid popped out four more, but before he could try and give them orders they went towards the edge of the bridge and started fishing. Apparently, even though they were all just clones, if Naruto didn't feed them they would dispel due to hunger.

However, that still left Tazuna to find a job for the final one but Naruto solved that problem for him, "Don't worry about me old man, I'm staying right by you, both for your protection and as workforce generator." Tazuna just nodded and went on with his business but he did notice that Naruto wasn't just walking with him, he seemed to also be solving something on a piece of paper.

What Tazuna didn't know was that Naruto had another 50 scouring the forest for any crooks or bandits and another 100 training his control of both wind and foxfire, he had already done his stage 3 chakra control exercise in the morning. Another benefit of housing the Queen of Demons seemed to be the massively reduced need for sleep. Something Hinata was quite jealous of even if she herself now also had that benefit, though not as advanced a case as Naruto.

It quickly became apparent that Tazuna really only needed 30 people because soon Naruto had 15 clones with nothing to do and the remaining 5 only had something to do because they were the ones responsible for checking the underside of the finished portions of the bridge. They had already found around ten small cracks, two inconsistencies and three rather large cracks. The small ones only needed a bit of extra cement, the inconsistencies however, those were cut out and refilled with concrete, just as the large cracks were filled with concrete. The one thing that Naruto's clones had done that Tazuna hadn't asked had been to pool some chakra into the supports and into the metal of the bridge itself thusly making them and the bridge both stronger and more durable. Though the only reason Naruto was even able to pool the chakra inside the bridge had been because of the high grade steel that Tazuna was using on the bridge as it contained a little bit of chakra conducting metal. Though not much it was still enough to let Naruto poor some chakra into it, and thus, enhance the bridge. The bridge would be able to withstand the wear and tear and stay in supreme conditions as long as it was infused every so often, annually preferably. There really wasn't all that much chakra needed for it, a three man genin team would probably be able to do it and it was also quite good for the genin as their chakra reserves would increase as well, although he was going to keep this secret until he left.

At the end of the day, Naruto was kinda bummed out that he still hadn't figured out the seal, however, he was quite certain that it involved both the mind and the body at the same time and, on the other hand, he was quite happy because the building of the bridge was back on track. Hell Tazuna said that, if he could help him every day, the bridge might even be done sooner than expected. Though Naruto originally didn't have any experience building bridges, all the clones learned through the mistakes of the dispelled so they never made the same mistake twice. Naruto had to keep popping out new clones every other minute at first, but the more experience he gained the longer it took before he had to pop another one out. At one point he had to make a dozen new clones that were injured because they saved a bunch of people when one of the ropes holding a stack of metal bars together snapped while in transit. Naruto still sometimes winced when one of those pallets of bars was transported over his head.

That evening, dinner was a quiet affair. Kakashi was still sore from his chakra exhaustion, though he was a lot better than the other day where he couldn't move at all, he was still very sore. Sakura was completely exhausted, she had even fainted a few times when she pushed herself too much, even when Kakashi had told her not to. Luckily for her, seeing as she never had a large reserve of chackra, the exhaustion wasn't all that bad. Akamaru was still there, not being old enough to really be able to effectively use chakra control. Kiba and Sasuke were apparently still training for another half hour but, just for safety, Kakashi had left Pakkun with them to make sure they didn't get hurt even though the worst of the injuries they could get usually happened during the first day. After that, even though they usually were able to walk up higher and thus could fall from higher, they had more experience falling and they had more time to correct their fall.

"So, Tazuna-san, how did the job go today?" asked Tsunami, fearing the response, as she knew just how bad the threats had become.

However when Tazuna cheerily responded" Oh it went great, and all thanks to this guy over here." said Tazuna all the while running his hands trough Naruto's hair making it even messier than usual.

"Hey! Watch it old man!"

"Who are you calling old, brat?"

And so the good natured ribbing that everyone has seen, or at least heard about, between a cheery old man and a cheeky brat started.

They had finally settled down again whe Naruto said uncle after Tazuna had gotten him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. All the while Kakashi had been silent but he was still interested in just how the boy had helped Tazuna so much.

"So tell me Tazuna just what did Naruto do all day?"

"Oh, the brat didn't do much himself, he just walked around with me and was trying to figure out some kind of puzzle he had on a piece of paper." Hearing this the others were all starting to get confused though that quickly changed when Tazuna continued," His clones however were a god send. Even though they made mistakes at first, they learned quickly. And with my workforce generator being able to resupply me whenever one dispelled, the accidents didn't matter too much. Thanks to that we're back on schedule. Heck, if he keeps up the good work, we might even finish early."

Kakashi, hearing this, was satisfied that at least he had one other reliable member on his team. Tsunami was just happy that everything went well although, she was a bit worried about those accidents, but seeing the kid sitting at her table smiling allayed a lot of her worries.

Kakashi was just about to ask about that piece of paper when Kiba and Sasuke walked in and promptly collapsed onto their chairs, all the while still glaring at each other. The thump of them sitting down was enough to wake up Sakura, who had apparently fallen asleep during the conversation.

"Huh... who, where, what happened?" she asked, clearly still dazed. Kakashi just sighed once again, oh how he wished he had not quit ANBU. He knew, however, that if he hadn't take this team the council would have made some other excuse to make him take Sasuke. At the time he was happy about the opportunity, oh how he now wished he had woken up to the real Sasuke sooner.

It was just after Tsunami had called for Tazuna to help her carry everything out when Inari entered the room. He immediately froze when he saw the happy faces around him. All of a sudden he started screaming about how stupid hero's are and that they should just give up. It didn't take long before he seemed to be out of things to say and so he sprinted back upstairs.

The screaming had alerted Tazuna and Tsunami that something was up, so they quickly came in only to see Inari leaving. Tsunami and Tazuna was about to go after him when Naruto stopped them.

"Wait, I'll go the brat's also my responsibility. I've already heard the story around town and figured out some stuff on my own. Why don't you two stay here and explain? Otherwise Kiba and Sasuke might do something stupid later on and if Sasuke does something stupid, Sakura will surely follow him."

However it was only when Kakashi also added, "Just let Naruto handle him, he probably knows more about hurting than anybody in this room."

Sasuke, hearing this, just huffed. What did the dobe know about hurting? He was sure that Kakashi was just saying that to calm them down. Yeah, that's probably the reason. Now then, Naruto was talking about a story, what was he talking about? Somewhere deep inside of Sasuke mind a small child-like voice could barely be heard, so quiet that if you didn't know it was there you probably wouldn't even notice it, "Is it story time?" Sasuke just ignored it.

He was brought out of his thought when Tazuna started the story, it was about a man named Kaiza, a man that was both the hero of wave and the man Inari used to call dad. He wasn't his real father but he might as well have been. Tsunami didn't know who his biological father was. He was conceived on the night of a festival she had gone to while travelling. She had gotten quite drunk and met a man she quite enjoyed talking to and they had gone to bed together. She awoke to an empty bed and, due to her bout of drinking, could not remember much of the previous night, including the man's name.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto calmly walked up the stairs and entered Inari's room where said boy was crying. He hadn't heard Naruto come in so when Naruto plopped down next to him, he jumped a little and quickly wiped his tears away. After a moment Inari relaxed slightly and began staring at the ocean once more. At first they didn't talk, the two of them just sat there, staring at the ocean. After 5 minutes Naruto started talking.

"You know kid, you're quite lucky..." Inari was about to interupt him but was stopped by Naruto holding up his hands in a plactating gesture, "Hold on, I don't mean that it's lucky that Kaiza is dead. I mean you're lucky that you at least still have Tsunami and Tazuna. You see, the pink haired banshee and the mutt probably don't even know half of what you're going through, but the teme on the other hand does. But he didn't just lose his dad, he lost his entire family a couple of years ago, so he unlike you has no one left, but he still moves on. At the moment, and until he sees it himself, he's starting to go down the wrong path, the path of revenge, and if he doesn't stop soon he will lose himself. At the end of the journey he might have his revenge, however he won't have anything left after that."

"I never met my parents, but I still live my life knowing that I will make them proud one day. I found out that my parents died the day I was born. My mom was too weak after childbirth so when the Kyuubi attacked she didn't make it. My dad, was the one who finally took down the Kyuubi, unfortunately that cost him his life. You see my dad knew that he couldn't defeat it in battle so he decided to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child which was the only thing in the world that would be able to survive having such a high ranking demon placed in it, however, placing the seal itself would also cost him his life. My dad, being who he was, could not bring himself to ask anyone to do something he was not willing to do himself. So he decided to seal the Kyuubi inside his own newborn son. I do not blame him for placing the seal on me, I too would not be able to ask something like that of anyone else, however the Hokage, in his infinite wisdom, told that little fact to the council without telling them just who my dad was. Those idiots then leaked that fact to the villagers and the narrow mindedness of the villagers kept them from seeing me, instead they saw me as the monster that attacked their village. I've been stabbed, burned and had my bones broken more times than I can count but still I cannot convince myself that it is right to live for revenge. Though I do take some petty revenge now and then in the form of pranks, my grand scheme will, in the end, also be my revenge for them. You see, all my life they've been calling me a monster, a demon but what I'm shooting for will force them to respect me. I'm not doing that just for that but it is a nice side effect. I'm gonna be Hokage to protect all my precious people, which will include the village if they change their attitude. That's why I live my life each and every day to the fullest and strive to be the best, not for revenge, not for ambition, but so I can protect my precious people with my own two hands. I know that that would be what my parents would have wanted me to do so I live, love and protect my precious people and, one day, I will prove those villagers wrong and prove my father right. I'll even show you, I'm gonna be a hero, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday I'm gonna prove you wrong. Now what are you going to do?"

"You still have your mom, your grandfather hell, you might even still have your biological father running out there somewhere, so be glad for what you have, and don't worry too much about what you don't have. Are you going to protect your precious people or are you going to keep moping around and become fixated on revenge?"

"I'm not saying you should forget about it all but I do know that Kaiza would never want you to give up on your life. He would want you to live your life and never give up so that his sacrifice means something and if somewhere along the road you get your revenge, then so be it, but let it be a marker on your road, not the end of it. Oh, and please keep this talk between us, I don't want those people downstairs knowing about me, they might be fellow ninja, but that doesn't mean they're my comrades."

After finally finishing his speech, Inari looked up at him through tear filled eyes, Naruto comforted him a little, made him promise to keep both the talk between just the two of them and left Inari to set new goals for himself because no matter how much he wanted to help, Naruto knew that Inari had to make these decision on his own. He had said his part, now the ball was in Inari's court.

Leaving the room behind, Naruto once more headed outside while yelling that he was going to go training. Inside the house they all were silent the story had just been finished when Naruto had walked trough. Tsunami, the ever concerned mother, went upstairs to check if Inari was okay. Tazuna just drank more and Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba were still in slight shock from the story they had been told. Kakashi was once more reading his books on Emmanuelle, so while all but Kakashi registered just where Naruto was going, Kakashi knew that Naruto was able to take care of himself.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto was once again in the clearing he had made the day before to train, however, his head wasn't really focused on it. When he started on his foxfire training, he nearly immediately lost control, making for a nice explosion, one he would have admired if it weren't for the fact that he was in said explosion. Surprisingly enough not one bit of forest live got hurt, just Naruto and some annoying flies. Naruto wasn't hurt too bad, but he was still hurt, so deciding that it just wouldn't work tonight and, since he was kinda tired, he went to into his mind to sleep,

Once inside it took him another few hours to get to sleep. You see, Kura and Hinata had seen his distraction and so they kept him awake for a long time to explain to them just why he was so distracted that he would nearly blow himself up. And so he began the talk about his parents again, about his childhood that he had now lived twice and then finally about his hopes and dreams and just how big of a role both of them played in it. After that emotional conversation, the three of them cuddled, after all, how couldn't they when the man they loved had just explained to them just how important he thought they were. After a bit of cuddling, Naruto finally fell asleep in his mind with two kunoichi wrapped around him. His last thought before he succumbed to sleep was, How did I ever get this lucky?

The next morning...

Zabuza was really starting to get annoyed, not only was he beaten by a kid, he now had to stay still for an entire week and, to top it all off, Gato just had to come and make fun of him.

"Come on, come on, just a little bit closer you little freak. No I will kill you after you pay me because there's no way can it be normal for you to be so small in both mind and body." Zabuza thought.

"what do even pay you for Zabuza? I mean, not only did you not kill the bridge builder but you got beaten by a jōnin and a bunch of brats. I really don't believe it!"

While the tiny man kept on ranting and ranting Zabuza was getting annoyed, "Oh yes, I'm definitely going to kill him."

"Shut up and don't worry, I'll get them next time, the kid just caught me by surprise. It won't happen again." And that was the truth, the kid had even gotten in his bingo book for fuck sake! The kid had actually hurt him too, the fact that he didn't get the gaki's name was yet another thing that was annoying. He e couldn't help but wonder why those other genin didn't seem to respect him at all. With the skills that he displayed he should have been top of his class, hell, he should have graduated early on skill alone! And then there were his eyes, they weren't the eyes of a kid, they were the eyes of a trained killer, at least when he was serious, which led to yet another thing about the kid he didn't understand, how could he be so cold, so serious and analytic at one moment and be so childish the next. Maybe he did that just to throw people off, but no one was that good at switching masks, right? He decided that, when they faced off again, Haku would deal with the kid while he dealt with Kakashi.

"You better! Or you won't get a cent of my money!" screamed the little creep, he was even about to reach for him, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the time that you asked Zabuza, Haku interrupted the man by swiftly and without emotion snapping his wrist.

"Don't even think about touching Zabuza-sama with those filthy hands, or it will be the last thing they touch." said Haku in a menacing tone before giving him an extra kick on his way out.

"Fine. Let's go! We're done here." ordered Gato, trying to seem in control, to his goons, all the while still sending glares towards both Haku and Zabuza.

When the little creep was finally gone, Zabuza turned towards Haku as far as he could without straining his still injured body and said," That was unnecessary, Haku, I could've easily taken care of him even in my condition." slightly moving his hand below the covers to show the kunai in his hand.

"I know Zabuza-sama, but it would probably set your recovery back and you know you would've regretted it later, after all the man is paying you quite a lot. Now I've got to get some more herbs. Don't move!" ordered Haku. The kid really seems to be more a girl than boy, I mean, at least wear a decent colour, but no he had to go for pink.

Haku had indeed picked out a pink kimono, he didn't know why but he seemed to like this colour. He decided to leave his ninja gear, after all if he really needed anything there usually plenty of water around for him to make weapons out.

In the clearing with Naruto, the sun was just about to climb above the treetops and hit Naruto when he was awakened by a tingle, meaning someone had entered the clearing. The person didn't really have any bad intention towards him, so the seals allowed him entry, though he might not have had bad intention when the person entered the clearing, but if he saw him and decided otherwise the seals wouldn't be able to do anything. So Naruto decided to play possum. In the meantime, Haku was plucking some herbs when he noticed Naruto just lying there, smiling happily, seemingly without a care in the world. Haku moved towards him, wanting to take a closer look at just who was lying in a clearing at this time of the day.

When he had gotten close enough, Haku froze. It was that kid that had caught Zabuza-sama by surprise. He didn't really know what to do, oh why did he have to leave his weapons at the hideout and why the bloody hell wasn't there water around, for fuck sake nearly every few feet you could find a river and now here was a clearing of several feet, without even one drop of water in it. He looked the kid over again, the kid also didn't seem to have any weapons on him except a normal kunai and shuriken pouch and then the one kunai that he seemed to have forgotten to pack away underneath the shoulder. Haku knew that there was no way he could deal with the kid now. While he was contemplating just what he was about to do, Naruto had enough of playing possum so he spoke up.

" If you're trying to find a way to kill me, I would first go for the nuts, it would at least incapacitate me for a few moments followed up with a blow to the head making me dizzy. If you're trying to figure out how to wake me well, I'm awake now. The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

Haku, being startled by Naruto, took a few steps back and before he had even gotten his bearings again he had answered, "Haku... just Haku."

"Well nice to meet you, just Haku, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" said Naruto chuckling slightly with his small joke.

"I could be asking you the same question Naruto-kun." said Haku, trying to flirt with Naruto, hoping that the kid hadn't figured out that he was a guy.

"Yeah you could, but normally, since I asked first, you should answer first but, seeing as it's not really a big secret, I'll tell you." However his actions didn't really correspond with his words as Naruto leaned forward to whisper. "I was going to train, but I kinda fell asleep before I got started, hehehe." whispered Naruto before bursting out laughing. Haku couldn't help but chuckle himself, for some reason he knew that he could trust the kid, he didn't know why but that's the way he felt.

"Now your turn." half commanded Naruto after he was finished laughing, snapping Haku out of his thoughts about the boy in front of him.

"I'm picking herbs you see," said Haku bending down to grab the nearest herb he could find and started collecting herbs again," a friend of mine is sick and I'm getting him herbs to make him feel better again."

Naruto just grinned, he had always like Haku, and if he hadn't been a guy he might have even gone for him, the fact that he thought Haku looked cute even when he knew he was a guy was kinda concerning, at least it would have back then. Now he was with Hinata and Kura and very happy. He felt more like Haku would make a good brother or sister.

"Where do these thoughts about Haku having to be female come from? I'm pretty sure that he is a he. Unless…"

Naruto quickly stopped that train of thought when he saw Haku go for the nearest herb which happened to be one that Naruto knew a bit about, yellow star thistle.

"Umm, I wouldn't use that plant if I were you unless friend means, I don't like him and want him dead kind of friend." called out Naruto.

"Oh dear. Thanks, you seem to know quite a lot about herbs, what do you do?"

Naruto, knowing that Haku was fishing for information and the fact that he was going to try to help Haku, with both the seal and surviving this crap, decided to be honest and, he'd even throw in some extra info.

"I'm a ninja and, well, my girlfriend is kinda into herbs. I don't really have much knowledge in the subject. Sure I can keep you alive, but that's about the reach of my medical knowledge. My girlfriend has, however, drummed nearly all the properties of nearly every herb she knows into my head, so I can help you out. What does your friend need?" asked Naruto, hoping that Haku at least trusted him enough to help.

"He just needs rest, and I've got most of my herbs already, but any kind of vasodilator that you find could help. His blood pressure is too high from all the stress at the moment."

"Hmm, I think I saw some hawthorn over there, let's go." said Naruto walking towards the other edge, "Yeah, here's some."

Haku, both glad that she at least knew a little extra and always the optimistic one, asked another question." So are you strong?"

Naruto replied with a big smile on his face, he knew after what Haku was fishing here even if he didn't know it himself. "Yeah, I'm strong. I have to be, after all, I've promised myself to protect my precious people any way that I can. Why do you ask?" Naruto didn't want to answer too many questions and making Haku think that he was suspicious would insure that he would be leaving quickly.

"Oh just wondering. I've got to go now. Thanks again for the help with the herbs."

"No problem, say you asked me but I never asked you, are you strong?"

Haku really wanting to get back to Zabuza just quickly answered," Yeah, I too have precious people I want to protect."

Naruto just nodded and decided that he had been playing enough, so when Haku was about to leave the clearing he called out again," Okay, bye Hunter-san, I'm almost done figuring out that seal of yours. Tell Zabuza I said Hi as well."

Haku froze, the kid had know all along yet he hadn't done anything, why, and what was that about a seal, after all the only thing on his neck was his birthmark, right. Not having any answers and not really wanting to be in the company of Naruto any longer, even if the kid hadn't attacked him yet, Haku quickly leapt onto the trees and quickly made his way back to their hideout, all the while not noticing Kura following him. She wasn't going to do anything but, if Naruto did come up with a plan to save both of them, it might be nice to know just where those two resided.

After Naruto's meeting with Haku, he went back to the house and acted like he had just been training. He entered the house to find it quiet. Sasuke and Kiba were still eating when Naruto entered. Kakashi was once more reading his book about Emanuelle. He had already asked a for the second volume in advance because, seeing as it wasn't that well know, he didn't get as many dirty looks from girls. Tsunami was setting setting a plate for him and Sakura was still fawning all over the Emo King.

"Good morning, where are Tazuna and Inari at?"

Tsunami, hearing the concern in Naruto's voice, answered soothingly, "They're both at the graveyard talking to Kaiza." She then went over to Naruto, hugged him and whispered, "Thank you for whatever you said to him last night. He isn't over the loss just yet, but at least now it seems like he's on the right path." Naruto just nodded his head once before he suddenly came to a realisation, what if they were attacked while in the graveyard? No one was there to protect them! He was just about to head out when he heard Kura trough the link.

"Don't worry, I'm here keeping an eye on them. The grave isn't too far from where Haku and Zabuza are residing but Zabuza is still immobilised and Haku is tending to him.

Naruto, hearing that the two of them were protected, relaxed again and sat down to eat breakfast. It was fifteen minutes after Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke had left to resume their training when Inari and Tazuna returned home. Sakura was going to help Tsunami with shopping today because, after the frequent fainting the past two days, Kakashi had decided that she better rest up a little.

Inari, seeing Naruto at the table, smiled just a little, the first true smile that had graced his face since Kaiza had died. Tazuna just nodded to the kid, he really couldn't imagine what would have happened had the kid not been here. In just two days he had turned Inari around, saved his sensei from Zabuza and had helped get the building of the bridge back on schedule. And he got the feeling that the kid was still hiding stuff that he had done for them all. All in all, the kid had been a gift from Kami.

After gearing up, Tazuna and Naruto once more started towards the bridge for another day of building. Getting there Naruto produced the necessary 30 clones and once more started on trying to solve the seal. It felt like the seal was mocking Him, like he should know just what it did, it seemed so familiar but also wrong for some reason and Naruto knew that this seal had something to do with that nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was forgetting something about Haku and just what he was.

Meanwhile, back with Tsunami and Sakura, Inari had decided that he was going to stay at home, someone has to defend the fort right. And that was what he had said when they had left to buy extra groceries. The two ladies, happy to see Inari is at least a better mood, decided to let him have his fun and just waved to him when they left, smiling all the while.

That smile quickly disappeared when they entered the village, the mood inside was best described as dead, without any vitality or hope, and such a mood quickly weighed you down as well.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could these people live like that? She had never really seen this side of life before. Her being the daughter of a council woman meant that she had always had a comfortable life, and she couldn't really wrap her head around anyone living like that. And what had Kakashi said last night? That Naruto knew more about pain then anyone else? Did he mean that Naruto had lived like this or did he just mean the pain of losing someone? Sakura was confused, and she didn't like being confused, after all Naruto was the dobe right? The kid who always had a smile on his face? There was no way he could've known any pain right? She was going to ask earlier but Kakashi hadn't wanted to explain and she had been quickly distracted by Tazuna telling his story.

Now however seeing the village in this state she began to question herself, her treatment of Naruto and just why she was doing it. She was brought out of her pondering by a small hand grasping her dress. Looking down she saw a kid no older than 6 asking her for food. She never had much on her, seeing as she had to diet to look slim for Sasuke, but she did have one piece of candy in her pouch, the one sweet she allowed herself to eat each week. Looking back at the kid, she decided that she would gladly give it up so she took it out and gave it to the kid whose face lit up for getting such a treat before quickly scampering off.

After that, nothing noticeable happened, she had thought that she might have seen Naruto enter a farming store but that seemed ludicrous after all he was back at the bridge guarding Tazuna. But what had the old man been talking about the other day, when he said that Naruto's clones were a big help, a clone couldn't do anything physical right? She didn't like not knowing something, especially if it meant having to think about the dobe, she'd rather spend her time thinking about Sasuke. After thinking of Sasuke, Sakura wasn't really paying attention anymore, she was once again back in fan girl mode and all the questions she should be asking herself were quickly forgotten. The rest of the shopping trip continued with Sakura following Tsunami in a daze, still thinking about Sasuke and how cool he was.

The next day Sakura once more rejoined Team Farm for training. Naruto guarded Tazuna while working the seal while his clones were helping with the bridge building, fortifying it with chakra, scanning the forest for Gato's hideout and one other project. He had moved his training to the evenings so that he had more time and so that he wouldn't be too tired should something happen at the bridge.

And so it went on for another two days, nothing happened. On the eve of the fifth day however Naruto was asked by Inari if Naruto would teach him how to use a weapon so that he would be able to defend his mom should something happen and Naruto being the person he was happy obliged. He didn't teach Inari anything to serious at first, like how to use a knife, a kunai and such without cutting oneself, which Inari quickly got, sure it was just the basic of the basics, but still, Naruto was sure that with a little practice, Inari should be capable enough to at least protect himself from thugs till back-up got there. Naruto, however, knew that Inari would never be ready before the week was over. And slowly but surely a startling thought started to permeate the mind of Naruto. Inari just might be Zabuza's.

They have the same dark hair that spiky all by itself, he's a natural with a knife. And even if Inari does have eyebrows where Zabuza doesn't, even the colour of the hair of those eyebrows is the same as Zabuza's. Add the fact that quite a lot of Kiri ninja came through here when business was booming it might just work. And he knew just the right kind of test.

"Now how do I get some blood of Inari without him noticing, after all, I don't want to get his hopes up if Zabuza decides to be a bastard."

So Naruto finally had a plan that had at least some decent chance of succeeding, all he needed was some of Zabuza's blood to confirm. He already had enough of Inari's blood from the few cuts that Inari had gotten during training. Hopefully, Zabuza really was Inari's father and taking care of a child of his own would stop, or at least slow, Zabuza's plans to assassinate the Mizukage. If not, he could still use the fact that he knows that Gato was going to double cross him as a back-up excuse.

But it wouldn't do to rush anything, so Naruto just continued his lesson with Inari normally. After finishing everything up, they ate dinner where Inari wasn't so glum anymore but Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura were, once again, not up to more than grunting, being tired and eating. Naruto just ignored them, they were still pretty much at the bottom of the list of people he cared about, heck, Sasuke still seemed to be competing for a spot on his want to kill list.

After dinner was over, Naruto headed outside saying that he was off to go train again but, instead of heading for his regular clearing, Naruto headed towards the spot where Kura had said Zabuza's hideout was.

Arriving at the hut, Naruto silently slipped in, all the while pumping chakra to his ears, eyes and nose, hoping to catch anything that was out of the ordinary, like say, Gato or one of his men also being around or anything else that could throw a wrench into his already quite unstable plan.

Not noticing anybody else in the camp, Naruto quietly made his way to Zabuza's room, parted the curtains, knocked, entered and called out, "You know, I'm pretty sure I know a joke about a sick dude and his male nurse but..." all the while grinning, however he was cut of when Haku threw some senbon at him which he thankfully dodged. Not even thinking about letting his grin fade and not one to just stop midsentence continued, "but I think that would be inappropriate, AND HAKU, WOULD YOU STOP TRHOWING THOSE DAMN NEEDLES AT ME, I JUST WANT TO TALK!" shouted Naruto after having dodged at least fifty of those senbon.

"Haku that's enough, if he wanted to kill me he would have already done it or at the very least he wouldn't have entered while talking." said Zabuza calmly, Haku was about to reply however he was quickly stopped by a glare from Zabuza. Haku stopped but not before throwing another senbon at Naruto, after which he shot an impish grin at Zabuza, who just calmly raised the skin above his eye.

"Okay kid, you got my attention. Not only did you completely surprise me at the bridge, you also got into my hideout, and into my room without either me or Haku noticing. And that was before you showed me that you could dodge all those needles and I'm pretty sure you got some kind of plan up your sleeve. So kid, what do you want to talk about."

Wow, thought Naruto, that went easier than I thought. I really thought I would've had to hurt Haku before I could get him to listen. Oh well, luckyyyy!

"Awwww, you're just like Kakashi, all work and no play. You do know what that makes you right?" called out Naruto accidently slipping back into his childish mode, however a raised... whatever you call the piece of skin above ones eye where eyebrows normally are, made Naruto get serious." Fine, well to be honest, I didn't really have a plan yet." said Naruto while rubbing his head." But I do want to discuss with you a plan that might benefit both of us. But before that I would need to get your blood and maybe, though it could wait till after the first explanation, to take another look at that seal that Haku has on his neck."

Zabuza was quiet for a little while," Three questions before you even think about moving anywhere near us or I'll let Haku resume his game of make a pincushion out of… Heck, I don't even know your full name. But that isn't one of my questions. Now answer me, just who the fuck are you? Why do you need my blood ? And what seal?"

"Well, in reverse order, the seal on the back of Haku's neck there," said Naruto pointing towards what Haku had said was his birthmark, "a paternity test, and the name's Uzumaki Naruto. At least that's it for now."

Zabuza didn't really get the last part, he had heard the name but his mind was still stuck on the second answer.

"Explain!" said Zabuza quite menacing and commanding.

"Look, I could try to explain now and then it might not even be necessary or you could just give me some of your blood, I'll quickly run the test and then I'll explain. I don't even have to be near you, you could get Haku to just give you a small cut, anywhere is fine and then give me the kunai. No danger at all." explained Naruto once more completely serious with defiant look on his face.

Zabuza sighed, he had seen that face and he figured that he better give the kid what he wanted. He had seen the same look on Haku and, even when he had just been a tool, Zabuza nearly couldn't persuade Haku. So he knew that he would have no chance whatsoever of changing Naruto's mind.

"Fine, let's get this over with and then I want the full explanation including that plan of yours, you got that kid?" Naruto just nodded and then prompted Haku to procure the blood.

After getting the blood, he unruffled a blank scroll and quickly drew the needed seal for the test, he the dropped one drop of blood from Zabuza underneath the kanji for father and dropped a drop of blood from the newly unsealed practice kunai Inari had trained with earlier that day under the kanji for child.

From the moment the drop of Inari's blood fell on the seal, the seal started glowing, shifting and warping. After five long minutes of uncomfortable silence, the seal finally stopped glowing and moving. Naruto delicately picked it up, not knowing just how fragile the seal would be, it was the first time he had actually used that seal. He had made the seal during his spare time after scanning a text of Hinata's on different styles of paternity tests and their pros and cons in which nearly all of them only had a few pros and quite a lot of cons with one common con, most needed a pint of blood each. So Naruto had then made a seal that for the duration of the tests duplicated the blood needed and then ran said tests on them automatically.

Looking over the information the seal had given him, Naruto turned towards Zabuza who was still immobile on the bed, and was now starting to get antsy.

"Well Zabuza, I think congratulations are in order, it's with a 98% certainty that I can tell you that you are a father."

The following minutes silence reigned supreme, Haku was shocked that Zabuza was a dad and then started worrying about how Zabuza wouldn't need him anymore and Zabuza was just shocked stupid, he was a father, a dad. Shock quickly turned to worry when he saw the expression on Haku change and directly knew what was bothering the kid.

"Don't worry Haku, I still consider you my son. It doesn't matter that you come from the Yuki line and I'm not your biological father, you're still my son."

Hearing Zabuza say Yuki line and son, the missing piece of the puzzle clicked and all became clear. Where he had once seen the seal before, why he always had thought of Haku as a girl instead of a boy, why Haku's behaviour was so feminine… but that wasn't really all that important, he now had to convince Zabuza and Haku to go along with his crazy ass plan, though to have an extra alternative for Haku was always nice.

And so Naruto began his explanation, about how he had come to the conclusion that Zabuza might be Inari's dad, about how he had heard that Gato was going to betray the two of them, at which both Zabuza and Naruto, though Zabuza only using words, had to stop Haku from going killing Gato right then. Then the plan that Naruto had cooked up was explained along with the options both of them now had. All in all it was quite a relieved Naruto that went to sleep that night, he would be able to save both Zabuza and Haku, if everything went as planned, and he had finally figured out just what the seal was made for. Naruto was one happy camper.

A/N: Okay folks that's it for this week, next up, the battle, what does Naruto have planned and will it go off without a hitch?

I would like to say I'm sorry that I didn't get it up sooner but well as you can see it is quite long and I've recently had some troubles in my personal life but don't worry, I'm okay once more.

Review more people, even if it's only to say good job.

B/N: Please review or the mobsters the plot bunnies hired are gonna inject my knees with battery acid and beat me with aluminum wiffle ball bats covered in lemon juice.

To address a few of the reviews, yes I did get my inspiration from Naruto One Man Team but I never did copy, some other stuff comes from other writers. Though for this section One Man Team was my main inspiration.

If anyone is wondering what the scythe would look like I kinda like to think it would be something like this: .

Shino's weapon is called a swallow blade/swallow, it is a double bladed weapon, one blade on each end if you still hadn't figured that out, hence the name.


	16. mission end

Disclaimer: For all those lawyers out there with a pole up their asses just as high as Neji, I do not own Naruto, all that I own is this computer. Even the story is owned by the bunny that is running rampant in my head and is making me write this, isn't that coercion? Any of those pole-up-their-asses-lawyers help?

It was the eve of the sixth day, Sasuke and Kiba had just returned from their training, both finally able to climb the tree without getting blown of or fall off. Sakura also could now get up to the top of the tree, unfortunately she still couldn't go up and down, so she still had a small reserve but at the very least it was a bit bigger. Though the three of them were already asleep by order of Kakashi who had also recovered completely.

And now Naruto was going to have to start the plan and to be honest he didn't really want to, sure he knew it was necessary but really now, if someone would like what he was about to do, they should be declared insane. Naruto just sighed, squared his shoulders and began phase one.

He once more headed towards the door, and once again he was going to call out that he was going training just like every other day for the past week. However this time Naruto never made it trough the door, heck he never even got to open the door. Cause right at that moment when Naruto had grabbed the door handle

"Well I'm going… Oh crap.." called Naruto while the door was splintering but before he could dodge, a boomerang of all things burst through the door cutting straight into Naruto's stomach. Kakashi immediately sprang into action, quickly shouting," Kiba treat Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura protect Tazuna and his family" before running out the now splintered door only to see a clone with a really surprised look on his face. Kakashi froze, the clone just muttered, "Trai…" but he never got to finish whatever the clone was about to say cause he poofed out. It took a few seconds before it perlocated Kakshi's brain that the threat had been a friendly one and that it was now gone seeing as the threat had disabled himself, so he returned back inside. Only to freeze at what he saw, Tazuna and Tsunami where struggling to get to Inari who was pressing his hat onto Naruto's stomach to stop the bleeding while were trying to stop them. Kiba who was supposed to be doing what Inari was doing, was just sitting there, doing nothing. It seemed the only one who was doing his job had been Akamaru who had positioned himself between the door, the family and Naruto who was being kept alive by Inari though it seemed that the bleeding had nearly completely stopped, _Never thought I would say this but thank god for he's got the Kyuubi._ After quickly checking Naruto's vitals, he rounded onto his team

"Sakura, Sasuke what do you think you're doing? Let Tsunami and Tazuna trough. Kiba I thought I told you to treat Naruto not sit there stupidly."

Sasuke however just smirked before replying," I was doing what you told us to, I was protecting Tazuna." and Sakura being Sakura of course had to squeal at how cool Sasuke was for doing his job. However that smirk quickly left his face when he saw the murderous look on Kakashi's face.

"I told you to protect Tazuna **and his family.** Not prevent Tsunami and Tazuna from helping Naruto, now what would you have done should someone come in and attacked Inari and Naruto." nearly screamed out Kakashi, before rounding onto Kiba and really screaming," And why aren't you treating Naruto Kiba?"

Kiba just stammered trying to sound sincere, however Kakashi could quite easily see trough it," I panicked, I …I… I froze."

Kakashi not really wanting to deal with them while he stil hadn't completely checked Naruto out just said in a cold voice." Get out of my sight, I'm going to take Naruto up to my room and I'll deal with this when we get back to Konoha. The bridge should be complete the day after tomorrow, don't think I will forget about this."

And so Kakashi gently lifted Naruto and took him upstairs, followed closely by Inari still clutching his bloodied hat, Tazuna and Tsunami. He put him on his own futon before really checking him, but it seemed that apart from the now nearly completely closed and still very red wound across his stomach and the blood loss, Naruto was fine. The seal was still intact, however the location of the seal on his stomach might explain the reason why the wound didn't close as fast as Naruto's wound normally healed. Turning back towards the scared family he quickly told the family that Naruto was going to be fine and now just needed to rest, sighing with relieve they left Naruto and Kakashi to go to their own room to sleep after this shocking night. It would seem that Inari still hadn't quite grasped the situation completely nor what he had done. He had even left his favorite had that was now soaked in blood behind downstairs. They would be able to sleep tonight Kakashi however wouldn't, he didn't trust his own team to not try and pull something against Naruto while he was weakened. It sickened him to think about how they handled themselves but he was first going to make sure that everybody made it out of this mission alive and for that he needed those three.

After finally getting Naruto completely comfortable inside his futon, Kakashi was about to whip out his book again but was interrupted by the appearance of a Naruto clone. Or at least that was what it looked like to Kakashi, it really was Kura who had hengeed herself to look like Naruto to seal the room in which he slept, otherwise Kakashi wouldn't be able to get any sleep and would probably not be up to snuff for his fight against Zabuza, who even though he did agree to the plan did still want to engage Kakashi in a real fight, till the plan determined otherwise. Kakashi first tensed however once he saw that it was just another Naruto clone and not a hengeed Sasuke, Kiba or Sakura.

The clone didn't really say much, he just walked over towards the clothes that Naruto had been wearing and pulled out a wad of paper. It then systematically put them all over the room like last time, and put the final seal on the door before pushing a bit of chakra into it. Kura then turned back towards Kakashi and told him," I sealed the room so that no one can get in and you can get your rest. Zabuza should normally be up and running around this time so you better get some sleep. By the way, I am a back-up clone the boss always has around just in case something like this happens when training. It's happened before so just let him sleep in tomorrow. To unlock the room just pull off the seal from the door, the boss will clean up the rest of the seals when he's back up and running. I'm now gonna push in the last of my chakra unless you need to use the little boys room?" asked the in Naruto hengeed Kura with a cheeky smirk. Getting a negative reply from Kakashi Kura turned around and channeled some of her chakra/youki mix into the seal before returning back into the seal where she, Naruto and Hinata cuddled before also going to real sleep. Kakashi did sleep soundly that night, after all even he couldn't break the seals on the room so what hope could three genin have of getting in.

The next morning as predicted by Kura, Naruto was still asleep when team Kakashi went towards the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto was actually already awake inside the seal but for the plan to work he needed to still be here when Zabuza and Haku first attacked and another reason was that Gato probably would once again send some goons to Tazuna's family. Kakashi had actually suspected that one of his team might accidently forget something so that they could get back into the house, luckily for them they didn't, otherwise his opinion would've taken a way to serious blow.

Arriving at the bridge, team 7 was instantly on guard, the mist that hung over the bridge was unnatural, luckily it seemed that none of the villagers were there yet or at least none that they could see. Their suspicions were confirmed when Zabuza's shape materialized, along with the hunter nin.

"Don't worry about the villagers, I scared them off, after all, we wouldn't want anyone to spoil our fun now would we Copycat no Kakashi?"

Kakashi however didn't let his guard down, he immediately shouted," Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba protect Tazuna." At which his team thankfully did as ordered and quickly formed a triangle around Tazuna. Meanwhile Zabuza had once more performed the Mizu Bunshin no jutsu.

"Hmmph, look at them, where's the blond, at least that kid had some skill, just look at the Uchiha, he's still trembling." However at hearing this Kakashi just eye-smiled and said," Sasuke, do it!"

And so Sasuke blurred for a few seconds before suddenly all the Mizu Bunshin burst back into water.

"Hoooh, looks like the kid at least got some speed, it seems you have someone to toy with again Saku ." The face wearing nin now known as Saku just smiled and burst forward in an attack.

Kakashi not wanting to send Sasuke in alone quickly called for Kiba to also help and for Sakura to stay and guard Tazuna before he himself turned back towards Zabuza.

(A/N: gonna do the two battles one by one, do know that they happen at the same time.)

With Saku( male name for Haku) vs Sasuke and Kiba.

Saku and Sasuke quickly dashed towards each other, Sasuke with a kunai and Saku using Senbon like usual. The two of them clashed once, twice, three four times with each getting a punch and a kick in but nothing really solid. Kiba was standing on the sidelines, waiting for a good opportunity, at least that was what he was making himself believe, the real reason was that at the moment his speed just wasn't enough. However after another few the two of them suddenly stopped, but were trying to overwhelm the other opponent with their strength. Kiba thought that now would be a good time to help Sasuke out, after all if he would save the day on this mission then Hinata would soon see what kind of a loser Naruto really was and hang out with him.

Back with Sasuke and Saku, "I see you've can keep up with my speed, however that won't last, and besides that I've already got two advantages. First, one of your hands is busy so you can't use seals but I can" said Saku, before beginning a series of one handed seals making Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up. And second you're in my domain." finished Saku both the talk and the seals, before stamping on the ground making the water that was already there from scaring the villagers, jump up." Hyoton, Sensatsu Suishō" making the splashed up water turn into thousand of ice needles that flew at Sasuke, before Saku quickly leaped away. Sasuke first had a panicked look on his face however his look soon calmed, he then gathered chakra in his legs and jumped up, thusly making all the needles miss. However just as Sasuke and Saku jumped away, Kiba came barrelling at the spot where both of them used to be, only to receive the full barrage of needles. He was knocked unconscious immediately, doing a good impression of a hedgehog. Akamaru scampered after him and started to drag the now unconscious Kiba away from the battlefield.

Saku just shook his head,_ Idiot. _Before dodging some kunai that were thrown at him by flipping backwards, Sasuke then appeared behind him, "From now on you'll only run from my attacks.". _Fast_ _but not fast enough _thought Saku before turning around just as fast and going in for a roundhouse kick however Sasuke just evaded this by jumping over Saku. Sasuke then proceeded to grab two of the three kunai he had thrown before, once more throwing one at Saku's head, who not surprisingly ducked. However this was what Sasuke had been hoping for, as Saku was ducking Sasuke came up with a knee, hitting Saku in the face and sending him flying, Saku however not wanting to be outdone managed to still hit Sasuke with one of Saku's feet as he was flying backwards thus also making Sasuke stumble backwards.

Meanwhile with Zabuza and Kakashi,

Kakashi had been constantly keeping Zabuza in close-range combat, not giving him the time to get away from him and into the mist. However it wasn't meant to last, Kakashi's attention wavered for a second when he heard Kiba's momentary scream thus giving Zabuza the chance to disappear into the mist. And so the game of cat and mouse began, it was however interrupted by Haku flying between Kakashi and Zabuza, making the mist thin out a bit, thus letting Kakashi also see Sasuke stumbling back.

Both of them had the same thought, _The kid can keep up with Sasuke/ Haku._

it was Zabuza however that broke the silence, "Hooh it seems this brat might at least keep you busy till the blonde brat comes."

Sasuke hearing this just growled, " I wouldn't underestimate him or the rest of my so called brats," said Kakashi," after all he could keep up with your lackey and he is the rookie of the year. Sakura was the number one kunoichi and Kiba, Kiba is part of one of the most violent clans in Konoha. And the blond haired kid, well, Naruto's the number one surprising ninja" finished Kakashi with a small sweat drop when all he could find to say about Naruto was that he was surprising.

When Zabuza and Haku heard that, they couldn't help but agree, it seemed the kid had been better at hiding his powers than even Zabuza had thought.

"Now Saku-kun, we can't let them get away with this now can we. " said Zabuza, Saku just nodded before flipping trough three simple seals and calling out" Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō"

Suddenly Sasuke was surrounded by an entire dome of ice mirrors and before anyone could react, Saku had gone into one of the mirrors and his reflection showed on all the mirrors.

Zabuza smiled," The kid's finished, now where were we oh yes, our match." called out Zabuza as he disappeared back into the mist. Kakashi was immediately back on guard. It was only by luck that he had dodged the first strike seeing as he couldn't help Sasuke before Zabuza was dealt with. He just hoped that Naruto would come soon.

Back with Naruto, Inari and Tsunami,

Naruto had been wide awake for quite some time now, but instead of waking up like he normally would, Naruto had went into the seal as to seem still asleep to the rest of the world. There he was enjoying a nice game of shogi against Kura, however it seemed that today wasn't the day that they would finally settle things cause the game was interrupted by Naruto hearing shouts of Inari," Let go of my mom! I'll cut you, you bastards!"

Naruto smirked he was really starting to like the kid and it was becoming more and more obvious that he was indeed Zabuza's son. Quickly waking up and sprinting outside the house Naruto quickly came to the rescue. He now didn't use any clones henged as shuriken like the last though it was effective, no Naruto now just threw three kunai at apparently three attackers._ Weird I know that last time their were only two samurai._ However his thoughts about just how much affect the changes he had brought upon them, would also change the future, were cut short by the third mystery member also throwing two kunai. Luckily for Naruto the one kunai that did hit true was on the guardsman who was holding Tsunami. She quickly ran back towards Inari behind Naruto's back.

Turning towards them he asked," You guys alright?" getting nods in return he was about to turn back and met with a sword to the gut hadn't it been for the hidden kage Bunshin that popped up and quickly decapitated the other samurai.

Slowly turning back around towards the last mysterious member he saw that the third member was indeed a shinobi. The crossed over symbol on the headband used to belong to Kusagakure , a dark brown shirt above dark red shinobi pants and that all covered by a plain old dark blue coat. Not very stylish Naruto now knows but he wasn't going to say anything, after all he had worn that kill me orange jumpsuit abomination not too long ago. The only distinguishing mark about him seemed to be that he had absolutely no distinguishing mark on him.

Naruto frowned, this was seriously messed up, Kusa was known for their earth style and their fire style jutsu, sure it was great and all but really hiring a ninja from a village known for their fire and earth style in the country of Wave, that was just plain old stupid. _Oh well all the better for me._ thought Naruto, _at least I should get his name._

"So as you were at the very least skilled enough to stop those two kunai though letting one of the three slip trough isn't that admirable. I'll still ask for your name?"

"In my old country it was common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone else his name. But I'll humour you kid, and even let that comment about the missed kunai slide, hell the only reason I didn't stop it was because I didn't like the guy. Didn't really like the other one either but you gotta do what you gotta do. So the name's Itsu Shika. And now what is yours?" replied the guy with no characteristics in a bland and monotonous voice. The guy really was one of those faces in a crowd nobody would notice.

In the meantime as the dude was talking, Naruto had gotten out his bingo book and was searching for the guy. When he finally told him his name, Naruto had to stop and go back a few pages, he had just skipped the guy, seeing as he really wasn't anything special.

"Ah yeah here it is, Itsu Shika, ex-genin from Kusagakure. Left the village after not passing the chuunin exams for the twentieth time, auch that's harsh. Has no real great techniques, has average speed and strength, only known skill is to blend into a crowd like no other. Award: 100 ryo. Huh, damn you really are weak," said Naruto which caused a tick mark to appear on the enemy ninja's forehead." Well since you asked so nicely, the name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He had at first wanted to add the next hokage thing that he used to shout out all the time, but decided against it, after all the guy was going to be dead in a few minutes, so why waste time.

However now that introductions had been made, Itsu charged at Naruto with average speed and started a fight with average skill and average strength for a man his age and size. Really the only thing about him was that he was bland, Naruto on the other hand was anything but bland. Back from the future to change the course of history as the three of them knew it and even before then his life had been one big unlikely shitty situation after the other. Naruto was just the kid Murphy had in mind when he wrote his laws. But enough about that back to the fight.

To say it was boring would be an understatement of the year, Itsu had done one fire technique and even then it had been the Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu, which wasn't even all that big or fast like Sasuke's. So Naruto had just ducked and let it fly over his head where it was already starting to fizz out. Next up Naruto had sent another kunai at the man and quickly did the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The man used the only doton technique that he seemed to be able to and called out: " Doton: Doryūheki", what came up didn't really impress Naruto, The wall was so thin that some of the kunai points could be seen on the other side of the wall. And to top that all of the guy was already panting. But when Itsu squared his shoulders again and was about to start another seal array, the one Naruto saw was again for the Katon Gokakyu no jutsu. So Naruto now having enough quickly took a breath did only one seal before calling out," Kitsune-bi: Endan Minimamu" before quickly releasing a miniature but very fast version of his Endan. Itsu never knew what hit him but he was soon engulfed by the flames which he tried to put out by rolling around, instead of just jumping in the ocean. Deciding to quickly finish this, Naruto leapt towards the man where he quickly slit the guys throat.

Disposing of the three bodies with a quick and relatively small Kitsune-bi: Gokakyu no jutsu. Naruto created a few shadow clones to scan around in case some other creep was still waiting before nodding towards Tsunami and Inari who were by now staring wide-eyed at him.

"Go to one of your friends house and stay there, my clones will search the area for anymore creeps but I doubt anymore will be found. Oh and Inari, Good job kid, but remember, next time, it is better to stab in the back than yell first and try to stab then. I'm going to the bridge now." called out Naruto as he sped of towards the bridge leaving behind a smiling Tsunami and a slightly embarrassed Inari, Part one was complete, he had hoped that Zabuza had managed to complete part two by now. Cause otherwise later on there might be some problems.

Arriving at the bridge Naruto saw what he had expected at least partially to see. He had expected to see Sasuke and Kiba trapped in a dome of mirrors, being toyed with by Haku, however it seemed that the idiot dog had actually run under the first attack and was now resembling a hedgehog or pin cushion. Kakashi was still battling against Zabuza though it was clear that he would rather be anywhere else .And Sakura was just being useless standing around not really aware of her surroundings while she guarded Tazuna, it seemed she only had ears for Sasuke's screams.

Deciding it was time to start part three now, Naruto quickly went towards Tazuna and Sakura, who hadn't even noticed his approach, heck even Tazuna had noticed Naruto before Sakura did. Checking over Tazuna he saw that he had indeed something in his pocket though it seemed even he wasn't yet aware of it.

Sakura finally having noticed him, quickly turned to him," What are you doing here baka, go help Sasuke fight that guy." screamed Sakura. This of course got the attention of everyone else, Naruto just face palmed. Deciding to get some revenge he screamed just as loud," Why don't you just put up a neon sign saying that I've arrived yet, just in case a deaf squirrel hasn't heard yet.?" Naruto thinking about squirrel seemingly tuned out Sakura's oncoming rant and silently started saying a prayer to the LOG.

"Naruto-baka have you even listened to a word I've said?"

"No" said Naruto causing Sakura to sweat drop, however before she could start another rant again he turned towards the bridge, seemed to think quickly turned back towards Sakura and ordered," Go and give Kiba some first aid, or at the very least pull out most of those damn senbon, that can't be healthy."

"But Kakashi-sensei said I have to protect the bridge builder." replied Sakura.

Naruto just sighed, before turning towards Tazuna and was about to reply when he noticed that he was already moving towards the mutt. Thanking his stars that that conversation was finally over, Naruto sped of back towards the dome of ice where the teme was getting his ass handed to him by Haku or Saku as they were calling him for now. Sasuke was just like the last time also going quite the good impression of a hedgehog, though he still thought that Kiba had won that prize hands down.

However Sasuke being the arrogant bastard that he was, had to of course reject any help given to him." Go away dobe I don't need you." screamed Sasuke at Naruto who was standing outside of the dome. However that just ticked Naruto off, so before he had even progressed what he had done, Naruto had kicked Sasuke out of the dome of ice and sent him careening into a pillar on the side of the bridge. He didn't hit it too hard but you could still see Sasuke's imprint on it.

"Oops." chuckled Naruto while rubbing his head, Haku just sweat dropped. Before he was serious again and shouted to Sasuke," No need to thank me teme, just be a good boy and keep your ass seated there." Sasuke was about to respond when the third phase of the plan would start, Haku seeing the opportunity chucked a senbon at the Uchiha and hit him dead on, sending him into a dead like state just as the last time. Seeing the signal given Naruto just nodded before turning inwards. " _Kura-chan it's time, would you lend me some of your youki?"_

"_Of course Naruto-kun, anything for my Kishi-kun."_

And so it was just like last time that Naruto's system was flooded by pure red youki, however unlike last time Naruto still knew perfectly what he was doing, though he wasn't going to show that. So instead he roared, still following the lines that they had planned as to let Haku and Zabuza know that he was still in control**," You killed Sasuke, he might have been a teme but he was a teammate from Konoha, I'll kill you." **screamed out Naruto with a dark low voice and even though Haku knew that Naruto was still in control and everything was still going according to plan, Haku still felt a shiver run down his spine after hearing that voice.

And so the carnage began again, Haku would be seen trying to send senbon at Naruto, however the demon cloak controlled by Naruto kept them all away. Naruto snarled and roared, he even started punching the mirrors one by one, which honestly surprised Haku, even though Naruto had said he would do this, to actually see it done was another matter entirely. Heck not even the Gokakyu no Jutsu from the Uchiha had even put a scratch on it and now Naruto was just destroying them left and right. Deciding to see just how strong Naruto was and willing to test himself against this Naruto as well, Haku started another series of seals, it had been a jutsu he had started to create, the first part hadn't been completed yet but thanks to Naruto destroying his mirrors he hadn't have to worry about that. So after finishing his seals he called out to Naruto, " Let's see how you handle this" loudly, before adding so only Naruto could hear," I've always wanted to try this and it even makes it seem a bit more realistic. Hyoton: Akutibuho-mingu a Kōri no Hahen" making the now shards of ice from the broken mirrors leap up and fly towards Naruto. Haku had been able to make the shards one by one but it always took too long and on top of that, if he did make them it seemed that they were always blunt instead of sharp. However now with those already smashed pieces of his mirrors he was able to use it.

Naruto however, though pleased that Haku had learned a new technique wasn't quite as pleased that he had decided to try it out on him. But not to be outdone, Naruto simply started to dodge all of the shards before finally having enough of it and destroying them all by using one of his own techniques that he had made just encase he had something homing in on him. Flipping trough a few seals he quickly called out," Kitsune-bi: Kitsunedekoiranchā sanbi." and before Haku's eye's five small but clearly very hot decoy foxes jumped around Naruto, drawing the now homing ice shards onto them and melting them all at the same time.

Finally having enough of playing around with Haku he gave him the signal, before he finally broke the correct mirror in which Haku was located. And just like last time for everybody to see, the mask cracked and slipped of just as Naruto was about to give the finishing blow. And just like last time though now intentionally Naruto stopped using the Kura's youki.

However what they hadn't counted on was that now that the two of them had enjoyed their fight a little too much, they had forgotten that Zabuza was still planning on getting caught by Kakashi's nin-dog.

However lucky for them Kura hadn't been enjoying just that match but had actually been preparing, so when the mist cleared and they saw Kakashi charging a now captured Zabuza, she sprang into action and released her illusion onto an already still alive prepared and unconscious body of a thug that a now 'invisible' Haku was dragging through a mirror.

Luckily despite the fact that the two males, at least for the moment, had been having their fun, Haku was still in time to 'save' Zabuza from the Raikiri Kakashi was about to plunge through Zabuza's chest. Now on the other hand the already prepared body was instantly killed, just like planned.

And now it was time to enact phase four, getting Zabuza killed, killing Gato and then destroying Zabuza's body so that nobody could actually verify it except the fact that the body had a kiri missing nin headband with Zabuza's blood on it and the fact that the corpse held the Kubikiribōchō. It had taken a over half an hour and a promise of Naruto to send him the next Masamune he found at least according, to finally convince Zabuza to give up the sword, Naruto thought more along the lines of the fact that he had pointed out the fact that with a Muramasa Zabuza would not be able to teach his kid Kenjutsu, but hey Naruto might just have been feeling sentimental.

However not to arouse any suspicion that Zabuza and Naruto were actually working together, Zabuza used the distraction that Saku supposed dead caused to send the Kubikiribōchō spinning towards Sakura and Tazuna. However the two of them could have easily dodged the blade if Naruto wouldn't have intercepted it. Naruto had seen what Zabuza had been doing and so was readily in time to stop the blade. Naruto stopped the blade just before it could have posed any threat. But Naruto hadn't expected the weight and speed but quickly turned it into his advantage to cause an 'accident'. You see Naruto while at least having fought a little bit against Haku using his full strength wasn't really comfortable showing his skills in front of the other rookies. So instead of just stopping the blade and holding it, he pretended to have to swing the blade up to stop it. After that he quickly turned the blade sideways and pretended to try and do a pose, only for the blade to be too heavy and still moving too fast to hold and he toppled over right in front of Sakura, who thanks to this unfortunate accident was knocked unconscious by getting hit right on top of her head with the flat side of the blade.

"You bastard! Look out where you throw this thing, you could actually hurt someone." Called out Naruto, once more slipping into his child like persona, before in a childish fit throwing the Kubikiribōchō away towards the other side of the bridge where it got stuck into the pavement.

Seeing as his sword was now outside of his reach, no thanks to the blonde brat, Zabuza jumped back a few feet and once again was about to start the battle with a jutsu that Kakashi was already copying however Zabuza wasn't really hoping to win this battle anymore, he was now just stalling till Gato came as he knew was coming, and he didn't have to wait long. Unfortunately before Gato could show up, Kakashi had kicked it up a gear and had disabled one of Zabuza's arms much to his displeasure.

"Your future is dead, and now that you no longer have anyone to take your hits…" However before Kakashi could finish his monologue that would follow with Zabuza's dead, Gato interrupted.

"Hmmph, so this is what has become of the Demon of the Mist. Not even capable of simply killing an old man and defeated by a bunch of brats and their babysitter. Disgusting."

Zabuza growled and shot a glare towards Gato. "Oh well, it wasn't like I was going to pay you anyway." laughed Gato," After all, all these nice people here work for just your fee, so you're fired." ended Gato,

Zabuza turned towards Kakashi," Well it seems I'm out of a job, so I've got no beef with you or the old man. And I've been wanting to kill that shit since the first time I've met him."

"Well I'm not going to try kill you if I don't have to, after all you're no longer a threat to me but you could still help against these guys." Answered Kakashi with a grin.

Nodding, Zabuza turned towards Naruto sending him the signal for the go ahead before saying," You know Saku was always to nice. I know I probably won't survive this, hell with this wound on me I probably wouldn't even stand a chance against you kid. So promise me this kid, Saku had a sister, the two of them got separated and the kid had been searching for her ever since. That was actually the real reason we came here, could you find her for me. We narrowed her down to within a mile of this village, I might not have treated him good but still he was more than a tool for me. So please kid, save her, not for me but him." Naruto just nodded his head, glad that Zabuza had been able to set up a good cover story." I promise" answered Naruto. Zabuza grinned before turning back towards Gato and his men who were still just standing at the other side of the bridge.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna get Gato, you burn the rest of them okay?" shouted Zabuza again as he sped off. Grabbing his loyal Kubikiribōchō for the very last time before dashing straight trough the group of thugs that Gato had hired. Slicing straight trough them, until he came to Gato with an crazed glint in his eyes and a creepy smile on his face as he cut Gato's head of sending it flying straight up, propelled by the now spurting blood that came out of his jugular arteries.

Meanwhile Naruto had quickly made a kage bunshin and was standing next to Kakashi. Before both started a different series of about 10 seals. Both held their final seal before Naruto himself took a deep breath and the Bunshin shot out his arm, just as Zabuza turned cleaved Gato's head off.

"Kitsune-bi: Sen'ei Surasshutēru hirameki" and "Futon: Tatsumaki" making the kage bunshin send out multiple tails of foxfire before they all suddenly seemed to let go of his wrist instead of staying stuck on them and at the same time the real Naruto blew out his breath making a giant twister seem to come out of him that sucked everything in. Before the two attacks met and seemed to merge together making the still widening twister burst aflame and if possible get more suction as both Naruto and the bunshin called out, "Konbi no jutsu: Uzu no Kitsune."

And so before the whirlpool of fire could consume both Zabuza and the entire group of thugs, Kakashi and Naruto both saw him turn around and smile before finally the fire consume him and all of the thugs, even surprising Naruto. After the resulting explosion was over and most of the fires were out only leaving piles of ashes, Naruto sent a "Fūton: Daitoppa" towards it, blowing away all the ash, the only thing that remained were the weapons that the thugs had been using, the Kuchiribou and surprisingly enough Zabuza's metal headband, with a little bit of blood on the back of it, just enough to make id still possible.

It was just as Naruto was just blowing away the ashes that the villagers finally arrived. Inari at the front clutching the knife Naruto had left him in his right hand and a crossbow in his left. Inari seeing that the only people remaining seemed to be the ninja his grandpa had hired, his grandfather and a dead body.

"What we're too late? Oh come on!" asked and complained Inari.

Naruto just smiled at the new and improved Inari, "Sorry kid, maybe some other time."

After this the villagers finally got it, they had won. So they did what anyone would have done in that situation, they cheered. Kakashi on other hand was just blown away, not only had Naruto actually killed, he had killed all of them without even blinking and then there was the fact that the kid had just used a combination jutsu all by himself. Suddenly it hit Kakashi, with the fight finally finished, that he had only seen Naruto still conscious, so slightly panicking, he quickly checked all of team 7. He sighed, Sakura only had a bump on the head from, what Naruto said, the flat side of a blade, Sasuke was already back awake and was cursing Naruto for he had apparently kicked Sasuke. And Kiba seemed like a porcupine but it fortunately he had only fainted do to shock so when Kakashi slapped him, he quickly woke up. The wounds they had, weren't bad, they hurt like hell and were paralysing but normally healed by the end of the day if no kill hit was given.

The next day team 7 was completely recovered, though the three of them did miss the party. Kakashi had decided that since the mission was finally complete, they best head back home as fast as possible, before anything else got messed up. And so the five of them were about to leave across the now finished and clean bridge when Naruto stopped. Team 7 turned around and of course it was Sakura who screeched again," What are you doing Baka, hurry up we're leaving."

"Yeah dobe, come on let's go!" shouted Kiba

"hnn?" guess who this one is.

Naruto just shook his head, it was then that Kakashi asked his question," What's the matter Naruto? The mission is over, time to head home."

Only for Naruto to once again shake his head no," Sorry Kakashi-san but my mission isn't done just yet. I still have to keep my promise. Don't worry with Gato gone no other missing nin should be in the area, so you go ahead, I'm still staying ."

Now the three genin were confused, Kakshi on the other hand sighed, he had hoped that Naruto hadn't taken that promise so seriously. "Fine, it's not like I can stop you, unless I knock you out. And I'm not about to do that, so good luck. I'll tell the H"

"Don't worry about jiji, already sent a message trough Hinata to him, he'll know before you get back. Besides the mission was over sooner than planned and Shino doesn't get back for another three days so I'm still good." Interrupted Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, sighed again before motioning for his team to follow. The villagers were there thinking their hero would also be leaving only to find out now that he was still staying for a little while, so the applause wasn't as big as they had planned, though in Sasuke's head it was looking as if he was now a god in their eyes.

The next morning after another night of partying Naruto got up, brushed his teeth and then got down to the kitchen where Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari were already having breakfast. Seeing Naruto, Inari immediately smiled, "Goodmorning, Naruto-nii-san. Say, say, will you teach me again today?"

"Goodmorning Naruto-san/ blonde brat." Said Tsunami and Tazuna at the same time as Inari.

"Goodmorning and sorry Inari, but I've already got other things to do. You know I've told you I'm just staying find Haku and some other things as well." Answered Naruto, remaining mysterious again as to his other activities, just as a knock was heard. It seemed that phase 5 was already going to begin. Without saying a word, Naruto walked towards the door and opened it only to come eye to eye, eyebrow to no eyebrow, after which the eyebrow rose slightly.

"Good morning Zabuza-san, Haku-chan. Wasn't expecting you till this evening."

"yeah yeah kid." grunted Zabuza clearly anxious to get inside.

Haku on the other hand just smirked and said," Zabuza-san 's been anxious the entire time. He couldn't sit still if it hadn't been for the fact that he didn't want those annoying hunter-nin after him then he would've come here the day before yesterday. So Naruto how's your day been?" wanting to egg Zabuza some more. Something Naruto was sure Haku had been doing the entire previous day.

However Naruto saw scar the signs of agitation that Zabuza was showing and unlike Haku, Naruto was still scared of Zabuza especially if he stood between him and his kid.

"Cut the guy some slack Haku-chan, after all it isn't every day you meet your son that you never knew you had till some random genin comes up to you and says hey I think this might just be a coincidence but the grandchild of the person you're trying to kill could very well be your son so please don't. Plus do you really want to keep Zabuza-san any longer?" finished Naruto.

Haku eventually relented, after seeing that Zabuza was by now leaking killing intent, also the fact that his hand kept twitching didn't spell much good especially now that Zabuza could actually vent his anger on Naruto. And Haku still needed Naruto to get that seal of him and turn him back to his/ her original form, damn that was probably gonna be complicated later. _Oh well _Haku thought, _well cross that bridge when we get there, even if that bridge is coming up very fast. _

Naruto then just simply let the two of them in and turned around to see three stunned and completely open mouthed faces that where first staring at Zabuza and Haku before swivelling back at him, clearly asking for an explanation. And so Naruto began, how he had felt that Zabuza hadn't been such a bad guy, how he had wanted to save both of them. Which was news to all five of them, including Zabuza and Haku. Then how he found out about Inari being Zabuza's son, Haku's seal, the plan to get the hunter nin of his back, everything.

After the story was over Tsunami was the first to respond," You're sure? I mean you're 100% sure that the man that tried to murder my father is Inari's father."

Naruto nodded, before adding," I'm sure you don't know this but Zabuza could have easily killed you before you even went to Konoha or during the fight on the bridge. Even if it wasn't me here, i don't think he would killed your father, not if he took the time to hear the story and certainly not if Haku-chan would have heard the story."

Tazuna on the other hand was still having trouble with the fact that the man that had saved him from quite certain death, now seemed to come here and say that the person who tried to kill him, was his grandson's father. Quite a large piece of information to swallow. However he knew that depending on how Inari was taking this, he would get over it, after all Zabuza did kill Gato for them.

After that question there was silence. It lasted for a few minutes, when it started to get annoyingly so. Zabuza still hadn' t said word since they had entered the building, he had just been staring at Inari and sometimes at Tsunami after which he blushed. At which point Tsunami would see the blush and would also blush before both regained their composure again and they both settled back to look at Inari who seemed deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity for Zabuza, Inari finally spoke," He's really my tou-san?" he asked with a broken voice, not asking Zabuza but Naruto for an answer.

"Yeah kid, he is."

And that was all that was needed, the word of his nii-san was enough for Inari, plus we can't forget, the kid was only 7 years old. So he flew into Zabuza's arms, crying about tou-san and what not.

Seeing that Zabuza now had everything under controle and that the four of them needed to talk, Naruto motioned to Haku to follow, it was time to get that seal of off him/her, whatever.

However before Naruto was going to do that, he had to send out some of his other clones to finish the rest of his things.

Now contrary to popular belief, to undo a seal made by another master, you do not need an entire room full of writing, no, to the contrary, you need a small enough seal that isn't too big. You see the progress of unsealing something that isn't made for the purpose of being unsealed like say a storage seal, has three different steps. First you make a small seal array that will completely uncover the seal thus making the seal revert back to the original wide and open form. Next up you need to analyse the seal and break it down to its basic compounds and the different ways the compounds are linked together. A perfect example would be, a trigger followed by a response like branch family seal of the hyuuga's pain response after activating it after a seal and molding the chakra a certain way. But we're not here to analyse the hyuuga branch seal at the moment. Than the last and final step would be deconstruction. Working from the outside in, destroying the links, the compounds making sure you do not trigger something by accident or accidently fall into a booby trap.

But luckily for Naruto he normally now would not have to worry about that. Luckily for Haku Naruto had already read about the seal and so already knew the hardest part in this case, finding the right seal to complete the first step without causing anything to happen in the seal. It was quite irksome, to complete the first step simply because if you do not know the key to the seal to unravel it then it could take months till you finally find the right one to see the entire seal and not just portions. Though working in portions is also possible but more troublesome especially since you only see the links in the portion that you have unravelled and so could like that miss a trap or connection between different portions of the seal.

Now it was only morning, so if Naruto's estimate was right and the seal was not too messed up then he should have the seal of in a couple of minutes. Unfortunately for Naruto and Haku this wasn't the case, but then again what do you expect with Murphy's chew toy named Naruto.

Naruto had Haku undress before him in the center of the room and began with the primary step, drawing the seal that Naruto knew would draw out the entire seal if it was complete, Naruto was quite certain that it would work and work it did. It quickly took the edges of the still compressed seal and glowed, and then in the blink of an eye the entire seal was laid bare for Naruto to see. Unfortunately this was where the troubles began, thanks to it not being a complete seal or just not done by someone with sufficient experience with seals, the entire seal had somehow managed to twist itself. Making it less effective, the very reason why Haku was still able to use his/her Hyouton since it was normally only active in a female, but on the other hand would make it so much more difficult to find all the compounds and the relations they had to eachother, seeing as the seal was all mixed. Like someone made the seal on a piece of paper and then decided to crumple up the paper and twist it before applying it. _Oh well _thought Naruto,_ lucky for me, I'm an seal master, otherwise i might just fuck something up, though I do think that Haku will still have problems from this seal regardless of how good I am._

And so Naruto began the five hour long quest to analyse the seal, only to find out that while he could take of the seal and thus make Haku's Hyouton stronger, his character would probably remain completely the same, including his preferences. But he wasn't entirely sure of this fact so it was then after five grouling hours that Naruto could finally begin at the real unravelling.

So by the time that Naruto and a now female Haku, who was still coming to terms with her now being a femle, came down and as expected the talk downstairs was over. However neither Naruto nor Haku had expected to see the three of them sitting at the table eating dinner like Zabuza had always been there, laughing, telling stories just like a regular family. And although it was quite a weird sight to see and you could still feel an underlying tenseness, thanks to Naruto's intervention, this family now had a brighter future ahead of them, and Naruto knew that at least he had bettered one families life. And he wasn't even done with the surprises, though they and the other villagers wouldn't know that till tomorrow when Naruto would be leaving.

However Zabuza no matter how at home he seemed at the table like a real dad, still was a jounin level nin, so after only a few seconds of watching them and not saying anything Zabuza decided to announce their arrival. "So everything work out brat?" asked Zabuza.

"Yeah, in the end everything worked out, some complications but nothing i couldn't handle. Why don't you see for yourself." Replied Naruto, stepping out of the way, so that the three of them could get a better look at the now clearly female Haku.

She wore the same Kimono that she had worn when she had first met Naruto. However instead of keeping it closed she let the kimono now fall open, letting show that she was still a shinobi. Underneath the kimono she wore a simple purple tunic and tight knee pants that showed her now quite large C-cup and shapely ass, she was truly a knock-out.

Three of them were completely stunned, Zabuza's jaw was on the floor, Tazuna kept blinking, Inari was just staring. Tsunami was smiling, even if she was impressed she wasn't going to stare, that was rude, so when she saw the three men doing just that she quickly corrected them.

Inari got a slight tap on the head, getting him to stop and blush while looking away, Tazuna got a little harder tap nearly punching him out of his chair. However it was the treatment Zabuza got that made Naruto burst out laughing, Tsunami not liking how rude Zabuza was being got a stomp on the foot and a quite clear admonishment," Don't you see how nervous she is, don't just sit there and stare, say or at least do something."

That snapped Zabuza out of it and he quickly rose up and grabbed Haku in a hug after a few minutes he whispered. "No need to be nervous my daughter, you look stunning."

"See Haku-chan, I told you, you were a real knock-out." Added Naruto, who by now had finally stopped laughing, getting an evil glare from Zabuza who was taking the protective father figure role way too serious. Though that was just Naruto's opinion.

Haku on the other hand just smiled ,"Thanks, tou-san." Whispered Haku back.

Naruto once again seeing that he was now once more superfluous, made to go away however he was stopped by Haku." Wait, don't go. Please."

Naruto turned around and smiled then shook his head not wanting to intrude on this family moment.

Zabuza however wasn't having it," Now look kid, she wants you to stay. After all isn't it the brother's duty to do as his sis says?" Hearing Zabuza say that, Haku quickly nodded. "After all if she's going without me to Konoha then I'm gonna need your solemn vow as a brother that you're going to take care of her."

Hearing Zabuza identify him as Haku's brother and protector and Haku agreeing was too much, after all it wasn't everyday you get a surrogate sister. So deciding that his clones could deal with it, Naruto stayed and he got to know all of them a little better though Naruto mainly focused on Haku while Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari focused on getting details out of Zabuza.

All in all it was quite the last night that Naruto had spent in Wave. But it wasn't meant to last cause Naruto and Haku would need to leave early tomorrow morning to get back in time for Naruto to rejoin his team.

The next morning the entire village once more gathered at the bridge to now really say goodbye to their hero.

But before Naruto was leaving he still had a couple of surprises for them all. First of was his promise to Zabuza, yesterday when he had sent clones to raid Gato's mansion he hadn't expected to find much, maybe some money and hopefully the ledger, his real objective. However what he found was that and much more, not only had he found the ledger inside a vault, with it were also dozens of letters between Gato and crime syndicates, spies he had inside Konoha and other countries,... thus while handy it wasn't anything too crucial. But Naruto had also found one of the few Marasume blades safely locked away inside the manor, a gigantic blade also known as _Basutā Sōdo; _a perfect match for Zabuza seeing as he was already used to swinging around a big ass sword. So when the clone had dispelled and Naruto had gotten the memories he had quickly sealed it and gift wrapped it, just for the hell of it.

Now at the bridge Naruto turned back and pulled out said scroll before throwing it towards Zabuza," Here, now end of the bargain is complete don't you forget your part." Added naruto. Zabuza knowing a new master piece would be waiting inside of the seal, quickly unsealed and was impressed at what he found, though he for the love of him couldn't figure out just how Naruto had gotten his hands on this sword, it was rumoured to have been lost a long time ago. So Zabuza just had to ask," Come on kid, tell me just how the fuck do you keep finding these things, from what i've heard this is your third one you found in the nearly six months you've been a genin. Just how do you do it?"

Naruto just chuckled and deadpanned," Luck. No really I mean yours really was luck. It just so happened that the sword you now have in your possession was actually yours to begin with, after all you were the one that killed the previous owner. A little shit that probably couldn't even lift it. Just one thing, if you find out what the special powers are, could you let me know, i'm kinda curious."

"Wait a minute," shouted Zabuza," you mean to tell me that that shit Gato had such a beauty in his possession?"

Getting a nod from Naruto was all it took and Zabuza started laughing, creeping quite a bit of people out, people he had nearly killed not two days ago, people who were still quite scared of him especially since he now had a new sword that they hoped he wouldn't test on them.

Seeing that Zabuza would probably take a little while he went on to his next surprise." Oh yeah before i forget I've left the village a little something. Fuin no genjutsu: Nōchi o shōmetsu: Kai." Unsealing his genjustu seal that he had used to hide an entire farmland filled with all different kinds of vegetables. However Naruto wasn't done yet, and so he called out again," Fuin no genjutsu: Okane o shōmetsu: Kai" Making different sacs of money appear out of nowhere behind the villagers, each sac with a different name on it.

And then for his final stunt which he thought was truly genius he gave one more scroll to Tazuna before waving his hand, smiling shouting out" I know you wanna thank me but i don't want that so nah!"and with that exclamation poofed out, shocking everybody there.

The entire village couldn't believe, their hero had just not only given them extra money, extra food and god only knows what else inside of that last scroll, he had now also left without letting them even express their gratitude. Their stupor was interrupted by Zabuza's laugh," Well I've got to hand it to the kid, he sure is unpredictable."

Tsunami was the first one out of her stupor after all she was kinda used to Naruto doing the unexpected, hell he found Inari's father that now seemed to even be potential to be more than just a father maybe even a husband.

"You know, we still haven't named this bridge!" she exclaimed.

Tazuna now also snapping out of it was about to suggest the Great Tazuna bridge however before he even could Tsunami added," And dad if you even think about suggesting such a ludicrous thing such as the Great Tazuna bridge then I'll let Zabuza-kun here test his new blade out on you." That quickly shut him up. Deciding that his suggestions probably wouldn't be taken serious he would first read the extra scroll the kid had given him.

The suggestion were running wild, till Inari finally suggested, "How about the Great Naruto bridge?"

Everybody went silent immediately, really liking the way how it would honour their hero unfortunately Tazuna had to shoot it down." Well while I'm quite certain that anybody else would like that, Naruto wouldn't. Hell it even says so right here." Said Tazuna waving the last scroll around,"It's like he knew we were gonna name it that. However the name he did suggest i like even more. The great phoenix bridge!" And if possible this was greeted with an even louder cheer than the great naruto bridge." Heck the kid even gave an explanation, who wants to hear?" once more getting a great cheer out of the crowd Tazuna began reading." The great phoenix bridge, Great cause i just know that any name without great in it would be shot down by Tazuna, the great bridgebuilder who only makes great bridges." Started Tazuna, and having to chuckle at this, the kid had finally gotten it." Phoenix, the symbol of rebirth and second chances, a second chance for wave and others," looking pointedly towards Zabuza at this, who nodded in reply" a creature that is reborn and become even stronger, learning from the past but also leaving it behind. Also the phoenix is considered a being of light, a symbol for a brighter future. Just like the future of Wave." Finished Tazuna.

And Zabuza's reply came," I think I speak for all of us here that we will never forget that kid, a real hero. So let's follow his wishes. People I present to you The great Phoenix bridge!" After that the town once more cheered. And so a new chapter was turned for Wave.

With Naruto and Haku already half way to Konoha.

"Was it really necessary for us to leave like that Naruto-san?"

"Well not really, but hey I got a demon kitsune in me, what do you expect that I don't pull a prank when I can?"

Haku just sighed while shaking his head. "Fine let's get going Naruto-kun, before you get bored and decide to prank me."

Naruto just faked looking offended as they continued.

That same evening at the gates of Konoha.

"I'm sooo bored. Nothing excited ever happens here." Complained Kotetsu.

"Oh shut up, be grateful that nothing is happening." Replied Izumo, however just as that was said Naruto came into view, with an extra passenger.

The two chunin looked at eachother, sure they complained a lot but they weren't expecting for anything to actually happen and Naruto returning with someone extra did qualify as something happening.

"Halt, state your name and your bussines in this village."

"Hey Izumo, it's me, Naruto, don't you recognize me anymore?" whined Naruto.

The two just sighed," we know you Naruto however we do not know just who she here is?"

"Ohhh, right how rude of me. Haku-chan i would like to introduce Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal guardsman of the north gate. Izumo, Kotetsu, this is Haku-chan, she's going to be joining our village."

The two of them were stunned, not only by the familiarity that naruto seemed to have with them when they didn't even know the kid, then they were annoyed by him calling them the eternal guardsman even if that was true and then they were stunned again by the beauty of who they now knew to be Haku.

Seeing the two of them staring at Haku, Naruto quickly got annoyed," Oi,, are you going to stare like that all night or are you going to finally check us in?" asked Naruto, snapping both of them out of it.

"Uh, yeah right, sorry." They both stammered, before Izumo took over," Okay, I'll still need your full name and will have to take your weapons from you, sorry village policy." Haku however just nodded after telling them her full name, Haku no Yuki. After that Naruto quickly ushered her trough, not really liking the way that Izumo and Kotetsu had been eying Haku ever since she had been introduced.

"Well let's go Haku-chan, better get this over with. I'm sorry to say but even if the Hokage-jiji won't have a problem with it, I'm pretty sure the council will, just because you're with me."

Haku just nodded and followed Naruto to the Hokage tower, she was still too mesmerised by Konoha to say anything. Before coming here she had never really stayed in a village bigger than what was found in Wave, so Konoha was a first.

Stomping trough the door and once again completely ignoring the secretary Naruto marched into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked up and saw Naruto, with an extra person. He sighed, he just knew that whatever Naruto had gotten into, would give him a shitload of paperwork again. But still he smiled after all Naruto still was one of his favourite ninja.

"Hey jiji."

"good evening Naruto." Replied Sarutobi, "So naruto who is this you brought with you?"

Naruto looked confused for one second thinking Kakashi would have already explained and if not Kakashi then at least his letter would have." Huh, well this is Haku, you know the girl i was talking about in my letter and that I'm pretty sure Kakashi has also already mentioned."

Sarutobi looked pensive for a moment, before snapping back up, he had read Naruto's letter and Kakashi had told him about the promise that Naruto made, but he had never expected Naruto to find the girl soo quickly." Ah, so you must be haku-chan, correct?"

Haku stood completely still and speechless first from Konoha and now from talking to the Hokage. So Naruto decided to jump in," Yeah she is, and she wants to join Konoha, isn't that great?" asked an once more excited Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed, _Yep a shitload of paperwork._

Turning towards Haku again he gave her a once over, before nodding and then turning back towards Naruto, looking expectedly. Knowing what he wanted Naruto once again began explaining, telling the entire story of the mission including the promise, just like Kakashi had told but also adding what extra he had done for Wave, such as the seals he had placed on the bridge, the chakra reservoir that was powering those seals, the extra money and extra food he had made especially the ledger that he also handed over. Though Naruto knew what to do with it, he wasn't Hokage anymore so now he could only give it to the old man and hope that he did what was needed.

After that Naruto, Haku filled in the paperwork necessary to add her to the village and immediately put her on the active shinobi force as a chuunin all thanks to being under the Namikaze-Uzuamki clan protection. If not then she would have been put on probation for at least half a year and would've probably been forced to start as genin even though her skill clearly was high chuunin maybe even Tokubetsu jounin.

After the paperwork was finally finished, at least for Naruto and Haku, the Hokage still had a shitload of extra to fill in, in triplicate, Haku and Naruto were dismissed and went back home, back to Hinata who Naruto had missed a lot.

But that is for another time.

Authors note:

At this I'm gonna end this chapter cause I've been stumped for a long time on how to end this arc so Haku getting to know the village and such will not be written by me at least not now, maybe if the inspiration is back.

Sorry for the extremely long wait but I kinda had writers block, added to that was that my computer crashed once during this time, completely deleting this story from my hard drive when I was about half way trough so that was another set back. SO do not worry this is not abandoned

Tell me what you think about it! SO review or I'll send my bunnies after you!

Though I might have had writers block I do now have a shitload of ideas for the chuunin exam so I hope that writing will pick back up.

this is not yet beta-ed but I've been waiting for 3 days and he normally sends it back inside this limit so I'll just post it like this and once the beta is complete will replace it

Jutsu in this chappie:

Mizu Bunshin no jutsu: Water clone technique

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu: Fire release: Great Fireball technique

Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kunai shadow clone technique

Doton: Doryūheki: Earth release: Mud wall

Kitsune-bi: Gokakyu no jutsu: Foxfire release: great fireball technique

Kitsune-bi: Endan Minimamu: foxfire release: miniature fireball technique

Hyoton, Sensatsu Suishō: ice release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death

Hyoton: Akutibuho-mingu a Kōri no Hahen: Ice release: Active homing ice shards

Kitsune-bi: Kitsunedekoiranchā sanbi: Foxfire release: five foxes decoy launcher

Kitsune-bi: Sen'ei Surasshutēru, Hirameki : Foxfire release: Multiple Tail slash, Flash

Futon: Tatsumaki: Wind release: Twister

Konbi no jutsu: Uzu no Kitsune: Combination technique: Whirpool of the fox

Fūton: Daitoppa: Wind release: Great Breakthrough

Fuin no genjutsu: Nōchi o shōmetsu: Kai.: genjutsuseal: Disappearing farmland: Release

Fuin no genjutsu: Okane o shōmetsu: Kai: Genjutsuseal: Disappearing money: Release


	17. Final pranking and Kura meets the Hokage

Author begin note's: Thank you all for the reviews, now to respond to some of them.

Driver Jim Ohki: I do realize that I need a beta Unfortunately my beta for the moment has do to private issues quit. SO if anyone wants to beta let me know, I'm looking for one, to go trough all the chapters again. The other point you made about them not changing anything, I have this to say, why would they, if they change too much the butterfly effect would make their future knowledge useless and despite them being from the future and retaining their knowledge they are nowhere near the same level yet, though they are a lot stronger than in canon.

brown phantom and Anttolas: indeed I will not have Haku added, I've got other plans for her (cackles evilly) it will remain a NaruHinaKyu( who will be getting more face time later on in the story, but for now she will have to remain hidden) pairing.

Deadzepplin: I do not know if you've noticed but the basis of my seals are quite different from what seals are like in other fics. my seals if you haven't already noticed are actually a series of seals that come together and are then shrunk into a smaller seal. So the fact that they are series instead of just one to do everything, I have to name them seperatly. For example a farmland genjutsu seal would not hide a land full of flowers cause of the fact that the seal wasn't made to hide flowers. It would however hide parts that are also normal on a farmland. SO let's say you have a piece of land that is cut into for strokes, first is crop, then flowers, then crop again and then flowers again, then the seal will only hide the parts that are crops cause the seal or seals for the crops are normally part of a farmland.

Haymitch Abernathy: Wait and see, hehehehehehéééé.

Okay now that that is over

Disclaimer: For all those lawyers out there with a pole up their asses just as high as Neji, I do not own Naruto, all that I own is this computer. Even the story is owned by the bunny named Bonzo that's in both my head and Naruto's, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ooh look a squirrel, ALL PRAISE THE LOG! mmmmmh donuts. Okay enough randomness for now, on with the story.

chapter 17

It had been a week since the end of the Wave mission and Haku had already moved out again. Not because she had enough of the lovey duvy couple but more like she wanted to start a new life here in Konoha and Naruto didn't want her to get stuck with the dogma of demon friend. So with encouragement of Naruto had severed most public ties with him. They did still see each other every other evening, however in public Haku ignored Naruto, not that she had to do much, after all they had only crossed paths once.

The training of team 8 and team 10 had just continued like before only now, when weapons were the only thing allowed, both Hinata and Naruto actually had to work hard to beat Shino it seemed a week under the tutelage of someone who actually could teach you the basics could do wonders. Now all he had to do was make his own techniques, easy right?

Naruto had of course already expected it but it still stung to know that team 7 hadn't received any disciplinary punishments whatsoever. Though the fact that Sarutobi had then gave Naruto carte blanche to prank the Uchiha and Haruno the next time made it maybe seem like they had gotten the worst end of the stick. _Yeah Yeah SaSUCKe smirk al you want, just wait till this weekend, then you're all mine! (insert evil laughter) _ were the thought going through Naruto's head the first time he met Sasuke after the before mentioned council meeting.

And so now it was weekend, Chuunin exams were coming up in two weeks, and Naruto and Hinata had decided that the villagers and clans had had enough time to implement any changes that they wanted to. So Naruto and Hinata now not only using stealth but also actual blunted kunai were once more going to prank the entire village, at least if they could.

This time though Hinata, Naruto and Kura weren't going to split, the three of them had already sent clones and some Kitsune summons to the minor clans so they wouldn't have to worry about them it was after all the mayor clans that were most important as they did supply over 50 % of the ninja in the shinobi forces.

First up was the Inuzaka compound

The three of them all entered the compound from the north side of the compound. Sure they were walking of a cliff but come on they were ninja and the invaders would probably be as well. At least the other three sides were practically impenetrable. At least they would be, unless the invading ninja could take on a group of two dog nin couples without alerting the entire compound.

This side however seemed devoid of patrols and that set all kinds of alarm bells off in Naruto', Hinata's and Kura's head. However not able to detect anything, they sneaked further in. They only had to hide once from just one dog nin couple, and even they were quickly surprised them with a quick wooden kunai across their throat. Now luckily for the couple, Naruto and Hinata had only used a wooden kunai.

"If I were a real enemy you and your partner would be dead right now, so for now you will need to lay still right here on the floor. You may not send any signals to anyone, your partner will not howl, you will do absolutely nothing except stay perfectly still. Unless you have a signal that is sent out trough means I do not know that indicate that you are dead. Is that understood?" Whispered Naruto menacingly into the now fake dead man.

Getting a nod from said person, Naruto waited a minute and then knocked the couple out. Afterwards the three intruders quickly put the couple into a storage room, before once more continuing. Not coming across any other guards, The three intruders quickly set up the needed pranks before going back the way they came. They once again came across a patrol but this time there were two couples, hiding under a small illusion curtesy of Kura they could overhear the two couples.

"Yo, Have you seen Koga and Kuroi, I haven't come across them." asked Inuzaka 2

"They lazy bum is probably sleeping already, his shift ends in 5 more minutes, so the lazy bum probably skipped out early. I wouldn't worry about it, and you know how he gets when you wake him up for something stupid, especially since by the time you get him to wake up his shift will probably already be over?" replied Inuzaka 1

"Fine then but it's on his head if anything happens." Said the mystery Inuzaka2.

And with that the two Inuzaka couples once more continued on their patrol, not noticing the blurs that jump away directly after they continued their patrols.

_Idiots, if they had just checked they would've easily found him, but just our luck that the one we 'killed'was a lazy bum._

Once they were far enough away from the Inuzaka compound the three of them stopped again.

"Okay, their security was just pathetic, the only difference this time was that there were more patrols but that was it. Oh well, hopefully this prank will get their asses in gear.

And so they continued, only to be disappointed time and time again, the Hyuuga clan had done nothing that Naruto had suggested not even increasing their patrols. Though the Yamanaka clan had the same plan as the Inuzaka with the increase of patrols but unfortunately for their clan all their patroles were sleeping on the job. The Akimichi had just gotten new locks for their refrigerators, not even bothering to increase their patrols. Unfortunately for them they had just gotten stronger pad locks, not a different kind so these locks were just as easily picked as the other. It was finally with the Nara's that it seemed that they had read Naruto's advice. They had sealed all of the main entrances using blood seals during the night. General blood seals of course so that each member of the clan could enter the entire compound and each and every house inside of it. Unfortunately do to their inherent laziness or maybe it was just plain old complacency a few Nara had forgotten to close their windows. Sure it was hot during this time of year so they probably had them open to create a draft but it did make those blood seals useless. Another fact was that they still hadn't done anything about bordering off their forest thus making Naruto's prank on that part way to easy.

After finishing setting up all the pranks inside the Nara compound and in their forest, the trio of pranksters went to their second to last target. The Aburame clan compound, at first glance it wouldn't seem to have heeded any of their advice either, however once they had gotten a closer look one could quickly see that they had not only headed the advice given but had even taken it a few steps further. The Blood seals had been placed inside a compartment beside the door with only a bug-sized opening, thus making the seal better protected so that not even a seal master could get access to dissect it. Also instead of having windows open like the Nara clan to create a draft the Aburame had used a principle normally used by bees to create a draft namely making their bugs flap their wings thus creating a artificial draft. Seeing that they couldn't even get in the normal way the three pranksters quickly decided to see if they couldn't find another way around it.

It had taken an entire hour to get around the compound but the three of them hadn't found anything, though just like with the Nara clan, the Aburame clan had also forgotten to shield their bug colonies, thus making a prank possible there, unfortunately for the three pranksters at least one Aburame guard or caretaker always seemed to be there. Deciding to risk it, the three pranksters once more snuck up on the guard and once more swiftly 'killed' him.

"Sorry, but you didn't sense us and now you are dead Aburame-san." said Naruto," If you have a predetermined signal that should go off in case of your death you are still allowed to send this but nothing else. Am I understood?" finished Naruto.

Getting a nod from the Aburame, Naruto was just about to let out a sigh of relief that nothing happened before he suddenly heard a frantic high pitched buzz.

"Shit, they have a back-up plan. Hinata, Kura let's go." screamed Naruto. Unfortunately it was too late and our three pranksters were quickly surrounded by both shinobi and Kikaichi bugs.

However before they could attack Naruto called out," Stand down, we surrender." this seemed to stun even the Aburame and nearly all of them seemed to be still gearing to attack before they were once more told to stand down, by Shibi, Shino's father this time." You heard him, stand down, do not let me repeat myself." called out Shibi," I'm sure Uzumaki-san will not be setting up any pranks here and will gladly disable any pranks that he has already installed, right Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto just scratched his head," Hehe yeah sure, however I never even got as far as to set up any pranks, so if you could, would you be so kind as to let us go, we still have the Uchiha and the Haruno to prank. I assure you that no prank has been set this evening, unfortunately there is still one prank remaining here from last time. Seeing as you still have not found it, I will have to ask that you still let us go and endure this one prank seeing as it is another kind of test, that unfortunately you seemed not to have passed."

Getting only a nod from the once more silent Aburame head, Naruto, Hinata and Kura were escorted out of the compound by disgrunteled aburame's thinking that the trio should have been forced to reveal the last prank as well. However their clan head had been strict, no harm should befall this trio. The head seemed certain that the blond would make a weak point visible in their defence and that it had to be necessary for him to not want to disable it. The fact that Shibi silently found the pranks that the blonde pulled to be hilarious certainly had nothing to do with it.

And now it was finally time to go to their ultimate target, the Uchiha compound. Getting there, the trio snorted and smiled in glee at the same time, the Uchiha, just like the Hyuuga, had done nothing to increase the security, thus making it so that their revenge for the Wave mission could be completed.

After finally being able to set up their final prank, the sun was just breaking the horizon. Deciding that the three of them had deserved a small break before they would once more have to endure a council meeting were they would need to explain their actions once again even though they had been over this before. This time however seeing as they clearly hadn't gotten the meaning behind the pranks they were going to have to shove it in their faces.

The three of them had been cuddling for a few hours when the first sign of the scream had started, unlike last time when the pranks had needed to be activated manually by Naruto, these new pranks would automatically activate. So when suddenly the cat ANBU appeared they had already been expecting it, "Let me guess, Hokage-sama has called us for the council meeting, right?"

Getting an affirmative from a clearly shocked Yuugao, seeing as Naruto, Hinata and Kura, who to Yuugao was an unknown someone, still had their backs turned towards her. Shunshiing away Yuugao muttered to herself," Clearly have to train harder if a genin can sense me." Not a minute after Yuugao had left, had the trio stretched themselves and had them also Shunshiing away to the Hokage tower in their own respective shunshin, Kura the flaming kind as she was mainly a foxfire master still, Naruto the wind kind, even though he could also use the flame kind he was still a wind master before a fire master though nowhere near the level of Kura, and Hinata in a water shunshin, having her Suiton finally mastered enough to finally be able to draw water out of the air once more.

Arriving before the council chambers the ANBU tensed when the trio arrived, only the fact that they had already been told by Cat that there was another female in Naruto's company and that she didn't seem hostile, stopped them from attacking. SO instead they just nodded as the trio walked inside the council chambers.

"Okay what is it now you old coots?" screamed Naruto as he kicked in the door, effectively silencing the council with just one action.

The Hokage sighed again and once more and called everyone's attention back to him before they could respond to Naruto's exclamation.

"Okay let's get this meeting started," and already seeing nearly everybody open his mouth at the same time he quickly added," and one at a time please, I'm sure we're all civilised here." though this could be debated seeing as some of them had various extra appendages or were coloured in psychedelic colours.

It was of course some random civilian that started his rant first," He painted my entire store bright orange. I want him executed." he screamed, and it seemed that that once more set the entire civilian side of, screaming about how their stock had been switched and how their stores were now painted in all kinds of different colours not withstanding the shame it brought to them. All in all before the peace had well and truly returned the chaos of screaming had started again, even a few clan heads seemed to be innerved though they hadn't yet screamed anything.

The Hokage already feeling his headache coming quickly silenced them all with a short burst of KI, effectively shutting the civilians up," Enough I thought we could be civilised but it seemed I was mistaken, at least you got it all out of your system now." said the Hokage before turning towards the clan heads," Does any of you want to add any complaints?"

And so it began first was Inoichi, "he painted our entire compound pink, brought in tons of mud and unleashed pigs inside of it. We're still trying to rally them all up."

Shikaku just remained silent, all that complaining was just too troublesome.

Choza on the other hand did complain," he filled all our stocks with nothing but fruit and no meat or anything greasy."

Tsume was next with the following," He now didn't lure Tora into our compound he delivered them there. But that's not all he even gave them tons of catnip and coffee, DO YOU KNOW WHAT A CAT IS CAPABLE OF ON CATNIP AND COFFEE!" screamed Tsume before starting shaking, clearly still affected, Naruto just chuckled _Ah the classics gotta love them._

Shibi of course stayed silent as he still hadn't found out just what Naruto's back-up prank had just done.

HOmura instead of the Uchiha was next, " He coloured Uchiha sama's hair pink, swapped out all of his clothes," _Ah yes, those clothes, much more fitting for SasUKE than his others," he once more painted all of the compound pink," hehe just matching the hair and the compound,_" He also hung all of Uchiha-sama's unmentionables on the walls, by the time he had processed that fact they had all already been stolen. And lastly he has glued a dildo onto his hand." Hearing this Naruto could nearly not hold in his laughter, Naruto hadn't glued anything to the teme's hand, he had just made so that the first thing that the Uchiha would grab except his blankets would stay stuck to it. How was he supposed to know that the first thing the teme would grab would be his dildo, which by the way was only 2.5 inches, a live size replica of his own dick.

Finally it came to Hiashi who didn't seem to appreciate the pranks nor the fact that he remained till last, '_I wanted to go first got dammit' _pouted a chibi Hiashi inside his head. " I want the boy executed immediately, he drawed a fake caged bird seal on the forehead of all the main family that won't come off. The entire Hyyuga compound is also for one reason or another painted black with white insult written all over it. I repeat I want him and his tramp executed this instant."

Now Naruto could take a lot, but insulting one of his ladies was just a big NONO just as calling an Akamichi fat was a big NONO. SO before anyone could act Naruto was behind Hiashi with a kunai to his throat," What was that Hiashi-teme, I dare you to repeat that?" said Naruto in a cold deadly voice.

It was the Hokage who immediately stated,"Naruto stand down, and Hiashi if I ever hear you speak like that again in my company I will have you detained, am I clear?" Getting a nearly unnoticeable nod from Hiashi and nothing from Naruto until Hinata and Kura had managed to both calm him down and pry the kunai out of his hand and away from Hiashi's throat.

"Okay" said the hokage as Naruto relaxed somewhat," now Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself Naruto?" asked the Hokage. Naruto however just answered with a completely abstract something, " 1042"

The hokage and all the council members blinked, no one had any clue just what that meant. So before pandemonium could break out again, the Hokage quickly asked," I wanted you to explain yourself Naruto not just give a number, now I know that you did this to test the security of the village but…" however before the Hokage could continue Naruto started explaining.

"1042 is not just some random number Hokage-sama, it is the number of shinobi we could have killed last night alone." Hearing this the entire council grew silent," and that isn't even counting the number of civilians we could have killed as well or the deer or maybe even poison the water supply." Everybody paled after hearing that, the massacre of the Uchiha clan had been bad enough and that had just been a mere 123 people not even all of them shinobi. However to be able to kill 1042 shinobi in one night, seemed surreal.

"So do you now get Council-san, why I took these pranks to the next level? Not only is our security lax, the fact that a genin can do this says it all. Add to this then that we are going to host the chuunin exams in two weeks, would mean that not only would we make a complete fool out of ourselves but the other villages might just take this lax security as a sign that Konoha is weak."

After having given the entire council time to mull things over inside their heads, Naruto decided to finally give them their folders, directly this time. "Now" said Naruto," inside these folders that I also left in most clan compounds last time, are my reports of all three separate times that I pranked all of you. What I saw this night the only ones who have actually read it seem to be Shikaku Naru and Aburame Shibi. Though the Aburame did what I wanted them too and took it to the next level. The Nara on the other hand were too lazy and only did half thus making breaking in still too easy."

Afterwards Naruto explained some things that where in the folders and before the council could question just who the third person was, the Hokage interrupted, already having received the missive that Naruto was accompanied by a third mystery woman and also receiving the missive from Naruto that he wanted to talk to the Hokage in person. So the Hokage finally used his power once more and dismissed everybody over the loud protests of the civilians who still wanted to question Naruto more about the pranks and find something to punish him for.

So seeing as the council didn't plan on leaving anytime soon that Naruto, Kura, Hinata and the Hokage decided that they could go back to his office then.

Arriving there Sarutobi once more settled himself behind his desk while Naruto, Kura and Hinata seated themselves on the couch with the aforementioned two snuggling into Naruto's side.

Turning his critical eye over the smoking hot redhead that was on Naruto's right, and not able to identify her at all, he turned to Naruto with an eyebrow raised. Naruto however only mouthed one thing back, "seal". So the Hokage deciding that he better do as requested if he wanted some answers quickly activated the privacy seals.

Once more turning towards the trio he once more raised his eyebrow and now actually asked," So Naruto who is this mystery woman that seems to hang on your arm."

Naruto just smirked, a smirk Sarutobi knew all too well, a smirk he had seen on Kushina as well before something troublesome would happen.

"Kura I would like you too meet the old man, old man, Kura." introduced Naruto. Not wanting to give anything away, so he just continued smirking.

"A pleasure ero-Hokage-sama."

"I'm sure" replied the Hokage, "though you have me at a bit of a loss, you seem to know me quite well but I don't know anything about you."

Naruto's smirk just got bigger, before saying,' come now old man, sure you do. I'll even give you a hint, she got here on the day of my birth." said Naruto.

So Sarutobi once more took a good look at the woman that was next to his assumed and clearly amused grand son. She was about 5'6", perfect hourglass body with C to D cup breasts, bright red hair, that seemed to be made of fire and a cute nose that seemed to draw the attention away from her slightly enlarged canines and light whisker marks, seeing the old mans eye widen made both Naruto and Hinata chuckle, however it was quickly stopped when they saw the Hokage starting to get up, but finding him unable too. Naruto smirked again," I see you figured it out, so let me fully introduce you. Old man Hokage, I would like to introduce you to Kura, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And don't try to get up, I put a seal on you that would immobilise from the neck down when you sat down." eyes wide the Hokage couldn't believe it, Naruto was not only in contact with the Kyuubi, she, which still seemed strange all considering, had also corrupted him beyond anything he imagined. However before those thoughts could continue Naruto once more interrupted with," Now don't go thinking that she has corrupted me. At least not in that way." Said Naruto fighting a blush," Kura-chan here is the whole reason I'm alive right now and I can say without a doubt that she loves me as I love her."

This seemed to make the Hokage's mind come to a complete stop, _Love? what was the kid talking about, he was sitting here snuggling with Hinata, who seemed perfectly fine with Kura as the Kyuubi was dubbed, and Kura telling him that he loved her. But it wasn't possible, The Kyuubi shouldn't be able to get out of the seal, Minato would've made certain of that._ deciding it better to ask then continue to ponder it, the Hokage asked," Explain and this better be good or I'll have the ANBU here before you know. What do you want Kyuubi and what have you done to Naruto."

However it was once more Naruto who answered, Kura it seemed was content to snuggle into him more," Like I told you old man she hasn't done anything to me, except maybe give me the love I always hoped to have. Just like Hinata-chan here gave me. And you're probably wondering just how she is out of the seal am I correct?" Asked Naruto, only getting a nod in return." Well you see there's this fancy little ritual that can be done. It binds the participants in the ritual together through their soul, letting them feel each others emotions and making it impossible to hide anything from each other. Of course ours was a bit different with three persons in it instead of two but it still worked, I can even say it worked even better than planned. So don't even think for one second that she did anything to me or would harm me like that. As a side effect of that ritual Kura is able to go outside of the seal in this temporary body. She has some of her powers but unfortunately it still isn't permanent. As for what she wants well, tell the old man just what you want Kura-chan."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I don't think his perverted mind could take that." replied Kura nearly purring.

"Not those kind of things Kura, I meant, god, just tell him already."

"Fine" pouted Kura," I don't want anything except for Naruto to be safe and maybe be able to do some thing with him. Beside that I might want to kill a person or two but first of all comes Naruto-kun's safety"

That did it, it was official Sarutobi's mind had come to a complete and utter standstill not able to start up again or formulate any kind of plan. The legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was sitting in his sofa, snuggling with his assumed grandson Naruto and Hinata, had just told him she only wanted Naruto safe and that was it. Though that remark of killing a few certain people did disturb him it seemed like the Kyuubi held no ill will towards his village. After a few minutes of digesting everything and rebooting his mind again Sarutobi decided that he trusted the blond more than he should and seeing as the Kyuubi clearly held no ill will towards the village or him….

The hokage sighed again, how was he going to explain this to the council, he could already see the tons of paperwork this was going to cause again. "Fine, as it is clear that you are of no threat to us, I'll allow you to be whatever the hell it is that you are now, however should you seem to be corrupting Naruto or make any aggressive moves other that self defence towards anyone of this village, then I will be forced to take actions. I presume you have a plan to explain just how you came to be here?" asked the Hokage finally only to get a bright smile from Naruto in return, that at least made him feel a lot better.

"Sure do old man, you know as well as I do that I'm the last Uzumaki alive. We'll just tell the council that Kura here is a guardian of the Uzumaki line, she had only just heard that there was still a survivor left and so came here as soon as possible. We immediately hit it of and she helped with the pranks because she was there anyway to protect me. OH and if you're wondering she's a illusion queen and can use the Kitsune-hi ninjutsu as well."

The Hokage just sighed again," Fine, I'll feed that story to the council, just hope they buy it. Now what is your status going to be," said the Hokage turning back towards Kura," do you want to become a shinobi of the leaf as well?"

"No thanks, Hokage-sama, due to me not having a complete corporal body that can be far away from Naruto for too long, it wouldn't work out. I'll just be a guardian like the cover-up says. I can fight in this though I'm nowhere near the power as I was before the sealing, I think I'm somewhere around mid to high jounin." Finished Kura.

Getting only a nod from the Hokage in return, Naruto spoke once more. "Well now that you now everything, we can finally go home, I need my sleep. Bye old man."

"Bye Hokage-san/dono." also said Kura and Hinata before they both shunshined after their boyfriend, leaving the Hokage still immobilised.

"Wait damnit, you still haven…" however before the Hokage could scream more about leaving him immobilised, could he feel himself back in control of his extremities. The hokage sighed again, _that boy, I just hope he knows what he's doing._

Author's note.

And CUT. That's a wrap folks. Sorry for the short chappie but I wanted to get you guys updated again. Plus I also wanted Kura to finally be able to be around some more and thus came up with this. Hope it isn't too bad. I wrote this during this night and it is now 6 AM so I'm off to bed now. hope you like it.

Also REVIEW! it isn't all that hard, just pres this nice little button below this text and type a little text to me. Not hard see?

Till next time. Shadeirion

P.S.: like said in first AN I am looking for a new BETA, anybody interested send PM or leave a review. I need him to be able to screen my new chapters as well as go trough my old ones, mainly for grammar and spelling.

REVIEW!


	18. Chuunin exams

Author's note:

KingDingALing: a reply to the fact that he hasn't completely mastered the kage bunshin, quite simple only the forbidden scroll has the entire explanation on it. nowhere else is it written, just like the fact that anko and Kurenai could use it but don't know about the fact that it wasn't complete yet.

brown phantom: this is the dumb and completely useless council we're talking about. they wouldn't listen to anything the 'demon' says. And the fact that the pranks have been completely harmless could also be another reason.

adngo714: Kitsune is a species not an indication of a gender

Lednacek: ah but you forget this is Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to get his up if not for the fact that he has something in his ass :p and could it maybe be that Naruto has pranked them but because they don't want anybody to know they don't complain?

Deadzepplin: true the dogs could maybe smell it but the fact that to kill someone you don't need to spill any blood. SO that was also to point out that they shouldn't just rely on their noses. And about Uchiha, couldn't agree more though Itachi is still alive and he is kinda cool :p

STILL SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER!

Disclaimer: The bunny has made it clear to me that it does not think it owns anything of Naruto, it said that some japanse dude does. Also in the event that the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be real that I should not let her be sealed inside of me cause it doesn't want to be eaten, even if that means that I could get a smoking hot woman inside of me. That said, on to the story.

Chapter 18

It had been a week since the last prank had been played and the Hokage was in the jounin meeting to discuss the chuunin exam, incidentally also the first meeting since the Wave mission. The meeting was going to start in a minute now when suddenly the door opened and Kakashi walked in and everybody froze. Kurenai was the first to get over it, focused her chakra and called out," Kai!" this quickly set off all the others and soon the entire room was filled with people calling out Kai, only for the what they believe to be a genjutsu to stay on. After a few minutes of this Kakashi finally looked up from his book and asked with his typical 'hip', at least according to Gai, attitude," Huh? You say something?"

At which everybody sweatdropped beside Gai who called out, "Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!"

The Hokage coughed to get the attention back to the original meeting despite the fact that Kakashi was on time for once.

"Okay now that everyone is here, even Kakashi, let's get back to the point of this meeting." And so the reports started of all the jounin who were training a genin squad, with the three jounin for team 7,8 and 10 remaining quite vague.

"Well now that that's done, let's first hear it from the new rookie genin. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, are there any of your genin you would like to enter into this chuunin exam? I don't have to tell you but after a genin has properly completed at least 8 mission of high D to C, they may take the exam but only if nominated by their Jounin sensei. Of course 8 is the bare minimum. Now starting with Kakashi."

"Team 7 led by Hatake Kakshi, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzaka Kiba. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chunin selection exam." replied Kakashi.

"Team 8 led by Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, consisting of Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata. Under the name of Yuhi Kurenai, I nominate them the same as to my left." added Kurenai

"Team 10 led by Sarutobi Asuma and Inuzaka Hana, consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, same as to my left." finished Asuma.

"Hmm all of them, how very rare, though with Naruto nothing is ever normal." said the Hokage and sighed again.

It was at this that Iruka was about to interrupt however Kurenai quickly stopped him," Iruka-kun," getting some raised eyebrows from nearly all of the jounin and Hokage and a blush out of Iruka," though they were your students they are now our genin. They are soldiers and though I know that Kakashi-sans reason might be a tad different than mine, I am 100 percent sure that my shinobi will make it out of their alive, probably even as chuunin. As to what I think is Kakshi's reason, probably to stop them from complaining by letting them experience some pain and real life experience without him as back-up. Which to be honest is necessary before the Uchiha's head lifts him up because how full of hot air his head is." said Kurenai.

And then whispered so only a select few could hear," Don't worry and trust in Naruto as he trusts you." before bowing to the Hokage and leaving with the other three begin jounin.

Once outside Kakshi turned towards Kurenai and asked quite seriously,' Iruka-kun?"

Kurenai just looked away and said,' None of your business pervert." before looking towards Asuma, "I'm cancelling all of this coming weeks training."

Which Asuma replied to while nodding," Me too, though maybe we could still meet again and talk about our genin chances, this Wednesday?"

"Why Asuma-kun are you asking little old me on a date?" asked Kurenai with a smirk, after all that time with Anko and surprisingly Naruto and Hinata, getting her to blush was getting quite hard. Hearing this Asuma started to stutter incomprehensibly, Kurenai just laughed and replied," Pick me up at 8, but I'm bringing Anko and Iruka as well so could you bring Hana too? Might make it more interesting." at which Kakashi flew back thanks to a huge nosebleed and though Asuma didn't get blown back did let a small amount leek out and got a dazed stare. Hey he might not be a big pervert but you gotta admit that brings some interesting images with it.

Kurenai laughed again and shunshined away.

At the same time as the meeting in the centre of Konoha.

Naruto and Hinata were just strolling around, ignoring and sometimes even returning the evil stares from all the villagers when they finally had enough of being followed by a square that had black lines and brown-beige colour on instead of just even brown-beige colour then add to that the fact that it had two holes in it, just .

The couple stopped and before the stone could scurry back and away they were stopped by two cerulean blue eyes that were directly before the holes.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" asked the clone that was standing spread over the box.

"Wah!" was heard from the box as the trio that was in it rushed back in surprise and thus also fell. "How did you know?" asked Konohamaru once he was standing again.

Naruto sighed while dispelling his clone," You guys do know that no rock is completely square or has holes in it do you? So what do you want?"

"That's why you're my boss, and you promised to play ninja with us!" screamed Konohamaru. Naruto just sighed again, and was about to blow them off when Hinata stopped him and gestured to the trio that now had the puppy eyes on full blast.

"Ugh. Fine, we'll play with you!" sighed Naruto.

"YATA!" screamed the trio of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Naruto sighed again and Hinata just impishly smiled at Naruto's pretended misfortune. "Okay you guys get a 20 second head start. 20, 19,…" said Naruto as he started counting, at which the trio quickly started running away, Naruto was at 5 when they suddenly heard Konohamaru scream.

"OH Fuck!" said Naruto," forgot that the members of the other villages are coming into town." and so Hinata and Naruto quickly ran towards the scream.

When they got there, they found just like last time Konohamaru in the hands of Kankurou, with Sakura surprisingly standing there as well as Kiba. And this time it was Kiba who was screaming," Hey dumbass, let the kid go!"

But unlike last time Naruto now tacked on," I suggest you listen to the mutt." getting a growl from Kiba as well as a reply from Kankurou.

"Oh yeah, or else what? What are you going to do about it?" screamed Kankurou back.

"Well there are a number of reasons, first of if you don't than Sasuke in that tree over there is going to act all cool and throw that rock at your hand." said Naruto pointing over his shoulder." But to be honest I wouldn't really worry, however the second and the third reason are much more important. Secondly if you hit that kid and don't let go, than those ANBU who are shadowing the Hokage's grandson might just take matters into their own hands, added to you getting your ass handed to that then would be the fact that it could cause a war between our villages. And thirdly, which I'm thinking you're going to find the most important. If you don't then I think Gaara, over there," once more pointing towards the tree with Sasuke but now a little to his left," would simply kill you." after hearing Gaara's name Kankurou quickly swivelled his head towards where Naruto was pointing. At the same time Sasuke also looked back and came face to face with Gaara, acting on reflex he quickly jumped down next to his other two team members. After all his dramatic saving was ruined by Naruto and Gaara was way too close for him, after all he fell on blondes not redheads. (A/N: Sorry for that picture)

Thanks to Kankurou being so distracted Konohamaru had no problem prying the fingers of his head and scampered back behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village." Said Gaara before shunshiing next to Kankurou and then asking, "You, what's your name?" asked Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke and you?" however unlike last time Gaara replied,

" I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the blond. So what's your name?"

And before Sasuke could reply anything else Naruto quickly interjected," Uzumaki Naruto, and I presume that you guys are here for the Chuunin exams?" Only getting a nod from Gaara and Temari, Kankurou was still grumbling. So Naruto continued," Then I suggest you don't start anymore trouble, we wouldn't want to start a war now would we?" emphasizing the war.

Gaara once more nodded, turned and said," Kankurou, Temari, let's go."

Seeing that the trouble was over, Hinata and Naruto turned and told Konohamaru that they had to go somewhere now and that the three of them should stay out of trouble before shunshiing away leaving a grumbling Kiba, a moody Sasuke who was thinking,_ How does the dobe know that, and how did he know about that other guy in that tree, I didn't even sense him. _ And other such moody thoughts. And Sakura was once more asking Sasuke for a date as the mindless fan girl that she was.

The next day team 8 met up like usual at 8 AM on training ground 8, they had had the day off yesterday. And today should normally be the day that the team got their invites to the chuunin exams, at least if Kurenai had nominated them. But seeing as they were years ahead of where they were the last time, Naruto and Hinata thought they were quite sure to get it now as well.

And it was indeed just like last time though now instead of Kakashi getting a hug from Naruto, it was Kurenai who got a thank you though not as extravagant like last time.

"So you sure we're ready for this Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata.

Kurenai nodded while saying," Yes you are. to be perfectly honest I doubt there will be anyone who even has a shot against you two and probably only a couple who has a chance against Shino. No offence Shino. And although I am sure you guys are ready, I do have to remind you that it is your own choice whether or not to enter."

"None taken. I soon discovered that they where far ahead of me and still are. But thanks to that I have also become quite a bit stronger, lots stronger had they not been around. I'm even certain that you Kurenai-sensei have grown stronger thanks to them, as they have grown stronger thanks to you."

Kurenai just nodded, 'Good now since this is the last week before the exams we're not going to take anymore missions. And don't worry just because we're not going to take anymore missions doesn't mean that we won't train you guys anymore like Kakashi probably would. Though we will not be teaching you guys anything new anymore, we're just going to go over what you know." Reluctantly Naruto, Hinata and Shino nodded, they had expected to be told to do nothing so that they could train by themselves. "Don't worry you guys, even with Naruto's perchance of getting into trouble."

"Hey I don't get into trouble, it just seems to find me." shouted and then muttered Naruto, Anko just snorted," That's got to be the understatement of the century, how did you say it last mission, when once more a normal bandit extermination when the bandits had an ex-chuunin as a leader. AH yes that's it and I quote: 'Seriously I'm sick and tired of being Fate's whipping boy.'" while also thinking,_ Sure I'm not its bitch but it does seem that whatever situation I'm in Murphy's law strikes, like Fate just fucks with me for her own amusement._

Naruto just continued grumbling, while the rest of the team just smirked at his misfortunes.

Meanwhile in some other dimension containing a teenager with a lightening bolt scar and a ratty hat, said teenagers sneezed, then wooped and shouted," Woohoo, I'm not alone anymore." Before getting back to organizing his occlumency defences again.

And so the week continued, with nothing but revision, making Naruto a very bored boy and a bored Naruto is dangerous cause when Naruto gets bored, things start to go BOOM. And it was indeed during this time that Naruto finally revealed to his teammembers just why he called his weapon a BOOMerang.

It was during Wednesday afternoon that they were once more training their long ranged weaponry when Naruto got utterly bored. So as they we're once more doing the exact same thing again and again Naruto finally had enough.

"Ugh, I'm bored." said Naruto, now he had been complaining a little bit since the start of the morning but none had taken it serious, they should have.

And so Naruto being the person he is, decided that things needed to go BOOM to alleviate some of his boredom. So instead of once more throwing the boomerang and using the bumeran kage Bunshin no jutsu, like they all were or kunai or yajirushii, Naruto had decided that he would finally activate the first number of seals on his boomerang, giving it the ability to earn its name. And so when Hinata saw the seal that Naruto had his hands it quickly shooted," Everybody down!" showing how trusting the members of team 8 had become of eachother they all ducked just in time for Naruto's eyes to widen with glee as he called out,

"Ninpou: Būmubūmeran no naka" just as the boomerang hits the target pots. And as such the boomerang lets a giant blast of from his inside range completely obliterating the post, sending splinters everywhere and making the boomerang shoot back at accelerated speed.

After the explosion was done and all the splinters where incinerated, Naruto stood there with his boomerang in his hand and a completely insane smile on his face that was normally reserved for Anko when she talked about all things pointy.

Hinata was the first one to Naruto and quickly hit him over the head," Don't ever try that again without warning, hadn't I seen it in time we might have been hurt. Hell even now it was only a miracle that none of my arrows hit any of us." finished Hinata once more hitting Naruto over the head.

Next up was Anko and Kurenai who also both hit him on the head, in the same spot at the same time. _Wait a minute how did they do that? How do you coordinate that, hell how is it even possible, according to the time-space theory no two object can occupy a space at the same time still they did_thought Naruto, before he was once more returned to the land of the living from another simultaneous blow to the exact same spot.

"Have you listened to a thing we've just said?" asked a clearly irritated Anko who had splinters in her messed up hair that surprisingly was down now.

"Euh… No blowing things up without proper warning?" tried Naruto.

Only getting a glare from Anko and Kurenai, apparently he had gotten it right while he clearly hadn't been paying attention. Kurenai huffed," Yes so don't do it again."

And then after Kurenai and Anko were done Shino came up, Naruto cowered and raised his hands and asked," You gonna hit me too?"

Shino just sweat dropped, " No, I was gonna ask the more pertinent question, What the fuck was that?" all but screamed Shino, apparently having friends who accepted him completely and having a girlfriend did wonders to get Shino out of his shell.

Naruto just scratched his head," Oh that, that's my newest addition to my Boomerang, you see I made my BOOmerang able to go BOOM. hihi." giggled Naruto at the end.

Shino sweatdropped,_ Never ever give Naruto anything that could explode._

"Yes we've seen that," added Kurenai," we're more interested in just how you did that."

"Oh that, well it's a combination of Seals and kinetic energy. You see thanks to the spinning of the boomerang, the inside of the circle suck in extra oxygen, making it an ideal place for an explosion to occur. The seal part is just an adapted explosive and fire seal that can be used multiple times. Though the farther away it is the more chakra is needed to make it detonate and also the amount of chakra determines how great the explosion is, also the seal takes into account the ratio of CO2/ O2 and also instantly measures the NO in the air maximising the explosion with the least amount of chakra. And then there is also still the kinetic part I was talking about, you see thanks to the already spinning motion and the normal path of a boomerang using the right amount of power for the explosion I could in principal redirect my boomerang in flight, though I'm not 100% accurate with that yet. And I'm thinking of adding other seals to it as well but they're still in the experimental stages. You get that?" ended Naruto with a question.

The other three just nodded, not really understanding but not wanting to look stupid in front of the former class dobe. Seeing as the throwing practice was the last object on today's schedule, Hinata quickly led Naruto away before he could blow anything else up or at least not blow anything else up in public. "Come on Naruto-kun let's go eat ramen and if you're good you might blow some other stuff up as well." before turning back to the other three and shouting, "Bye Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Shino-san. I'll see you Friday at 4 PM for the exam right?".

Kurenai and Anko just nodded and waved back. Shino only nodded, hey he might have changed a bit but that didn't mean that he would do something as illogical as waving. He then turned towards his two sensei bowed and also returned home, he simply couldn't wait till the Chuunin exam, they were going to blow the others away, now both figuratively and literally.

Back with the two sensei's, Anko turned towards Kurenai, raised an eyebrow and asked," Did you understand even a word of what he was saying." Kurenai replied dryly," Words yes, some here and there, the concept, no fucking clue."

"Okay, hoped I wasn't the only one. But let's now get back to the apartment, we've got a date to get ready for." said a once more grinning Anko. Kurenai just nodded before shunshiing away with a few sparks, directly followed by Anko who shunshined after her with a flash.

The next morning at 3.30 PM, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the academy once again to see Shino already waiting. The team had decided that it was better to arrive early so that they could scout the other teams beforehand. Quickly greeting each other the team started towards the academy's back door. You see while the Academy did have a huge front door, this way would also be used by the most of people and would probably also have the most traps to weed out the losers, but to get trough these traps you might also have to reveal some of your moves early on. Now the back door on the other hand is normally only used by teachers and as such isn't very well known by students or genin, thus making traps highly unlikely and also giving their team and extra advantage of not revealing anything to anyone except giving away that they know the academy better than most genin.

They would then stay out of sight and out sight thus giving them the chance to spy on all the others. Though thanks to Hinata and Naruto already knowing and hoping that they still did know what at least the first test would be, after all they were quite certain that with Anko being their secondary sensei and all, she couldn't possibly be leading the second exams, right? So getting their early they quickly leaned towards the far wall where Naruto quickly put up a small misdirection seal, if genin were really searching they would find them but the seal gave more of a gentle nudge to disregard them then anything else, it was more of the sort that used the expectation of the other genin that they wouldn't yet be here and the fact that even if they were there they wouldn't be important enough to notice.

It was quite funny when suddenly after about 5 minutes being in the room Kurenai stuck her head in from the other side were the normal entrance to the class was located and where they would be expected to come from. Apparently Kurenai had been waiting for them just as Kakashi had so when she already felt her genin in the room she felt their chakra signatures already inside the classroom was quite surprised as she was sure that they wouldn't be able to sneak by her. The surprise was even greater when she had to focus her senses to see trough what seemed to be a genjutsu but wasn't. Quickly slipping in she walked over to her three genin who wore smirks on their faces, clearly finding her confusion funny. Though they could clearly see the confusion on her face, though if you asked anybody out of team 8 that was chuunin or below they wouldn't be able to tell, they waited for her to ask the question.

Seeing as her genin weren't just going to give up the information, Kurenai sighed and asked the question they expected," Okay, how did you get in here, I'm perfectly sure you haven't passed me."

Naruto's smirk got wider if that was even possible and he deadpanned," We used that entrance." while pointing towards the door that the chuunin teachers normally used.

Kurenai eyebrow just rose slightly higher clearly stating that that explanation just wasn't going to cut it.

Naruto sighed and pouted," Fine, We used that door over there cause I know the academy better than anyone else and knew that you and everybody else would expect that us cute little genin wouldn't know of the other entrance, never mind the fact that our teacher always came from another door than us." seeing the incredulous stare from Kurenai, he quickly replied," What, you think I would be able to sneak into the ANBU tower, play pranks on nearly the entire village, yet not figure out that there would be more than one entrance to this godforsaken place, especially since nearly none of the chuunin teachers used the common exit?"

Kurenai had to hand it to Naruto that he was correct, but then froze when she heard him say that it was him that had done all those pranks, quickly getting a tick mark on her forehead, she nearly screamed, though was able to keep her emotions in check and with a deadly cold yet at the same time incredibly sweet voice asked," Oh so it was you who thought it would be funny to die all of my white dresses in psychedelic colours?" thinking back to when she found them, it would be one thing if there was only one colour per dress but no, Naruto had painted every line another colour, so that you couldn't possible look at it at all..

"Well Kurenai-sensei they did wash out afterwards and besides you did increase security afterwards right, now imagine if I had been an assassin and hadn't just pranked you?" replied Naruto with another question to her," Plus it was on Hokage's orders." added Naruto just to be safe. And as she thought about it she visibly deflated from her rage, well as visibly as she was showing her rage anyways. "Fine, now onto the real reason I was here, normally I was supposed to make sure all three of you entered together but I see that isn't a problem now do tell me why do I seem to want to overlook you guys even though I know it isn't a genjutsu?"

This time it was Hinata who answered," Well that's thanks to Naruto's seal, you see we came up with a seal to divert attention away without it being obvious like with a genjutsu, so we made this seal that make use of the subconscious to let us stay overlooked. Unfortunately it only works when you stay relatively still and silent. And also if anyone is really looking for you it doesn't work, so it wouldn't work for surveillance and or spying."

Kurenai nodded and then bid them good luck and left having all her questions answered and her duty completed.

Afterwards team 8 waited till at about 20 to 4 the first team started trickling in, first came a few older genin squads of Konoha who probably would never even make it past the rank of genin. Next up we're a few squads of rain genin, one them Naruto seemed to remember from the test in the previous timeline, something about him and peeing, but Naruto just shrugged the feeling of and noticed the next team that came in being team 10. And though they had been training quite regularly with them team 8 had all been holding back so thought that the others might have as well, and seeing the extra pouch on Ino's belt seemed to confirm that suspicion. Next up were some sand teams followed by clearly the strongest team from sand consisting of the three children of the Kazekage. They like themselves went to stand beside a wall and observe the other genin, Gaara's eye like any other jinchuuriki seemed to be quite able to see trough the genjutsu like seal around them, or it could also have been that the Sukaku jinchuuriki was looking for him. Next up was the sound team, which made Naruto and Hinata tense for just a moment, luckily Shino hadn't noticed yet, he had been deploying his bugs to one person of each team, though his bugs seemed to not even want to anywhere near that redhaired genin that was staring at Naruto. Filling that bit of information away for later, he turned back towards the last entered team with a hiate that he didn't seem to recognize immediately.

Next came a few teams of Kumo which made Hinata tense a little, especially when they all smirked at her, only for Naruto to hold her back slightly while calming her through their link. Then another whole assortment of ninja seemed to come in immediately, teams from Taki, Kumo, Kiri, one Sand and a few more from Konoha.

The last ones that came in was team 9 followed by team 7 with Sasuke clearly beat up, it seemed that Sasuke had once again duelled and lost against Lee.

It was now only 3 minutes till 4 and Naruto once again noticed that Kabuto was about to give out information, so Naruto, Shino and Hinata quietly sneaked closer. They had just gotten within hearing range when they heard Sasuke as the following, " Gaara no Subaku from sand, Rock Lee from leaf and Uzumaki Naruto from leaf."

"Oh you know their names," pouted Kabuto," that's easy then." before quickly swiping of three cards from his deck and held them up with the backside to Sasuke.

"Show me." demanded Sasuke with his Uchiha arrogance.

"OK first Subaku no Gaara, Mission history: unknown number of D-ranks," _but who cares about them thought Naruto_,"8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info but…" trailed of Kabuto to build suspense," It seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." shocking the rookies, except Hinata and Naruto who already knew of the Suna no Yoroi,

After having given them enough time to process that information, he proceeded with Lee," Rock Lee, Mission history: 20 D and 12 C-ranks completed, His sensei is Gai. It says here that his taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, but the rest is not impressive even having absolutely no skill in genjutsu and ninjutsu. He had already gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam them, so this is just like you guys his first time here. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji, the rookie of the year from the year before and Ten Ten." finished Kabuto, he then decided best now to give the information on the other villages as well before going onto the last card.

"So you see, there are many outstanding genin around just like lee here, from all over the Elemental countries, from Suna, Kiri, even though they are also at war, Kumo, Taki, Konoha. Well the hidden sound village is still a small village just created last year so there isn't as much info but the rest of the villages are all filled with talented youngsters. All of them the top elite of their village just like lee and Gaara." Said Kabuto.

He then turned towards the final card," AH right you asked about Uzumaki Naruto right," said Kabuto waiving around the card, Kiba was confused as to why Sasuke would like info on the dobe but he didn't care he had just seen Hinata come up from behind and the dobe wasn't anywhere in sight. "well then let's see, before channelling chakra into the card only for it too suddenly be replaced with a card of a chibi Naruto who was giving him the double finger." Naruto had decided heard enough, the speech was nearly the same as the last time and he didn't want any of his information to be given to anyone, so he had quickly plucked out the card from Kabuto's hand just after he had unlocked it and the replaced it with his calling card.

He then spoke up back beside Hinata," I don't like it that someone would give out information on me without my permission. Next time you do the replacement paper might just be something else." " Kabuto and such would've been more pissed hadn't sound three that now was a good time to attack. One might say someone had nudged them to be finally take action suddenly. And so Naruto saw Zaku jump up again and throw two kunai towards Kabuto who easily dodged them only to come face to face with …,_ "Hinata-chan, what was the name of the Hunchback again?" _ asked Naruto over the mindlink only the get the response,

"_Don't really know, well just call him Quasimodo till we get his name again."_

So Kabuto dodged the kunai only to come face to face with Quasimodo, our hunchback who had pulled his cloak back to reveal his melody arm to everyone. Now since Naruto was a bit smarter and had more experience he couldn't but feel that that was a really dumb thing to do, _after all who would reveal their trump card just for that small insult_, Naruto thought. And so it once more went and Quasi swung only for Kabuto to dodge just barely, _even if he is a bastard i got to admit that he is good at hiding his true abilities, _thought Naruto after seeing Kabuto suddenly go down and all the rookies get a disappointed look on his face. It was then that Quasi began his speech, "pfffh and he's already been here four years," unsettling a few of the rookies, aka Kiba, Sakura and Ino, though only slightly, " Write this down on your precious cards, The three genin from sound will be definite Chuunin." And before Quasi could continue he was interrupted by Ibiki and a couple of chuunin to arrive in a burst of smoke and then Ibiki's voice carried out of the smoke before he could be seen,

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" before the smoke cleared and there stood Ibiki all serious, as he continued," Thanks for waiting, I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunin selection exam's first test." He was then about to comment on the hidden sound but was stopped however by the outcry of Naruto," Yeesh Scarface- san, do you have to be so dramatic. I'll remember that the next time you complain about Anko-senseis tendencies to the dramatic." finished Naruto with an accusing finger pointed at Ibiki. Ibiki at hearing that particular nickname that Naruto had given him and that he never could stop the genin from using just ignored him though he did still get a tick mark and turned back to the sound three.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please. Do you really want to fail already."

At which the sound three's own Quasimodo quickly replied," We're sorry, this is our first time and we got a bit carried away."

Ibiki just turned his head slightly while spiting and then turned back to address the crowd," Okay now this is a good opportunity as any to say this, first rule of the test. There will be no fighting without permission from the examiner and even if permission is given, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those who disobey will fail immediately, Understood?" asked Ibiki with a voice as cold as ice. The sound three just smirked at Ibiki, before Ibiki continued,

"We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam, everybody get up and come get a number. These number will correspond with a seat and once seated you will be given your test paper.

It was at this point that Naruto, knew he had to draw attention back to himself and act like a complete idiot, so he first drew his face blank before suddenly seeming incredibly pissed and constipated at the same time when screaming out," WHAT! You got to be fucking with me scareface. A PAPER TEST! Noooooo!"

Ibiki just smirked and turned towards Naruto again, he knew full well that Naruto was nowhere near as dumb as he just sounded and acted, quite an accomplishment to be such a good actor, cause had Ibiki not know Naruto beforehand he would probably believe it completely. But Naruto had done it for another reason, one the last first impression that one had would remain and second reacting like this would make the other rookies think him as the dobe and disregard him snatching away the card from Kabuto.

But still despite the scream he still trudged to a seat, acting depressed. Surprisingly even though they now were on the same team Hinata was still seated beside him though she now did sit at his left instead of his right.

As everyone was seated, Ibiki began his explanation and called the attention to him." First of do not yet turn your tests over and listen closely to what I'm about to say, as I will only explain these rules once when writing," before adding, "and no dumb questions," said Ibiki shooting a glance at Naruto at which half the genins nearly snorted.

"The first rule. You will all start off with 10 points total. For each of the 10 questions that you answer incorrectly one point will be deducted. So if you answer a total of 3 incorrectly your point total will be 7." Naruto once more thought this over, he wasn't as dumb as last time and if he could get Ibiki to get the definition of incorrect slightly wrong he might just get a 10 without doing anything but he first needed to listen to the other rules maybe something had changed.

"Second rule, this is a team test, so it's the total of your test that counts not the individual. If you have 5 your other team member has 5 but your last team member has 4 then you still all fail." explained Ibiki, hearing this Sakura sighed feeling relieved that she didn't have the dobe on her team. Ibiki then continued with the third rule," The third rule, during this test anyone caught cheating will have 2 points subtracted, this said if one of you gets caught five times then they will automatically be asked to leave as they wouldn't be able to even have one point. The pathetic ones that get caught cheating will only have themselves to blame for not becoming a chuunin. As shinobis trying to achieve a level of chuunin have to be proud ninjas." said Ibiki and Sakura was once more glad that she didn't have Naruto in her team.

"The fourth rule is that once one of your teammembers get caught five times you will be asked to leave as well. Also should one of your team members answer all of his questions incorrectly then you will also fail." said Ibiki, and now came a shocker to Naruto as there hadn't been a fifth rule last time, so when Ibiki continued he had his full attention.

"The fifth and final rule is no drinks or food allowed during the exam." causing all the genin to facefault.

"The exam last one hour, you may now begin." And before anyone could actually really begin Naruto had his hand already in the air, Ibiki sighed, he knew Naruto was going to screw with him, probably the only genin who could and would do that.

"Fine brat what is it and remember no dumb questions."

Naruto just nodded before asking his question," Say Scareface-san, what would happen if you answer a question partially correct and partially incorrect? would you be punished for the incorrect part or get points for the correct part?" asked Naruto with a sweet tone. Just confirming that he was messing with him probably to allow Naruto to just write tons and tons of stuff without actually knowing whether or not he had answered correctly, so Ibiki trying to get out of that answered," Your answer will then be consider incorrect."

Naruto nodded before answering," So you take points for the incorrect answer that is written."

Ibiki sighed and just nodded, hoping that Naruto wouldn't ask anymore questions, only for him to suddenly stand up, with Hinata and Shino quickly following.

They than came over to Ibiki and handed him three blank papers with only their names on it," Here you go Ibiki-san, there are no incorrect answers on this test so you can't deduct any points from us." After processing what Hinata had just said had Ibiki standing stunned staring at the blank papers with only their names on it that he had received from team 8. Ibiki blinked a few times, before quickly asserting control again," Damn you." he whisper shouted. Before turning around again and shouted," Okay everybody extra rule, you must at least fill in the answers with something, a blank will now also be considered incorrect." Before once again turning towards team 8 that was still standing there, Ibiki was fuming, not only had Naruto fooled everybody else he had also made a loophole in the rules that hadn't been there thanks to letting Ibiki define the first rule further. But he had been had fair and square, Naruto had manipulated him and the situation perfectly, _no wonder the kid is so good at interrogation_ thought Ibiki," For you three this rule doesn't count but you must still remain here and wait till the hour is up." sighed Ibiki. The three genin of team 8 returned to their seats and promptly began doing whatever the hell they liked, Hinata and Naruto leaned against each other and quickly fell asleep while also talking with Kura, Shino also put his head on the table and pretended to sleep while actually conversing with the bugs inside of him and having them spy on the other genin to see how they were doing.

Meanwhile the rookies jounin had been invited to the Hokage's office to see with him the first test. They had only arrived a few minutes later thanks to them all having to wait till their team was there and then shunshiing across the village which still took a few minutes despite what most people thought, the shunshin was not a teleportation more like a ultra speed technique in which you could only stop at your destination. So when they arrived there to see the Hokage rolling on the floor they instantly became awry only to find out a few seconds later that the Hokage was on the floor laughing his ass off.

It was Kurenai who regained her composure first and asked the question," Hokage-sama, why are you on the floor laughing?"

At first she didn't get much only laughter but after a few minutes the Hokage was well enough to talk only to burst into giggles again when he even thought about it so instead of just telling them he would show them. And so the Hokage brought them to his glass ball that luckily for them had a small recording ability built in though it could only store thing for a max of one day with a maximum duration of one hour. At first the two other jounin and tokubetsu jounin didn't know what to think, not only had the dobe outsmarted the proctor they had outsmarted Ibiki the man said to be able to write an entire series of books on psychological warfare. Kurenai and Anko on the other hand had found it hilarious and were now mimicking the Hokage and were rolling on the ground with laughter. Eventually the two regained their composure and seeing as their genin were already done quickly shunshined out before any questions could be asked. The other two jounin and Tokubetsu jounin stared at that spot for a few more minutes before turning back to the Hokage who was now once more waging war against the demon know as paperwork, at least if you didn't know the secret to defeating it. So seeing as they wouldn't be getting any answers they just looked back to their own genin.

It had been about fourty five minutes since the second start of the exam after the disaster of Uzumaki Naruto. Ibiki knew without a shadow of a doubt that it had all been Naruto even though Hinata had been the one to explain it. So now that three quarters had been passed only the genin with skill would remain.

"Okay runts, listen up. It's time for the Tenth and Final question. Even you Team 8 since for this question there are extra rules your little stunt will not have any effect on this question."

making Naruto and Hinata to just stare at him with sleep in their eyes. Shino also sat back up though he hadn't slept like Naruto and Hinata had.

"First of you must decide whether or not to take it." causing panic in nearly all the genin, Temari however decided to act on it and shouted out, "Why would we choose, what happens if we choose not to?"

Ibiki chuckled slightly making all the genin even more nervous, "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero, you fail! Along with your two teammates."

Of course this caused another uproar but that was quickly silenced by Ibiki as he said," And now… the other rule. If you do choose to take the question and answer incorrectly … " said Ibiki waiting to build up tension," then that person will lose the right to take the chuunin selection exam again. You will stay a genin forever."

And once more just like last time Kiba shouted out," What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have take the exam before!"

Hearing that Ibiki just began chuckling louder and louder. before turning deadly serious, and saying," You guys were just unlucky, this year it's my rules. However I'm giving you a way out after all if you decide you aren't confident enough can chose to not take the question and then try again next year." finished Ibiki adding a little Ki to making him seem more dangerous. "Now those that do not wish to take the tenth question, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed an your team members numbers are also called you leave."

And so one for one the unconfident genin started leaving, Sakura was about to also raise her hand but Sasuke noticed and signed her not to, at which Sakura the ever obedient fangirl that she is complied and didn't.

After a few minutes Naruto quickly scanned the room and memorised those who were about to raise their hand they were clearly not chuunin material so should be easier to beat.

So Naruto calmly raised his had before smashing it down, "You wish Scareface, I won't run or give up! Even if I'm a genin forever I'll still become Hokage!"

And with that everybody's spirits rose, the impact of Naruto's words seemed to be just like last time and had quelled their fears. Ibiki looked around the room, seeing the determined faces of everyone decided not to prolong it any longer cause it wouldn't make any difference. But he had to try," I'll ask again, your life is riding on this decision. This will be your last chance to quit." Naruto just smirked at Ibiki and said," Like I said Scarface-san, I won't give up."

"Nobody? Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining…" said Ibiki, never let it be said that even though they had already won wouldn't let the pain last a bit longer, so after pausing for a few seconds continued with," I congratulate you on passing the first test! To the 69 who remain congratulations passing the first test"

Everybody was silent at this, till Ino broke the silence," Wait… What do you mean? We already pass? What about the 10th question?"

Ibiki chuckled and was about to answer when the Uzumaki once again stole his thunder, " You just answered the 10th question did you guys not?"

Everybody was floored until Ibiki explained while still grumbling silently," Uzumaki's right, the 10the question was whether or not you would take the question."

And once again Temari screamed," Hey! Then what were the first nin question for? They were pointless then!"

Ibiki just smirked and explained again," No they weren't pointless, they had already served their intended purpose. You could say that this was a two part test." Before smiling brightly, making everybody uncomfortable as he continued," To test your individual information gathering ability that was the first purpose."

Temari once more interrupted though now much meeker and clearly confused," Information gathering?

Ibiki explained," The first test was as became clear on the rules a test about cheating, as no normal genin should be able to answer these questions." Making Inner-Sakura go like_ "Shannarooo believe it! We're special!"_

"So we had some chuunin disguise themselves as genin to cheat off of. Add to this that the test also put pressure on each member not to mess thing up for their teammates thus making sure that they all trust each other." as he finished he began untying his bandana of," If you fail at cheating you failed," as he ripped of his bandana he continued," Because, at time information is more important than life. And on missions and the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it. " once more tying his bandana on as he though he made his point he continued," If the enemy or 3rd party notices you or know that you know than there is no guarantee that your info will still be accurate. This little thing was picked upon by our very own Uzumaki Hinata who picked apart my rules and made use of a loophole that I accidently left inside my rules. So I want you to remember this, important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and you village. That was the reason for information gathering through cheating. This clearly separated those that did and did not have the required abilities. " Finished Ibiki smiling,

However Temari still didn't understand," But.. I don't understand what about the final question that had nothing to do with Information."

However before Ibiki could reply Uzumaki Naruto once more stole his thunder," It questioned your resolve." he said simply now completely calm, no sign of the dobe anywhere.

Ibiki once again nodded while once more grumbling about annoying blonds," Indeed Uzumaki is once more correct, to take it or not, both painful choices, those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. But those who chose to take it, though they knew of loss of chance to take the test again you still decided to take it. Just like later you will have to decide to take more dangerous missions as chuunin, cause there is no way to avoid dangerous missions however you will have to have the resolve to take them knowing that they're dangerous. You then would need resolve and trust in your own abilities to know that you can take it and could do it. If you always think of next time who do not dare put their own destinies on the line, these will never have the right to become chuunin. You made it through the entrance, congratulations and Good Luck."

And just as Ibiki finished it suddenly four blurs fly in trough the window, one male and one female, though which was which wasn't entirely certain and just like last time, though now done by each only throwing one, threw out twin kunai with a spanner between them that said….

A.N.: And that's it for this chapter, next chapter we'll have the second test who are the two mysterious entries that replaced Anko, and what will happen in the second test.

STILL NEED BETA! anybody interested leave me PM or review or…

Review please otherwise the bunny gets mad! If you do not know how to review, read one chapter back.

ALL PRAISE THE LOG!


	19. the FOD

Chapter 19

_Last time _

_And just as Ibiki finished it suddenly four blurs fly in trough the window, one male and one female, though which was which wasn't entirely certain and just like last time, though now done by each only throwing one, threw out twin kunai with a spanner between them that said…._

The spanner said in big letters 'The amazing, single sexy Dendou twins'. with below it in smaller letters 'Buy one, get one for free.'

Naruto slapped his forehead, he just knew that Anko was behind this and apparently Ibiki too though he actually said something," You're early! And what's with the spanner?" before sighing and finishing, "Anko put you up to this right?" Only getting nods from the twins, both of them wearing big smiles, before they turned back towards the genin.

"Okay you runts, stop celebrating and act like goddamn ninja. For Christ's sake!" screamed the sister, " We're the Dendou twins and we'll be the second examiners!" continued the brother.

The two of them then turned towards the class and did a headcount," You left 69 shinobi?" asked the elder sister to Ibiki before the brother continued, "In this case we had a message from Anko: "What the fuck you left 69, you're getting soft!"

The sister continued on hitting Ibiki where it hurts, " It seems the test was too easy for you to pass 23 teams."

To which Ibiki only shrugged and just told them," It's just an exceptionable bunch of brats, besides the more fun for you guys right?"

The two twins smirked and turned back to the , before the brother began again," You're right and by the time we're done with them they'll be cut in half," before the sister continued "at least that is, if they're lucky."

The brother then exclaimed as he jumped out of the window," Let's go runts, I'm getting excited."

The sister then further explained "Anybody who arrives 5 minutes behind us at training ground 44, doesn't need to show up anymore." before she too sped off after her brother.

The genin were first stunned, before quickly getting over it and jumping after them, except of course team 8, Shino had already placed two female bugs onto them.

So as they knew just where the twins would be when they finally stopped, and seeing as they would still be in the surrounding of the villages and so they could jsut shunshin to them in an instance when the twins finally stopped after their merry chase through the village.

So they waited for everybody to leave, until only our trio and Ibiki remained, Naruto picked out the card he stole from Kabuto and threw it at Ibiki who swiftly plucked it out of the air. " You should put a tail on Kabuto, no one should have that much info on me or another jinchuuriki like Gaara, only the Hokage should. Especially since one of those missions isn't even in my file, I suspect Orochimaru seeing as he smells like snake and the only one who would know about Mizuki would be Orochimaru or one of his men." said Naruto, before quickly shunshiing away with the rest of his team towards training ground 44 as the twins had finally stopped there.

Arriving at training ground 44 they were pleasantly surprised to see that they weren't even close to being late. It seemed that the others had only just gotten there so them arriving by shunshin didn't even get noticed as nearly all the other teams landed making a very handy dust cloud.

Coughing slightly from the unexpected arrival in a dust cloud, the trio turned towards the twins who waiting just before the menacing training ground 44. Getting a good idea for a prank that would double as scaring the other teams Naruto asked Kura for a tiny bit of her chakra without the malicious feeling that accompanied it normally.

As all the teams had arrived the twins coughed, getting everyones attention, they started their explanation. "Okay you lot, pay attention cause we're not going to repeat ourselves." started the sister, before the brother continued," Yeah like sis says, pay attention cause we're not going to repeat ourselves…." causing all the teams to sweatdrop. Not paying any attention to the increase in liquid with the teams the sister picked up again.

"So welcome all to the location of the second exam training ground 44 also know as the forest of death." dropping her voice to a low creepy whisper that surprisingly carried over the entire clearing, at the same time a spectre of what one could only call a shinigami appeared above the forest, it's gaze directed at the small groups of genin.

"yep, the forest of deeeatttthhhh!" repeated the brother, trying for it to be even more scary and failing miserably at it, at least it would have been had the figure of death not suddenly started smiling showing it's putrid and very pointy teeth, making everybody gulp a bit.

The sister than continued," Now everybody will momentarily receive a piece of paper. If you want to continue in this next exam you will have to sign it. These are waivers that say quite simply that you know you could be killed and that Konoha nor any of its affiliates aren't responsible but only in more fancy words."

As soon as she said this the shinigami started to retreat back into the forest while seeming to rub its hand gleefully, freaking out the genin even more. However their attention was once more forced back to the twins when they started to thrust the waivers into their hands, seeing as no one except Orochimaru disguised as a genin and team 8 seemed to be paying much attention, seeming to be more focused on the top of the trees.

"Okay, now that everybody has stopped daydreaming about the nice upcoming trip, we'll explain in detail. At the end of our little explanation, each and every one of you will sign these waivers and the one person will collect them per team. That one will then go into the tent over there." began the sister while pointing towards the tent to their right.

The brother than seemingly without even thinking about it, continued on," At the tent you will have to choose a number between 1 and 23, as such you will get the corresponding scroll Inside each scroll you will find either one, two or three stars. These stars are what you will later exchange for one of the scrolls on the other side of this forest, at the gate furthest to the north right here" said the brother pulling out a map.

The sister than once more continued on the duologue that they seemed to be having," You can see that the forest is a nice circle and the gate furthest north is this one" pointing to the aforementioned gate." There you will also have to once more choose a number there between 1 and 23. After that the scroll battle starts. The object of the scroll battle is actually to get one Heaven and one earth scroll. After getting these two scrolls either by getting them trough exchanging your stars or stealing them from other teams you will have to get to the tower that stands in the middle of the forest." Finished the sister, before the brother remembered one final piece of the exam," By the way you've only got 5 days to get the necessary scrolls so I'd hurry up if I were you."

"But what about dinner! Don't even mention breakfast and lunch!" shouted Choji.

'_Ahhh choji still thinking with his stomach, the more the things change the more they stay the same _ thought' Naruto.

" It's a forest, plenty of food inside, but do watch out for the man eating beasts, the poisonous insects and the poisonous plants, wouldn't want anything to happen now would we." replied the sister with a smirk.

The brother then continued," Now that you know what will qualify you, I'll mention the rules that will disqualify you. First of, Not getting to the tower within five days will get you disqualified, if you're still alive some Anbu will come and get you then and lead you back out. "

"Secondly," picked up the sister, "Those who lose a teammate will automatically fail. So your entire team has to survive."

The brother the explained rule number three," Should you or your team for any reason at all, chose to exit the forest before the time is up, you will automatically fail."

"And last but not least. Do not under any circumstance open the scrolls before you complete your mission." finished the sister.

Of course there just had to be an idiot who questioned this," And just what will happen should we not comply with that rule." asked Kankouro.

"We'll let that be a surprise." said the twins together all the while smirking evilly. Before the sister explained,

"As chuunin there will be missions were you are to handle classified information and as said before information is power. But not all information is for your eyes so this will also test your trustworthiness."

"That's it for the explanations, go exchange your 3 waivers for your stars and go to your assigned gate." finished the twins.

"Oh one last thing, HAVE FUÜUNNN!" smirked the twins together again.

Letting Naruto's infamous luck decide they had just waited until everyone else had gone and then just sent Naruto in. Coming out he just held up scroll number 13 and the three went off towards their assigned gate. Luck would have it that their gate had one of the quickest routes towards the tent and their scroll contained four stars thus leaving them only two stars to collect before they could exchange two scrolls and hopefully thus getting them two scrolls, best one of both or even if they have two of the same, they could just wait near the tent and steal another team's scroll. But the same luck would then also have the surrounding gates be filled with enemies that for one reason of the other had it in for them.

Getting to their gate they didn't have to wait long before the signal for the begin of the second part of the exam. Immediately dashing through the open gate the three of them rushed forward and they were making good time until Shino made a sudden signal to make them stop. And luckily Naruto and Hinata did cause not a second after they stopped three spiders the size of small cars dropped were they would have been without the signal.

The trio quickly drew their weapons knowing full well that these gigantic eophrynus spiders didn't give up just because their surprise attacks didn't work. Now if these eophrynus spiders actually had any common sense then they would've known that they should have just run of the moment their surprise attack failed even though they did have an advantage over other arachnids with their plated backsides though this did cost them their use of webbing.

So when the three first attacked Naruto, Hinata and Shino jumped over them trying to take them out quick by cutting up their backside, Shino with his swallow blade, Hinata and her yoyos and Naruto with his scythe, however they were in for a rude awakening.

"Oh come on, seriously gigantic armoured spiders, what's next a T-rex? I thought these things were extinct." Exclaimed Naruto.

"And you are quite correct Naruto, these spiders are normally extinct however you never know in this forest." Replied Shino dryly while once more dodging the spiders and once again hitting his spider with a slash this time aiming for the leg only to have the spider quickly dodge away.

"It seems that while their back is plated, their legs are still vulnerable."

Naruto and Hinata just nodded their heads, Shino had always been good at analysing opponents, now while he was no Shikamaru but he was still the second smartest guy of their class. Though when things go to hell, Naruto still was the go-to guy.

So the dance began, with the spiders not really being able to do nothing but duck, it was only a matter of time. Slash, spider evades , duck to slash, spider evades, slash, duck under leg, slash. Really all the spiders were doing was just giving team 8 a nice warm up.

And so it was no surprise that within the next few minutes that all three spiders were rolling around splurting blood from their missing limbs. It had been quite funny how fast the three had dismembered them and it was even funnier when they all then decided to try and use them as a ball to see who could score the trickiest goal when they returned them to their nets. It goes without saying that Hinata won.

But it seemed that even though they didn't waste much time a quarter of on hour on the fight in total, it was apparently still enough for three Kumo teams to catch up. Not knowing if the three of them were working together or they all just pegged them as weak, they deciding to set a trap. So the three of them just continued on like nothing happened and they weren't aware that they were being followed when they spotted a clearing and jumped through the bushes to get into it. So once they were in the middle of the clearing, the three of them each turned their back to each other and looked straight at the hiding spots of the other three teams.

"You know you should just get out here" started Naruto,

"It's not like we don't know you're out there." Complemented Hinata," we've known since the moment you started following us. So come on out. No use hiding anymore, or do we need to get you to come out." Finished Hinata with a creepy smile.

And just as Hinata finished Shino continued," Oh come now Hinata, you know you want them to let you get them to come out. I'm even curious as to just how you guys are going to do that, the last guy didn't even survive that part." Said Shino still with an equally creepy smile as Hinata.

Now just Hinata's creepy smile would normally unnerve any genin, then add to the fact that an Aburame had the same creepy smile, well you can imagine that within seconds all three teams were out of their hide-hols and each team attacking one of the trio. But let's face it they were clearly idiots for coming out of their hiding places, even if the trio knew where they were they still had the cover of the trees to hide behind. The first team, consisting of one guy and two girls, were more of a samurai team than a shinobi team, the ladies both had an o-katana and simple plated armour on their arms and legs. The guy on the other hand was completely decked in samurai armour and was even carrying an nodachi and an wakizashi though it didn't seem to be used a lot. The most noticeable property though seemed to be the fact that all three had a large scar on their face. One girl from the left ear to the mouth, the other from the right ear to the mouth and the guy from one ear to the other making them look like really freaky and creepy clowns, clowns in armour but still clowns.

The second team consisted of two guys and one girl, specializing in a sort of medium range weapon, a corseque for the girl and halberds for the two guys. They all also had rebreathers hanging around their throats.

The last team consisted out of three guys, all equipped with some form of axe, the obvious leader, with his broad shoulders and bulging muscles was equipped with a double headed battle axe, one of the others one could almost say he was from Indian descant was equipped with a tomahawk and last but not least was an even broader fellow that was clearly of Viking descent had a Bearded Axe, at least that would be what Naruto thought except for the fact that Vikings and Indians had never lived in the Elemental Nations. They all wearing rugs of a different animal on their backs. The leader was equipped with something that looked a lot like bear pelt, the Indian had a wolf pelt and the Viking had some kind of scaly pelt on his back.

Not even slightly nervous about the fact that their ambush failed, the three Kumo teams rushed Team 8. Team responded by simply dodging the clearly strong but slow enemy teams. They weren't even all that coordinated, hell, the Viking nearly cut one of the kunoichi with the o-katanas.

After a brief clash in which our trio just evaded their opponents, the three teams backed off a bit and formed a circle around our trio as they remained in the centre of the clearing their back turned to each other in a triangle formation, just staring at three teams without a care in the world, like they weren't surrounded at all.

"So what do you want?" asked Naruto casually, scanning them, trying to get a read on them.

It was the guy with the scar in samurai armour that seemed to think himself the leader so he answered,

"Well you see we heard this rumour about an unmarked Hyuga, not under the protection of its house. And you see this was just too good an opportunity to simply waste. So now just leave the girl and we'll let you live." Said the axe leader.

Now there are many things you could do and say against Naruto, hell you could probably insult him and he could probably laugh it off but try and threaten one of his precious people or besmirch his parents honour and it'd be nicer to just kill yourself.

So instead of trying to reason with them and let them go, after all they might be companions later on, Naruto slowly took a coin out of his kunai pouch. Hinata and Shino soon mimicking his action.

The three Kumo teams just stood and watched, tensing only to stop and stare as the three Konoha ninja brought out 3 golden coins. They were so lost that they didn't take this chance when the Konoha ninja were all clearly unguarded. But they were brought out of their stupor by Naruto's voice.

" It will all come down to your luck, Heads, you die quickly, tails your death will be long and painful."

"What the fuck do you mean!" screamed one of the Kumo nin, followed quickly by the 'boss' screaming," Like we'll let you," not really knowing why he was so scared, after all they outnumbered them three to one and had them surrounded.

But still Team 8 unsettled him, maybe it was the fact that they were so confident and relaxed while they were surrounded, maybe it was because of the creepy smile on their faces or maybe it was the fact that they had already attacked them once and the three of them had simply brushed of their attacks or maybe it was a combination of all of them, so when Naruto told them he would decide how a coin flip would decide how they would die, he threw caution to the wind and screamed, "Get them!", just as Naruto, Shino and Hinata flipped their coins.

And just like that all three teams charged at the still standing team 8. And just as it began it was over in a flash, with all three Kumo teams having their weapons, slice into, chop onto or pierce their adversaries. Only now that they stood so close to them did that the creepy smiles had morphed into smirks adorning their victims faces, before they all spoke at the same time, "Heads" called Naruto, "Tails" called Hinata in a clearly let down voice, she had to keep hers alive to torture for information it seemed, "Heads" called Shino back in the same monotone voice that the Aburame were known for. And just as that they all poofed into smoke.

However the nightmare wasn't over for the three Kumo teams. Before their minds had even processed that they had been tricked with Kage bunshin all the time, the heard three attacks being whispered, but what made it all the more scary was the fact that they still heard them perfectly. Like it didn't matter if they heard or not, which it didn't.

"First tale: chapter one: Wolfs howl." Was heard by the group of rebreathers using Kumo nin,

At the same time, the second group wearing the samurai armour heard, "Alexander's bow: Wax shot "

And the final group in the east, with their pelts heard " Kuro-shi: Symphony of Light and **Dark**: Aria of the bloodless night."

Using some weird ass time-space manipulation or just good old timing, all three genins of team 8 finished at the same time which was quite odd seeing as they all started at the same time but clearly had different lengths of attack. After which only pandemonium followed. Suddenly three shots came out of the bushes from one side, followed by both Naruto and Shino bursting into the clearing from opposite sides. However before the trio closest to Shino could react and get ready, he stopped and swung his blade quickly three times striking the earth with the tip of his blade. Then from each of his tips the earth started rupturing going straight towards the pole arm users.

In the meantime both the bolts and Naruto were nearly on their teams. However just before Naruto got to his team he started swinging his scythe in ark before him, making a red energy blade follow just before him, of course the three of them quickly brought forth their axes and cut into the red energy blade that was flying towards them, instead of dodging like the smart person would, just like Naruto hoped.

It took all three of them to guard against the red bladed energy and just as the three of them were able to overpower the red bladed energy attack. Naruto, who was still running towards them, seemed to disappear out of their sight. But it was simply him just hiding behind the red glare of his attack. The first his throat was slid from behind him as Naruto was already passed him, his scythe already around the neck of the first nin, a simple tug slit his throat completely. Following his momentum Naruto spun around and slashed trough the stomach of the second nin. The final nin had seen all this, he had seen Naruto appear out of nowhere in the middle of their group with that scythe already cutting through his buddies throat, only for moments later to see his other partner nearly bisected. And as his brain had processed this, he saw Naruto stand behind him. As he was turning he didn't even seem to notice the fact that his left half went one way and the right one the other.

It was quite clear that they were all cut through cleanly, yet there was no blood coming out of them. The only reasonable explanation being fire chakra searing the cuts instantly but no burn damage could be seen, cause you see Kuro-shi was quite an extra-ordinary blade.

This blade was made for the express purpose of fighting against the swords of the swordsmen of the mist. Added to the ability it was made with it also had the ability to copy and replicate any special effect that were shown by other blades it had battled. Be they one of the seven or not. So seeing as Naruto had already battled and lived after going against Kubikiribōchō. This blade now also had the ability to absorb blood, though for activation chakra was required.

At the same time as Naruto was completing his technique, the three bolt had arrived their targets, now seeing as they were shot towards the guy and the two girl with quite a bit of speed, it would make quite a bit of sense that the girls dodged, seeing as they probably couldn't completely redirect the bolts but the guy, who was trying to stroke his massive ego, just tried to hit the bolt away with his nodachi.

Tried cause the moment the bolt impacted with the sword the bolt seemed to explode and encapsulate both the nodachi and the hand that was holding it. The two girls who had dodged seemed surprised but still very serious as the both looked towards where their respective bolts had landed only to now see a wax column in its place. They then turned towards their team member to see him trying to lift his arm only for it to fail miserably, making the column topple onto him. The girls just looked at their teammate with pity, they were sure they heard his other arm break now he couldn't even use his wakizashi.

However they didn't get time to even try and help their teammate because before they were even well and done sighing they were forced to once more dodge projectiles, each forming wax column after wax column. After only a minute they were completely surrounded by wax columns, before they could try and jump up and be swarmed by kikaichu bugs waiting in ambush, they were promptly knocked onto their asses and unconscious as all the columns began falling onto them.

Back with Shino, it had seemed that although this team was smarter and had actually dodged the initial three strikes that Shino had sent to them over the ground. That they had solely focused on dodging these that traveled on the ground that they missed the fact that Shino was using a swallow blade thus had two blades to use on each blade. And so they were quickly taken out by the three mud balls that fell on them just after dodging them.

Shino just shook his head, maybe he was just too used to Naruto and Hinata's level as these seemed to have been no challenge at all. Oh well, always remember kids, a wolf may huff and puff as much as he wants, he can't blow away a stone house.

As the surviving team was waking back up from lala-land that the collapsing columns had sent them to they were confronted by a still pouting Hinata, an indifferent Shino and a smiling Naruto that was trying to get Hinata to stop pouting. So it was Shino that first spotted the fact that they were awake, quickly pointing it out before Hinata would starting to use her puppy eye jutsu as neither Naruto nor Shino were able to fight it long. But seeing as their captives were waking up well he would just focus her ire on them.

"They're up." Was all he said.

And just as quickly as Hinata could start pouting, she was happy again. "Oh goodie!" she screamed happy again.

She then once more did a one-eighty and suddenly very seriously told them: "Now you're going to tell me exactly what you were going to do with me, on whose orders and just why you went after me." Before once more shifting gear and with a happy voice tell them, " Or I just torture it out of you." Before turning back towards Naruto and once more asking with a pout like she had on before "Are you sure we have to give them the option to not be tortured?" now sounding like a whining child.

Before Naruto told her with a tone that would've made Iruka proud,," Yes, I'm positive besides I think that while the two females clearly come with a fully functioning brain the same could not be said about scar man over there, probably had his brain surgically removed."

"Nuh uh, he probably was almost scalped by that one guy you killed Shino-kun."

"Or he could just simple think that women like scars, and so…"argumented Shino, leaving them to finish the thought.

However before they could start their banter about just what that scar would mean, they were interrupted by one of the two girls." Stop, we'll talk you just don't hurt us." she pleaded. The other girl nodding her head as well. The guy however wiped his head towards them and glared," You traitors, when He hears about this he'll kill you slowly and painfully."

However the girl just looked from him to Hinata who now had an unholy but clearly hopeful gleam in her eyes. Naruto seeing it just sighed and said," Fine, Hinata go play with dumbo here, while we get the intel from these two here. But don't take too long, we are still in this exam so if we stay in one place too long people will find us and then try an ambush again." After which Hinata just smiled serenely before dragging the man, now dubbed 'dumbo', kicking and screaming out of the clearing behind some trees.

Now once Hinata was gone, Naruto just turned back towards the two girl completely ignoring the scream that were coming from the direction in which Hinata had dragged dumbo in. "Okay start talking or I'm calling her back and letting her play with you as well."

And so they quickly spilled their guts, all the while Naruto and Shino ignored the scream that dumbo was making, about how they were a faction that was still loyal to the late sandaime raikage. And how they were ordered to get Hyuuga eyes by their jonin-senseis no matter what, even going as far as to seduce one of those white eyed freaks and just how much they detested them. And how the leader that Naruto had killed had seen their gate number as he walked out of the tent.

After nearly fifteen minutes of a lot more boring details they were finally out of things to say and so Naruto quickly tied them up before knocking them unconscious, and tucking them in a hollow. They might prove useful later on for extra info. Especially if they needed to convince A.

He then called out to Hinata that playtime was over and just at that moment both of them heard one more sound of a foot crushing flesh, a very girly scream and all was quiet. Just as they were about to go see what was keeping her, Hinata daintily walked back into the clearing with a big satisfied smile on her face.

Naruto however frowned at her and asked," Was it really necessary to kill him like that?"

Hinata however just replied," He called my mother a whore." And that really was all that needed to be said.

Now going through all the loot they had taken from the Kumo teams, they quickly found their enemies stars and like always also sealed away all usable weapons including the axe-like , sword-like and spear-like weapons that they had as main weapon. Even if they didn't use it didn't mean that they couldn't use the steel for something else or even gift them to someone after all who knew they might someday turn out to save their lives.

And so leaving the two woman knocked out high up in a tree so that they wouldn't get eaten by the many dangerous beast of the forest, the three of them set off again, now with a total of 12 stars, giving them enough to get a whopping 4 scrolls.

Even with their fight against the spiders and the Kumo teams, they still had plenty of day time to burn, so they quickly took off again. After that it didn't take them very long to get to the tent from the clearing and when they entered they were in for another surprise, as they found out it was Haku who was there to exchange the stars for scrolls.

Apparently she was there wearing her chuunin vest cause while she was already special jonin in skills she just couldn't move up in the ranks until she had done more missions.

And while not completely public knowledge it was known to Hinata and Naruto that all available chuunin were supposed to help in the exams at some point be it judging, helping or setting up the tasks even something as simple as copying all those tests were done by chuunin.

Haku seeing who it was that entered just smiled at them. She knew full well that team 8 wouldn't have any problems whatsoever with this part of the exam or even anything this exam should throw at them, but still with Naruto's luck she knew something would've happened. "Hey Naruto-kun, Aburame-san, Hinata-chan."

Shino showed surprise with a raised eyebrow, not knowing that his two teammates were so close to this chuunin which he now recognized as the one Naruto brought back with him from the Wave mission he had gone alone on.

"Hello Haku-chan, so I take it you are a full-fledged chuunin now?" said and asked Naruto while Hinata returned the greeting as well.

"Almost Naruto-kun, after this exam is over me and the twins will finally be able to be a full- fledged chuunin team."

Naruto smiled at that, "So how are the twins, they seemed to be enjoying themselves?"

"They're quite fun, childish but fun. They're even almost as childish as you Naruto-kun." teased Haku.

Naruto just smiled at that, until he caught the insult in it as well. "Hey I'm not childish!" half screamed Naruto, with a small pout. Making both Hinata and Haku giggle and make even Shino smile a little.

"Alright already, enough with making fun of little old Naruto. We should remember why we're here." making the girls giggle a little before they all turned serious.

"Okay, now how many stars would you like to exchange for scrolls and which number do you want, do take note that scrolls number 15 and 17 are already taken." Said Haku, surprising Naruto who was thinking that they would've been the first ones there.

"_Probably Gaara" _said Kura over the link, Naruto silently agreed with her.

"Okay then let's get this over with, Hinata favorite number please? Same for you Shino."

"3" said Hinata and "8" was Shino's reply. Naruto nodded and then just dropped the 12 stars and said" Okay so we'll take scroll 3,8, 9 and 13"

Haku seeing the numerous stars, first stared at it with wide eyes before quickly composing herself," You sure about 13 Naruto-kun, it's said to bring bad luck."

Naruto just smirked and nodded.

Lucky for the three of them they had chosen correctly and were now the proud owners of two heaven and earth scrolls, hey they worked for them damnit.

Seeing as it was now nearly evening and they would normally camp out, team 8 decided to stay a little longer and catch up with Haku as well as stay safe during the night seeing as this clearing had been marked as neutral territory.

The following day at the crack of dawn team 8 had already started to make their way to the tower. However they did have to take care as to not run into any traps which other genin had already set. Not that it was very difficult with Shino's bugs detecting the traps, Hinata's Byakugan describing them and Naruto with his expert trap skills, developed over the many pranks, made diffusing or even turning them against their creators easy.

They even managed to get some of the more idiotic genin, cough Ame cough, caught in their own trap, really it was just plain funny seeing someone running away screaming like a little girl after nearly exploding thanks to their own trap or get strung up and made to dangle above a spike pit, especially after Naruto had put a candle net to them that was slowly burning through their rope. Really all they had to do was just blow out the damn candle to get out, instead of screaming their head of.

But even with all their knowledge of the forest, and their experiences there it still took team 8 most of the morning to get to the tower. Though it probably wouldn't have taken so long had Naruto not started laughing each time one of the genin got caught in their own traps.

Entering the tower they came upon a hall with writing on the wall:

'If you lack _… _seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack _…_, run in the fields, seek advantages. '

Naruto and Hinata after reading smirked thinking back to their first time, however snapping out of their funks they both took out their pair of scrolls and threw them to the ground.

Making a small cloud poof out as Iruka appeared with Anko still wrapped around him and they both were clearly not expecting anyone this soon, seeing as how ruffled their clothes were, it might have been best that they hadn't been delayed by even 15 minutes.

Iruka blushed as Anko smirked at them. After regaining from the blushing, Iruka quickly grew wide eyed seeing as it was still only the second day," Wha.. Ho.. whe…" before quickly regained his composure, coughed and turned to the wall behind him to keep team 8 from seeing him blush again.

"If you lack _heaven _seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack _earth_, run in the fields, seek advantages. and if you have both heaven and earth you can succeed in the most dangerous missions. These rules will guide a person's extremes. As I'm sure Shino has already figured it out."

"Oi, I've also figured it out." Shouted Naruto with an upset tone." It means that if you're smart but aren't strong that you should train that strength and that if you're strong but dumb that you need to learn more. And if you have both then all the missions will become easy. Even though now we're just team members as chuunin we might need to lead them as well for that we need both wisdom, strength and knowledge."

Iruka smirked he was really proud of these three especially Naruto, Iruka just nodded," You're right, it seems you've grown up more than I would've liked to believe." Said Iruka before smiling and continuing," you guys make a great team, just don't push yourselves too hard."

Naruto just smiled and grabbed him in a flying tackle hug. Before murmuring, "don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm strong." However it seemed that Anko had heard him and snorted breaking the moment." Kid, for a genin you're not just strong you're a god, there aren't many genin who can have a fight with a jonin the size of Kafu and live to tell the tale, the fact that you beat him just takes the cake."

Iruka hearing that, turned towards Anko surprised, even though he had heard rumors he hadn't put much stock into them, seeing as they were so ludicrous a genin defeating a jonin like Kafu. And so Iruka was surprised for the third time that day, "WHAT! You mean to tell me that rumor was true?" Anko just nodded.

She and Kurenai had been shocked as well when Naruto came with the news, though they really shouldn't have been after all the kid had pulled off during their time with them.

After Iruka once more regained his composure, he just turned towards team 8 and dryly asked, "any more surprises from you?"

Naruto smirked before taking a thinking pose and seemingly started counting out things in his head while using his fingers. After already having reached the end of his hands just in the first few minutes, Naruto just put on an innocent expression after five minutes and just said," Not really no, but just what do we do while we're here?"

Iruka wasn't fooled by the innocent expression on Naruto's face but knew that everybody deserved their secrets, especially ninja.

"Well there are hot springs here, and enough rooms that I'm sure you could train. Other than that not much really." Said Iruka with a shrug." We weren't really expecting anyone to have to stay here for too long. This is normally a command center in case of war and they didn't really expect anyone to have a lot of free time."

The trio just nodded and with a shrug left to go and explore where they would be staying for the remaining four days.

It had taken nearly the entire day before they concluded that really the only thing they could do was relax and keep up with what little training you could do when the enemy could be right around the corner. One other thing of note was that during day 2 of their 4-day stay (day 3 of the 5) at the tower, Naruto and Hinata weren't seen out of their room and that said room had enough security seals and silencing seals to withstand a byuu attack.

The next day neither Naruto nor Hinata did much though they both did have smiles on their faces that would need surgery to remove.

Yes it had seemed that Kura's birthday had fallen just as the chuunin exams were going on. One of the many reasons just why they hadn't gone to help Team 7 with the Orochimau problem. Another might have been that they knew they couldn't do anything as of yet. Even with all their experience, their bodies just could not compete with the snake sannin.

Another surprise came in the form of a team from Kusa instead of the rain team getting to the tower. Though the sand trio, the sound team and Kabuto's team still arrived and luckily all the other rookies did as well, even team 7 finally arrived on the final day though there was something to be said about their state.

Sakura had once again cut her hair with a kunai but seemed to have missed a few times as well, making it look like she had met a grown up Tora. Though with the Tigers in this forest that might just have happened. Kiba seemed to have gone head to head with a wall and the wall had won. And finally Sasuke was still the broody emo king , everyone knew, though he would occasionally grasp his shoulder plus it looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

Though unfortunately for team 7, not even a full hour after Team 7 had arrived, they all got a summons to the great hall, it seemed it was time for the preliminaries.

Authors note:

Yes people I'm still alive, though life has been pretty messed up for the last year but now I'm back and though I still don't have a lot of time, I will try and update more quickly instead of waiting another year.

Also though I would have loved to write a lemon, I have found that I quite honestly suck at them and with the new more stringent rules of this site I don't want to risk it. If anyone else wants to write it be my guest. I have also updated chapter 1 to 10, adapted some stuff for the future in which I want my story to go but also made them somewhat better I hope and fixed grammatical errors and such thanks to my beta who unfortunately only beta'ed ch 1 to 10.

If anyone wants to give beta-ing ch 11 to 19 a go let me know.

Next up: preliminary fights.


End file.
